Enemy to Love
by MoonyMarauder
Summary: SzayelIshi,GrimmIchi/  Through his special abilities Szayel survived Kurotsuchi and is set on going to Karakura, taking Grimmjow with him. Their objectives: Ishida Uryuu and Kurosaki Ichigo. Not their souls but also their hearts. *M for later content*
1. Chapter 1  Revival

**Enemy to Love**

**by MoonyMarauder**

**Chapter 1 **

_**Revival**_

It was disturbing, to say the least.

To at long last feel your heart stopping after one hundred years of impending death without taking a single breath, only to suddenly gulp in the surrounding air the next moment like a nearly drowning man after piercing through the surface of a stormy ocean.

One hundred years.

One hundred years of motionless contemplating; of nothing else but thinking, since all other senses had been failing him miserably. Or was it the other way around? Because, in a way, his senses had even been enhanced. He had been able to see a brilliance in colours indescribable, to smell every fibre and even every emotion of those witnessing his death; he had heard grains of sand lifting in the air and the voice of the blinding mask of white and black of the Shinigami captain standing before him had been deafening in volume; and of course he had never felt a pain like that of the sword piercing oh so slowly through his hand on his unwavering way to his heart.

But there were only so many years his brain could try to grasp such _in_comprehensible pain and since the outside world had little changes to offer, all those senses became meaningless over the years, leaving him only with his overworking brain activities.

So he thought. He hurt, he feared, he contemplated vengeance and the most grotesque ways to kill his opponent, and after experiencing so many emotions unlabeled there was only one thing left: despair.

As a scientist of his imposing intellect he would never have dreamed of a time when he would pray for his brain to just stop working already and grant him the salvation of non-existence. But raging as he had done in his inner world, the muscles of his body never expressed any of his emotions in the outer world.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry. Please, kill me already_.

He had been on the verge of going irreversibly insane, when a new sensation finally took the mercy of providing him with the means to concentrate all his thoughts on:

The sword penetrating his heart and his body starting to disintegrate and merge with the endless plane of sand that covered and formed Hueco Mundo. It was thrilling, equally the most exhilarating and terrifying experience he had ever had and for the first time in years his mind was working at full speed again.

This was what he had been waiting for; this was all his thinking had been leading to over the years. And then, at last, after one hundred years of nothing else but thinking…

All thoughts came to a halt.

All sensations were gone.

And his body took his first breath after a century.

* * *

Of course, as soon as his senses were returning to him one after another and his synapses connected again at last, he instantly remembered, in reality these hundred years of torment had passed by in a flight of mere seconds; he had had enough time to figure _that_ out, after all. But knowing was one thing, feeling another.

And it didn't help that he was shrouded in complete darkness right now.

So he took another gulp of air and then shakily stepped out of the pool of remaining fluids of the Fracción whose womb had given birth to his new body.

It felt so good to move his body again.

He was never so aware of his muscles moving under his skin and the wonder of his limbs obeying the commands of his brain. His mouth formed a smirk as his toes made contact with a console and a hand was raised to push a button. Lights started to illuminate the contracted room deep down the underground of Las Noches, for that was where the scientist had taken preparations for the extremely unlikely event of defeat.

Oh, how he would have loved to see the face of that freak of a Shinigami now.

Right now Grotesque-Mask probably thought he had killed his opponent for good. But the Shinigami captain had underestimated the implications of his 'perfect longevity'. Even if this had been his last resort.

As long as he left a seed of himself somewhere in a body, he could be reborn. So he had built a room that could only be accessed from within and had deposited a Fracción with his seed in it. This 'Ultimate Resurrection' had been a kept secret until now, not even Aizen was aware of it. He had not wanted to make use of it so early, but… oh, well, times changed.

And as it turned out –having thought it over 'for years'- it might even prove to be for the better.

Starting a program to download his most important researches from his computer, the Arrancar dragged his still weak legs to a cleansing unit in one corner of his secluded base to get rid of the remaining mucus of the Fracción sticking to his body.

He took his time under the spray of water to relax his muscles. There really was no urgency. Under normal circumstances he might have hurried to take his revenge on Kurotsuchi, before the freak could get out of Hueco Mundo, but some time in his hundred years of death he had lost his interest in that. Oh, he would kill him, rip him apart, make him regret ever crossing the Espada's path, but that could wait. Right now his interests had shifted. A century of just thinking could do that to you.

Strolling through the room, he found clothes he had laid down there and after getting dressed decently again he looked down at himself. Sneering at his attire he took the chip with his research data, gathered some important instruments and programmed a path to his quarters, before setting the computer on 'Self-destruct', making his way to the materializing corridor.

Szayel Aporro Granz would have to make a short stop to change his clothes, it seemed.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had no idea how long he had been lying there looking up at Aizen's false blue sky of Las Noches.

He would have loved nothing better than to get up and go in search for someone to plant his fists in, but frankly, there was no one left. At least, no one worthy.

After being felled by that fucker Nnoitra he had awoken to Kurosaki Ichigo looking down at him. Trying to get up right away so as to continue their battle he soon found himself barely able to even move an arm, only then realizing the shield from that girl hovering over him.

Naturally, Grimmjow had been furious, and only after several minutes of swearing so badly he had the woman nearly crying, had they given up their unwanted treatment. Of course, not before the Shinigami had given him an earful. Righteous bastard.

Ok, so he needed some tries to get onto his feet and all his wounds had reopened instantly from that, but he would have been damned if he was so foregone to need the help of a little weak girl and her delicate prince to live. O~K, so Kurosaki was in no way delicate, he had –nearly!- defeated him, after all, but the point was, Grimmjow hated pity more than anything and being in the Shinigami's debt just topped the fuck-up of the situation.

No. Stop. _That_ had been the realization shortly after, that he was surrounded by enemies eying him with glares, condescending glances, blunt stares and one freak of a nature even seemed to dissect him with his eyes. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. Now, he was really screwed.

But before he could have contemplated who to attack first to at least go down fighting, the Sexta Espada had picked up something interesting. Apparently the Shinigami and their allies were stranded in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow had to snort. This _was_ hilarious.

"Ya came here without a way back? That's rich." Well, he couldn't have helped his roaring laughter. It was in his nature!

The next moment he had found himself grabbed by the lapels of his jacket by a Shinigami with bright red hair and most intriguing markings on his face.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! Just because you helped Inoue and Ichigo a little doesn't mean _I_ have to like and forgive you." Well, wasn't he a feisty one.

"Renji, let him go." Kurosaki had clapped a hand on the arm suspending Grimmjow in the air right then and had tried to stare his comrade down. But that Renji guy had not given any indication he would give, holding the Espada's ferocious look with his own blazing gaze.

"Kurosaki is right, Abarai. He might still be of use to us."

In an instant, all eyes had turned to the source of the words, Grimmjow not the only one with curiosity on his expression. Glinting glasses were all the teal-haired Espada could make out of the expression of the by far strangest member of the rescue team. The willow-boy dressed in white who had been one of the three intruders introduced by Aizen and who looked so weak, Grimmjow would have been able to crush him with one of his hands alone. What could pretty-boy possibly contribute to this group of fighters? But he must have had something going for him that warranted the superior posture in which he held himself, and to his big surprise, the pineapple-head had followed the glasses' order and with a "che-" Grimmjow had been released from his grip.

Curse his legs for betraying him then, bringing the Espada to a near crouch on the dust of Hueco Mundo. But since all eyes had been trained on the cape-guy, only a furtive glance of Kurosaki witnessed his moment of weakness and he had been quick to compose himself again. Not even looking at Grimmjow the next words of the willow had been directed at him.

"To my knowledge every Espada should be capable of opening a Garganta, am I right?" Not even waiting for a conformation he had continued.

"So, you could open one for us, couldn't you, Espada-san?"

_Well, of course_, Grimmjow had thought, _but…_

"Why the hell should I help my enemies?" he had asked incredulously, voicing out what everyone must have been thinking.

But instantly, the deep scowl on his orange-haired rival had lifted a little, and the boy had leapt at the idea with bright eyes.

"That's it, Grimmjow! You just open up a Garganta to Karakura in exchange for your life. And don't tell me you wouldn't love to barge in Aizen's plans. You hate his guts." The brat had smirked knowingly at him, all charged with energy, his _reiatsu_ leaping out like crazy as always and it really had sounded convincing at that time, so before he knew what he was doing, Grimmjow had put on a feral grin himself and had conceded:

"Can't contradict ya in tha', Shinigami. But just so yya know. I don't give no shit about yer friends, I just don't like the idea of standing in yer debt. And believe me. When I'm back in action, I'm going after ya and settle our score."

"Like I said, I'll take you on anytime, Grimmjow."

"Che-."

The Sexta Espada had had nothing to say to that, so he had just reached out his arm and with a lot more concentration than he was used to, he had opened up a passage to the human world, the Shinigami wasting no time and rushing through the contorted rift of space, only the freaky captain with the paint mask hesitating. The first invaders and the woman were the last ones, Kurosaki's friends bowing to Grimmjow before rushing ahead of the carrot-haired brat.

Going after them, Kurosaki had looked over his shoulder once more and with warm brown eyes and a smile he said:

_["Sorry, Grimmjow"]_

"Take care, Grimmjow."

The teal-haired Espada had only been watching his rival and saviour's back with widening eyes and then the Shinigami was gone.

The strange feeling in his guts must have been because of his fatigue, he reasoned, because the next moment, the Garganta had closed and Grimmjow's body had fallen backwards.

* * *

So here he was again, lying on the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo, thinking.

Needless to say, he wasn't very good at that. Especially when every thought led inevitably back to one Kurosaki Ichigo. There was something nagging him, and it wasn't just his desire to get stronger to beat his rival next time they met. But since he didn't want to reflect on this, his thoughts were just running in circles.

Frustration was growing by the minute as a shadow fell over him.

"What!" Grimmjow startled, looking up to see who dared to confront him in his current state.

_Oh, for fuck's sake._

Of all the people it _had_ to be the freakin' pink-haired scientist creep. He had thought the cross-dresser had been killed for sure. Just his lucky day.

"What do ya want?" he snarled, his muscles tensing should the Octava Espada try anything.

Szayel Aporro Granz only continued staring at him as if he was contemplating what to do with the teal-eyed man. The sudden smile wasn't reassuring at all.

"I'm going to the human realm and might be willing to take you with me."

To Grimmjow he might as well have said something along the line of "Aizen-sama is making you the king of Hueco Mundo". Surely he must have heard wrong.

"So, what do you say?" The effeminate Espada had stopped grinning and was now just scrutinizing him with half-lidded eyes. Since no joking addition was fore coming, Grimmjow started to take the proposition for real. But everything he could come up with was:

"Why?"

Well, that didn't even make sense to himself, so he did not expect any answer. But after a long sigh, Szayel deemed him with an explanation nonetheless.

"Let's just say a lot has happened in the last hour and I somehow find myself in the peculiar position of being thought of as dead, so I'm taking my opportunity to leave the ranks of Aizen and wait out his downfall in the human world. Having seen the recordings of your… interaction with those invaders, I thought you might want to come along. But if you want to lie here until Aizen will exterminate you once and for all because of your actions, be my guest… Or, you could go to the human world and work out your problems with that Kurosaki-boy."

Ahh, and he was back to thinking. He had no idea what the Octava Espada was indicating about his relationship to the carrot-head Shinigami. But he had to confess, he was thinking of taking him up on his offer. He had to confront Kurosaki sooner or later anyways. However, there was something really fishy here, so he had to voice it.

"Why would ya want me with ya. Ye could've gone on yer own, ya know."

There was something strange in the eyes of the pink-haired scientist, before he said:

"Maybe I want to have something of an ally in the other world, maybe I just see some similarity between us. Who knows? Just give me an answer or let me kill you already, so that you won't tattletale on me."

Well, what could you say to that? Maybe the bastard wasn't so bad after all.

"Just give me some time to rest and we are ready to go."

"Or maybe I can help with your recovery and we will make it in time, before Aizen returns", smirked the pink scientist.

"Che-. Whatever."

So when they felt the Garganta opening sometime later indicating Aizen's return, Grimmjow was nearly healed and opening his own passage to the human realm. He was wearing a device to cover his _reiatsu_ and upon arriving in the sky above Karakura, Szayel gave a last warning not to start any unnecessary fights before heading the other way.

"So what are you going to do here?" Grimmjow asked, before the Octava Espada could depart.

Szayel Aporro Granz took on a leering smirk over his shoulder.

"I also have someone I'm going after."

And so the unlikely allies vanished into thin air, their Sonido taking them to their respective destinations.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Hi, everybody. This is my first solo fanfiction to post and my first go at Bleach. And as you may have noticed English is not my mother tongue. Just bare with me a little (and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be really grateful ^^).

If you haven't guessed from the summery already, this is a GrimmjowXIchigo, SzayelXIshida fanfiction (with all the yummy parts;), so all of you who don't like yaoi (man on man action), stop now before it's too late. Everyone else: Enjoy!^o^v

For those of you who think these are strange pairings, I have to say I'm mainly an IchiIshi shipper, however I generally enjoy every pairing that includes Ishida Uryuu, my favourite character of Bleach (and the perfect uke;p). So when a friend of mine (love you Slytherin-Pureblood^,^) introduced me to the pairing GrimmIchi I was surprised to find out that they would make a wonderful couple; I was also immediately fascinated by Szayel Aporro Granz and I loved his fight against Ishida and Renji (also I love creepy and sexy scientists harassing my ukes :p) so I wanted to try this unusual Pairing.

But for this to work (ok, and because I'm not so good at character development) the protagonists may turn out OOC. For that I apologize in advance. I'm trying very hard to keep them natural and won't mind criticism. I like feedback in any form, because I can't improve my skills otherwise, but above all I want other people to enjoy what I write as much as possible, so don't hold back;)

Oh, and since I'm prone to loose focus on stories of mine and know how frustrating it is to read a story that is being dropped along the way, rest assured. I only post stories here who are nearly completed already (only being refined here and there) or are forced out of me by a persistent friend^^, both applying to this story.

At last, I'd like to thank everyone who showed enough interest to read this chapter *bows deep* and hope you will tune in for the next instalment of "Enemy to Love"

Bye-bye *^-^*/~

* * *

OMAKE

Grimmjow: She called you creepy.;p

Szayel *overconfident*: I AM creepy. But she also called me sexy …. Anyway, I'm happy I'm back to life. Good luck with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Grimmjow: Yeah, good luck with… whoever yourself.

Ishida: Kurosaki, I've got a bad feeling…

Kurosaki: Just don't puke on me... Ouch! What did you do that for?


	2. Chapter 2 Target Engaged

**Chapter 2 **

_**Target Engaged**_

Grimmjow had felt the Substitute-Shinigami's _reiatsu*_ mere seconds after his arrival and was headed straight for it, the cold night air ruffling his hair, the fray ends of his bandages twirling in the wind, while rushing over the rooftops of Karakura. It was a good thing that the carrot-head had yet to gain control over his power leaking. Otherwise the crude Arrancar would have had problems locating him. But now, even in his dimmed form, it was like a beacon for the teal-eyed man, leading him to a small house with the big letters 'Kurosaki Clinic' written in front of it.

On closer inspection, nearly all lights were out and Grimmjow slowed down to find the window closest to the _reiatsu_ he was following, surprised that the orange-haired teen hadn't yet attacked his adversary.

_Oh, right. Forgot my _reiatsu_ is undetectable right now._

Grimmjow eyed the inconspicuous little pendant dangling from a chain around his neck received from the Octava Espada, and he remembered the pink-haired Arrancar's words of warning: _No unnecessary fights_.

Grimmjow had not thought about what he would do when he eventually found his target so he stopped in his tracks and raked his hand through his hair. As much as he would have loved to just barge in there and engage the Shinigami in a fight like he always did, he knew that would just draw the attention of other Shinigami to his location and he didn't want that now, did he?

Besides, he wouldn't sully his victory with accusations that he merely took the kid by surprise.

He would just go and talk to the boy for a change before swinging his fists. As if to make sure of that, he stuck his fists deep into his pockets.

Hovering in front of the window to Kurosaki Ichigo's quarters he chanced a look inside, instantly spotting a mob of fluffy orange hair. The owner, as it seemed, was currently fast asleep on his bed, his trademark scowl still in place but unaware of his nightly visitor.

Grimmjow startled. He hadn't expected that.

_Well, duh. It's night. Humans sleep at night._

He could have slapped a hand to his forehead because of his stupidity. Then again…

_Wait, the Shinigami had been fighting with Aizen not so long ago, how could he sleep peacefully now?_

And something else was strange, too.

Noticing the window was open, he took advantage of the situation and crept inside to take a closer look at the teen still unperturbed in his sleep. There were no wounds, no bandages, not even a scratch that marred his face or hands. In fact, other than his unnaturally deep sleep Grimmjow could find nothing wrong with the orange-haired boy. Somehow that was more disturbing than finding his rival covered in wounds.

Grimmjow had no idea how long he stood there, for some reason not being able to take his eyes off the teen. This was just so different from the times he had seen him unconscious. He looked so much younger than when he was fighting.

Slowly, he was drawn down, reaching out his hand to the resting form to wake him up or to check out other parts of the orange-haired boy he couldn't see, he didn't know -maybe to make sure he really was alive-, when he heard the creaking of a door behind him and a cone of light from outside invaded the room.

Withdrawing instantly and tensing up Grimmjow swung around to find a little girl staring in his direction. In panic he looked around for the nearest escape or place to hide, suspiciously eying the space under the bed.

Maybe, if he squeezed in there real fast…

He was waiting for the shriek that was bound to come any minute now, but it never did. The mousy-haired girl just took a worried look at the prone form of the room's owner, staring right through the Espada as if he wasn't there, before braving a little smile onto her face and closing the door again, leaving the room to talk quietly to another person.

When the voices drifted away until they were gone for good, Grimmjow let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and tried to relax his muscles again.

It must have been a sister of Kurosaki and luckily for the Espada she had not been able to see his Hollow form. Paying more attention to the other _reiatsu_ nearby (with that level he should have felt the girl earlier!) he discovered two other individuals with powers and one of them felt like that of a Shinigami.

That had been close. Too close. He had to decide fast. Waking the boy up or waiting for another time to approach him again.

Realizing this might be the best chance to get the carrot-head alone (and not knowing where else to go), he once more turned to the bed and bent over to shake the teen's shoulders.

"Oi. Shinigami. Wake up!" he whispered harshly.

For a moment there he thought the boy was too lost to sleep, but then a quiet grumble announced his stirring and Kurosaki's eyes opened into slits, revealing his chocolate brown irises.

"Grimmjow?" he mumbled and the Espada could see the scowl deepening a little.

"Yo, Shinigami", he replied, trademark smirk on his face.

The next moment Kurosaki was shooting up in bed with an ear-splitting "GRIMMJOW?" head-butting the teal-haired man in the process, sending him sprawling on the floor.

_What's he got for a head?__ A stone?_

Ears still ringing Grimmjow quickly got up and glared at the culprit of his resent headache.

"What are you doing here?" the orange-haired pest screeched, scrambling out of bed in an instance.

Already feeling the commotion coming from the other occupants of the Kurosaki-house Grimmjow growled imploringly:

"Would ya pipe down a bit? Yer people can hear ya –hell, the whole neighbourhood can, at that- and I didn't came here to get killed on the spot!"

"What?" The orange-head clearly was still having problems coming out of his stupor, but kept his voice down this time.

"Ichigo, is everything alright in there?" they heard a deep voice coming from downstairs but already getting closer.

Ichigo's eyes widened comically and he now seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation. Wild eyes scanning the room the boy lost no time and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, hurtling open a closet and urging the Espada to go inside. The older man was just about to complain when they heard footsteps nearing and Ichigo gave him an imperious glare.

"You _don't_ want to meet my dad."

Grimmjow didn't think it would make a difference anymore but he started crawling into the closet nonetheless and the next moment the closet door was slid shut, accompanied by the sound of a door being kicked open. Crammed in the confined space of the closet Grimmjow had no problem with holding his breath.

_I should have hidden under the bed,_ he thought wryly, trying not to burst the closet with his feet.

And to think he had had such a spacious quarter in Hueco Mundo…

Outside the closet Kurosaki Isshin looked suspiciously around before settling his eyes on his son, instantly reverting to daddy-mode.

"At last, you're awake, Ichigo, my son! " Apparently he was trying to hug the orange-haired boy by charging at him with his head first. But before he could make contact his scowling son jumped into the air to land on Isshin's back and drilled him into the ground.

"Alive and full of energy, I see. That makes your Daddy happy", the head of the Kurosaki-family crooned already standing as if nothing had happened. Two more voices joint in.

"Nii-chan*!"

"What were you screaming on about, Ichi-nii*?"

"A-ah, nothing. Just a weird dream is all, hehe..", Ichigo tried very hard not to look at his closet, forcing a smile on his face and only managing a grimace.

Of course, Karin wasn't buying it, watching him suspiciously but indulging her brother in his odd ways.

"Are you sure, son? You know you can tell your Daddy of your awful nightmares anytime…" Since Ichigo found out about his father being a Shinigami right after returning from Hueco Mundo, the substitute-Shinigami didn't miss the moment of real concern in Isshin's eyes.

"No, no. It wasn't a nightmare, really. Just… weird."

It seemed to be enough, because Kurosaki Isshin just clapped a hand on his son's shoulder before heading back to his own room, Karin waiting for her sister to also turn back to sleeping.

"I'm happy you're awake again, Nii-chan", the youngest Kurosaki said, hugging her older brother who in turn wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I'm happy to be awake, too, Yuzu. Don't worry, everything is alright", Ichigo replied with a voice so soft, Grimmjow had difficulties relating it to his greatest rival's.

The Sexta Espada was getting a crick in his neck, not feeling his limbs anymore.

The freakin' strawberry must have forgotten about him.

But at long last (in reality it were mere minutes) the girls were leaving and after making sure they weren't coming back the closet was opened to reveal a royally pissed Espada.

"About time, Shinigami. Now get me out of here before my limbs are lost to me forever."

A tug by a dazed Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was lying with his back on the ground. Again. He sighed.

_This is turning into a bad habit._

_

* * *

_

"So, what are you here for, Grimmjow?"

_This feels strange_, the Sexta Espada thought, sitting on the bed of his former enemy and having a conversation with him. Perched backwards on his chair the orange-haired Shinigami waited for an answer.

"Isn't that obvious? To fight you, of course."

_What else was there to do?_

Ichigo scratched his head.

"Then why are you hiding?" And now, that he thought about it: "Wait. How exactly _are_ you hiding? I mean, I know I'm not so good at locating _reiatsu_, but someone else should have sensed you, my Dad should have, at least."

"Mmh? Oh! Szayel gave me this." Grimmjow pointed his thump at the device resting at his collarbone.

Ichigo had heard that name before. What was it again? Ah, that 'Vile Apron'-guy Renji had fought with Ishida! The teen was taken aback.

"Wait a minute. That creepy scientist with the dolls? From what I heard he didn't strike me as a nice guy, and anyways, shouldn't he be dead?"

_Dolls?_

"Yeah, he said something like that. I don't really trust'im, but he was the one who persuaded me to come here to escape Aizen's wrath. Couldn't die before beatin' ya, could I now."

In an instant Grimmjow's expression changed to his predatory grin again as if to ask "So when can I thrash you already?". Ichigo sighed. How did he always end up with those Kenpachi-typs?

_Well, at least this one looks better._

"Sorry, not tonight, Grimmjow. It's too dark and it would be a little suspicious if I went out now." Sporting his own smirk he added: "But I'll wipe the floor with your ass tomorrow if you want."

Grimmjow looked disappointed but was not complaining.

Ichigo waited for the teal-eyed man to go his way but when he didn't give any indication to do so, his frown deepened. Surely the Espada didn't want to wait out the night _here_. Although the substitute-Shinigami was used to people (mostly the random Shinigami) using his room for a place to crash, this was different.

"You do know you can't stay here, right, Grimmjow? Aside from my idiot father and Karin, Rukia and the other Shinigami have a knack for showing up here unannounced. You're lucky Kon isn't here right now."

_That explained why his window was open even when it's friggin' cold outside._

"Woah, wait a sec. Where am I to go until then?"

Ichigo shot him a look that said "Don't ask me, that's your problem", but then he sighed and scrapped his head, a sign that Grimmjow had come to know by now as the teen thinking.

"Maybe you could go to Inoue's place. I think she's in Soul Society for a view days to help with the wounded…"

"Oh, right, the woman! That's why ya have no scratch on ya."

"Yeah, I wanted her to tend to the others first, but it must have been worse than I thought, she wouldn't budge. Next thing I know I wake up here with your visage in my face."

The indulgent smile on the Shinigami's face made Grimmjow want to punch it. It was so sickening it upset his guts. How could the carrot-head not have noticed the effect that smile had on the stupid girl, when even the normally indifferent Espada had.

"But you don't look so fresh, Grimmjow. You sure you're up to a fight already?" the carrot said, indicating the bandages covering up the torso of the teal-haired man sitting on his bed.

"Should be enough for your sorry ass, Shinigami."

Ichigo snorted and began scribbling on some piece of paper.

"We'll see. Anyways, here's the description to Inoue's house."

He was about to give it to Grimmjow, but then snatched it away at the last moment.

"Don't do anything weird like… looking through her stuff or something like that."

All of a sudden an image of the Sexta Espada sleeping in Inoue's bed came to Ichigo's mind, the predatory Arrancar rolling around under her covers in his sleep then lying still with his limps stretched all over the place.

Grimmjow was getting irritated when Ichigo once more snatched the piece of paper away from him.

"And don't sleep in her bed!" the orange-haired brat said with a red tinge to his face.

_What the hell?_

"Where am I supposed t' sleep then?" he growled.

The scowl on the face of his rival drew down a little and then he stood up and went to his closet.

For a moment Grimmjow thought he would command him to go in there again, already a refusal on his lips, when the youth took out one of the _futon*_ in there and handed it over to the older one.

Grimmjow draped it over his shoulder and also took the blanket and pillow proffered before Ichigo once again offered him the instructions to the woman's place.

Eyeing the hand holding it suspiciously the Espada narrowed his eyes and then swiftly snatched it from the orange-haired teen, holding it to his chest as if expecting the kid to try getting it back again.

For a moment they just stood there facing each other, then Grimmjow jumped onto the windowsill, perching there to throw a "See ya tomorrow, Shinigami" over his shoulder before jumping out into the night.

Ichigo shook his head with a snort and closed the window so no one could disturb his sleep again before lying down on his bed.

Thinking about the teal-haired man with a grin on his face he fell asleep.

He sure was in for an interesting day.

The image of the Sexta Espada sleeping curled up on his _futon_ followed him into his dreams.

TBC

* * *

AN: Thank you, people, for your reviews! You made my day!^^v And as you can see, heavenly host, I even changed Grimmjow's ye to ya.

About the chapter:

I just had to get Grimmjow into Ichigo's closet *hahaha*. I also wanted him to stay at Ichigo's place but that would have been difficult. *start mumbling* Ichigo definitely needs a bigger closet; maybe he can get Urahara to build in a giant room like his underground training facility… *stop mumbling*

Speaking of Urahara, coming up next chapter is our beloved mysterious candy-shop-owner^^, because we know he has to meddle in everything, don't we? ;p

So stay tuned and don't forget to review! (also: butt-headed Grimmjow? Hilarious^^)

*^,^*v

PS: Sorry, Szayel and Ishida fans, you have to wait a little bit longer. But after next chapter I'm writing one for those two exclusively, promise;)

But they will have a brief appearance next chapter.

* * *

* _reiatsu_: spirit power/level/signature

Nii-chan, Ichi-nii: Yuzu and Karin use some form of _nii _(from _nii-san=brother_) in their nicknames for Ichigo.

_futon_: japanese style mattress you just place on the floor;)

* * *

OMAKE

Grimmjow: Damn it! I've got a crick in my neck from that closet incident…Mmh? That women's pillow looks soft… Well, he can't see me.)

* The image of the Sexta Espada drooling onto Inoue's pillow followed Ichigo into his dreams.*

Ichigo *twisting and turning in his sleep*: GRIMMJOOOW!


	3. Chapter 3 Urahara Shouten

**Chapter 3**

_**Urahara Shouten**_

It took Grimmjow some time to fall asleep that night, his adrenaline level still high from having to steal into someone else's house. Luckily for the Espada, Inoue Orihime's door had been easily opened with his sword. Though on her return she might want to get a new lock and chain for the entrance.

After keeping the door closed with a chair he put down his _futon_ right there on the floor of what seemed to be the living area, but even though the strawberry had forbidden him to nose around that woman's home (or maybe because of it) he had to take a look around, excusing himself by trying to find the bathroom. After all, he had never been to an 'apartment' before, only knowing the spacious but sparsely furnished quarters of Las Noches.

But looking around the rooms (and comparing them to the carrot-head's room) he got the feeling that this Inoue-girl lived in a fairly rundown apartment. While he could still smell the warm and sweet scent left behind by the girl, the atmosphere here was otherwise cold and bleak; lonely. There were few personal items, mostly little knickknacks (he had no idea what they were for) and self-made blankets and the like.

He had expected something more… pink, more… like a place a princess of a fairytale lived in, but this was more resembling of a poor abode for an orphaned child.

Now that he thought about it, it made sense; since she was living alone.

Grimmjow didn't like the feelings that this housing stirred in him. He hated the pity and even loathed the respect he felt for a girl still being able to be so warm-hearted and giving under these circumstances. Though, it made him understand those people who had risked their lives to safe her.

But it also made him uneasy. He didn't want to give a damn about that woman. He didn't like her and he wanted it to stay that way.

So, trying to diffuse the aura of the haunted house he was currently sleeping in, he concentrated all his thoughts on the fight with the orange-haired teen the next day, already anticipating the fiery eyes of his rival and the primal force of the Hollow within.

That worked like a charm.

…

The sun was already standing high, when he awoke, having slept so soundly he didn't even remember his dream about a very heated fight with a certain chocolate-eyed boy.

Stepping out of the girl's wretched house, marvelling about the sun shining down on trees and houses and the noise of birds and cars and people (so different from Hueco Mundo), Grimmjow instantly started towards the familiar _reiatsu_ of Kurosaki Ichigo, finding the teen sitting at a riverbank, caught in his own thoughts.

_/ "Oya__*, Kurosaki-kun, how curious. What can I do for you this early in the morning?"_

_The owner of Urahara Shouten* was hiding his expression behind a fan as always, mystifying eyes gazing out of the shadows of his green and white striped hat._

_Upon waking up that morning Ichigo had thought everything through and made up his mind to approach the mysterious former Shinigami captain, but now he found himself hesitating once again, shifting from one foot to the other._

_Making sure again that nothing would be lost if sandal-hat refused his request, he just hoped Grimmjow wouldn't find him right now; otherwise he wouldn't get to explain everything properly._

"_There is no Shinigami here right now, is there?"_

_This must have attracted Urahara's interest, because his gaze became more piercing, all amusement gone at once._

"_No. Why?"_

Well, here goes nothing.

"_I have to ask something of you."/_

"Yo, Shinigami."

Ichigo was startled out of his mind by the voice right above him, making him jump.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" Honestly, this concealing device was starting to get on his nerves. "And stop calling me 'Shinigami'! I'm only a substitute and more of a Vizard anyways. But most of the time I'm a human, you know."

Grimmjow never got tired of riling the orange-haired kid, a broad smile already on his face.

"So, what do ya want me to call ya, ..Ichigo ?"

Bingo, the Sexta Espada thought, all out smirking, when the strawberry's face flushed.

_Whoah. The way Grimmjow said it… sounded strange._ Ichigo got the feeling he was loosing to the Espada somehow, shortly lost for words.

Before he could give a comeback, however, Grimmjow went on.

"So…What about the fight?"

Being back on familiar grounds Ichigo found his cool again.

"Not here. I got a place where we won't cause too much damage."

Grimmjow followed the orange-haired teen's back, leaving the riverbank behind and only stopping when coming to an old-styled shop.

The moment he set foot on the premises of this foreboding building, the teal-eyed man felt like he was being watched. But there was no one there, only a black cat eyeing them lazily when they stepped up to the entrance.

To Grimmjow's utter surprise Ichigo bowed his head to the cat and even greeted it with a "Yo, Yoruichi", the cat responding by bowing in kind and flicking its tail. There was obviously more to the black creature than met the eye. Grimmjow answered the look at him with his own menacing gaze, before entering the shop after Ichigo.

"Welcome to Urahara Shouten."

The blonde man in green wearing a striped hat, _geta*_ and a crane was smiling at his visitors but Grimmjow sensed a dangerous aura coming from him and his companions, a gloomy little girl, a red-haired brat and a moustached giant.

"This way please", the shop owner said beckoning to the backroom.

It was that moment Grimmjow thought about what he would do if the substitute-Shinigami had sold him out to the enemy, leading him into a trap, but looking at the orange-head in front of him he just couldn't imagine the teen doing something so underhanded.

Nonetheless, he kept his defences up in case this Urahara people tried something.

Ichigo stopped in front of a trapdoor, for the first time since the riverbank looking at Grimmjow, scowl in place but a smile and bright eyes showing anticipation.

"You're in for a surprise, Grimmjow. See ya at the bottom."

And then his orange mop vanished through the hole.

A reply already on his lips he was about to get to the fight but he was detained by the striped-hat's hand on his arm.

"I consented to Kurosaki-kun's request, but only because I trust in his judgement. However, should you try something here I will stop you by every means necessary." Cold eyes promised Grimmjow the blonde would keep his word, so he nodded. With one last probing gaze the strange shop owner let go of the Espada's arm and instead held his palm up in front of the Arrancar, a bright smile suddenly adorning his scruffy face.

"Now. Since the room below is already shielded and you surely want a fair fight I will kindly have to ask you for that device you're wearing around your neck, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques-kun."

Shortly debating with himself Grimmjow just snorted and handed Ichigo's apparent confidant the pendant from Szayel Aporro.

"Just give it back afterwards."

Striped-hat nodded and watched the Espada jump down the trapdoor.

"_Yare, yare_.*"

Urahara Kisuke would have to keep an eye on those two. But first he would take a look at this interesting little gadget. Smiling to himself he headed for his room.

Fate was taking an interesting turn again.

The bright-haired Shinigami was nowhere to be seen when Grimmjow finally made contact with the ground, panic and pride the only thing keeping him from screaming out in surprise at the height of this fucking huge underground room. At least he had managed to stand upright; but he had the niggling feeling his hair was sticking out in every direction now.

Without warning he felt Ichigo charging at him from behind a rock, sending every thought about his appearance to the back of his head.

This was what he had been waiting for.

Taking a defensive stance he parried the weak attack (that he knew was only meant as a starting sign) with his left arm, the smirking face of the brown-eyed Shinigami only centimetres from his own sending a thrill down his spine.

This was promising to be even better than he thought.

The other times they had fought, a determent scowl and fiery eyes had been the only emotion on the kid's face but this time he seemed to have fun for once.

Still, there was something missing… oh, right, the mask. Had to change that.

Using as much power as possible Grimmjow butted his head into the other's and for good measures swung his right leg around, kicking his opponent in the side and sending him flying across the room into a rock.

Cocking his head and smirking dangerously he then called out to where the orange-haired boy had disappeared.

"IS THAT ALL THAT YA GOT, SHINIGAMI?"

Strolling nearer he heard rubble moving. Using that as indication to the whereabouts of his rival he made a daring gesture.

"Come on. Get your mask up, or this fight will be over in no time."

He could see Ichigo coming out of the rock, sporting a wound at his head, already, but his _reiatsu_ getting stronger, a smirk accompanying his trademark scowl, before he wiped a hand over his face, conjuring his Hollow mask and hiding his complexions.

But Grimmjow didn't miss the slight waver before the teen went into Vizard mode.

Knowing he had no time to dwell on that he prepared his next move, jumping from foot to foot before charging once more, this time sending his right fist at the black-clad figure.

Of course the Shinigami evaded his attack and the following easily, already using his speedy movements to start a counterattack at the Espada.

Not long after, the fight turned into flying limbs and swords, the two battlers zipping through Urahara's underground plane and destroying their surroundings with 'Getsuga Tenshou' and Grimmjow's Cero attacks.

Grimmjow was sporting a broken rib and countless cuts from Ichigo's Zanpakutou already, still smirking crazily, when an orange mop of hair came out of the recently stirred dust cloud and brawled into the Espada, sending both scraping over the ground, only coming to a stop when meeting a rock pillar.

The Sexta Espada was a little surprised by the strength of his opponent and the recognition that the strawberry was still holding back, pinning him to the ground. How could the teen be so strong?

Ichigo's hand reached up and wiped away his mask, looking down at the bedraggled expression on the face of the Espada huffing beneath him. He felt exhilarated. Never in his life had he had so much fun fighting someone. He had cuts and bruises everywhere but he barely felt them and he wasn't even out of breath.

And he had an Espada pinned to the floor! The look in those teal-eyes right now was amazing.

He wanted more; and the best was, he knew the teal-haired man wasn't at his limits yet.

So, before Grimmjow came out of his lovely stupor, Ichigo leaned down to lock his eyes with those teal-coloured ones.

"That all you got, Grimmjow? Or do you just like being pounded into the ground?"

The taunt roused the Espada, his _reiatsu_ instantly rising, his face contorting into a feral grimace of outrage. Lunging for the black-clad figure above him, the Shinigami evaded into Shunpo, his mask already in place again, when Grimmjow rose from the ground, his _katana*_ gripped hard.

"No more holding back, ey?"

Tensing his muscles he moved his sword around himself, grip forward, the other hand poised over the blade, and then in a swift movement he scratched it.

"_Kishire*_, PANTERA!"

A gust of air sent sand flying and when Ichigo's view was cleared the familiar feline form of Grimmjow stood in front of him, sharp fangs forming a feral grin.

"That's the last time you got on top of me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

In a flash he charged at the orange-haired Shinigami, claws held out to scratch his mark into the smug brat.

The real battle began.

Mask firmly in place, Ichigo was instantly forced into defence. It was just like in Hueco Mundo, only this time the substitute-Shinigami didn't have to worry about someone else getting hurt. He could concentrate everything on his fight and for the first time he was able to really observe Grimmjow's movements.

Who would have thought a brawlish man like the Sexta Espada could have that powerful punches and kicks and still managed to move so gracefully?

_Must have something to do with his feline form when released._

Ichigo nearly forgot to dodge a 'Desgarrón*' of his rival, feeling the claws digging into his side.

_Damn it; focus on the fight!_, Ichigo thought, hardening the grip on his sword.

The two figures danced in the air, both relying merely on instinct as they lunged and slashed, kicked and evaded. As their battle went on both were breathing heavily drawing towards exhaustion.

Much as he hated to admit it, Grimmjow was at a disadvantage when he felt his old wounds reopening, adding to the pain of his recently received blows from the fierce rival. On top of that his opponent's attacks were getting more and more aggressive, taking on a feral quality much like his own. And so unlike the carrot-head's normally flowing movements.

That was when, in a moment of pure luck, Grimmjow found an opening and caught the Shinigami's leg with his tail, hurling the black-clad figure into the ground, going right after him to deliver the final blow, cackling maniacally in view of his imminent victory.

"HA! Who's pounding whom into the grou….nd…"

The rest of the sentence was lost to Grimmjow when all of a sudden he was assaulted by a dark aura flowing out of the teen lying on the ground; and the next moment a shiver ran down his spine when a bloodcurdling shriek came from the masked figure.

Halted in his attack, rooted to the spot by the sight in front of him, Grimmjow's eyes widened painfully, when he saw the Hollow mask of Ichigo melt and reform, a horn emerging at one side, orange-coloured hair starting to grow.

_What the hell?_

Right in front of his eyes, his nemesis was turning into a Hollow.

There were voices shouting behind him, but he didn't hear them, because at that moment he noticed Ichigo starting to scrape at his mask, trying to pry it off his face, human cries mixing in with the Hollow's screeches.

Kurosaki was fighting against that Hollow inside of him; and something in Grimmjow snapped.

Ignoring any warnings he fought his way to his rival, disregarding the sickles of black energy charging in the air cutting through his face, his arms, his chest, everywhere. Kneeling down beside the bright-haired teen, he gripped the mask hard and started to pull. Screaming his lungs out in a battle cry while the black energy continued its onslaught, Grimmjow only doubled his efforts, Ichigo's hands on his backing him up.

"YA ARE NOT LOOSIN' TO THIS FUCKER, DO YA HEAR ME, ICHIGO?"

Slowly the mask was forming back into its usual form.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CRUSH YA! YA ARE MINE TO KILL AND MINE ALONE, GOT THAT?"

With one last burst of energy Grimmjow ripped the mask off and tossed it away from him. Not knowing what else to do with the rest of his energy he took hold of the lapels of the Shinigami's uniform, bringing Ichigo's exhausted but thankfully Hollow free face to his, his hands shaking.

"Ya're mine," he said one more time; then all his energy left him and he slumped forward, the breath heaving teen slipping from his hands and falling to the ground.

In a flurry the shop owner and his big fellow were crouching down beside Ichigo, checking his vitals, the teen already protesting loudly; so Grimmjow deemed him ok.

The giant picked Ichigo up nonetheless and started towards the ladder leading up to the trapdoor. Grimmjow was left with striped-hat, gazing at him uncomfortably. It reminded him of the look Szayel gave him lying there in Hueco Mundo.

"Can you stand up on your own, Grimmjow-kun?"

The teal-haired Espada had to try a bit, but somehow he managed to keep himself up. Urahara extended his hand, the cloaking device dangling there and Grimmjow took it, slinging it around his neck once more, only now noticing he had returned to his sealed form. Apparently he was still a bit dazed from the events.

Slowly he followed the blonde up and inside a room where Ichigo was already sitting propped up, back in his human body. Upon entering all eyes lay on Grimmjow.

Waiting in vain for anybody to talk the Espada took that as a sign to speak up himself.

"What the hell happened back there?"

Striped-hat answered him.

"Let's say, Kurosaki-kun has a little Hollow problem. The only time it occurred was in Hueco Mundo and I didn't think it would happen again so soon. Alas, it _had_ been a fierce fight you two had there."

"I am sorry, Grimmjow", the Shinigami in question piped in.

Grimmjow got flushed.

"Stop saying that, already! It only makes me look sorry." Moustache had finished with bandaging Ichigo up, apparently, and made his way to the bleeding Espada, his glasses glinting. Grimmjow snarled at him. "And if you so much as try to touch me, I'm going to rip off your arm!"

Exchanging a look with his boss the giant just sat down at the table. The strawberry sighed.

"How about a 'Thank You' then? And to make it up to you, you at least let me dress your wounds."

The teal-eyed man pondered on it. He _was_ feeling a bit exhausted…

"You mean as a prize for my win?" Grimmjow knew he was just vexing the carrot-head but it was just too much fun. As expected the teen's scowl grew bigger.

"You were not winning!" he exclaimed outraged. "I could easily have pounded you again, if it hadn't been for the Hollow!"

Remembering being pinned to the floor by the brat Grimmjow got flushed himself.

"I had you already on the ground! The Hollow-"

Urahara clearing his throat loudly stopped the bickering.

"You can continue your lover's quarrel-" "What?" both interrupted only to be ignored by the blonde, "-while tending to those wounds. But before that I have a suggestion to make to you, Grimmjow-kun." The Espada narrowed his eyes at the inscrutable man.

"I would like you to consider using a _gigai*_ for the time you're staying in the real world."

"Why should I restrain myself in a puny body?" the Sexta Espada snorted.

"Because", Urahara held up a finger, "that way those people who _can_ see your Hollow form won't be startled by your bonejaw or that quite remarkable hole in your stomach. And the people who can't see you won't think Kurosaki-kun crazy when interacting with you." As if having to hide a smile a fan was opened in front of the shop owner's face.

"You can get out of it any time, so you are not trapped; and maybe you and Kurosaki can find something else to do while waiting for Aizen's downfall." The meaningful gaze was lost on Grimmjow.

"You mean like boxing or hand-to-hand fight?"

Striped-hat faltered, laughing nervously but then conceded: "Yes, for example."

Kurosaki wasn't any better.

"I know a _dojo*_ where we can do karate."

_What's their problem?_, the two dense combatants only thought irritated when both Urahara's and Tessai's heads fell onto the table.

"So, what do you think, Grimmjow-kun? It will only take two days and I'm sure I can make a _gigai_ for an Arrancar. Until then you are free to sleep here, of course. I might need you for adjustments anyway."

Grimmjow didn't know if he could trust this shady shop owner, especially since it was a really generous offer, but Ichigo's eyes were reassuring and the Espada couldn't find a catch. So he just shrugged and said: "Why not? But I don't want to owe you. What do ya want in exchange?"

The blonde apparently already had thought about that.

"How about all the information you have on Aizen and Hueco Mundo? Oh, and giving me some samples of your blood. Although seeing as you're already bleeding quite profoundly on my floor…"

Oh, right, he nearly forgot.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try that _gigai_."

"Excellent", the strange shop owner said smiling happily and stood up to leave with his assistant in tow.

Alone then, Ichigo gathered up cloth and gauze and began to tend to the beaten up Espada, earning himself more than one rebuff. But after another round of bickering they managed to make quick work, Grimmjow washing his wounds and Ichigo bandaging them.

Grimmjow was just getting band-aid onto his face as the orange-haired boy started on his back, cleaning the places the teal-haired Espada couldn't reach.

All of a sudden Ichigo found himself fascinated by the shifting of the muscles under the teal-haired man's skin while moving his arms; or the twitching when the cold cloth came down on yet another scratch.

Irritated with himself he startled out of his gaze and tried to look at something else only to stare at the nape of the teal-haired man, a drop of water or sweat just then making its way down from the hairline towards the indent between his shoulder-blades.

Unbidden images of a sweating and utterly confused Grimmjow looking up at Ichigo came to his mind and he had to physically shake his head to clear his mind.

_This is _not_ normal. I'm not thinking about my enemy's body, even if he isn't my enemy anymore. Woah, wait! I'm not thinking about _any_ guy's body!... Even if he's really well-built. Gaah! I'm just exhausted, that's it. I'm just appreciating his muscles, there's nothing to it. Ok, stopping there right now!_

"What's the hold-up?"

Ichigo nearly jumped at the Espada's enquiring voice. Thinking quickly Ichigo pointed at the gauze on the table.

"I need more bandage."

That was it; he just had to cover those enticing muscles.

Taking the proffered gauze he tried to end this as quickly as possible but in the process he got careless, bandage scraping over tender skin resulting in the teal-haired man's grunts resonating through his whole body, making Ichigo's fingers tingle at every touch. Nearly having to embrace the man in order to get his torso bandaged up was not helping either.

And then Ichigo's fingers graced the gaping hole in Grimmjow's stomach.

It should have reminded him that this was a hollow he was patching up. But it was just fascinating him even more. It was like a black hole drawing in his hand.

"You can touch it if you want."

"Huh?" Having seen the muscles shift again Ichigo knew that the Espada had turned around to look over his shoulder at the orange-head. Looking up to meet his gaze, it was like he saw the Sexta Espada's face for the first time, caught by the strange but fresh blue eyes that matched the teal-coloured hair of Grimmjow, the markings under his eyes making them gleam even more.

"The hole. Ya can touch it, if ya want", the smirking lips on that face repeated, the eyes starting to narrow in question of Ichigo's strange behaviour, teal-coloured brows furrowing.

_I have to go now!_, Ichigo screamed in his mind, beginning to panic.

Seeing the orange-haired boy's eyes slightly dilating Grimmjow had been about to ask the Shinigami if he was alright, but then the teen suddenly seemed to snap out of it and in a hurry finished the wrapping.

"Nah, maybe another time", the teen replied. "You don't need me for the rest, do you? So I'm gone. See ya." And before Grimmjow could even turn around, the carrot-head had slid closed the door.

'_Another time'?_

Befuddled as to what had just happened Grimmjow played the last minutes over in his mind but coming up with nothing except fatigue and discomfort because of his Hollow hole he left it at that, stripping down his _hakama*_ to dress the wounds on his legs.

Imagining those brown eyes gazing at his lower body parts with _that_ look he was actually happy, the teen had left him when he did.

=^.^=

Recovering from his injuries, Grimmjow had slept soundly through the night and was left to his own devices the next day, Urahara Kisuke only popping his head in once to see if he was doing alright and to prod him for a blood sample.

He waited the whole day for Ichigo to show up, but the enormous _reiatsu_ never left its location, telling him he was staying with his family. Needless to say at the end of the day he was bored out of his mind, not to mention pissed at a certain orange-haired kid, not even thinking about paying him a visit, leaving him to nothing else to do but strolling around the shop while the boy was probably cuddling with his sisters right now, that stupid smile of his on his face.

He was about to lose it and just break into Ichigo's room again at night, when striped-hat poked his head in again.

"You know, your _gigai_ should be ready by tomorrow evening and I don't need you until then, so you could visit Kurosaki-kun in the meantime and bring him along. I wanted to talk to him anyway. But school is starting again tomorrow so you have to wait until it's over."

That night Grimmjow was tossing on his _futon_, thinking about his next encounter with Ichigo. How did you greet someone after being left in such a strange fashion?

_School, eh__…?_

Having fought him many times now, it was still hard to comprehend that Kurosaki Ichigo was in fact still a human boy living with his family and going to something as trivial as school.

How old was he anyway?

Being awake up until late into the night and waking up in the morning with restlessness and nothing to do, Grimmjow decided to pay Ichigo's school a visit. Maybe that would help him alleviate the strange feeling he had had since their fight in the underground room of Urahara Shouten.

Besides, he had to admit he was interested in seeing this school Ichigo was going to.

So pilfering a long coat that would cover his torn clothes and unnatural facial features he followed the strawberry's _reiatsu_ trace to the grounds of Karakura High. Entering the school premises there was no one in sight, so everyone had to be inside the huge building with the many windows. From where he was standing hundreds of metres away he still could make out people sitting inside the rooms.

"I wouldn't go any further, Grimmjow-kun."

Turning his head to the direction of the familiar voice, the Sexta Espada in hiding widened his eyes, before forming his usual smirk again.

"Yo. Long time no see, Szayel Aporro."

Sitting there high on a thick branch of a leafless tree was the pink-haired scientist he hadn't seen in two days, casually leaning on the trunk, his arms folded; he was sporting his own unsettling leer.

"Following your prey?"

The choice of words made Grimmjow laugh.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

Szayel just tipped at his glasses and than an elegant finger pointed at one of the windows.

"They are not only living in the same town and going to the same school; they are even in the same class."

"Huh?"

"Aizen's three _ryouka*_ and Inoue Orihime. And I was even seen by one of the kids, who appears to be really close to your Kurosaki Ichigo. They really seem to be a tight bunch; except Uryuu that is…"

Szayel noticed Grimmjow flinching slightly at the mention of Kurosaki with his 'friend' and grinned at that.

"So what are you doing here, Szayel Aporro? Gathering information on the kids?"

Szayel Aporro Granz laughed his high-pitched chuckle.

"Only about one: Ishida Uryuu."

Grimmjow didn't need to voice out his question, it must have been written all over his face.

"The one with the glasses", the unnerving Octava Espada said and tipped at his own spectacles again, before staring at the classroom once more.

_Ah, willow-boy, of course._ He should have known.

"I've almost gathered all information to confront him", Szayel sighed ecstatically, gazing at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eyes. "And how are you coming along with Kurosaki-kun? He _looked_ a little troubled."

"Yeah, he has a nasty Hollow inside of him that nearly got free when we fought. Haven't seen him since the aftermath. But he kind of promised to fight me in the _gigai_ I'm getting today."

"A _gigai_?" That really caught the Octava Espada's attention. Tapping his finger against his lower lip he nodded.

"Ah, I see. It would indeed be difficult to have a relationship with Kurosaki when in Hollow form. Especially on dates. Mmh.. I have to think about that. Where did you get hold of something like that?"

The orange-eyed Espada was gazing eagerly at the Sexta Espada, but Grimmjow was still hung up on the first lines, holding up his hands in defence.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are ya talkin' 'bout? Where would ya get the idea that I… that Ichigo would… Ya're crazy!"

Seeing the overly flustered Sexta Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz was so astounded he forgot about the _gigai_ for the moment, gaping at the stupidity that made up this man.

"Don't tell me you still haven't noticed. It's so obvious you're pining after that orange-haired wonder-boy. And the look in Kurosaki's eyes when he caught you falling or when he saw you being stabbed by Nnoitra… You mean for me to believe you did not come here to get into his pants? To make him yours?"

[_"Ya're mine."_]

A bell ringing stopped the effeminate Espada's incredulous ranting.

Jumping down from his high observation point the Arrancar scientist sighed and clapped a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder steering him away from the school.

"You should leave or they will see you. I have to get going myself. Just think about what I said, ok?"

At the outraged look on his fellow Espada's face the pink-haired scientist chuckled and lifted a slender finger.

"It's chemicals, Grimmjow. It's only natural."

And with a wink and Sonido Szayel Aporro Granz left the Sexta Espada to figure it out for himself.

The Octava Espada had his own obsession to take care of.

TBC

* * *

AN: Wow, that was long. But as you see, the story is evolving fast. I hadn't read those chapters where Ichigo looses control over his hollow at that time (just saw a few pictures), so I don't know if I'm canon there, but who cares anyways, since I'm crazy enough to make Szayel a hero:p

I hope Ichigo and Grimmjow are not too OOC and the fight scene was ok?

We are now leaving our cute couple in denial (I had to make Szayel poke Grimmjow so he would recognize it!) to follow Szayel on his stalking expedition regarding a certain Quincy. No Ishida POV though, sorry. He's still blissfully unaware of his stalker;) But see for yourselves.

Until then

*^o^*v

* * *

* "_Oya_": something like "Oh?"; faked surprise.

Urahara Shouten: "Urahara's Shop"

_geta_: those wooden sandals Urahara's wearing.

"_Yare, yare_": something like "My, oh my…"

_katana_: Japanese sword (as you all probably know;)

_kishire_: in the episodes I have it was translated as "grind"

Desgarrón: "Laceration"; Grimmjow's attack with those claw marks.

_gigai_: "false body"

_dojo_: that place Japanese learn martial arts… but this is a frequently used word nowadays, isn't it? ^^

_hakama_: traditional Japanese man's trousers; nearly all Espada wear them.

_ryouka_: Ichigo and the others were called that when they invaded Soul Society to rescue Rukia. "invaders"

* * *

OMAKE

Szayel: Damn. I forgot about the _gigai_…:(

Grimmjow: Shit. I forgot how to get back! 0.o

Urahara: _Yare_, _yare_. ^^;


	4. Chapter 4 Observation

**Chapter 4**

_**Observation**_

_**or **_

_**Stalking for Beginners**_

Waiting for his object's _reiatsu_ to re-emerge from the underground facility located in Karakura General Hospital Szayel Aporro Granz thought about his next move in securing the outcome of his objective: getting hold of Ishida Uryuu.

Unlike his companion in hiding (Szayel still had to wonder how the Sexta Espada could have misunderstood his real intentions towards Kurosaki Ichigo, coming to the sad realisation that even a hundred years of contemplation might not have made Grimmjow open his eyes) the pink-haired scientist had wasted no time upon coming to the Real World and had started his operation of getting to know his newfound interest of love right away.

Oh, yes. He had no problems calling it that. Because after thinking about it for years (well, it had felt like years) he stood by his conclusion that he wanted the Quincy boy who had fought against him in Hueco Mundo.

And he wanted him not only in aspect of his scientific interest; he wanted more than just his body, he wanted everything, and he wanted it all for himself. But more than everything he wanted the blue-eyed boy to want him back, to be unable to live without Szayel himself; to love and be loved in return or whatever they say.

Szayel had to confess, though, he would never have thought it would come to this. He had never been someone for romantic notions, not even the misguided ones of his former acquaintance Nnoitra towards that green-haired Arrancar woman – which was much alike the one Grimmjow had towards the Kurosaki kid, now that he thought about it –, he never could spare interest in something else than his experiments and although he studied the people around him to know how to deal with them best (and he had to admit, emotions and behaviour amused him), he never sought others out unless he wanted something from them.

He had even been impassive towards his own brother.

So it had been somewhat of a surprise when he noticed his infatuation with a mere human boy. He did understand his interest in the _Quincy_, especially after being compelled to regenerate his powers and clothes after that "Sprenger" attack, and he had to admit he had been revengeful when destroying the boy's stomach, but even then he had already decided to spare the white-clad opponent's life. However, at that moment he had thought he'd make an interesting new specimen.

He also did not find a desire for the lithe body of the archer aversive. Szayel was a man, after all, and gender didn't matter when it came to pleasure – though he seldom approached someone for this, mind you –, so he could find the pretty boy admirable, wondering what he would look like under that ridiculous costume which indicated that the boy might even enjoy his touch.

But it had been the sympathetic look on Ishida Uryuu's face when Kurotsuchi had drugged the Espada – however fleeting it may have been in real time – that made Szayel aware of further interest in the Quincy. Unintentionally reviewing every moment with the archer in his mind manifested his fears. He had fallen for the bespectacled teen. Otherwise, there was no logical explanation for this deep infatuation and obsession about someone he already had analyzed enough. Imagining and fantasizing about the boy served as proof; and after that he started developing plans to "persuade" Ishida Uryuu.

Deciding to observe his object of obsession to find the best approach for his courting, he was now in the middle of tracking the teen's every move.

Leaning against the wall of a nearby alley, Szayel had to chuckle, thinking about his last xx days. Right from the beginning shadowing the Quincy archer proved to be an intriguing venture…

_/ __The Quincy was good at disguising his _reiatsu_, but Szayel had its pattern imprinted deep inside his mind and tracked it easily to an apartment complex not too far away from where he had parted ways with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The clock at a bus station showed 3 o'clock in the morning and most of the city seemed to be asleep, only some windows still showing late night activities._

_A__pproaching one of those windows still alight, cautiously as to not draw attention (he was certain the Quincy wouldn't be able to track his _reiatsu_ but he was _not_ invisible), Szayel chanced a peek inside his target's room, making sure he could not be seen._

_He smiled when he saw the object of his desire__ standing there clad in a dark-blue pyjama. He had his back to the window and looking closer Szayel could see exhaustion in how the teen was holding himself up. Noticing bandages covering up his hands and arms and apparently part of his head the pink-haired Arrancar would have loved to just barge in there, take the teen and not let him go until he had healed him all up – only to have his wicked way with him afterwards, of course. On the other hand… thinking about how vulnerable the archer was right now he could think of different things to just _distract_ the dark-haired boy from his pain._

_Downright leering__, the Octava Espada just then realized that Uryuu was looking down at something and straining his ears he thought he heard him talking. When the archer moved to sit down at his desk chair, Szayel was astounded to see a little battered plush lion standing there in the middle of the room gesticulating wildly and apparently demanding something of the bespectacled owner of this apartment._

_Recognizing some other soft toys on his desk he wondered for a moment if this was another unknown gift of the Quincy__, but those other toys didn't seem to come alive anytime soon. _

Intriguing.

_In all his scenarios this definitely never came up. _

_Already__, the archer proved to be worth of his interest it seemed._

_He _had_ to hear what was going on in there. So he took another gadget of the size of his disguise device out of the bag he had taken with him when leaving Hueco Mundo and in a flash stuck it to the edge of the window glass before retreating back to safety, sticking his communicator into his ear and adjusting his glasses to get a sharper view. This would have to do until he finished his surveillance instalment._

_Turning up the volume he could __hear voices._

"…_at what they have done to me~", the lion whined. "I was fighting all alone and no one even cares; Ichigo will just laugh at me, or stump on me and then he will go to you anyway!" All of a sudden the expression of the toy lion contorted into a grimace, the soft toy shrieking while holding his hands to his face. "Or worse! He will give me to his devil sister and I will be disfigured for all times! Not even Nee-san* will look at me anymore!" Stumping his foot on the floor, producing a little squeaking noise, Uryuu's visitor waved a 'finger' at him._

"_You can't let that happen, you hear me? I demand fair treatment!"_

"_Again. How is that __any of my problems?"_

_Hearing the beloved voice of his Quincy for the first time in ages Szayel's heart skipped a beat._

_Remembering the teen's bickering with that ant Arrancar he had to snicker when he recognized the familiar hunch of the archer's shoulders, trying not to loose his cool and failing miserably._

"_I have no obligations to you OR Kurosaki. And besides__-" Uryuu's middle finger was lifted to the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses "-your way of requesting leaves much to desire."_

_In face of the glinting glasses and Ishida looking down menacingly at the plush toy, the lion lost all his __righteous anger, standing meekly with his mouth open and sweat running down his face. For a moment, Szayel thought the lion was about to start begging but the plush animal didn't seem to be capable to do so, because the next moment the scowl was back and it lunged desperately at the Quincy, attaching itself to his leg._

"_Ok. Be that way. But I won't let go until you promise to fix me! And then you'll see what they think of the sewing nerd wearing a soft toy to school!"_

_With a cry of indignation__ Uryuu first tried to get rid of the orange toy by shaking his leg, but as that didn't seem to work he just grabbed the head of the lion and tore it away, nearly falling from his chair in the process, fuming now at the stuffed lion, whose loose button was dangling from one side to the other, one of his eyes literally popping out of his socket when confronted by the pissed Quincy._

"_Tell me why I shouldn't rip you to ribbons and work you into a carpet right here and now and be rid of you once and for all?"_

_The plush lion was back to sweating, squirming in the Quincy__ archer's grip._

"_You can't do that;__ you are one of the good guys, right?" Now in full humble mode the stuffed lion's eyes watered up aiming at puppy eyes – maybe it would have been more effective if one of the black orbs wasn't hanging on a thread right now. The soft toy whined on._

"_Please, Ishida, you are the only one who can do this." At the plea Szayel could already see the dark-haired teen giving in, but the lion didn't seem to have any delicacy, for he had to try to __dare Uryuu into doing his bidding anyway: "Ah, I see. You're just not capable to do this anymore. You lost your sewing powers!"_

_Uryuu gaped at the lion._

"_That's ridiculous! One can't loose his 'sewing powers'!"_

_But the lion had crossed his arm__s (one of them sporting a long gash with wool sprouting out of it) and nodded to himself. Sighing in defeat the Quincy – seeing that he would get rid of the stuffed animal easier if he just did him the favour – dumped the plush lion on his desk, eliciting another squeak from the soft toy's body. Then he reached out to take a box from his desk and opened it to reveal a sewing kit._

_Lying on the desk, the lio__n raised a hand in demand: "No 'personal arrangements' this time!" _

"_And be gentle with me", the plush lion cooed right after in a voice that was a mock imitation of pillow talk, visibly riling the Quincy archer once more._

"_Just stop squirming!"_

_And then Szayel Aporro Granz was in for the second surprise this night._

_In the blink of an eye talented hands holding a needle were flying over the stuffed lion, the torn places vanishing one after the other, the stuffed lion mended in no time whatsoever._

_Ending his finishing touch cobalt blue eyes looked down in accomplishment as the speaking toy __got up onto his feet and examined his 'healed' body for any unwanted additions, before nodding approvingly clapping the Quincy on the leg._

"_Thanks, Ishida. I'll see you around." The stuffed lion made for the exit._

"_Take care of your body. I'm not mending it for you next time", the sewing archer shouted after him, only getting a wave with a plush arm in return._

_Watching__ the whole display Szayel had already learned one thing: Ishida Uryuu was prone to draw the most annoying beings to himself. And he seemed to be susceptible to nagging which wasn't just amusing to look at (and made for an adorable trait), but was very suitable for the pink-haired Espada._

_Oh, and of course__, the archer's sewing skills were commendable. Sweeping the Quincy's room he came to believe all those plush toys, blankets and doilies were self-made, seeing some unfinished projects lying on the desk. He would never have thought much about the Quincy dress, but now he had to admire the apparently self-designed garment. Being very attentive to his attire Szayel Aporro was pleased to notice the same trait in his infatuation._

_A__s the black-haired youth in question closed the slid of his sewing kit with a sigh and deemed himself alone he let his exhaustion show, shoulders slumping as he shuffled to extinguish the lights. He removed his glasses and laid them down on the nightstand before dropping onto his bed, barely drawing the covers above him before he was sleeping soundly._

_Afraid the youth would wake up and shoot his former enemy before letting Szayel explain himself (as it seemed, Uryuu was cautious enough to even _sleep_ with his bracelet on!) the Octava Espada had to content himself with watching the boy, smiling in anticipation of touching that smooth face in the near future._

_That night Szayel gathered some things essential to his observation phase, breaking easily into the shops and facilities supplying him with the equipment to set up hi__s surveillance system and everything else he needed for his plans. He was also lucky to find himself a disused apartment in Uryuu's housing complex; the owner was - according to his calendar entry - on vacation for at least a few days, which should be sufficient time for Szayel to move into his Quincy's apartment._

_He spent__ the rest of the night rigging up devices and adjusting instruments, only brought out of his focus by birds chirping – a foreign sound for someone living in Hueco Mundo – and feeling his objective stirring.  
_

_The first day Uryuu didn't leave his home, still recuperating from the wounds the fight against Aizen and his top Espada had inflicted on him. Watching the Quincy redressing his bandages, Szayel reminded himself to ask the archer as soon as possible what exactly happened after his return from Hueco Mundo. But for now he was just relieved that his wounds were superficial, allowing the effeminate Espada to appreciate the view of a topless __Uryuu, showing a slender but strong physique, slight muscles rippling under that porcelain skin, marred only by a star-shaped scar at the centre of his chest, as far as he could see. Szayel couldn't wait to have a closer examination of the archer's body._

_Unfortunately__, the Quincy dressed himself again in a shirt for the reminder of the day, Szayel observing the bespectacled boy doing his homework, sewing some torn plush toys (not one of them speaking this time) and reading a book that the scientist recognized as a novel written in German language. Encountering no one else for the whole day, Szayel noted down that Ishida Uryuu was living alone; and was quite capable of doing so, as he was even cooking his own meal (a real meal; not just some instant food) instead of buying something._

_The Quincy, Szayel observed, never lost his composure, eating his meal slowly and as dedicated as he went about everything he did, but in a relaxed manner, making his moves elegant and fluid._

_Seeing the clean and tidy quarters of the youth Szayel knew the practical and orderly boy had to value control as well._

_To his regret Uryuu closed his curtains this time before changing for bed and lying down to sleep, refusing the Espada another glimpse of the boy's body.__ Szayel just hoped the teen would open the curtains the first thing come morning, so he would be able to watch the adorable sleepy appearance of his archer again, which seemed to last until his first bites of breakfast._

_That__ night the bespectacled Arrancar had time to sleep, ensuring that he would be fit for the next day. All his dreams featured cobalt blue eyes and white skin._

_The next day Szayel Aporro woke be__fore his object of observation._

_Getting in position on his usual tree __he was already fixing his gaze at the window of his beloved Quincy when out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a brown-haired boy staring up at him. But when he looked down at said boy, the teen was staring straight ahead, hurrying past and vanishing around the next corner._

_At that moment Uryuu woke up, his _reiatsu_ changing subtly with gaining consciousness._

_Szayel was joyous when he saw the curtains being drawn back, but when the pyjama-clad figure vanished into the bathroom__ to take a shower, emerging all dressed up, new bandages in place, the pink-haired scientist decided to pay the teen back some time for being a tease (that he did it unintentionally was no excuse in the Espada's books)._

_After breakfast Szayel saw the teen making a list, occasionally looking into cupboards and __he knew that Uryuu was about to go out to get supplies; and it wasn't long after that he saw his Quincy slip into his shoes and jacket, donning a scarf that was probably self-knit, too._

_It was a challenge __following the archer at a safe distance without loosing him, once nearly being caught when cobalt eyes were suddenly looking back over its owner's shoulder, scanning the crowd behind him suspiciously. For a split second, Szayel thought, panic-stricken, he had been discovered, that somehow his device had failed and the Quincy could locate him behind the corner he was hiding, but then he felt the _reiatsu_ move again and he grinned at the thrilling moment, leaving his hiding spot to stalk the youth to a supermarket and a handicrafts shop._

He really seems to love crafting_, Szayel thought, seeing Uryuu examining the various assets of the shop with care, picking up some white cloth and various kinds of thread and yarn._

_Having watched __the indifferent intercourse with the people around him until then Szayel had come to the conclusion that the Quincy wasn't a very social person (he would be confirming that thought the next day in school), but that shop seemed to be an exception, because when he went to the counter, the elderly cashier woman greeted him personally with a smile on her face and inquiring worriedly about his injuries when she saw his hands placing his acquired items on the counter._

_Within a view minutes__, Szayel witnessed two expressions of his archer he hadn't seen before. A genuine smile when greeting the woman and the embarrassed and sad smile with which he tried to alleviate the cashier's concerns, fingers pushing up his glasses while he reassured her that it wasn't as bad as it looked and would heal soon._

_The cashier couldn't be fooled, but she didn't inquire any further and just wished for his wel__lbeing when waving after him. On his way back home Uryuu tried to cover his hands as best as he could._

_It was after __the events later that day that the Octava Espada worked out the significance of an important fact: _

_Ishida Uryuu was __not used to people caring about him; and unbeknown to himself he was therefore _craving_ for recognition._

_The Octava Espada had__ thought the rest of the day would progress in the same way as the day before, but he was startled out of his musings when Uryuu closed his book and stood up with trepidation in his eyes. Intrigued by the solemn expression Szayel was worried when trailing his Quincy to a hospital._

_Not being able to stay out of sight inside __buildings he circled the premises to find the most deserted part for rushing up in Sonido as soon as he identified the boy's destination. It took the teen some time to reach the room he was heading to, being located at one of the higher levels, but at least Szayel wouldn't have to worry about bystanders possibly seeing him._

_Luckily__, he had brought along his bugging device, loosing no time in attaching it to the window, instantly hearing the voice of the other presence aside from Uryuu's._

"_Still using my first name, I see. But I guess I can't expect anything else from a son breaking his word."_

_Astounded__ at the mention of the man's relationship with his object of desire Szayel wanted to take a look at the man, but having nowhere to hide from view he deemed it too dangerous._

So he has a father. _That could be a problem._

"_I already told you, Ryuuken, I didn't break my word; at least not intentionally. And I'm intent to hold up my side of the bargain." Uryuu's voice was restraint and resigned, like this was an old argument he didn't expect to win anymore but felt obliged to defend._

"_What did you want from me?" __the teen continued._

"_You left in the middle of your training and __even stole Seele Schneider from me to rush into a venture you were not sufficiently prepared for, ultimately having to be rescued by a Shinigami." The voice of the elder was emotionless but the words were scathing. Szayel imagined Uryuu opening his mouth to disagree with his father, but Ishida Ryuuken was unrelenting._

"_Don't __contradict me, Uryuu. I'm only stating the facts to make you realize the grievance of your actions. I will not have a repetition of this if I am to resume your training."_

"_I didn't thin__k you would train me again", the doubting voice of the youth could be heard saying._

"_I don't really have a choice in the matter. As I said before, you have no talent__ and although I have no interest in the Quincy powers, you don't seem to be able to fend for yourself. So, as to prevent you from foolhardily pursuing Quincy knowledge by yourself I have to train you myself."_

_Szayel was indignant. Uryuu having no talent? The Espada had to admit that the young Quincy's powers were not strong enough to match an Espada's__, yet, but he definitely showed talent in using what powers he had to the utmost. And if his father was so talented how could he not see the potential of his son, when even his enemies could feel the powers inside the boy yet to be unearthed?_

_But apparently__, Uryuu didn't see it himself, for there were no further retorts from the young archer._

"_What is your answer, Uryuu?"_

_A pause showed that the youth at least did not conform to everything his father had said but his tetchy reply was nonetheless:_

"_It won't happen again__."_

"_How are y__our injuries? Do you think you are ready for training yet?" Still no emotions whatsoever._

"_Yes"__ was the curt reply by the dark-haired teen._

"_Then come."_

_Szayel could hear the footsteps of Ishida Ryuuken and Uryuu and felt the two Quincys__' _reiatsu_ growing distant as they made their way down the hospital, down to the underground level and then - all of a sudden – their _reiatsu_ vanished!_

_Tracing Uryuu's _reiatsu_ to the last point, he stood before a large door, which not only sealed off the area below but also _reiatsu_, so it seemed…_

_But Szayel couldn't calm down until feeling his love's _reiatsu_ re-emerging from the shielded underground training facility. /_

…

Szayel remembered Uryuu staggering out of the shielded room last night, being so exhausted he might have been able to walk beside him unnoticed. Upon reaching home the Quincy-in-training had not even bothered with getting changed before he flopped down face first on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

It had been hard to avert his eyes from the enticing ass and resist the urge to take advantage of the archer then and there but he somehow had managed.

The Espada decided that today would be his last day to observe his infatuation, his day at the school showing him that the Quincy was indeed a loner, even keeping mainly to himself when presiding over the handicrafts club, not rebuking people talking to him but not encouraging them either.

With the one big exception, that was: Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora and Inoue Orihime.

For some unknown reason he was downright avoiding them, even rebuffing any attempt to talk to him, confusing not only the kind-hearted woman by his cold demeanour.

Seeing Uryuu visibly suffering himself from his self-inflicted exile the Octava Espada was puzzled, too. But right now it had a favourable affect on his plans, since he would not have to worry about one of his friends interfering with him.

Another leer formed on the effeminate Arrancar as he sensed his prey coming out of the hospital.

He had made use of the hours spend there by the Quincy archer by setting up devices at the dark-haired teen's apartment, the school and even the office of his father, just to be sure.

Now he only had to make his move on Uryuu.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: So here is what happened with Szayel and Ishida the last days .^^ I can't wait for your reviews. You're all amazing!

Christmas is coming up and since I'll spend the holidays at my parents home I might not have access to the internet to update next week, but if you're all good girls and boys, I'll try to make a miracle happen;)

Now that the other team is entering the story it is getting even more interesting, I promise;)

Next on "Enemy to Love": Ichigo has to deal with Grimmjow's strange behaviour. And Ishida is confronted by Szayel (about time, don't you think^^)

Stay tuned

*^-^*/~

* * *

*Nee-san: Kon calls Rukia (and other females) 'sister'.

* * *

OMAKE

Ishida *glasses glinting*: You are spying on me?

Szayel *sweating*: Uuuuhhm…

Ishida *glasses glinting*: You're even spying on Ryuuken at his office?

Szayel *sweating*: Let me explai-

Ishida *glasses glinting*: Let me watch, too. 8)


	5. Chapter 5 Making Contact

**Chapter 5**

_**Making Contact**_

After his encounter with Szayel Aporro Grimmjow found himself wandering the streets of Karakura, thinking of the pink-haired Espada's implications.

Surely it couldn't be…It was insane, right?

Only, now that the idea was planted into his head he couldn't get rid of it anymore.

[_"You're mine!"_]

Well, he had been acting a bit possessive at times. He had even gone to the extent as to kidnap Aizen's crucial hostage to save the Shinigami from Ulquiorra's injury!

But that had been because of his honour as a fighter. Kurosaki Ichigo had been _his_ opponent and their matches had always been interrupted, turning them into real rivals. How could Grimmjow live on if he never knew who would have won? But more importantly, he couldn't let the brat die without showing him that the Sexta Espada was better than him; he wanted the Shinigami to acknowledge his superiority, that's all.

_It's his own fault for always looking down on me; as if he would win against me._

Even though he had whipped the floor with the carrot-head every time they met, Ichigo had come back each time looking like he was stronger than him.

And then, all of a sudden, the kid had turned out to be an even match for him in Hueco Mundo and for the first time Grimmjow had felt regret for loosing someone like that. Between enjoying an all-out fight and trying to stay alive he had wished for the fight to last, for another chance to fight an enemy that kept getting stronger. Ichigo had fascinated him. He had wanted to see him improve even more.

_I wanted him to survive…-_

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, only now taking in his surroundings. He was back at the riverside where he had found the strawberry the day after leaving Hueco Mundo. He sat down on the soft grass and lay back, looking up into the sky. And why not? After all, it was what he did these days when thinking, right?

_When have I stopped wanting to kill the orange-haired Shinigami?_

Yes, he couldn't deny it any longer. Since Hueco Mundo he had enjoyed combating against Ichigo more than the idea of killing him. And he had hesitated when he had had the chance to end the teen's life along with their fight then.

_I have even fucking saved him two times now!_

Why_?_

[_"You're pining after that orange-haired wonder-boy."_]

_WOAH! Time out. I'm not going there yet!_

What made the carrot-head so special? What was the difference to all the other opponents he had fought? (Other than the fact he wasn't dead after their first battle, that is.)

It all came back to Kurosaki Ichigo himself not wanting Grimmjow to die.

[_"Sorry, Grimmjow."_]

It had been those sympathizing eyes that showed determination to defeat him but at the same time reflected his intend to preserve the Sexta Espada's life if possible. They must have brought forth similar feelings in the teal-haired man.

And he had been even more impressed when he saw that what normally was seen as a weakness became Ichigo's strength, when he defended that weak woman.

…

Ok, so he really liked fighting the carrot-head; and he didn't want him to die; and maybe he had been a little obsessive about him. But…

[_"You did not come here to get into his pants?"_]

Surely he had no sexual interest in the kid, had he? He would have noticed and just gone and get what he wanted, like always. He either wanted to fight someone or to fuck someone, he never had wanted both!

Well, thinking about it now, the bright-haired Shinigami wasn't bad to look at; shifting through his memories he might even call him sexy…

[_Ichigo above him, pinning him to the ground; slightly dilated eyes gazing at him_]

_No, no, no_, Grimmjow recoiled. It had to be his imagination. It's just the pink-haired scientist's fault for planting those stupid ideas in his head! When he would see the kid the next time he would laugh about it.

A shadow stretched over the Espada lying there on the grass.

Grimmjow looked up to see the very person he had been thinking about standing over him.

…

_Shit.__ Szayel's right._

=^.^=

"Someone broke into your house? Have you called the police?"

Ichigo's ears piqued up at Tatsuki's exclamation.

Glancing at Ichigo Orihime raised her hands in defence and gesticulated wildly at her best friend.

"Ah, no, no. Nothing was taken. Only the lock is broken, and they even brought their own _futon_!" Orihime disregarded the alarmed look on Tatsuki's face (and the sweating one of a certain orange-haired classmate) and pulled a pondering face before she lifted up a finger in excitement, coming to a probable explanation.

"Maybe it was aliens who had yet to get their quarters assigned! Or some homeless people; or a Ninja on a secret mission!"

_Thank god for Inoue's __usual __ditziness__, only, what's with that strange priority in explanations?... Putting that aside: GRIMMJOW!_

Ichigo would have to talk to that idiotic Espada about LEAVING LEND _FUTONS_ AT OTHER PEOPLE'S HOMES AFTER BREAKING INTO THEM!

The scowling boy's inner raving was interrupted when something came flying at him.

"I~cchi~GOU!" Asano Keigo's outstretched arms groped at empty space as Ichigo easily dodged his friend's standard morning greeting, the bouncy classmate skidding into a desk. As always he quickly recovered and whined on.

"So mea~n after not seeing you for day~s. And after all we've been through. What with all those weird people in black and then this guy with the creepy hat making me fight those super-scary monsters. I could have diiied! And then I saw this eerie guy all in white again this morning and I think he's following me~!"

"There, there, Asano-kun. " Mizuiro piped in and Ichigo watched their usual antics, not really listening to them. He was relieved that everything was back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. As he watched Inoue's radiating smile while Tatsuki blocked advances from Chizuru who wanted to protect Orihime from burglars by sleeping with her, he remembered he still owed his friends an apology.

So he invited them together with Chad and Inoue for the weekend. He had wanted Ishida to come too, but after hunting him down at last, the Quincy had flat out refused, the crestfallen gaze of Inoue telling Ichigo that she had also tried in vain. By now the substitute-Shinigami knew that Ishida was obviously trying to distance himself from them due to his stupid promise to his father, but this was ridiculous. They had all seen the stubborn boy's bandaged hands. So he could fight for them in secret but not interact with them simply as friends? How retarded was that?

Seeing the Quincy archer pull yet another one of his disappearing acts right after school, he vowed to do something about it; but first he had something more pressing to work out.

Trudging home he wondered if Grimmjow was still at Urahara's. He should get his _gigai_ today and Ichigo expected the Sexta Espada to put in an appearance at any moment now.

Actually he had supposed to see his so called rival yesterday already; but he had been grateful to get some breathing space after his near slip-up following their last fight. Thinking about the teal-eyed Espada the whole day he gradually had come to laugh the matter off as some teenage exhaustion hormone high; surely a one time thing.

Ichigo decided to pay Urahara a visit after changing into something more comfortable; so he was on his way there when he saw someone familiar stretched out at his accustomed spot at the riverbank.

_See? No urge to jump him_, Ichigo thought relieved. Approaching the Espada he remembered Inoue's story that morning and deepened his scowl, intent on giving him a severe lecture.

Grimmjow seemed to be lost in thought, because Ichigo had already planted his feet at either side of the Espada's head and was glowering down at him as teal eyes looked up and widened comically.

…

_What's he staring __at? (He can't be _that_ surprised!)_

Already feeling awkward again, Ichigo quickly stepped aside, giving Grimmjow room to get to his feet. But even then the Espada didn't stop staring at him, seemingly bothered by the substitute-Shinigami this time. Somehow Ichigo had expected Grimmjow's usual smirk and an initiation of a sparring match, but all the Espada had to say was a confused: "What are you doing here?"

_Well, I'm not the one who wanted __to fight him so bad, right? I've other things to occupy my time with, like… something._

Scowl still in place Ichigo tried to look aloof.

"I was just on my way to… do some shopping and saw you lying there. Thought I'd talk to you- oh, and tell you that you forgot my _futon_ at Inoue's! What were you thinking? Go and get it back tomorrow… and don't break her lock again!"

"How am I supposed to do that? If I could I wouldn't have broken it in the first place!"

"Don't know and don't care. Maybe you should ask Urahara."

Ichigo was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. Grimmjow was looking annoyed.

"Oi, you promised me you would fight me again when I have a _gigai_, strawberry. The striped-hat told me it would be ready by now and he wanted to talk to you anyway, so why not come with me? Also… I don't know the way to the shop. I was following your _reiatsu_ to bring you along, but you were at school, so I was waiting to approach you later."

_Oh._

Looking closely Ichigo recognized Grimmjow's slight embarrassment and it seemed his disgruntlement wasn't at all directed at the orange-haired teen. And Ichigo didn't know why he had been irritated in the first place! It was just… something about Grimmjow felt off and the teen had an inkling it was in some way connected to himself. But that sounded ridiculous.

_Maybe it's just _me_ acting strange_, Ichigo mused.

…

_I feel like an idiot._

Trying to shake off his odd behaviour he shrugged his shoulders and even attempted a smile.

"Yeah, sure. A match sounds good. But this time try to remember how to get there."

Leading the way Ichigo couldn't get rid of the sensation of Grimmjow watching him intently.

_Oh__, I _definitely_ want into those pants_, Grimmjow thought while he was taking advantage of Ichigo walking in front of him by blatantly ogling at his behind.

So now he only had to work out how to go about it. Aside of meeting certain and instant death should he try to force his rival, he wouldn't enjoy their act very much if Ichigo was only fighting it with hateful eyes or worse, staying passive all through. No, it would be much more fun to see the boy's surprised and heated gaze, writhing underneath him in passion. Like with their fighting Grimmjow would show the orange-haired teen his superiority, forcing him into surrender.

Feeling a stirring in his nether-regions Grimmjow tried to suppress his thoughts and concentrate on the task ahead. At the moment there was a sparring match with Ichigo awaiting him. That would have to do for now. The orange-head leading their way couldn't see Grimmjow's predatory smirk and blazing eyes, the Espada's flaming _reiatsu_ safely shielded by Szayel's device. He would just have to wait for an opportunity to make his move at the bright-haired teen.

This was turning into fun, already.

As they reached Urahara Shouten Ichigo felt a strange pressure lift and he released a relieved sigh. Judging by the anticipation on Grimmjow's face his companion was back to his former self, although Ichigo couldn't shake off the idea that the Espada was preying on him even more. He could almost see the teal-haired man rub his hands in glee.

Well, Ichigo, too, was eager to spar with the Espada. Best of all, in a _gigai_ and without a sword, their fights were not likely to be life threatening any longer.

"Ah, Grimmjow-kun. Welcome back. And I see you found Kurosaki-kun, well done. You're right on time; I've just finished with the _gigai_. If you would follow me…"

The two visitors curiously followed the bubbly shop owner to a room Ichigo remembered from one of the many times he had to be patched up by the sandal-hat.

The former Shinigami captain stood in front of the door in a conspiratorial way, placing his hand on it to open it in a flourish.

"May I introduce to you the newest invention of Urahara Shouten: The _gigai_ for Arrancar!"

With the last words, spoken in an awe-inspiring tone with fanfares playing in the background, the sliding door revealed Urahara's new masterpiece sitting propped up at the opposite wall and making his customers' eyes nearly falling out of their sockets.

The first thing Grimmjow noticed was the missing hole and bonejaw, the characteristics of his being an Arrancar.

The first thing Ichigo noticed missing was something else entirely. Blushing profusely he quickly turned around, nearly bumping into the wall in his retreat, outraged at the blonde ex-Shinigami captain.

"Aaah! Why's he not wearing any clothes, you sick pervert? Get him at least decent before showing him to innocent people!"

Both Urahara and Grimmjow looked at him strangely at the 'innocent'-part. But watching the flustered boy's antics the _gigai_'s model didn't mind 'his' total exposure at all. Ichigo being embarrassed at seeing a naked male's body boosted up his chances, after all, didn't it.

"He can't go outside like that!" the strawberry went on, while Urahara tried for an innocent expression, spoiled by his fan covering a likely mirthful grin.

"Oya? Off course not. I told you the _gigai_ just got ready. I had no time to dress it is all. Besides, I wanted Grimmjow-kun to ascertain that everything was as it should be, beforehand." Looking at the person in question out of the corner of his eye a smug look on Grimmjow's face told him the product was satisfactory.

Ichigo pointed an indignant finger at Urahara while still trying not to look at the exposed _gigai_.

"Well, what could _I_ possibly know about that? You could have warned me!"

At that moment Tessai made an appearance with some articles of clothing in his arms. Judging by the colours and patterns of them they seemed to be of Renji's taste. Ignoring the substitute-Shinigami Urahara beckoned for Grimmjow to enter the room and Ichigo heard him explain to the Espada how to get into the _gigai_. Not looking didn't really help the orange-haired teen's flush as he heard Grimmjow's grumbling about the display of garments and imagined a nude Grimmjow trying to choose the less restricting and less ludicrous outfit out of 'this pile of shit'; the spiteful comments were even more colourful then the clothes themselves, nearly sending Ichigo into a fit of laughter.

But after some grousing, Grimmjow, at last, had decided; and Ichigo dared to turn around again. His eyes met with a figure clad in brown-blue batik corduroys pooling a little around his green sneakers, his now unblemished upper body hidden under a simple lilac t-shirt sporting a _koi_-carp. The normally white-clad Espada didn't seem to be overly happy, but considering the combinations Renji usually wore…

_Oh, hell, even so…_

Ichigo couldn't help it. He burst into a laughing fit, bending into half and trying really hard not to roll on the floor. It made him completely defenceless when Grimmjow, scowling deeply at him, stomped over to him, seized him by the collar and dragged him without further ado to Urahara's basement where he slammed him down on the ground.

Ichigo was still catching his breath as Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and tried some punching moves to get used to his new body. He felt a tad sluggish, but it wasn't too bad.

Time for some punishment.

"You ready, strawberry?"

Seeing Grimmjow taking a fighting pose, Ichigo tried to forget about the Espada's momentary outfit and concentrated on the other's moves. So when the new _gigai_ owner came charging at him with his fists aimed first at chin and then his right collarbone, Ichigo found his own stance, blocking with his forearms while sidestepping and following with a kick to the Espada's side.

Without swords and spirit bodies their fight nearly looked like a dance; blocking fists, spinning around one another while ducking kicks, their movements getting faster and more fluid as Grimmjow found his centre in this new form. Quick punches and powerful spinning-kicks formed a rhythm of their own.

Ichigo was the first to make a direct hit, Grimmjow loosing his footing as a low spin-kick connected with his legs. Falling backwards in a bow he caught himself with his hands, using the momentum to push his body feet-first into Ichigo's abdomen, sending the boy down with a surprised "ough". The teen's hands grabbed at Grimmjow's legs and brought the Espada down with him.

They quickly got back onto their feet as to cover up their openings but took a defensive stance for the moment, calculating their opponent's next move, both breathing heavily. Seeing the sweat-matted orange hair of the teen in front of him Grimmjow had to grin, turning it into a smirk when Ichigo answered with his own grin. The teal-haired man knew their match would be over soon, so he had to concentrate on winning.

Suddenly he had an idea, his heart taking up another beat and his eyes glinting excitedly.

The perfect time came when a sweat-drop fell into Ichigo's eye, forcing him to blink it away.

With a last power boost Grimmjow charged at the orange-haired teen; but before he would be barrelling into him for which Ichigo already had prepared, the Sexta Espada span around him with his back to his opponent, making them stand back to back for a moment. Alarmed Ichigo turned around immediately and was surprised again when something came flying at his head. Lifting his hands to block Grimmjow's attack he gripped lilac fabric, intent on hauling the other over his head, when he realized that he was only holding cloth in his fists. As his eyes widened in comprehension of the Sexta Espada's plan it was already too late.

When Grimmjow's t-shirt was shoved out of his sight the deceived teen saw Grimmjow's face right in front of him and felt his arms gripped by strong hands and the next moment Ichigo was lying on the ground, breath driven out of his lungs by the Sexta Espada's body landing heavily on him.

Grimmjow grinned down on his captive and one reflexive try of the teen to get up was answered by Grimmjow slamming down his arms once more, having the orange-head effectively pinned under him.

_Yesss!_ Grimmjow thought as he looked down at the flabbergasted teen's face, brown eyes widened in surprise, mouth open while gasping for air. He looked dishevelled by their fight.

Ichigo's eyes were locked with avid teal-coloured orbs, but the teen could feel the body-heat of the bare-chested man straddling him, short breaths ghosting over his face and sounding unnaturally loud in his ears, sending sparks down his spine, heat pooling at his stomach. He was getting dizzy by lying there, so he started squirming.

Grimmjow was getting weaker, so to stop the teen from getting free he leaned forward some more, his face coming even closer to the other's, Ichigo's soft huffs of warm air on the Espada's lips making the teal-haired man light-headed.

_Just a little bit more __and I can kiss him, _Grimmjow realized.

Wondering what the orange-haired Shinigami's lips would taste like, he was leaning down even more.

All his blood was rushing to his head when Ichigo saw the Sexta Espada's head sinking down on his. What was happening? Teal-coloured pupils were glazing over and Ichigo realized that Grimmjow was about to connect their mouths.

_He's going to kiss me!_

Ichigo didn't know how to react, panic keeping him immobile and his brain unable to decide if he even wanted to let that happen.

But just before the Espada's lips made contact with Ichigo's, a clapping of hands made Grimmjow startle, jumping back and up, letting go of the flustered teen beneath him. While Ichigo hoisted himself up on his arms to look for the source of their interruption, Grimmjow cursed himself for not going through with the kiss; the feeling of almost touching lips lingered and the sight of a still baffled and breathless Ichigo tempted him to go for it again. Grimmjow was sure that the carrot-head knew exactly what he had been about to do and if he now decided to beat him to death because of it, the Espada would have preferred to at least die for _something_. Disgruntled he turned to the man still applauding their show, getting louder as Urahara stepped up to the two participants.

"That was a wonderful display! A very nice trick there, Grimmjow-kun ."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow blushed at sandal-hat's grin, Ichigo getting up on wobbly knees as he slowly got his brains back. Grabbing the discarded t-shirt from the floor and chucking it at the Sexta Espada's head, he pouted at him.

"That was a dirty trick! I want a rematch!"

Grimmjow smirked under the top.

"Anytime, strawberry; but it was a fair move."

At least the carrot-head didn't seem to be disgusted, so either he ignored it or he was okay with it. At any account, Grimmjow intended to try it again. Hopefully very soon.

"I don't want to intrude…" _Yeah, right_, Grimmjow rolled his eyes at striped-hat, "but I need a word with you, Kurosaki-kun. Actually it concerns the both of you."

That got their attention.

"Soul Society is sending an additional Shinigami to Karakura tomorrow and he is going to live here; so you will have to find another place to sleep, Grimmjow-kun. That is why I asked for you, Kurosaki-kun. Maybe you could take him in? I could talk to your father, if you wanted. I think he will understand; and seeing as there will be a known Espada walking through town you might also consider telling your friends about him, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara was piercing the teen with his shadowed eyes.

Ichigo had already thought about that.

"I know. I'm going to tell them when I get the chance. If you could talk to old goat-chin I would be grateful, Urahara-san." Somehow he didn't think his dad would oppose the former Shinigami captain, but should that be the case, maybe he could ask Chad to share his little apartment with Grimmjow…

"Oi, do I get to have a say in this at all?" the annoyed voice of the Espada in question could be heard, having followed their conversation while looking from one to the other.

"Oya? Do you not want to share a room with Kurosaki-kun?"

"I don't care where I sleep as long as it's not out in the cold. It's fuckin' freezing in the real world!" Although secretly Grimmjow would be all too happy to sleep in Ichigo's room.

"Then there is no problem, is there? So… I will be making a call while you two can hop into the hot spring", the crazy shop owner grinned, bent on leaving, when Ichigo made him halt.

"Urahara-san, do you by chance know who they are sending from Soul Society?"

Urahara looked over his shoulder.

"In fact, I do. It's Abarai-_fukutaichou_*."

=^.^=

Ishida Uryuu knew his behaviour was bordering on paranoia.

Ever since the battle against Szayel Aporro Granz he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He knew it was the fault of the despicable captain of the 12th division and his spying microbes; to think he had been monitored ever since Soul Society… The young Quincy shuddered.

Of course after being told about them by that sick Shinigami scientist Kurotsuchi, Ishida had made sure that they were really out of his body; he had even let his father double-check him after their return from Hueco Mundo, but a part of him remained doubtful of Kurotsuchi. After all, no one had noticed the nano-surveillance before.

Sometimes Ishida was overcome by nausea thinking about the possibility of another poison still residing in his body, or worse, the sadistic Shinigami making him one of his specimen, after all. Thoughts like that made him feel like something was crawling in his skin; he felt soiled.

He wondered if Abarai had the same nightmares after having witnessed the 12th Squad captain's cruelty towards the Octava Espada. Granted, he had been grateful for being rescued, the disquieting Arrancar turning out to be just as sadistic as his Shinigami equivalent; but a death like that was so horrid, he didn't wish it upon his worst enemy, not even Szayel Aporro Granz.

And to be truthful, for a moment there Uryuu might have preferred the pink-haired Espada to win, if only to get rid of the monster that was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He even went so far as to believe the Octava Espada was more humane than the Shinigami captain, as ridiculous as that sounded to his own ears; Szayel Aporro had crushed his stomach, for Christ's sake! (not to mention what he had done to his red-haired companion) Had he not told them himself: he would find the most grotesque way to kill them? Who knew what he would have held in store for them.

Ishida hated to admit it, but he had hopelessly underestimated the effeminate Espada, Szayel Aporro's regeneration capabilities overpowering every tactic he could have come up with. And occasionally he questioned if the Octava Espada really was dead.

_Stop that. That's absurd. You have seen him__ die; his body dissolved!_

Remembering the spine-chilling look in Szayel Aporro's widened orange eyes Ishida tried to suppress another shudder.

An unchecked glance over his shoulder, once again.

The bespectacled teen had hoped for his paranoia to weaken, but the last days it had only gotten stronger. Passing the shops on his way home he thought he caught a glimpse of white reflecting in the windows, but when he turned around there was nothing. Naturally. If there was he would have picked up on its _reiatsu_. His father may deem him untalented, but he at least could pride himself on his sensing abilities.

The weight of his Quincy pentacle against his wrist reassuring him, the dark-haired teen sighed.

_This will pass. Just like after __Soul Society._

At least this time he had sustained his powers and his father even agreed to keep training him.

Coming back from the realm of the Shinigami, not having been able to help Kuchiki-san at all and loosing his powers in the process of his failed attempt to take revenge for the death of his grandfather (at least blissfully unaware that he had even been infiltrated with spying bacteria by his adversary); that had been the worst time of his life. He had never felt as helpless and useless as back then.

Out of the corner of his eyes the Karakura High student noticed a display of fruits and vegetables to his right and knew he had reached his last destination before getting back to his apartment. Shutting his book and storing it safely in his sling-bag he reached for one of the cabbages on sale, when he felt an unmistakable spirit type forming nearby.

A Hollow.

Making sure no one was paying attention to him he stepped into Hirenkyaku. In a flash he was in an alley only meters away from his target, the Quincy heirloom already dangling free of his shirtsleeve. He could sense no Shinigami in the vicinity, only normal people unaware of the danger they were currently in.

_Typical._

Getting a better view at the spirit ghost of a youth turning into a white-masked monstrosity by the minute the Quincy's brows knitted into a bitter frown. _Damn it._ What good where Shinigami when they were not even capable of looking after the Plus spirits?

A hollow wail signalled the end of the transformation. Any second now the tormented soul would attack the people around him, so Ishida formed his spirit bow and aimed an arrow, poised to shoot the Hollow in the head as soon as it started an assault. To the Quincy archer's estimation the white-boned creature was no match for him, but knowing he would destroy the soul irreversibly he wavered.

Eyeing the humans around him the Hollow became aware of the delicious spirit of Ishida when he materialized his power in an arrow and as the archer saw it rushing at him he considered drawing it away to a more secluded area to maybe buy some time for Kurosaki or another Shinigami to finish it off; but then he gasped in shock as, out of nowhere, he felt something pat his shoulder and a white shape rushed past.

The blade of a sword glinted in the light and came down on the Hollow, splitting it into half, the white-boned creature dematerializing before having the time to fall apart.

But Ishida Uryuu wasn't paying attention to the Hollow anymore. His eyes were transfixed on the apparition before him; for it had to be an apparition. There was no other explanation. Because the Quincy couldn't sense any _reiatsu_ what-so-ever from it and he _knew_ he would recognize this particular spirit signature even at its lowest level.

_No, this can't be. He is dead. He is dead!__ He has to be dead!_

Only he was standing right in front of him:

Szayel Aporro Granz, somehow alive, or a very elaborate illusion, as he was wearing a set of clothes the Quincy had not seen before.

_This is really bad_, Ishida thought as he concentrated as much spirit particles as he could in his arrow, readying himself to fight for his life. Setting his face in a fierce scowl he tried to disregard his intense fear.

The pink-haired Espada was leering at him with gleeful orange eyes, his posture radiating his usual supremacy.

"Mmh. Not the expression I've been opting for, but it will have to do."

_TBC_

* * *

AN: I know, I'm a demon) But at least you didn't have to wait till the New Year;)

Hope you enjoyed my present and I'm wishing you all a Merry Christmas, folks.

Next chapter: Szayel will have to work a little harder to get into Ishida's home than Grimmjow (much Szayel nagging Ishida to get there ;)

Stay tuned (and don't forget to review!;)

*^o^*v

* * *

*_fukutaichou_: They use 'lieutenant' or 'vice captain' in the fansubs (so Bleach fans already know, I guess^^)

* * *

OMAKE

Inoue: Nothing was stolen. And they even brought their own _futon_!... But they drooled all over my favourite pillow…

Ichigo: GRIMMJOW! Come here!

_Inoue *mumbling*:… So it definitely has to be aliens, Killer Robots don't drool…_

Ichigo: Bad kitty, Grimmjow! No more catnip till you cleaned your mess.

Grimmjow: NOOOOOO!

Ishida *facing Szayel*: IS THAT ALL THE PROBLEMS YOU'VE GOT?


	6. Chapter 6 Shelter Skelter

**Chapter 6**

_**Shelter S**__**kelter**_

Ishida felt a drop of sweat rolling down his neck as he waited for the Octava Espada to attack him, racking his brains for any advantage he might have over the Arrancar in the real world.

If this really was Szayel Aporro Granz. There was still the possibility that this was some kind of deception; this might just be an illusion by Aizen's Zanpakutou or some Hollow's special power. What worried him the most was that he couldn't sense anything from the pink-haired man, or from anywhere else. So even if this was not his opponent from Hueco Mundo it had to be someone else very powerful; which didn't bode well.

If Ishida were to retreat to another area, would this person follow him? If he did not, the Quincy wouldn't be able to track him down again; he couldn't risk that.

He slowly felt the strain of keeping his bow bend.

First, he would have to gauge his opponent's intention.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The bemused chuckle sounded just like the pink-haired scientist, but something was wrong there. For one the smile in those orange eyes seemed to be less malicious and more… genuine? And the Octava Espada was a little too relaxed. But it wouldn't be the first time he was let to believe something because of Szayel Aporro's sadistic streak for the theatrical. After all, if this was indeed the Arrancar scientist, he had even staged his own death convincingly.

That's why the young Quincy looked on suspiciously as the white-clad figure re-sheathed his sword in favour of letting one hand rest on his hip, while the other brushed a strand of pink hair out of his face.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about me in such a short time, so I guess you must be a little confused by this little accessory."

Tensed up, Ishida watched as the smirking pink-haired man zipped down his top-collar a little to extract a pendant the size of a coin. Without loosing eye contact he then unwound the chain from his neck and extended it, dangling from his hand, towards the teen. He instantly reattached it to his chest, but as soon as part of his opponent had left the device's sphere the Quincy had sensed it; the faint but unmistakable _reiatsu_ signature of Szayel Aporro Granz.

_How?__ How can that be? (How can he be alive?)_

"As for my motive… I am here for you. "

Szayel had expected the archer's trepidation so he smiled on as he sensed Uryuu contemplating fight or flight. It was understandable, since the Quincy still saw him as an enemy; an enemy he had been loosing to in their last battle, and who should be dead, actually.

_He is so cute; like a cornered __little animal._

It was time for the next move.

"I don't intent to fight you. I came to talk."

Ishida was getting more and more confused; what could he possibly want to talk about?

That didn't mean he was going to believe the dangerous Espada anytime soon. The Octava Espada loved deception.

The Quincy was about to voice his opinion, when the pink-haired scientist took his sheathed sword…

…and threw it away.

It landed clattering in front of Ishida's feet.

The archer jumped back, now aiming at both sword and owner, expecting the sword to explode or something.

_What now?_

Szayel nearly laughed when he saw the boy's reaction.

"To show you my sincerity", the Espada elaborated. "I am at your mercy now, Ishida Uryuu."

The 'unarmed' Espada didn't seem to be worried about that at all, though.

Still prepared to discharge his arrows the second the pink-haired Arrancar tried anything, Ishida straightened up.

"What makes you think I won't shoot you before you can pull one of your tricks again?"

Another amused chuckle from the Octava Espada.

"You're not one to kill in cold blood, Uryuu. Especially if your opponent is not attacking you." _And we both know that_, the opposite's expression said.

People calling him by his first name never bode well for Ishida, but unfortunately the pink-haired scientist was right. That was not really assuring. Maybe he should just hand him over to the Shinigami… No. Even without his sword, the Espada was not likely to be captured and detained easily. The Quincy archer sighed. This was getting complicated.

"What do you want with me?"

_Oh, so many things…_, Szayel thought wickedly. Out loud he said:

"As I said, talking; for starters. I would also be happy if you could provide me with shelter. Aizen considers me dead right now and I'd want to keep it that way."

Ishida thought he must be loosing his mind, because this didn't make any sense at all.

"What?"

"Isn't your arm getting tired by constantly drawing that bow? I told you I'm not going to harm you." The Octava Espada grinned at the flustered boy.

"Just tell me what you want to talk about! And then leave, before I change my mind."

"This might take some time, maybe we should sit down somewhere."

"You can give me the short version and then we'll see."

Watching the defiant look on the teen's face Szayel sighed. He had known it wouldn't be that easy. _Well, time to change my approach_, the pink-haired scientist thought cheerfully.

When all of a sudden the Octava Espada vanished before his eyes, Ishida was not really surprised.

Stepping into Hirenkyaku he retreated as to not represent an easy target, shooting some arrows towards the Espada's sword, should he try to retrieve it. He couldn't trace the shielded scientist so he kept on moving, planning on luring his opponent away to a more isolated area, when something hit his arm and out of nowhere tentacle-like ropes enveloped him.

Ishida lost his balance and scrape-rolled along the roof of a building, already preparing to use his speed-step again when something pushed down on his chest, pinning him to the rooftop. A smirking Szayel looked down on his captive.

_Mmh__, I knew he would look gorgeous all tied up._

Also, he loved the surprise and the rage enhancing navy blue sapphires, though next time he wanted to see those stormy blue eyes impassioned by ecstasy. It would only be more enticing if he was naked. If his plan worked out (as he was sure it would) he'd get there, but first he had to get the boy's trust. Only feeling betrayed at the moment the Quincy was starting to struggle against his bounds and was about to say something scathing, so the pink-haired Espada lay a finger on the boy's lips to hush him up. He still didn't lessen the pressure applied by his knee and his arm was prepared to counteract any moves by the teen's legs until he was heard out.

"I really didn't want to harm you, but it seems you won't understand until I give you evidence of my goodwill."

Before the Quincy could refute his words Szayel continued:

"You do realize I could kill you or take you with me right now…"

Ishida was loath to admit it, but the Octava Espada was right, so he just glared up at his captor. He could just hope for the egotistical Arrancar to make a mistake now. He should have killed the maniac when he had had the chance. He should know better than to have any mercy with a Hollow; after all, their whole purpose was to kill and eat souls, damn it!

He felt panic rise alongside his anger as the pink-haired scientist's face leaned down, reminding the Quincy of the Espada's closeness and giving him a better look at the mirth in those eerie orange eyes behind bone-glasses.

"…but I won't."

It took some time for Ishida to process the meaning of the Espada's words, still confused when he felt his restraints loosen up and retreat into a small ball, easily fitting into Szayel Aporro's palm.

After storing his snare-trap away Szayel stood up and extended a hand to help his object of desire up. The teen shied away, getting to his feet on his own, but at least he didn't conjure his bow again. So he was starting to believe him, at last. Even if he had anticipated this, the pink-haired man felt immensely relieved.

Ishida was still befuddled. But he was inclined to give the other one a chance to explain himself as he seemingly meant what he had said; plus, he was getting intrigued by the Octava Espada wanting to talk to him. Seeing the pink-haired scientist waiting for him to make the next move, he sighed.

"Ok. I will believe you; for now!" he accentuated the last by pushing up his glasses, the glinting lenses helping him get back to his usual composure. The black-haired teen hated loosing control of the situation. He beckoned for the Espada to follow him.

"I know a place where we can talk without being disturbed. "

Szayel nodded approvingly, but then held his hand up:

"Can we retrieve my Zanpakutou first?"

=^.^=

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Szayel Aporro asked, sitting on a tree trunk opposite of the Quincy as if he was consulting a patient, his head propped up on a long-fingered hand.

Ishida blinked.

_Shouldn't that be _my_ line?_ he thought bewildered, the Espada's Zanpakutou a strange weight against his back. They were currently in a secluded spot of a park near his father's hospital, but the green surrounding him did nothing for his calm, only intensifying the feeling of the pink-haired man in front of him being out of place. To say that speaking to your enemy after seeing him die was bizarre was an understatement, so when being invited to initiate such a conversation, the obvious question was:

"How come you are alive?"

Thinking back to his fight in Hueco Mundo Ishida already had an inkling, and Szayel Aporro confirmed it.

"I had a seed of me planted in a secret room in case something unpredictable might happen. Even Aizen is oblivious to that capability of mine."

Ishida recalled something the pink-haired Espada mentioned before.

"So you came to the real world to hide from Aizen. Why? Shouldn't he be delighted to have someone of that capacity? He sure can use any Arrancar he gets right now." The bespectacled archer couldn't repress a smug smile at that.

Szayel's eyes glinted, seeing that expression for the first time since the Quincy's surprise attack that nearly blew him up. He chuckled and made a pretentious gesture.

"Aah, but you see, we Espada never wished for that bastard and his followers to preside over us. We only followed him to not be killed. Of course there are also privileges to serve under him, but I have nothing to gain by playing his loyal servant, anymore. Only death awaits us in the end. That he thinks me dead already is an opportunity I couldn't let slip."

"But why come here to hide? With your cloaking device you should be able to easily conceal your whereabouts in Hueco Mundo and take advantage of a change of circumstances, instantly."

Under normal circumstances he would have done that, Szayel guessed, but pursuing his (fairly perceptive) Quincy had not been the only reason for leaving the Hollow world behind.

"The probability of discovery is higher there and I would have hated to confine myself in a secret room for a long time; this world is much more interesting." The effeminate Espada winked at Ishida.

"You said you came here for me…" The Quincy archer was a little confused.

"Yes, I did", Szayel leered.

"Why me?"

"I'm interested in you."

"I thought you already finished analyzing my Quincy powers!" All of a sudden Ishida was on edge again. If the Espada scientist came here to make him a new experiment…

"I'm not interested in the Quincy, although I find your potential intriguing. I'm interested in you personally."

"As a human?" Ishida asked astonished. That made even less sense, since he knew the Octava Espada considered humans inferior beings. Well, it didn't matter anyway, as the teen had no intention of consorting with any Hollow as it was bound to only cause trouble for him. His eyes were cold when he said:

"I'm sorry, but I don't care what you want from me, I won't consent to a Hollow, even less to an Espada. If you are seeking an alliance I would recommend approaching the Shinigami. Maybe they will appreciate your inside knowledge of Aizen's forces. I have no dealings with them or their problems anymore."

Having ascertained that the Espada was currently no danger for him or the people of Karakura was enough for Ishida. What happened to the pink-haired scientist now was no concern of his. Standing up and removing the sword from his back the image of Szayel Aporro slicing that turned soul of a youth came back to his mind. With righteous anger he glared again at the man who observed him uneasily.

"That reminds me. I didn't need your help back there with the Hollow; you just spoilt my plan to get it purified by a Shinigami! If I ever find you eradicate – or eating, for that! – a Plus soul again, even if it turned into a Hollow, I will not hesitate to shoot you down!"

For emphasis he let his glasses flash again, looking down on the Espada. Rising himself in alarm, Szayel Aporro took his offered sword.

_He's leaving!__ Don't let that happen, Szayel!_

"What do you think happened to that Hollow? I just send its particles back to Hueco Mundo."

The Quincy seemed to be still discontented but at least a little relieved, so to keep their conversation going Szayel was more than happy to do what he did best: elaborating.

"What nonsense did the Shinigami tell you? Souls cannot be 'lost'. Sending them back as a whole they form into Shinigami or Hollow in their respective worlds, but eventually they will die there, too, dissolving into the particles that the worlds are made of. Parts of the soul get mixed up with other souls' parts and form something new; and those particles from Soul Society will be used to create new souls here in the real world. Something like 'killing or eating' souls only means a prolongation or shortening of one soul's circle. Well, of course, this is the simple explanation; if you would like, I could give you details sometime?"

For Ishida that youth's soul still was 'dead', but at least it wasn't 'lost forever'. He tried to conceal his sadness when looking at his Quincy cross.

"Souls killed by a Quincy don't go anywhere, so I guess it's all right this time, but don't kill them anyway!"

Szayel was perplexed, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't tell me you didn't know... although, the Quincy's purification _is_ a little peculiar… But the souls are not gone, of course. Only, unlike with the Shinigami or Hollow the spirit particles are not sent solely to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Most of the particles stay in the real world, merging with new souls for example. Only the Shinigami or Hollow parts go to their respective realms."

Behind the teen's spectacles the pink-haired scientist could see cobalt eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know?" Ishida breathed. He had never heard anything like that.

The Octava Espada shrugged his shoulders with upturned palms.

"Everyone investigating the Quincy should have figured that out."

Ishida mulled it over in his mind. Then Kurotsuchi knew? Did Urahara-san know? Well, it didn't change his actions, but it would be a small comfort if it were true. He would ask the candy shop owner should their paths cross again.

Bowing to a former enemy was nothing new since his adventures in Soul Society, but he still felt odd doing it in front of the Octava Espada. Nonetheless he had no reason to be impolite.

"Thank you for this conversation, Szayel Aporro Granz. Should we meet again I hope it won't be as enemies."

But the pink-haired man wouldn't leave it at that.

"Uryuu, wait! I can't trust the Shinigami; where am I supposed to go now?"

The effeminate Espada looked indignant with his fists pressed into his sides.

"How would I know?... And I don't remember us being familiar enough to call me by my first name!" the teen said irritated.

"You are free to call me Szayel if you want," the pink-haired scientist smirked, one hand at his heart and the other extended as if he was generous. For a moment the bespectacled boy only stared at the Espada's strange behaviour.

"No, thank you. If you don't mind, I have to go now."

He left the sitting area of the park, wondering if he could still make it before the supermarket would close.

But the pink-haired Espada was hot on his heels.

Szayel would not give up until he achieved his goal.

"Why can't I stay at your house? At least for a while."

The Espada wanted to spin Uryuu around to look him in the eyes, but when he gripped the teen's shoulder the Quincy speed-stepped away and something bright-blue brushed his cheek. Szayel felt blood there while his eyes were trained on the scowling archer in front of him.

"Next time I'll shoot through your head. Find somewhere else to hide."

What was with all the people just demanding his services as if he owed them? He was not letting a Hollow into his house!

Unimpressed Szayel extended his arms as if to say 'then you should shoot me now'. Ishida looked as if he seriously considered that. But then he just vanished with another glare into Hirenkyaku.

The pink-haired scientist chuckled. His Quincy didn't know yet, but with that Szayel had already won. Easily following Uryuu's _reiatsu_ after some minutes, he once more fell in step behind the archer now walking a crowded street in a quick pace.

"I won't even be bothering you", the pink-haired man spoke into the unexpecting teen's ear, making him jump and yelp. Swivelling his head around the bespectacled brunette huffed:

"You are already bothering me! Go away!"

Grinning at the flustered teen speeding up his stride, Szayel understood why people tended to rile the poor boy: it was just too much fun; and far too easy.

"As soon as you comply I will stop pestering you. "

_Why won't h__e go away!_ Ishida thought, looking for a moment he could step into Hirenkyaku again. _Now_. He reappeared some blocks away and looking around quickly stepped out of the alley, soon surrounded by people again. But it wasn't long until he saw a white shade at the corner of his eyes and heard the amused voice of the pink-haired nuisance.

"Come on, Uryuu. I just want to spend some time with you; see what you live like."

Ishida was flushing bright red by now.

"I told you to not call me that, Espada. Just stop it already and find someone else's life to barge in!"

But after minutes speed-stepping from one big crowd to another the white-clad man was still stalking him.

Stopping in his step Ishida span around wildly, his bangs swinging around his face.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Ishida's flush changed into a different kind of red as he realized he was standing amidst a group of people all staring at the bespectacled school boy. Everyone had stopped talking, the only noise coming from someone starting to sob. Szayel had stopped smiling and stepped aside, revealing the sight of a girl from Karakura High staring with big tearful eyes at the horrified Quincy. Quickly he tried to console her, raising his hands in defence.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean you, of course. I… I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" He fished inside his pockets and handed the poor girl a white handkerchief with a blue cross and his initials stitched into one of the corners. She took it with shaking hands and held it to her face but the tears wouldn't stop.

"You-you can keep it." Ishida bowed deeply to the crying girl, stiffly apologizing once more, before hurrying along, his heart hammering in his chest. He had never made anyone cry before!

Remembering the cause of his outbreak he looked behind him and as expected, the pink-haired Espada was still trailing after him, a determined look in his orange eyes. Ishida sighed.

"Are you happy now?"

"I'm sorry for the girl; but I won't cease my pursuit until you agree to let me stay at your home. I really want to know more about you."

They had reached Ishida's apartment complex, standing in front of the steps to his floor. Sighing once more the dark-haired boy pressed the ball of one hand against the crease of his frown, feeling a headache forming behind it.

"Why me?" he breathed in resignation. Szayel was not sure if it was a real question, but the Quincy didn't wait for an answer, just walked up to his apartment door, Szayel right behind him. The teen turned the key and opened the door, ignoring his companion. The pink-haired Espada was wondering if he should try again or just force his way in when Ishida eyed him angrily and held his door open.

"Come in. But if I find out you lied to me, you _will_ regret it."

Szayel was laughing gleefully inside when he stepped into his love interest's home.

_Second phase concluded. __Time to sweep him off his feet. _

_TBC

* * *

_

AN: Yay, an All-SzayelIshi^^

I wish everyone a Happy New Year!

Sorry, it took me so long, but the last two weeks were really busy.

Also this chapter seems to be a bit jumbled (I love the pairing but GrimmIchi is definitely easier to write´:). Next ones should be better;)

Next on: Our beloved teal-haired Arrancar is on the jump^.^

Stay tuned and keep up with your lovely reviews! (They nearly made me abandon the Sylvester party so I could update instead;)

*^-^*v

* * *

OMAKE

*Time to get to know the Quincy*

Szayel: So…

Ishida: So…?

Szayel: What's your favourite position? *grin*

Ishida: ?O.O *blush*


	7. Chapter 7 Addressing This Feeling

**Chapter 7**

_**Ad-**__**dressing This Feeling**_

After a long solemn walk Grimmjow and Ichigo stood in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, the Espada waiting for the teen to open the door.

The carrot-head wasn't very talkative to begin with, but after their fight Grimmjow could feel Ichigo withdrawing into himself even more, only acknowledging the teal-haired man when sending furtive glances at him once in a while. He didn't mind though, as the strawberry was apparently thinking about him, trying to work something out.

The Sexta Espada had acted as if nothing had happened, grinning at the confused teen trying to do the same as they slipped into the healing hot spring. Reclining his new _gigai_ body in the warm water the smirking man had watched Ichigo joining with drawn eyebrows and closed eyes, apparently going for a relaxed expression but failing miserably with his tense shoulders; and the slightly red tinge on his cheeks had not come from the heat of the water either.

On their way to Ichigo's home Grimmjow - clad now in the Karakura High School uniform, as it was the only set fitting in public - found himself starting a short conversation by demanding to get other clothes, but it died soon enough by the orange-head just promising to go shopping with him the next day. After that Grimmjow had let Ichigo to his brooding, concentrating himself on the strange sensation of having a real body and wearing such unfamiliar clothes. Laying a hand on his stomach where normally a gaping hole would be, he wondered about the queasy feeling that had formed there. First, he had thought it was the absence of his Arrancar traits that had caused it, but it had gotten even stronger there while he already forgot about his missing bonejaw.

Trying to ignore it he stuffed his hands in his pockets, mentally preparing for the introduction to Ichigo's family as he saw the teen reaching out for the doorknob.

That's when they noticed something falling out of the sky towards them.

"You're late, IchigoO~!"

Looking up Grimmjow saw a man with unruly black hair coming at them.

The orange-haired teen was already answering his dad's attack with a kick to his face, but before his foot made contact he saw Grimmjow's leg already planted in Isshin's side, the combined force sending the self-employed doctor flying several meters.

_Oh, shit_, Grimmjow thought.

It had been pure instinct and the carrot-head's father _had_ been attacking them (well, at least Ichigo) after all, but the teal-haired man was fairly sure it was not a good idea for a guest to kick his host at first sight!

Wide-eyed they both watched the form of the elder Kurosaki digging into the street.

…Maybe he should apologize.

Kurosaki Isshin straightened up with some trouble and made his way back to them, eyes blazing.

"You have some gall to attack me, Espada", the ex-Shinigami captain called out, pressing his fists onto his hip.

Maybe he _really _should apologize.

But then a wide beaming grin spread over the other's face and Grimmjow was given a thumps up.

"I like that! ...Grimmjow, wasn't it?"

Ichigo's father extended an arm to pat the teal-haired man on the shoulder.

_GrrrroOWlll__._

Two surprised Kurosakis stared at the Sexta Espada, Isshin withdrawing his hand instantly in fear of being bitten.

Taken aback himself Grimmjow looked down at his stomach. He had not intended to make such a sound! Seeing the troubled Espada, Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow?"

"I think something's wrong with this '_gigai'_. I've had a strange feelin' building in my stomach ever since our fight and now it's makin' this weird sound!"

The worried Espada was irritated when Ichigo's dad suddenly started to roar with laughter and clapped him on the back.

"Nothing's wrong with the _gigai_, pal. You're just hungry!"

The doctor launched into some explanation of digestion and a 'hole in your stomach' (so now he had a hole _inside_ his body?), but Grimmjow's first impression of Kurosaki Isshin was not the most entrusting, what with the spike-head trying to pound his son into the ground and the display of 'fatherhood' he encountered by entering the Kurosaki household and being introduced to Ichigo's twin baby sisters.

"He's crazy, but old goat-chin at least knows his stuff about medicine", Ichigo had to reassure the Espada. "A growling stomach is only natural, when you haven't eaten all day. I don't think Urahara has bothered with feeding your _gigai_ and I know _I'm_ hungry after our match." As if to prove his point, Grimmjow heard some odd noise coming from the strawberry's stomach. "Uh,…see? Nothing special", Ichigo told him, face lighting up nonetheless in embarrassment, quickly turning to the cute girl that had been unable to see Grimmjow in his Hollow-form. "W-What's for dinner, Yuzu?"

The Sexta Espada joined Ichigo at the table and after the cheeky one of the teen's sisters got her father to behave for a moment supper was served.

It was nothing like the quiet and dreary tea sessions Aizen made them participate in and every bite he took was strange as he was not used to food that was cooked and not meaty, but soon he found himself digging into the dished out meal with gusto. Like the carrot-head had said, he felt better already after emptying his first bowl, filling his stomach while following the family's trivial conversation about school and so forth.

"Do you want a second helping, Jaegerjaques-san?"

Grimmjow looked perplexed at the girl named Yuzu.

"Uh, yeah… Thanks. And …just call me Grimmjow."

The normally brazen Espada wondered if he ever had been polite before.

He watched awkwardly as the mousy-haired girl beamed and handed him a newly filled bowl.

That seemed to be a sign to integrate the teal-haired man into the conversation as he was bombarded with questions about where he came from and why he was still in school and so on. With the help of Ichigo and Isshin they were able to spin a tolerable story and the daughters didn't seem to mind the sometimes strange behaviour of the peculiar looking man. Just another one of their brother's odd acquaintances.

Nonetheless the Sexta Espada was relieved when Ichigo led him up to his room, preparing a _futon_ for his temporary roommate.

"Nice family you have", Grimmjow said as the orange-head started on his homework. He meant it. Ichigo's people were brash but friendly. Not that he had anything to compare to; there were no families in Hueco Mundo.

"Yeah, I guess. My dad is an idiot, though. …To think that he hid his being a Shinigami from me…" The substitute-Shinigami still had to wrap his mind around that.

"Huh? Ya didn't know? I thought that's why ya became a Shinigami." Thinking about it, a Shinigami living normally in the real world was uncommon, wasn't it?

"Nah, I was trying to safe my sisters when Rukia lend me her powers. And then I had to gain my own Shinigami powers to safe her from Soul Society… actually, that was Aizen's fault." Not for the first time Ichigo wondered how much of his life's events were conducted by that self-righteous bastard. Well, sooner or later he would pay for his actions; the orange-head would see to it.

"Wouldn't mind whetting my claws on him. So if ya ever get a hold on him, I'll be happy to help disembowel him." The teen looked at a cruelly grinning Grimmjow.

_You'll have to queue up for that_, he thought.

"An Espada on our side would be a great asset."

Even with all the Vizard they had been unable to stop Aizen from retreating to the Hollow world. If they could open a Garganta themselves…

"I don't trust those Shinigami, but I bet you and me'd make a good fightin' team."

The Sexta Espada normally fought alone, but imagining battling alongside the orange-haired Shinigami seemed exciting. Ichigo thought the same.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smirked at Grimmjow. "I might hold you to that when the time comes."

The teen tried to go back to his studies, but always got distracted by a bored Grimmjow rummaging through his room and asking questions about his findings.

_At least Rukia would just quietly read Manga in the closet!_

"Why don't ya skip yer homework for once?" the teal-haired Espada suggested after some time.

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm already at risk of failing this year because of absences. I'm still _living_, you know. Without interruption I can finish faster, so…"

"Che, whatever", Grimmjow waved him off, settling down leisurely on his _futon_ and contending himself with watching the orange-head reading and scribbling.

Ichigo was grateful that he could easily forget about people around him, or he would never have been able to concentrate on his school work with those teal eyes gazing at him. It was a talent that came in handy, having Shinigami at your house all the time.

Only he couldn't prevent random thoughts about his current roommate from invading his mind, when he wrote any word that reminded him of the extraordinary teal-haired man lying right there next to his bed. And why had to be so many sixes in this math problem! …Mmh, Renji was Sixth Division… _Actually_ _they both have much in common_, Ichigo noticed snickering. Off course, they would kill him for even implying something like that.

Ending his last sentence, he closed his books and stretched languidly. Swinging around in his chair he was about to tell Grimmjow to get ready for bed, when he saw the Arrancar already fast asleep on his _futon_. Ichigo had to smile at the peaceful face of the normally bustling man. The Espada must have simply dozed off, because he hadn't even bothered with changing his clothes or covering his body.

_No wonder, having to adjust to a _gigai, the orange-head yawned. _Sleep sounds actually quite good._

When he came back from the bathroom, ready for the night, Grimmjow was still sleeping soundly. So Ichigo dimmed the light and grabbed a blanket to drape it over the tranquil Arrancar. Good thing Grimmjow didn't need his school uniform knitter free for the next day, because the orange-haired teen didn't think he could handle undressing the Sexta Espada. After staring a little too long at the rising and sinking abdomen (there had been a gaping hole there just this morning and now there were solid muscles moving!) he quickly covered him up to his neck.

Involuntarily his eyes fell onto slightly parted lips and Ichigo remembered the proximity in which they had been to his own earlier that day.

Had Grimmjow really been about to kiss him? He had been sure at that time, but now it seemed preposterous. The Sexta Espada had let nothing on afterwards… well, he had been kind of flirty before,… no, maybe he had just been playing with him. _Oh, god, maybe he has noticed my strange behaviour after that Hollow-disaster!_ Ichigo thought alarmed. Really, what was wrong with him lately? He never had thought about anyone in that way, but now he couldn't get the idea of Grimmjow kissing him out of his mind. But surely he didn't want to be kissed by him! He was a man and he even was a Hollow – ok, right now he had a human body… a very warm human body, he realized right now. Or was it his own body? It was quite heated up by now.

_Yeah, my body is warmer_, Ichigo confirmed when he came closer to the Espada.

The teen's heart was hammering in his chest, but so far Grimmjow was not stirring.

_This is insane_, Ichigo thought as he still eyed the other's lips. His own lips were tingling, as if they were anticipating a connection, and the orange-head's face was glowing with embarrassment, but he couldn't move away. If he kissed the teal-haired Arrancar now, would Grimmjow kill him? …Maybe he wouldn't notice? And what if the substitute-Shinigami liked it? (He wasn't gay, right?)

There was an easy answer to all these questions.

_Oh, p__lease let me be disgusted after this_, the troubled teenager prayed as he leaned down.

…

"What ar'ya lookn'at?"

Ichigo's heart jumped into his throat at the drowsy timbre of Grimmjow's voice. With shock he saw one teal-coloured eye opening to a slit.

_Aaah__, he's awake!_

He was already moving away in a hurry as a hand closed around his wrist and gave it a tug, bringing the orange-head down again.

And then, Ichigo's lips were sealed by Grimmjow's.

His eyes widened in shock as his breathing stopped; which seemed to be a good thing, because he feared otherwise he might have swallowed the Espada's tongue just then invading his mouth, sweeping over his palate and brushing his tongue on his way out. Giving a slight nip to Ichigo's lower lip, the Sexta Espada then ended his kiss, the teen still too dumbfounded to react in any way.

"Not bad", the teal-eyed Espada grinned smugly, before closing his eyes again.

Ichigo was sure he was burning up as all he could think of was a litany of "_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod_" interspersed by the rare "_His lips are soft_" and one final "_Shit_, _it felt _good!" In his daze he needed some time to realize Grimmjow hadn't made any move after that; so he looked down.

Grimmjow was still smirking, but when Ichigo finally came to, he heard a soft snore reaching his ears.

The Sexta Espada had returned to a deep slumber.

_You gotta__ be kidding me!_, the agitated boy thought.

He wanted to punch the teal-haired man awake again, but his body was feeling like jelly right then; and his lips were prickling after the other's assault, not willing to form any words in their contentment. They seemed to be short of blowing up, but when he touched them, they felt normal.

Looking once more at Grimmjow, taking in all his features, Ichigo groaned and took his face into one hand.

Now it was official.

He liked an Espada.

A very male Espada.

Getting up on wobbly knees he slumped back down on his bed.

How should he act now? He didn't even know what Grimmjow was thinking. Glancing at the motionless teal-haired Espada he scowled. For all he knew, the other might have had been half-asleep when kissing him.

Lying down Ichigo contemplated what to do about the situation, but in the end it always came down to a confrontation with the Sexta Espada. Checking once more if the teal-haired man wasn't awake he decided to wait until the next day to work out an approach.

But he was tossing around for hours before he himself found sleep.

=^.^=

Grimmjow remembered very well.

It was true that he had been barely awake and getting up in the morning he first thought it had been a dream, but after seeing the sleep-deprived strawberry's glances all morning, more than once opening his mouth as if to say something only to close it again in frustration, he knew it really had happened.

Seeing as he hadn't been strangled in his sleep, he guessed the carrot-head had also liked it, although he couldn't remember the teen reciprocating. The Espada smirked. Well, he would just have to do it again; only this time fully awake.

He was actually surprised; usually a kiss was just foreplay for the important thing and mostly necessary to persuade his partner into bed; but just touching Ichigo's lips had been electrifying; at least, if his memories served him right. Grimmjow couldn't wait to feel what a real kiss with the orange-head would be like.

But right now, he enjoyed seeing a fidgeting Ichigo trying to gauge the Espada's recollection.

Strolling along the streets of the local shopping centre after school with the brooding strawberry, Grimmjow decided to use the next opportunity to take mercy on the teen.

"Try this one", Ichigo said and handed Grimmjow another pair of jeans through the drapes of the changing cubicle.

Damn, it had been a bad idea to find the Sexta Espada new clothes.

At least Renji's oversized outfits had concealed most of the teal-haired man's muscles, but now the Espada had an array on snug shirts and pullovers and they made Ichigo want to trace the hinted outline of the sexy -_Sexta!_- Espada's six-pack, wondering how they felt underneath those clothes! He had not thought a dressed Grimmjow could be even more seductive than his bare-chested Hollow-attire. Something about the fabrics rippling with his movements made Ichigo loose his mind.

He had been sighing with relieve when they at last had moved on to the trousers, but Ichigo had been very mistaken to think his torture was over.

Why did most of the good looking ones have to be so low-ridden and tight? The teenager could have lived happily without seeing the Espada's perfect ass displayed for his assessment. It was a wonder, Grimmjow hadn't told him off for his stuttering until now. His face had already reached three shades of red.

Ichigo hadn't known he was so far gone, finding himself checking out women and other men only to realize they had no effect on him whatsoever; unlike the teal-haired man presently emerging from his cubicle to show yet another mouth-watering set of denims. The substitute-Shinigami guessed the Espada had every right to look as smug as he did. Most of the clerks and customers were ogling him with gleaming eyes.

"What do you think, Ichigo?"

"Uh, g-good; better than the last, but not as good as the third one, I guess. As long as you are comfortable in those…" _How can anyone be?_

Ichigo hoped the Espada would just pick out three of the ones he had already tried. But apparently a low budget only made it more important to have a great display to choose from.

The substitute-Shinigami had been lost in thought all morning, not being able to follow in classes, sleep deprivation not helping with his attention span. And he still hadn't managed to mention 'the Kiss'. His feelings hadn't gone away and now he was slowly getting bonkers. He was just moments short of dragging the Sexy Espada home and jumping him.

Inside the changing cubicle Grimmjow had already picked out his favourite trousers, two of them a bit too tight for his liking but evoking a nice response from Ichigo; he knew he would get used to them in no time.

Peeking through the curtains he was admiring the sight of the orange-haired teenager, obviously trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with his hands deep in his jumper's pockets, totally unaware that not every look was directed at his peculiar hair-colour. Even with his baggy pants and hooded pullover he looked delicious.

Taking one last glance at the mirror in front of him, Grimmjow was about to join the orange-head, when he felt a familiar and powerful _reiatsu_ rushing at them; the substitute-Shinigami waiting just outside was apparently oblivious to it, so thinking quickly he grabbed the teen and hauled him behind the curtain.

"Come here for a moment."

"What-ugnh", Ichigo exclaimed befuddled, suddenly finding himself in a strong embrace, his voice muffled by Grimmjow's shirt.

"Shh", the Espada whispered into his ear and tightened his grip. "Your Shinigami friend is looking for you… This way you should be inside my disguising shield", Grimmjow's voice rumbled on.

Ichigo wanted to ask who the Espada meant but then he recognized it himself.

_Renji!_

The redhead was already upon the shop they were in and he would probably kill the Sexta Espada should he happen upon him. _Shit!_ Trying to make sure he was protected by Grimmjow's device, he pressed further into the Espada, surprising the teal-haired man. Although he knew everything inside the cubicle should be concealed, Grimmjow wasn't complaining, of course.

Through a gap the Espada could see the pineapple Shinigami arriving at the entrance, looking around puzzled at having lost the orange-haired teens usually uncontrolled spirit energy. In Grimmjow's arms, Ichigo didn't dare turn his head, praying Renji couldn't see his orange hair, giving him away for sure.

Glancing first at the redhead still snooping around outside, calling the teen's name, and then at the orange top of Ichigo's head, becoming all too aware of the intimacy they shared right at that moment, Grimmjow had a brilliant inspiration. Carefully he put the hood of the teen's jumper over the mop of orange hair, placing his hands at both sides of Ichigo's face and turning it up to look into questioning brown eyes. Then he scooped down and captured the teen's lips in another exhilarating kiss, Ichigo's startled intake of air providing his probing tongue entrance into his mouth. Overwhelmed by the sensation Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment, moving one hand to cradle the hooded orange-head while the other settled into the small of Ichigo's back, drawing the teen flush to his body.

Gasping for breath, before delving in again, Grimmjow opened glazed eyes to see his partner's reaction.

Somewhere along the way Ichigo had screwed his eyes shut and was starting to tremble from the strain of keeping still, purchasing support by gripping at the Sexta Espada's back. He was still not responding, so Grimmjow was on the verge of ending it when he felt Ichigo slowly melting into him, letting out a quiet moan as he began to move his lips tentatively against the Espada's mouth, sending new sparks down Grimmjow's spine. Groaning keenly, the teal-haired started to suck on Ichigo's tongue, engaging the teen in a fight for dominance while sliding one leg between the other's to get better leverage over the whimpering orange-head.

Ichigo was getting light-headed by the lack of oxygen, so he had to break it up eventually, getting some distance between them; Grimmjow craned his neck to nibble at Ichigo's lips a bit longer before straightening up, too.

"Damn, you look sexy right now, Ichigo", the Sexta Espada murmured, gazing drunkenly at the dishevelled teen.

The orange-haired teen wanted to laugh, because seeing the ruffled and swollen-lipped man before him all _he_ could come up with was a mouthed "_Wow!_" and he was sure he looked stupid with his legs like pudding and a dumbfounded expression.

"E-Excuse me, s-sirs…", the timid voice from one of the clerks could be heard.

Mortified Ichigo could only stare into the Espada's eyes, so once again Grimmjow took the lead; packing up his acquired clothes and paying for his trousers at the counter he snatched the teen's arm and towed him away.

"Come with me."

[…]

Luckily for them, when Abarai Renji boggled at two guys kissing inside a changing cubicle he instantly dismissed any resemblance to Ichigo, deciding to give up his plan to greet his fellow Shinigami in favour of a hearty meal at the adjacent ramen shop, already digging into his food, when he sensed the orange-head's spirit traits reappearing.

_There's always another time_, the redhead smirked into his noodle-soup.

[…]

=^.^=

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked some minutes later; his arm was getting numb by the steel grip of the Espada still dragging him along the shopping mall with a determined expression. He nearly bumped into the teal-haired man suddenly stopping in his tracks. Grimmjow spun around, heated teal-blue eyes piercing molten chocolate ones.

"Where do you go for some privacy?"

Ichigo flushed when he caught the Sexta Espada staring at his lips and down his neck. Some part of Ichigo was blaring in alarm to stop it right there, sensing the danger of something bad happening, but there were oh so many, many parts of his mind and body right then just screaming for attention from the teal-haired man; so he discarded the other part. They had no money for a karaoke room or something like that and public places like toilets were too risky.

He looked at his watch.

"Karin is playing football right now; Yuzu is at a friend's watching Anime. And goat-chin should still be busy in the Clinic…" _It could work._

Grimmjow didn't know if he could hold out until then, one crazy moment even contemplating a secluded spot at the park or river, taking their spirit form with their bodies looking like sleeping, but in the end the orange-haired teen's home seemed the better choice. Ichigo had only ended his sentence when Grimmjow slung him over his shoulder without ceremony, the carrot top's indignant outcry swallowed by the sharp air whipping around him as he was carried away in Sonido*.

Digging his fingers into the Espada's back in fear of falling off they arrived near the Kurosaki Clinic, Grimmjow letting the substitute-Shinigami down after the teen thrust his knee into the Espada's ribs, a fuming strawberry stalking the single-minded man.

"What was that for, you idiot? I can go on my own, you know!" Damn it, without the cold wind his face was already turning red again.

"Can you flash-step in your human form?" the Espada's humoured voice could be heard. Ichigo spluttered but then just shovelled his hands in his pockets grumpily.

"Thought so", Grimmjow smirked smugly.

Reaching the Kurosaki home they were greeted by Isshin.

"Yo, lads, I'm off for a home call… Ya alright there, Ichigo? Your face looks flushed." Taking the orange-head in a vice grip he touched his forehead to his son's.

"We were only taking a race home… and Ichigo lost", Grimmjow grinned mischievously, earning himself a cross look by the carrot head. Before Ichigo could retaliate he was already taken by the scruff and manoeuvred around the elder Kurosaki. "Let's get you something refreshing, Ichigo, before you break down and I'll have to carry you. "

Watching his flustered son being hauled inside, Isshin sighed dreamily.

"Ah, to be young again."

_But you better not hurt my son, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_. Kurosaki Isshin's serious face went unnoticed as he sat down in his car.

...

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Ichigo thought nervously, when he saw dangerously hungry teal eyes watching him close the door to his room. But he soon lost his train of thoughts when he was instantly pressed into the door by Grimmjow's bulky figure, a fervent tongue assaulting his lips and demanding access. This time Ichigo promptly obliged, daringly plunging his own tongue into the teal-eyed Espada's cavern to get a taste he was already in danger of getting addicted to. The groans of both men were vibrating through their throats, resonating in their heads; and when Grimmjow at last broke their kiss he leered at the teen's wonderfully blown pupils. Ichigo was already putty in his arms.

Breathing heavily the orange-head nonetheless was readying himself for another kiss, when Grimmjow's mouth suddenly started to lave his way down Ichigo's jugular vein, taking the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder between his teeth and sucking on it, eliciting a mewl out of the teen. Grimmjow playfully bit the spot, short of breaking the skin and Ichigo hissed, burying his hands into teal-haired locks to half-heartedly pull at them. The Sexta Espada only chuckled deeply and licked at it apologetically, before starting to nibble down towards the orange-head's clavicle, his hands wandering up to caress the downy hair at the orange-head's nape.

"Stop- stop leaving …marks..aah."

Ichigo was embarrassed by his own sounds, but he couldn't help it, crying out when Grimmjow tugged at his hair while simultaneously biting down on that already purple spot at his jugular. Every part the Espada touched sent sparks through Ichigo's whole body and warmth was pooling in his stomach, leaving him short-breathed and shuddering from the cold air touching his skin as the teal-haired's hands started to roam Ichigo's back, pushing up his t-shirt in the process.

He had to do something or he was going to die, so he followed an impulse and traced those enticing muscles over Grimmjow's newly obtained top. But it was not enough anymore; he wanted to feel the Espada's own heated flesh, so he tugged the shirt out of the other's sexy jeans and… growled, when finally making contact with naked skin, revelling in the rippling of muscles when Grimmjow chuckled again.

All those moans and gasps of his sexy strawberry were making Grimmjow's cock twitch, searching for friction; so parting the youngster's legs the Espada had to grind his hips against Ichigo, grunting in satisfaction when he felt a bulge forming in the front of the other's trousers.

"Ready for more?" he purred into the orange-head's ear, grazing the earlobes with his teeth.

Feeling Grimmjow's hardness against his own building one, Ichigo yelped in surprise, his eyes bulging as his brain was jostled out of its stupor by the sensational overload. Kissing had been ok, but when the Sexta Espada started to grope his ass and rub their fronts together he became insecure. Other than some _very_ awkward hand-jobs he had zero experience at this and to think that he was getting off by someone like the teal-haired Espada was scary.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's breath hitch and the youth was going stock-still as the Espada worked on the teen's belt, loosening the trouser button to take the other's member into his hand. It felt so gorgeous, stiffening even more under his touch.

Ichigo was pressing his body into the door, knocking his head painfully against the wooden surface when he was touched by Grimmjow. His brain was telling him to stop, but his pelvis was moving into the teal-haired man's hold to get more friction. _God_, he didn't know it could feel so good, it was overwhelming.

Looking at the orange-haired teen starting to thrash around Grimmjow could have come there and then, if his trousers wouldn't have been so tight. God, his erection was starting to get painful; he had to free it; he had to feel them together.

Ichigo was too foregone to do anything as he looked down to see the teal-eyed man taking out his very stiff and swollen cock. He had never seen another's boner and he sure as hell never would have appreciated it; but Grimmjow's just looked so… amazing right then. The teal-haired man grunted as he gripped the base of his own shaft to stop himself from ejecting on the spot. Releasing Ichigo's prick he started to stroke both of them until they were leaking with precum. Locking eyes with Ichigo he felt the urge to just turn the carrot-head around and pound his irresistibly sexy ass, but when he took the hand from his erection to experimentally let it slip into the other's arse cleft, the teen instantly tried to back away, panic widening his brown eyes.

"W-What are you doing?"

Ichigo's hand came up to halt the Espada from touching inappropriate places, intent on pushing the teal-haired man away, adrenaline clearing his thoughts when Grimmjow quickly pulled his hand back (_Right, virgin, have to take it slow_) in favour of closing the gap between their bodies and aligning their cocks, both groaning as he took both in his hand, feeling them pulse and using the precum to ease the chafing.

Ichigo had never felt anything this incredible, only the Espada's body preventing him from falling to the floor as his legs were starting to give out under him. When Grimmjow suddenly stopped his administrations he bucked against the other frustratingly.

"Do you want me to stop", the teal-eyed bastard huffed into his ear; Grimmjow had to hold himself up by placing one hand on the door as he was only seconds from spurting, this moment the last he would be able to tease his strawberry. He laughed short-breathed when the only vocal response the teen could give was a strangled "Gnh-ah", urging him on instead with pleading chocolate eyes and a hand gripping his own over their adjoined members.

Claiming the teen in a bruising kiss he resumed his work, matching his tongue's movements with his strokes, both bodies shifting frantically to get relief.

When Grimmjow felt his orgasm coiling, he broke the kiss, to give some last jerks.

"Come for me, Ichigo", he commanded and watched the orange-haired teen cry out as he sprouted his semen, arching into his hand, prompting Grimmjow's cock to release in a mind-numbing explosion.

When they came to their senses, they had slumped down to the floor, holding themselves up on shaky arms, their fluids spread all over their fronts and hands.

This was the most intense orgasm Grimmjow could remember. And it had only been a hand-job! Finding his breath he searched the room for something to clean up. Dried cum was a bitch.

"Need something to clean up", he told the orange-head, but Ichigo only furrowed his brow as if he was speaking another language. Seeing as his shirt was ruined anyway he took it off and used it to eliminate their mess, chuckling at the teen's eyes sticking to his naked torso.

Maybe he was up for more after they had rested, but for now he concentrated on getting his exhausted strawberry into bed.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Way to go, Grimmjow! (And thank god for teenage hormones ;). I really was going for just one kiss, but our boys wouldn't stop there. And OMG, that was my first time writing smut; the fangirl in me is squealing^^

By the way, the more nervous Grimmjow gets, the more he falls back into slang, if you wondered ;)

Now! Szayel has to keep it up or he will loose to his Espada companion^^.

So stay tuned for another SzayelIshi instalment!

b^-^

* * *

OMAKE

Ichigo: OMG, how can you put something like that up!

Grimmjow: Oh, you're so cute when your flustered, Ichigo . Come here.

Ichigo: Uah, not now!... Stop touching me there!...No-ohh…bas-tard.

*Purring Grimmjow*

Ishida: What are you looking at me, Szayel Aporro Granz? O.o *sweatdrop*

*Szayel snickering lecherously*

* * *

*Unlike Shunpo Sonido has more in common with the Quincy's Hirenkyaku which can even be used in human form… well, at least in this story, since I wanted Grimmjow to get them home fast^^ Just go with the flow, people;)


	8. Chapter 8 A Taste

**Chapter 8**

_**A Taste**_

Placing the bag on his desk, Ishida tried to ignore the Arrancar currently standing in his living room for just a minute more.

_Why did __I consent to this, again?_

Sighing he went to his kitchenette, looking into the freezer for something to eat as he started to boil water. Well, since the pink-haired nuisance had hindered him in going to the supermarket, he would have to make do with simple sandwiches.

Arranging the food and setting the tea to steam, he didn't deign to even glance at the Espada, not daring to let his guard down either. Nonetheless, he was surprised when he was about to move everything to the small table at the living area and an arm came into view, taking the cups out of his hand. Ishida glanced at a smiling Szayel indicating for the Quincy to pass by him. Faltering for only a moment the archer took the rest of his evening meal and strode out of the kitchen, the Octava Espada following him closely.

Settling down opposite of the dark-haired boy Szayel wordlessly accepted the tea and then observed Ishida starting to nibble on one of the sandwiches. The kid tried not to show his awkwardness and, in his customary polite way, put the plate at the middle of the table as a silent offer to his unusual guest.

Both knew, of course, that the Arrancar had no need for this kind of nutrition, but out of courtesy and curiosity Szayel tried one, savouring the unfamiliar but pleasing taste. Sometimes the scientist wondered why Hollow even had taste buds when nothing in Hueco Mundo seemed to warrant it. Szayel could nevertheless take great joy in it now.

Although he hungered for something else.

So, how to pursue your love interest…

_The __foremost imperative is to show him that he is special, (i.e. through compliments)._

Szayel smiled warmly at Ishida as he swept his hands to indicate their meal.

"This is delicious."

"It's only tuna sandwich."

Szayel grinned. The boy's words were clipped, but blue eyes had slightly widened before they were obscured by a hand adjusting his glasses, attesting to Uryuu's receptiveness to praise. The pink-haired man would make good use of this trait.

_Now, f__irst, engage him to talk._

That would be an easy feat, as there was something he had wanted to ask the Quincy anyway. Staring significantly at the dark-haired boy's bandaged hands, Szayel waited for the youth to finish his sandwich.

"Before I destroyed Aizen's surveillance system and left Hueco Mundo I viewed the records about the rest of your stay in Las Noches…" The pink-haired man remembered the battered and bloodied form of Uryuu, near death after their last fight, and suppressed a shudder. He couldn't understand the extent to which the archer recklessly threw himself into harm's way to protect people he now denied to acknowledge as friends. It had been foolish and Szayel wanted to berate the dark-haired boy for it, but a growing trepidation in those blue orbs showed him that the dark-haired teen was already expecting something like that. And the important thing right now was that he was alive. So he said instead:

"It's astonishing how you survived; I am very thankful for Inoue Orihime's abilities. However, I'm curious as to what happened afterwards. Apparently you took part in battling Aizen?"

It was strange to receive gratitude for your well-being from someone who had tried to kill you himself at a time, Ishida thought.

Yet, the Quincy saw no harm in telling the pink-haired man about the events after Hueco Mundo. It was no secret, after all. Though…

"I can't tell you much, really… When we got back, the Espada were defeated, only the Primera Espada and his Fracción were still alive. It must have been a fierce battle, though. The leader of the Vizard, Hirako Shinji, and Yamamoto-soutaichou* were opposing Aizen; there were two other captains engaged in a fight with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. The other conscious Shinigami were all over the place trying to preserve the lives of the fallen. As it was, the Shinigami were about to loose. With our arrival from Hueco Mundo the tide was turned… or so it seemed at first."

The dark-haired teen had a far-away look, as if he was reliving the events as he spoke.

"Kurosaki and Sado-kun* instantly joined the fight against Aizen and Ichimaru; I wanted to bring Inoue-san to safety, but naturally she wouldn't leave the injured."

A little smile formed on Ishida's lips before his eyebrows were drawn together once again.

"All of a sudden there were explosions and four giant stone pillars were crumbling down around us.

"I heard afterwards they had been a barrier to keep the real Karakura in the Shinigami-realm. So as the pillars were destroyed the city began to re-emerge.

"Aizen must have waited for that moment. He used his sword's illusions to break free of Kurosaki and the Captain-Commander, making them fight each other instead. Hirako Shinji on the other hand seemed to see through the disguise. Meanwhile Kuchiki-taichou was the only one left against Ichimaru, and Tousen had beaten Komamura-taichou and left Zaraki-taichou in his Dome of Darkness*. Since I had never seen Aizen's drawn Zanpakutou, I was unaffected by his illusions and so I followed him.

"I have no idea what exactly he had planned to do, because he was intervened by Urahara-san and Kurosaki's father.

"I decided to keep Tousen at bay then, who fortunately was unable to use his sword's abilities at two places at once.

"Aizen must have miscalculated though, for he was loosing his control over Kurosaki while fighting against the newcomers and even he wouldn't be strong enough to get the better of four opponents. We really thought we would win then, some of the fallen already preparing to join the fight once more."

Szayel watched Ishida's expression turn darker, bandaged hands on his legs balling into fists.

"Only, the traitor had one more trick up his sleeve.

"He somehow used the Hougyoku to get the masked Vizard under his direct control, turning the tables once again. We were lucky Kurosaki's mask had broken just a moment prior, but he took the full brunt of an attack by Hirako instead. Aizen realized his plan was going down and retreated; he used the three turned Vizard to free his remaining men and escaped by Negación."

When the Quincy finally looked at Szayel there was a bitter smile on his face.

"He wasn't too happy though, I can tell you; because he got the still delusional Captain-Commander to send one last charge of fire our way. We were saved by Inoue-san's shield. I feared our rescue had been in vain as her shield started to crack, but somehow I managed to withdraw enough energy from the fire blast before it fell to pieces."

Ishida looked at his slightly shaking hands at that, still marvelling at not having lost them in the process. The force of the fire had been more powerful than when he had redirected Kurosaki's energy.

Szayel had avidly listened to the Quincy's story. The scientist in him had many further questions, as Aizen had apparently withhold many information from the Octava Espada, but he stored them safely away for later, wanting to advance on his current task.

_Get him__ slowly accustomed to your touch…_

"May I take a look at your hands? Maybe I can improve the healing process?" he cautiously asked the Quincy, but Ishida instantly repelled:

"That won't be necessary. It's nearly healed anyway."

"It might reduce the scars or other after-effects."

At that the dark-haired teen seemed to at least consider the offer, so Szayel increased his efforts.

"You are letting me stay here, so it is only natural I do something for you in return." And before Ishida could decline again, the pink-haired scientist was already standing. "Let me just get my belongings."

The Quincy watched Szayel leave the apartment and return shortly after loaded with a multitude of bags and boxes.

…

_Where__ the hell does all that come from?_ Ishida gaped and looked around the room in alarm. _And where is it supposed to fit in here?_

"Don't worry; it's mostly things I didn't want to leave behind in case someone raided my laboratory. I won't unpack everything", the pink-haired scientist reassured the dismayed teen… well, tried.

After they managed to stack it up along the walls, Ishida still felt quite cramped.

"Now, let me see those wounds", Szayel chirped at his side.

The brunette sighed and removed his school top and shirt, before he carefully unwrapped the bandages on his arms and hands, showing slightly burned and cut skin.

The Espada scientist shortly gazed at the Quincy's upper body as the star-shaped scar was catching his eyes again, before turning towards the arms.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels hot and itches."

Szayel gently took one arm into his hands, as if to just inspect it, using his fingers to apply feather-light touches to the sensitive skin. He heard a faint intake of breath and saw Uryuu's arm twitch at the contact. The pink-haired man beamed.

This was turning out to be delicious.

Ishida tried very hard _not_ to react to the Espada stroking down his arm, but it was getting more and more difficult. Somehow it felt like those fingers were emitting electric shocks. Maybe it had something to do with the pink-haired man being a Hollow? His father and other people at the hospital were not necessarily rougher in their treatment, but it never felt like this.

When Szayel let go of the archer to sift through one of his packages, the brunette quietly sighed in relief.

"I know of a method that will heal you up in no time", the pink-haired scientist said confidently.

"You remember the special feature of my Fracción? My digestive system allows me to restore tissue by integrating the components my Fracción are made up from." The pink-haired Espada held up a jar. "This salve is created out of those components. In combination with my saliva it is able to even heal injuries of others than me."

Szayel unscrewed the cap and expectantly stretched out one hand towards the teen.

…_?_

Ishida hurriedly lifted his hands in refusal when the realisation of the other's words set in.

"Wait a minute. You mean- You can't possibly mean to _drool_ on me!"

"I thought more in terms of licking, but essentially, yes, that's what it implies."

Ishida gawked at the Espada's frank expression.

"No thanks!" The bespectacled boy turned away to redress his wounds, but was hindered by a hand on his arm and a soft voice.

"You are not afraid, are you?"

Ishida spun his head around with a glare on his face.

"I won't be slobbered on by a Hollow! The last times I came in close contact with something that originated from an opponent, I was infiltrated by a spying nano-virus, not to mention that doll of yours!"

"I promise, there won't be any residuals. You can get a check-up afterwards, if you like. But your injuries would be gone before tomorrow!"

_Before tomorrow?_

Ishida looked apprehensively into those eerie eyes but couldn't find any malevolence in them. The ever-present mirth seemed to be just a trait of his character. And it really would be nice to get rid of those bothersome wounds, so he could get back to work on his more refined projects…

The Quincy inwardly shook his head. To think that mere days ago this pink-haired man was eagerly contemplating his death… He just hoped this was no elaborate plan to yet kill him off.

"Alright… I guess, this will take some time, so come on."

They settled down on his bed and the brunette warily offered one arm.

When the tip of a glistening pink tongue poked out of the scientist's mouth and started to lave his palms, Ishida suddenly realized this had been a _really bad_ idea! It took all of his willpower not to jerk his hand back at the renewed assault of electric sparks that were now accompanied by a fluttering heat spreading throughout his body.

_Please don't __let him look up_, Ishida thought frantically as he felt the heat creep up into his face.

_Get a grip on yourself! Remember: it's drool, it's disgusting...__it-it stings!_ For a moment it actually helped concentrating on the slight pain, but then Szayel started to suck on the fingers and every thought flew out of his mind, his eyes trained solely on his digits disappearing one after the other between the Espada's lips, emerging from the warm and moist massage shortly after to cool in the air.

Szayel revelled in the sensation of touching and tasting those talented hands, even blemished as they were right now. He imagined kissing and licking all over his Quincy, but for now he would have to do with documenting the little shudders and the shallow breaths he could discern as he laved those fingers with his tongue. He closed his eyes to focus on that sensation, but when he took the last finger into his mouth (barely stopping himself from nibbling the wounded skin), he had to assess the boy's response.

_Ascertain if he is amenable to your advances._

So as he slowly let the tip of Uryuu's index finger slip out between his lips, sweeping his tongue languidly along the digit, he opened his eyes and looked up. The boy's face was set in stone, lips slightly pressed together and rosy cheeks only suggesting any feelings, but those expressive blue orbs were glowing.

Noticing the Espada watching, Ishida quickly turned his head away.

_In hindsight 'drooling'__ would have been so much better than 'licking'!,_ the embarrassed teen thought, while the pink-haired scientist applied his 'Fracción-Salve' to the salivated hand and covered it up with gauze. Under the wrapping the hand was still tingling and Ishida convinced himself that the strange sensations he felt had to stem from the Hollow's healing saliva.

He had heard licking could be arousing, but surely he wouldn't feel that way with anyone, let alone a grown man. Maybe with Inoue-san…

The teen's breath hitched when Szayel traced the pulse at his wrist with his tongue.

Ishida strived to conjure images of Inoue-san instead of the Espada, but she just wouldn't comply, always converting into an overexcited puppy in his mind, running away to be replaced by pink hair, pink lips, a pink tongue and those smouldering orange eyes.

Giving up Ishida was just glad the Octave Espada was nearly done, already working on his second arm; which enabled the teen to use his hand again to shove up his glasses, elevating at least some tension at the familiar gesture. He was still flushed, realizing that seeing the real Szayel Aporro licking his arm was less incriminating than what his mind came up with. The raven-haired teen was incredibly grateful when the pink-haired Espada was finally dressing the last wounds.

"Thank you", he sighed, flexing his hands in an attempt to alleviate the prickling.

Szayel chuckled.

"Anytime. Somewhere else you're hurt?"

The pink-haired Espada was already drunk on the taste of Uryuu and so he got daring.

After all, he was a Hollow. And Hollow were greedy creatures.

He seized one of Ishida's wrists, brought it to his face and with widening eyes the Quincy watched him plant a kiss into his palm.

Opening wicked eyes Szayel gazed up at the raven-haired archer hungrily…

For Ishida it was like bursting a hole into a veil of ignorance, blue eyes widening at the sudden realization..

_["You are free to call me Szayel if you want "]_

_["As for my motive…** I am here for you****.**"] _

_["**I'm interested in you.**"] ["not the Quincy"] ["you **personally**"]_

_[a determined look] [feather-light touches to sensitive skin]_

_[the tip of a glistening **pink tongue**] [smouldering orange eyes]_

_[lips]_

_[**kiss**]_

Thinking about it now, it had been so obvious, but just so unlikely for Ishida.

The slender teen knew his hobby gave people the impression he was queer, which was ridiculous, really, but he never cared much about it, as long as they kept their opinions to themselves. He was never interested in men, mostly just ignoring them, and had a healthy admiration for women. He just was not your average horny teenage boy; which bore testimony to his high intelligence, thank you very much.

In that respect he never just presumed other 'effeminate' men gay; and it didn't seem to matter.

He never thought anyone would make a move on him!

Which was apparently a foolish assumption, seeing as Szayel Aporro Granz was moving quite swiftly towards his face.

Figures, that a Hollow was about to shatter his world again.

It had felt like the time had been slowed down as the Octava Espada's lips neared Ishida's, the teen too stunned to react other than to await the impact with in disbelieve enlarging eyes.

And then, all of a sudden, their mouths connected and the raven-haired archer was brought back from a third person perspective, his senses returning just in time to experience the invasion of Szayel's tongue, a deep groan reverberating in his head that could not possibly originate from the same high-pitched voice the pink-haired man usually used.

An undignified squeak went into the Espada's hungry maw when Ishida's chin was tipped up to allow Szayel more room. Then a cold hand was placed on the Quincy's heated chest, the shock of icy tips outlining his cross-scar at last providing Ishida the energy to push the other away; and standing up he raised a fist, hitting the Octava Espada square in the face.

Keeping a distance with an outstretched arm, he rubbed his mouth with the other one.

"Wha- What the hell do you.. think you're doing?" he yelled, outraged, struggling to get air back into his lungs.

Looking around lividly he searched for his Quincy Cross, spotting it in the hands of the pink-haired molester, solemnly sitting on his bed with a split lip.

_Damn, how could I be so careless?__ Not even my shirt on me… what's in my pockets?_

"Here."

A hand offered him his cross. Watching the Octava Espada guardedly Ishida snatched it away, hurriedly attaching it to his wrist. Then he grabbed he nearest of his zip-up shirts and covered himself up.

"Get out of my home. Now!"

He expected the pink-haired man to disappear or to assault him, but Szayel Aporro just calmly sat there and licked the blood out of the corner of his mouth with a sad smile.

_Aah, too much too early__. Well, not all is lost, I hope._

"That was quite a punch, Uryuu… I apologize; I didn't want to spring this on you, but you made me lose it. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. Because you are leaving here." Ishida aimed an arrow. "Go."

Szayel was still not moving.

"I told you, I'm at your mercy. If you want to shoot me, shoot. But I can't give up on you; not when there's still a chance."

The Quincy snorted.

"A chance of what? I am not gay!"

"Oh? How would you know? Have you ever kissed a man before?"

Ishida spluttered. Szayel smirked.

"I kissed _you_ just now! And I didn't like that."

The pink-haired scientist sighed dramatically.

"No. You _were_ kissed by me, and you were unprepared. That doesn't count."

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you again!... And anyway, you're a Hollow. I don't know what sick idea made you come after me, but you won't get it."

The Octava Espada's smile vanished, turning earnest again.

"You don't understand. If I just wanted to fuck you, I could have done that before…"

Ishida blushed, thinking back on the situation on the rooftop. He had never thought of that possibility back then, but reflecting on their position at that moment he felt goose bumps all over his body.

Seeing the horror in his Quincy's cobalt eyes, Szayel took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but… I love you, Uryuu."

…

Silence.

Ishida must have stepped into another dimension, or maybe his ears were impaired?

"What?"

No, his ears were working just fine, ringing from his own shrieking.

_This has to be__ a joke._ But the man on his bed didn't seem to be joking at all.

"I am romantically attracted to you", Szayel rephrased.

The young Quincy tried to compare the strange man in front of him to the Octava Espada he had been fighting in Hueco Mundo; they only had the appearance in common, nothing that gave reason for this behaviour came to mind.

"Why?"

They had known each other, what, an hour or so? And there had been no love lost between them then.

Szayel heaved his shoulders, open palms lifted while shaking his head in bewilderment.

"I don't exactly understand it myself. I just do."

How to respond to that?

"Well… I don't. So…"

_Where does that leave us?_

Seeing as Szayel was still in possession of his life, the Octava Espada was hopeful.

"I didn't expect you to; not yet, at least. After all, _I_ had years to come to terms with it. But you could consider it? I can't force you to love me, but don't just write this off. If you really don't like me back, I will go, I promise."

"I really don't think I will."

"Then kiss me."

"What?" Ishida sputtered.

In what book did that make any sense?

"It's simple. You kiss me and if you really feel nothing, you can throw me out. Otherwise you'll give me a chance."

Ishida stared hard at the pink-haired man. He couldn't fathom why the Espada was so persistent, but if it took one more kiss to get rid of him, he could do it. After all, it was impossible he would like it, right?

"Only one kiss, and you'll keep your word."

Szayel nodded and stood up with a smile, slowly going over to the black-haired archer. He was a little taller than the Quincy, gazing down on him and making the teen uncomfortable. Szayel's heart was doing somersaults at the perspective of a kiss from his object of desire. He had not thought the boy would take his offer seriously.

"I want to tell you in advance. This was entirely worth it." He grinned at the boy, making Ishida even more nervous.

The Quincy archer took a deep breath and leant forward, blue orbs fixed on the pink-haired man's lips. He was nearly there when they moved, softly whispering:

"Be honest with yourself, Uryuu."

Ishida's heart was hammering in his chest, as it was, sending too much blood to his head. So to end this quickly he just connected his lips to the Espada's, before hastily retreating again.

Szayel chuckled.

"That was no kiss, Uryuu, that was just a peck to my lips", he murmured.

And regarding the flushed teen playfully he tilted his head to reattach their mouths, moving his lips and stroking the lower part with his tongue to get his point over. To his delight the dark-haired teen took his hint and, with reservation, started to reciprocate.

It was a soft kiss and a guarded one, but it cindered a fire in Szayel he had never felt before.

Elated he dared to get a little rougher, but the second his tongue pushed for entrance, Uryuu backed away.

_But, god, yes, this had been worth it._

The Quincy's lips were swollen red and unconsciously the pink-haired Espada must have placed his hands in that meticulous dark hair, because it was deliciously messed up. Too bad the kid's impressing blue eyes were cast downwards as he tried to catch his breath.

Szayel waited patiently for the judgement, gobsmacked when Ishida suddenly lifted his head to glare him down with stormy eyes.

"I am NOT gay!" he shouted, twirled around and stomped out, locking himself up in the bathroom.

…

"I take it then, I can stay?" the Octava Espada asked the empty room in amusement.

_TBC

* * *

_

AN: Man, Uryuu is a hard nut to crack, isn't he. But I can understand his reluctance to make out with the creepy pink-haired Espada, don't you?^^

But what was really difficult to write was the events after our teens came back from Hueco Mundo! (it took a whole day to write this one page of a roughly sketched description) And I already know it's going to bite me in the ass at the end of the story. But it had to be done some time.

Sorry for leaving you hanging with this;p

Next time we'll start where we left off here, but!: we'll also see a lot of GrimmIchi^^v Next chapters will be THE Smutchapters!\^o^/

So stay tuned!

*^.^*/~

* * *

OMAKE

Ishida: I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay…

Szayel: Uryuu, do you not want to sleep?

Ishida: Sewing doesn't make you gay, I like girls, I like Inoue, big breasts…

Szayel:… ´:(

Grimmjow: Yer friend's a little slow on the uptake.

Szayel:… :( **You**'re not one to talk.

*Ichigo sleeping peacefully through everything*

Ishida: AARgh.

Szayel: Uryuu~… I need to pee~. T.T

* * *

* Yamamoto-soutaichou: Well, Captain-Commander;)

Sado-kun: Chad is formally called Sado(right pronunciation of his name)-kun as a male classmate.

Dome of Darkness: can't stop laughing when saying it, but I had to name it somehow;p


	9. Chapter 9 Submission I

**Chapter 9 **

_**Submission I**_

Ishida glared at his reflection in the mirror, contemplating his own stupidity.

_I knew__ I should never have let him into my home!_

It had been clear the Octava Espada had been up to something. How could he have _not_ recognized all the signs? It was not like the pink-haired pervert had disguised his intentions very well.

In his own defence he had to reinforce his objections: How in_ hell_ should he ever have expected the former opponent to develop any misguided idea of having a _love interest_ in him? It was ridiculous, outrageous, defying all logic.

Even more unbelievable was the Espada's conception that Ishida might return any of those feelings. Forget about him being an enemy, about him being a man; for goodness' sake, him being years, hundred of years, older! He was a Hollow! They were not supposed to have a heart to begin with, much less fall in love with people whose whole purpose was to eradicate them! The Quincy, at least, would never, ever, consider it.

So the archer could not, in his life, estimate what could have possibly prompted the pink-haired scientist to furthermore claim special interest in Ishida Uryuu, when the teen himself knew of his cold demeanour towards other people.

_It has to be a trick. Some kind of challenge, maybe?_

The Espada didn't strike him as someone engaging in this kind of challenges though…

Well, all this thinking was a moot point anyway.

Fact was, Szayel Aporro Granz wanted Ishida as a lover, and the Quincy archer didn't know what to do. (The thought of anything sexual happening between them made the teen burn with mortification.)

He didn't want anything to do with a Hollow, he didn't even know how he came to allow the Espada access into his apartment in the first place; and he sure as hell didn't want to get any nearer to Szayel Aporro, already having gone too far as it was. Naturally, he didn't anticipate feeling anything when kissing the Octava Espada (what had he been thinking anyway?), maybe he'd wanted to convince the pink-haired man of the idiocy of the idea.

Only, he couldn't lie to himself.

He _had_ felt something, and it had not been disgust (well, aside from disgust towards himself, that was).

_Stop blushing, you idiot!_ Ishida glowered at his reflection.

It had taken him minutes to recover from the silly kiss; he would not go back to that state now! He didn't like men and surely there was another explanation for the strange sensation he experienced by the touch of the pink-haired scientist; but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't entirely revolted by the Espada and therefore couldn't just throw him out. (After all, as ill-advised as his promise may have been, he _was_ a man of his word)

On the other hand, letting the Espada stay was too dangerous. Who knew what it would take the pink-haired man to realize he had no chance.

Because there was no chance the Quincy would come to like the other man. Not in that way. Even if the touches had been jolting him…

Ishida vehemently shook his head.

_It's nothing special; I'm just not used to something like that. I bet it would have happened with anyone._

A knock on the door snapped him out of his musings. Sighing he made up his mind.

"Uryuu, are you alright in there?"

It had been half an hour now and Szayel was getting worried.

He was about to knock again when he heard the knob turn, and the door slowly opened to reveal a determined, if still a little flustered, Uryuu. Glancing at the Espada's face the archer hurriedly looked away in favour of righting his glasses and made for his room.

Szayel followed him, watching as the teen opened his school bag and extracted some books, stacking them on his desk.

"So… I take it you're giving this a chance?" The pink-haired Espada could not keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Ishida didn't even turn to him as he answered, finding that it was easier to remain composed if he didn't see the unnerving man's expression (or hands… or _anything_ at that).

"Don't get up your hopes, Espada. You can stay here for the time being, but don't think you will get what you want from me. As soon as Aizen is gone you are going back to Hueco Mundo and I'm going back to my normal life."

_You do realize, you are boosting up my expectations just by not casting me out, don't you?_ The Espada grinned at the youth's back. He wanted to take the dark-haired boy into his arms and make him loose his composure again, to show him his affection.

"I want to hug you."

Szayel could see the archer's shoulders stiffen, but at least the bespectacled boy turned back to him again.

"Did you hear me at all?" an exaggerated voice asked. "I won't encourage this any further."

"It's only a hug. We already kissed!" Szayel reminded him, gazing with amusement at the red tinge reappearing on the teen's cheek. "I don't need any 'encouragement' to begin with. But if there really is no chance, there is no need to be afraid either, is there?" As Uryuu was obviously in denial, Szayel was bound on convincing him. He put on his most charming expression.

"Please."

The Espada really had no shame, it seemed. It would have been funny, if Ishida wouldn't feel himself wavering again. He fought for the courage to rebuff those pleading eyes. It shouldn't have been that hard to just say 'no'; he did it all the time, didn't he?

_No_, he said clearly in his head. See; not even any explanation necessary.

But he had difficulty verbalizing it.

And to Szayel the lack of a negative response was like saying 'yes'.

So he stepped up to the dark-haired boy, opened his arms and just engulfed the stunned teen in a close embrace.

Even with the Quincy all rigid, the pink-haired man marvelled at having Uryuu plastered all against him. It fit just perfectly and tightening his arms tenderly around the boy, leaning his head on that soft black hair Szayel inhaled the sweet and fresh scent of his beloved.

Suddenly surrounded by unexpected warmth coming from the Espada, Ishida dared not yielding even an inch, in fear of getting in contact even more with the taller man. It had been a long time since he was last hugged by someone and the white of the Octava Espada's garments reminded him of his grandfather.

But this embrace was different. It was… awkward. His glasses were squashed uncomfortably into his face and he could hear the other's heart beating loudly, contradicting the belief that Hollow had no hearts.

His hands were uselessly hanging at his sides, but when he was pressed deeper into the other he automatically lifted them. Only there was no space left to get them between his and the pink-haired man's body so he had no idea where to put them. If he let them fall again he got the feeling he might lose his balance, though.

Szayel Aporro must have felt the Quincy getting impatient, for he buried his face in Ishida's hair and murmured: "Just a little bit longer. This feels so nice."

Feeling his face already start to burn again at the words, the bespectacled teen was grateful it was hidden in the other's top and didn't mind to indulge the pink-haired man a little. So settling for a while longer he tried to get a bit more comfortable, loosely pulling his arms around the white-clad scientist and relaxing his shoulders.

Much better.

But that way he also became much more aware of the body he was slightly leaning on now, every breath moving them against each other; which only increased his discomfiture. So when the pink-haired man hummed a "You're so adorable, Uryuu" into his ear, with that mysteriously low tone nonetheless, he knew he had to end it.

"Ok. That's enough. I've still got homework to do."

"Still feeling nothing?" Szayel Aporro enquired.

Ishida snorted. If the Espada thought he could change his mind so easily, he was gravely mistaken.

"No."

"Thank you, anyway." And Szayel surprised the teen yet again when he planted a light kiss on top of his head.

He was relieved when the pink-haired Espada reluctantly let go, but he also felt strangely cold and…lonely.

Not wanting to reflect on that he hastened to sit down at his desk and immerse himself in his books, leaving Szayel to his own devices.

The following quiet was interrupted when Ishida's stomach reminded him noisily that he never got to finish his evening meal. He decided to take a short break to get those left over sandwiches, when the plate was already put down beside him.

"We wouldn't want you to get thinner, would we?"

"I'm not thin, I'm lean. And I take good care of my body. Not that you are one to berate me, anyway."

Szayel watched his Quincy huffily take one of the tuna sandwiches.

"I'm only teasing; I happen to be very fond of that slender form of yours. "

Ishida shuddered at the Espada's mischievous eyes.

"Stop undressing me mentally", he snapped, murmuring more to himself: "…Well, that would explain why you didn't jump Abarai instead …"

The pink-haired scientist looked at him quizzically.

"The daft red-head? Mmh… he would have been fun to play with, but nothing more."

_You really want me to believe you're not just messing with _me_?_ Ishida thought, returning to his work, but it was getting more and more difficult to concentrate. Looking at the time he cursed inwardly. It was already past midnight and his thoughts kept straying to his 'house guest's' oddly affectionate performance today. Luckily the pink-haired creep had left him by now to occupy himself with something in the living room.

_Probably __setting up his sleeping arrangements_, the Quincy supposed, only vaguely wondering himself if there had been a _futon_ amidst all the possessions the other had dragged inside. He was too tired to care, his eyes drooping closed at the mere thought of sleep.

When Szayel entered Uryuu's room some time later, he stood rooted to the spot by the view presented to him.

The Quincy had fallen asleep over his books, one hand still gripping his pencil, his glasses askew on his face.

_Cute_.

Alas, not very healthy. So, (chuckling) the Octava Espada gently shook the teen's shoulders to rouse him.

Uryuu didn't stir.

_He must be too exhausted._

Eying the bed Szayel only hesitated a second before smoothly swooping the young Quincy up in his arms and carrying him over. He put the glasses safely on the nightstand before starting to unzip the teen's shirt.

A displeased grunt made him halt.

Not wanting to wake Uryuu (and face the teen's wrath), Szayel gave up undressing him (although a little disappointed) and contented himself with watching his dark-haired beauty sleep instead.

The archer turned suddenly onto his side, facing away.

…

Szayel stared at the tempting space left behind at one side of the bed.

_He would kill me…_, he thought contemplatively.

Uryuu shivered slightly in his slumber.

…

_Oh, to hell! If he hasn't killed me yet… I just have to wake up before him._

Slipping giddily under the covers he snuggled up to the slim figure and slid one arm over the other's hip, getting them cosy and warm.

Sleep wasn't far away.

=^.^=

To not arouse any suspicion in the girls, the Sexta Espada had accompanied Ichigo to school the next morning, parting ways with the carrot-head at the gate.

This time he was not surprised when he heard the voice calling out to him.

"I thought I would find you here, Grimmjow."

Cocky grin already plastered on his face he turned in the direction of the origin.

"Hey, Szayel, how's it goi- Woah! "

Teal eyes bulged as they got sight of Szayel Aporro Granz sporting a black eye and split lip. Seeing bruises was nothing new to the rough Espada, but he never imagined seeing any on the pink-haired scientist! Even less in association with the Octava Espada smiling brightly.

"What happened to yer face! Run into a doorknob?"

The pink-haired Espada didn't seem to be fazed by that, grin only widening as he pointed at his injuries, first his jaw, then his eye.

"This one Uryuu gave me when I kissed him; and this I got, because I crawled into his bed tonight. "

Grimmjow gaped at the effeminate man.

"Willow-boy? You gotta be kiddin' me!" It appeared that Grimmjow underestimated the four-eyed kid.

The Sexta Espada barked with laughter, not caring about the people looking at him as if he were a lunatic.

_Hilarious!_

To think that normally the pink-haired scientist took on the sadistic part… Even so, the Octava Espada was _not_ supposed to _be_ this happy. Grimmjow tried to suppress his amusement.

"Are you _sure_ you even have a chance with him? He doesn't seem to like your advances very much."

"I only surprised him", the pink-haired man assured. "That he hasn't killed me yet is a very good indicator for his affection for me."

The orange-eyed scientist's smile looked infectious. And the Sexta Espada had a startling revelation.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Szayel chuckled at the pure amazement in those teal eyes.

"I caught myself thinking of him in endearing terms like 'cute' and 'adorable', and by just touching him I felt ecstatic. Such ridiculous feelings. I've never had them before, so yes, it must be love."

A dreamy look on the pink-haired scientist? _Creepier than the real deal_, Grimmjow thought, but he couldn't keep his own smirk down.

"Seems like we both still have something to look forward to, though", he sighed.

"Oh? How so? I saw you two; and it appeared to me that you already very much satisfied each other last night", Szayel teased.

Grimmjow's smirk showed more teeth.

"Hell, yeah!"

The teal-haired man could have come from just remembering.

"Too bad we were interrupted by the strawberry's dad, the second time. I nearly had the kid letting me inside that hot ass of his."

Something told Szayel, the Sexta Espada wasn't telling the whole truth.

"You really had him succumb to you?"

…

"Uhm,…probably", the teal-haired man stammered.

The other didn't need to know it had been Ichigo's struggling that had caught Kurosaki Isshin's attention.

"S-so, what're ya here for?" the teal-haired man tried to redirect the topic.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot. Uryuu won't let me sleep on his bed again, so he gave me money to 'go shopping'. And since people don't see me, you're going to purchase the goods for me."

Grimmjow thought about refusing the self-centred scientist, but he really had nothing better to do, until Ichigo got back from classes.

So he found himself accompanying the pink-haired nuisance to different shops (it took some persuasion to enter that girly one with all those household stuff, but Szayel made it up again by spending hours in a small one filled up by little books with hot picture stories).

They talked about their last days and the teal-eyed Espada had to admit he had considered keeping the wicked scientist's company instead of joining Ichigo after school, when they stopped in front of a window displaying _very_ interesting toys.

"Mmh… I think I'll have to look into this", the pink-haired Espada smirked, already absorbed by some or the other asset.

_That kid's one lucky bastard_, Grimmjow gulped, images of using those on his orange-haired strawberry already playing in his mind, making him fidget in his tight clothes.

He had to find Ichigo, right now!

"Tell me all about it, next time, Szayel. I'm going for the real thing now."

As he left the pink-haired scientist in a rush, he vowed to come back here the next day with some money.

Ichigo paid no attention to Keigo inviting him to go test the new "Bad Spirits" arcade game and just waved an offhand good-bye when passing Chad on his way out of class. Down the hall he spotted Inoue talking animatedly to Ishida on their way to Handicrafts. By the looks of it she was trying anew to persuade the Quincy to rejoin their group, not put off by the bespectacled archer plainly disregarding her, just chatting on about her newest recipe and showing her happiness about his healed hands. Ichigo could see the girl's expression getting guilty and tensed up, but then Ishida stopped ignoring her, seemingly dissipating her worries with some short sentences.

The orange-head had been thinking of telling them about Grimmjow for days now, he knew waiting for the weekend to tell them was too dangerous (especially as the teal-haired Espada tended to stray near the school grounds when the substitute-Shinigami was in class); but today, every time he had tried to approach them he had felt his face getting red, and he was not keen on explaining why he was blushing at the name of the Sexta Espada.

Already feeling his face heating up, Ichigo decided to try again tomorrow, swiftly turning the next corner to make for the exit.

It was all Grimmjow's fault, really; assaulting him with his cocky smirks and sexy lips and those talented hands.

Ichigo was still not sure how they had gotten to rutting in his room, but it had been freakily amazing to touch and be touched by the teal-haired man! He thought it might be the sex-induced euphoria talking here, but making out with Grimmjow yesterday? Probably the best time of his life!

The orange-head's eyebrows drew down.

_Well, that is, until later…_

[_After Grimmjow's hand job Ichigo had been floating, slowly drifting back to realize he was lying on top of the Sexta Espada under the covers of his bed, one hand of the teal-eyed man drawing patterns on the small of his back, the other stroking the orange-haired head in the crook of the Espada's neck. Wriggling a little to get more comfortable he also noticed they had somehow lost their clothes as he was suddenly very aware of their crotches touching, his movements slightly rubbing their cocks together. Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt a spark in his groin and Grimmjow rumbled satisfied._

"_Back in the real w__orld, kid?" he said in a voice that could only be called purring, nosing through Ichigo's spiky hair._

_Ichigo panicked._

_Well, it was only natural, to freak out when you had just kissed and groped a man and had come in said man's hand. Finding yourself cuddling with him afterwards, nothing between yourselves than a thin layer of sweat was bound to make you lose it, wasn't it?_

_Ichigo tried to scramble out of bed, but the Sexta Espada was holding him tightly, only grunting as their skin slid against each other and reawakened his slumbering erection._

"_Stop squirmin', Ichigo, or I'll have to pin ya to the bed; and I don't think I can hold back then."_

_The orange-head instantly froze. And since he couldn't move his body he did something very unlike him. He talked._

"_Oh, my god. What have I done? What have _you_ done? This is not supposed to happen!... Wait. It must have been the Hollow. Yeah, my Hollowpart is somehow attracted by your Hollowpart!"_

_Before he could rant on, he got smacked on the head by Grimmjow._

"_Would ya snap it! Man, ya__ can be noisy, sproutn' all that bullshit. I just like ya, and ya like me, get over it."_

_Ichigo glowered indignantly down at the Espada, prod up on his elbows, and Grimmjow __was a little surprised of himself to find that__ adorably sexy._

"_I'm sure it's not that easy."_

"_Oh?" Grimmjow smirked and raised one thigh, rolling his hip slightly against the strawberry's crotch, chuckling at the teen's eyes going wide._

"_I think it's easy. Only question here is: Want to do it again now?"_

_Ichigo spluttered, feeling his face burn up at the Sexta Espada's casual reaction._

"_Y-You want to do it again? Now? Why?"_

_The teal-haired man snorted._

"_Because it felt great? And you just look so fuckable, __right no__w? And I didn't get to do much last time. So how about it?"_

_Ichigo probably shouldn't, should he? But Grimmjow's eyes were blazing with want and that made the orange-head short-breathed, because no one had ever looked at him _that_ way. The Sexta Espada bent upwards to give him a hungry kiss. The substitute-Shinigami responded in kind, fervently battling the other's intruding tongue. __That made up his mind__. (That and the promise of more from the Espada.)_

_After all, Grimmjow was obviously right. He liked the sexy Espada. And if Grimmjow liked him back…_

_The teal-eyed man was a little surprised when Ichigo suddenly took the initiative, using his advantage of being on top to hold the other down and take over the kiss, his tongue roving all over the territory, lips massaging lips as he set an aggressive rhythm._

Getting cocky, eh?_ Grimmjow thought, liking this new development. This was more like the Kurosaki Ichigo he fought, the Kurosaki Ichigo he wanted to conquer. _You're on_, he thought. Smirking against the orange-head's mouth he let his hands wander through the other's hair, thumping down the teen's cheeks, before stroking down his shoulders and over his ribcage. _

Time to take counteractions_._

_He ended all contact to suddenly flick the boy's nipples, sending a tremble through Ichigo, the teen having to retreat from the Espada's mouth to gasp for air. Grimmjow used the moment to latch his mouth to that sensitive spot at the kid's throat already red from the last time. Grinning, he alternately bid and kneaded the reddened mark, baring Ichigo's neck by gently tugging at the teen's hair. The orange-head's hands clawed into his shoulders, breath hitching, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Putting his tongue out he licked one more time before he moved on to the cruelly abandoned buds on the carrot-head's chest, nibbling and sucking on them, until Ichigo gripped his hair to end the exquisite torture._

_Grimmjow let the strawberry lean down on him and once more shove his tongue into the Espada's mouth for a short deep kiss, before the teen started his own exploration along the teal-haired man's throat, routing down over the other's Adam's apple towards the clavicle. Ichigo stroked the tip of his tongue over each of the teal-eyed man's nipples, elated to see that it had the same effect on the Sexta Espada as it had on him, Grimmjow's growl rumbling deep in his throat as the teen used his fingers to twirl the perky nubs, while he mouthed the dip between jaw and ear, on a whim nibbling on an earlobe, triumphantly feeling the Espada stretch to give the teen more room._

_Ichigo's hands were roving over his abdomen, over the place where his Hollowhole had been and where now taut muscles were moving as Grimmjow decided to take control again, rocking his hips against the orange-haired's one and kneading that nice round ass, pressing their groins together and connecting their dicks. He was pleased to notice Ichigo's length hardening alongside his and the orange-head started to grind them together._

_It felt marvellous, but Grimmjow wanted more, he wanted to be inside the heat of his strawberry, to see the teen scream in ecstasy._

_So Ichigo found himself engulfed in the Sexta Espada's arms, the teal-haired man flipping them over and suddenly the orange-haired teen was looking up at Grimmjow cowering over him. The Espada smirked wickedly at wide chocolate brown eyes before he ducked downwards towards the boy's pelvis, Ichigo leaning onto his elbows to watch the teal-haired head stop over his throbbing cock, the sight of a grinning Espada looking up at him with glistening teal eyes making his dick twitch._

_Gazing at the flushed teen's face Grimmjow held his tongue out and then swiped it up the teen's length, from balls to the tip of its head, his own erection swelling at the teen's surprised outcry._

"_Aaah! Grimmjow!"_

_The Sexta Espada chuckled at the carrot-head instantly slapping a hand over his mouth._

_Someone could hear __them!_

"_Want me to stop?" Grimmjow murmured teasingly. Ichigo immediately shook his head._

Thought so_, the teal-haired man smirked._

_He thumped over Ichigo's pre-cum leaking slit, (the teen really was sensitive) and smeared it between his fingers before encircling the base of the orange-head's prick and slowly taking the boy into his mouth, a strangled moan rumbling through Ichigo._

_Grimmjow touched his own dick and groaned. It was already stiffened. Pumping it a little bit more he spread his own pre-cum all over his penis and hand and prepared one finger to prod at the orange-head's entrance._

_As soon as he parted those firm globes though, everything went to hell._

"_Wuaah! Wh-What the hell!" Ichigo's indignant shriek filled the room._

_Grimmjow stopped in his tracks._

_And both held their breaths as they suddenly heard Kurosaki Isshin's voice from downstairs._

"_Ichigo?"_

_Teal eyes looked at chocolate ones._

"_I-I just dropped something", the teen tried to sound casually._

"_Where are you touching me?" he then whispered heatedly at Grimmjow._

"_Your ass, obviously! I was going to prepare you for my cock", the teal-haired man ground through his teeth. Ichigo's eyes went as big as saucers._

"_You want to stick your dick in there?" he shrieked silently._

"_Well…, yeah! Ya do know that's how men have sex, don't ya?"_

_To judge from the teen's expression he obviously didn't know yet._

"_You're not shoving your prick up my ass!" the teen hissed. "Can't we just do what we did before?" he pleaded._

_Grimmjow groaned. His cock wanted into that boy._

"_Come on, Ichigo. I'll make it as painless as possible. I tell ya, ya'll love it!"_

_But Ichigo did not like the sound of it. He tried to kick Grimmjow away from that area._

_The Sexta Espada was sure__ he just had to convince the orange-head, though._

"_Just let me show you."_

"_No!"_

_They both struggled fiercely, bumping against each other and everything around them. Ichigo managed to roll them around to get on top of Grimmjow in the end, but there was just not enough bed for such an manoeuvre, so they crashed to the ground._

_Ichigo stared down at the Espada, teal hair dishevelled and those teal orbs like molten ice._

"_Ichigo", the Sexta Espada moaned. _I need you. I want you_._

_Some books fell down from his desk._

_The teen felt their still erect shafts touching._

_Grimmjow saw the orange-head open his mouth, heard some rumbling outside._

_And then the door to Ichigo's room was ripped open, occupants looking at the intruder._

"_WHAT'S WRONG, ICHIGO?"_

_An agitated Kurosaki Isshin stared at Ichigo and Grimmjow._

_Ichigo and Grimmjow stared back._

_There was no blanket to hide them from Isshin's widening eyes._

_The orange-head's blush could be seen all over his naked body._

Earth, open up and swallow me!]

...

"Hey, sexy!"

Grimmjow's rumbling voice was accompanied with a smack to Ichigo's rump, making the unsuspecting teen jump, flushing deep red.

Swivelling around the teal-haired man was given one of the teen's deeper scowls and brown eyes flashed with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Recognizing the hunger in the teal-haired Espada's eyes, Ichigo didn't need an answer to that question. Red-faced he hastily looked around for any witness and then hurried down the street as to not push his luck.

Grimmjow easily fell in step with him.

"Still not told yer friends, I take it?"

Ichigo spluttered.

"Of course not! And I sure as hell won't tell them! Old goat-chin finding out was mortifying enough, thank you very much."

The Sexta Espada smirked at the teen getting all flustered. It seemed the teal-eyed man wasn't the only one who could think of only one thing.

"Actually, I meant the part of me being in the real world, but now that you mentioned it…" he tilted his head to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "Want to take it up where we left off?"

_You mean w__here we have been interrupted by my idiot father!_, Ichigo thought distressed, remembering all too well. That evening had been the most embarrassing in his life. The substitute-Shinigami actually would have been happy to bear the brunt of an angry ex-Shinigami berating his wayward offspring, but instead he had found himself sitting in the kitchen with the goat-chin explaining him everything he never wanted to know about sexual intercourse and what he had to consider when his 'partner was male', shovelling a hand full of gratis condoms and lubricant into the horrified teen's arms. Grimmjow had been grinning throughout the Talk, laughing at Ichigo's face of pure terror, until Isshin had looked at him gravely and warned him to not force his son into anything or he would have to suffer 'daddy's wrath'.

_And__, Ichigo_, he had said to the orange-haired teen, _don't let yourself be talked into something you don't want to do. Same goes for you, of course, Grimmjow_, the doctor added, apparently reminded of the position of his son when stumbling onto them. Ichigo had only gaped at his father, while the Sexta Espada had smirked at them.

_No worries there_, Grimmjow had commented and had gazed daringly at the orange-haired teen.

_Overconfident that he'll come out victorious_, Ichigo reflected. Glancing at the teal-haired man walking beside him, he made out the same glimmer in those ice-blue orbs now. Well, as much as he liked what they had done until now (the memories still send sparks through his system), the orange-haired teen would not let the Sexta Espada do anything to his arse!

"No. It's too dangerous, anyways. My sisters could come across us next time."

Grimmjow grunted his discontent. He knew the carrot-head was just afraid and the Sexta Espada's need to 'claim' the teen was getting stronger by the minute (not to mention he was quite turned on, seeing the strawberry after that shop discovery with Szayel).

"Oh, come on. You liked it just as much as me… I bet you won't last a day without us touching."

Ichigo snorted at the smugness of the Espada.

"I managed without you the last fifteen years. I think I can handle it… I'm home", he called out as he opened the front door to the Kurosaki abode. Grimmjow followed him into the kitchen.

"Only because you didn't know what you were missing. Now that you got a taste…"

It was unnaturally quiet; normally Yuzu was in the middle of cooking dinner by now, but there was no trace of Ichigo's sisters _or_ goat-chin.

The orange-haired teen spotted a note on the table.

_Yo, boys._

_Daddy decided to take his lovely girls to the amusement park for some father-daughter quality time. We won't be home till late;)_

_Don't break anything!_

Ichigo recognized Yuzu's neat handwriting under that:

_To __Nii-chan__ and Grimmjow-__niisan__,_

_Don Kanonji is giving autographs at the amusement park! We wanted to wait for you, but Dad said you wouldn't mind. Th__ere is dinner in the oven for you two._

_See you tonight, Yuzu._

Ichigo was jolted by the Sexta Espada, looking over his shoulder to read the message and rumbling into his ear:

"See, your father approves of us; and no one here to disturb us…"

The orange-head scowled at the message, as he was embraced from behind by the teal-haired man nuzzling into his neck. Weren't parents usually supposed to discourage such activities?

"He also said I shouldn't let myself be talked into anything", Ichigo reminded him while wheedling out of Grimmjow's arms.

_Oh, no;__ ya're not gettin' away just like that, Ichigo!,_ the exasperated Sexta Espada thought, watching the teen leave. Determined he marched after him.

Ichigo made it as far as the living room before he was grabbed by the wrist and whirled around, gaping up at fiery eyes as his back was suddenly slammed into the next wall, the impact leaving him breathless.

Grimmjow pressed into him, a feral growl rising in his throat as he caught the surprised teen in a demanding kiss, Ichigo's skull smacking into the hard surface behind. The teen's fists were scraped up the wall by rough hands until they joint over his head.

The orange-haired teen's heart was thumping hard from the Sexta Espada's forceful actions, blood pounding in his head and making him dizzy.

_Here we go again_, he sighed as he felt the distinctive tingling associated by the other's touch, lamenting his low resistance to the teal-haired man's antics as his body already started to hum with pleasure, warmth travelling downwards. In no time he was responding to the Espada's kiss and arching into Grimmjow as the other let go of his hands in favour of slipping his fingers under the teen's shirt.

The Sexta Espada broke the kiss, giving Ichigo room to work on the teal-haired man's respective shirt, laughing when the teen gripped his lapels instead and used his temporary leverage to turn their positions; Grimmjow bumped into the wall, Ichigo following closely to silence his amusement by sealing his mouth with his, engaging the Espada in a ferocious battle of tongues and lips.

While the teen's hands strayed to rake through teal hair and rove over planes of muscles, Grimmjow concentrated on unbuttoning Ichigo's shirt, already moving on to the boy's belt, as the orange-head came up for breath at last, shortly resting his forehead on the other's shoulder, gasping as the teal-haired man 'accidentally' grazed the bulge in his trousers. The Sexta Espada groaned as Ichigo's hips lurched forward, pressing into his crotch.

Grimmjow smirked down at smouldering chocolate eyes.

"Can't tell me ya don't want it, Ichigo… And talking is overrated as it is", he breathed heatedly as he suddenly surged forward, managing to unzip the teen while backing him further into the room.

"O-Oy!" Ichigo cried in alarm, tumbling backwards to the living room couch, losing his foothold as his trousers came undone. Grimmjow saw the teen knock his head on the edge of the coach table, cushioning the strawberry's fall as much as possible as they plummeted to the ground together.

"Ouch", Ichigo complained rubbing his head. "That hurt!"

Grimmjow laughed at the scowling boy, lying there with his shirt falling off his shoulders and cock visibly straining in his pants, pouting!

"Sorry; I'll make it better", the Sexta Espada smirked predatorily, stealing a short kiss before effectively drawing Ichigo's attention away from the bump, licking and stroking and biting his way all over the teen, exploiting all of the boy's pleasure points.

Lost in the onslaught of sensations Ichigo kept groping at the Sexta Espada, using him as an anchor while trying to get that damn shirt off, craving for skin-to-skin-contact; only, his hands were too clumsy and he groaned in frustration as Grimmjow delved downwards, leaving the teen's reach altogether. Nonetheless he was eagerly lifting his hips when the Sexta Espada shoved his trousers off, finding a little satisfaction in the teal-haired man's rumbling moan as he managed to rub their groins together. However, now Ichigo was even more riled by the still fully clothed Espada.

"Grimmjow…"

Seeing the strawberry all hot and bothered, the teal-haired man lost all patience himself, so he just ripped his shirt open, buttons flying as he got rid of the garment. As he fumbled with his trousers, Grimmjow was engulfed by Ichigo's arms, the teen losing no time in plastering all of himself against the other, taking the Sexta Espada down with him. Starting his contribution, the orange-haired teen took Grimmjow's face into his hands and began kissing him hungrily, his body moving against the teal-haired man in a matching rhythm.

_Oh, gods_, Grimmjow sighed in bliss, joining in the teen's rousing motions. Evidently, the orange-haired teen liked it a little rough, meeting the teal-haired man's aggressiveness with his own; which made the Sexta Espada's cock jolt in excitement and stirred the animalistic part of the man.

Rocking hard against the other one more time, deeply inhaling the heady scent of his strawberry, he lifted up a little. Both were breathing harshly as he locked his eyes with Ichigo's, trying to convey his emotions.

"Shit, Ichigo, I want- I _need_ you so much.. I want to take you, make you mine…"

The orange-haired teen flushed, seeing the desperation in those intense teal eyes, gulping nervously.

"I don't think I can…"

"Please, Ichigo. I'll make ya feel so good, too!" the teal-haired man murmured, laving at that sensitive spot at the teen's jugular, worrying the skin above the vein, smirking as the teen automatically bared his throat at him.

But as Grimmjow slipped out of his trousers and underpants, groaning in contentment as the pressure on his cock vanished, Ichigo's unease was back, full course. The Sexta Espada's arousal was way too big. There was no way in hell it could feel good to have _that_ ram his arse open!

Sitting up he hastily lifted a hand in protection.

"Wait, wait, wait. If it feels so good, why don't you take it up your ass yourself!" he dared, making Grimmjow smirk.

"If ya want to top me, ya just have to overpower me. Ya can try it one time; but right now… ya're _screaming_ 'bottom', s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y", he drawled the teen's nickname.

Reaching for the orange-head he was not surprised when he found himself pinned under the teen instead, only chuckling up at the boy's serious expression.

"So what do ya want to do with me now? How're ya going to make me come?" he asked playfully, cocking his head and rolling his hips against Ichigo. The orange-head seemed to think about it, reviewing their sexual encounters until now; but after blushing all shades of red he only came up with a trembling "Uhh…".

"Thought so", Grimmjow said smugly, flipping them over easily, grinning at Ichigo's dumbfounded face. "So... How about I teach ya first and we get ya comfortable with this before ya call the shots, eh?"

The teal-haired man kissed the teen's lips forming a protest, palming the orange-head's clothed cock and massaging it into full hardness, rubbing over the prick with his body, as he slid down to get rid of the teen's underpants. Fishing in the pockets of his own discarded trousers, Grimmjow then came up again, holding a tube of lubricant in his hands.

"You're carrying that along with you?"

"Ya never know when ya need it", the Sexta Espada winked at the appalled teen, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand and slicking up his fingers, trying to stay calm while his cock was already leaking in anticipation of pounding the boy.

As not to shock the teen, he nudged closer with his body, parting and bending Ichigo's legs in the process without drawing attention towards the exposure of the teen's entrance.

"It will feel a little strange at first, but just relax", he murmured, flicking a slicked finger over the teen's nipple, sucking on the other one as he started to pump Ichigo's length; then he slowly drew the lubricated finger down the teen's cock and towards the puckered hole of the orange-head's ass.

Ichigo tensed up again.

"Actually, this is not a good idea…", the orange-haired teen stammered, starting to squirm out of Grimmjow's grip, but the Sexta Espada just tugged on his dick, and the youth was wrecked by a spark of pleasure, only vaguely noting the slight burn of the finger breaching his hole. Ichigo held his breath as the intruding digit slowly and uncomfortably made his way inside. He was about to cancel the whole thing when the Sexta Espada started to move inside of him, chafing against the inner walls.

"It's _not_ feeling good, Grimmjow", he had been grouning through his teeth, craning his neck to scowl at the teal-haired man, but was shocked into oblivion as the Sexta Espada crooked his finger and stroked over a bumped spot, the orange-haired teen crying out at the sensation, smacking his head on the ground as his back arched up.

"Oh, my god", Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow repeated the process, slowly getting used to the intense pleasure and feeling something pulling tighter in his loins.

The Sexta Espada chuckled loudly, stopping before the teen would come too soon.

"Yer cock's already drippin' and it's only one finger in there."

Ichigo blinked up at the teal-haired man.

"It's getting even more intense?"

Grimmjow was outright laughing now, bringing the teen down from his high by inserting another finger, and then a third, the stretching always wilting the orange-head's erection a little, before strategically administered rubs to the prostrate brought it back.

_Damn, this is killing me_, the Sexta Espada thought, his throat getting drier by the minute as he watched Ichigo lose it, scraping at the floor in pursuit of something to keep him from soaring upwards as he was driven close to his orgasm, only to be pulled down again forcibly before he could take off into heaven, turning the strawberry into a breathless and sweating puddle of limbs at the ground, the sight a bittersweet torture to the teal-haired man as he had to restrain himself from plunging inside that gorgeous creature before the teen was ready.

"Ichigo…", Grimmjow growled longingly as the teen experienced another near-release, the teal-haired man already having an excuse on his tongue as he contemplated just taking that firm little rump, consequences be damned, when Ichigo suddenly propped himself up on unsteady arms and glowered at the Espada.

"Stop it, already, and get that cock inside me, if that's the only way to prevent me from dying a slow death!"

Grimmjow gaped into a pool of molten chocolate, his painfully throbbing hardness leaping instantly at the demanding grumble, before nearly stumbling over himself as he hastily smeared some more lube on his dick, hoisting the orange-head's legs brusquely over his shoulders.

The teal-haired man had planned to use more finesse, but that would have to wait for next time, because he needed to claim Ichigo now or would lose this opportunity.

So lining up with his strawberry's entrance he pushed past the tight ring of muscles, grunting as the teen instinctively tried to hinder the intruder; but as soon as his cock's head was inside, Grimmjow drove his full length into the melting warmth with one savage thrust, howling his triumph as Ichigo opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Seeing the tears forming in the orange-head's wide eyes, he halted a moment to get the teen accustomed to his thick member, massaging the boy's back and thighs, before bending him in half as he leaned down to capture the teen in another bruising kiss, hungrily lapping at the teen's unique taste, after that nudging his nose into the other's neck, sniffing the odour of sweat and musk and Ichigo.

"Ichigo", he purred, marvelling at being balls-deep in that gorgeous heat at last, still stroking the boy's flank, as he started moving his pulsing cock inside that tight passage, first with shallow thrusts, then increasing in speed and force as he felt the orange-haired teen cling to him, his moans growing louder the harder Grimmjow slammed into that sensitive gland, spurring the Espada on.

"Grimm…ahh…please", Ichigo whimpered as he felt his balls drawing tight nearing his orgasm and noticed the teal-haired Espada gripping him tightly at the base while frantically thrusting, letting his prick slide out nearly all the way before plunging in deep and hard, the orange-haired teen raking his nails over the other's shoulders as he clang on for dear life, grateful for the soft carpet as his back scraped over the ground at every shove.

"Ya're mine, Ichigo, mine.." Grimmjow huffed, smouldering eyes pleading with the orange-haired teen to understand; and Ichigo nodded, awed at the wild but vulnerable expression on the teal-haired man's face, shouting the Espada's name as Grimmjow bit down hard on his favourite spot at his throat, leaving a mark as red as Ichigo's swollen cock, finally released from his teal-eyed lover.

The next press of the Sexta Espada's hot prick against the teen's prostrate and the climax slammed into Ichigo, his prick spilling hot semen between their bodies as he clenched around Grimmjow's thick hardness, the impossible tightness sending the teal-eyed man over the edge.

Shoving in as deep as he could the Sexta Espada arched his back as he spilled his blinding release inside his lover, Ichigo losing his grip and thudding head first into the ground, Grimmjow barely avoiding him as he fell down beside him, both spent and dazed.

…

"I think, I might have gotten a concussion", Ichigo was the first to find his voice, carefully patting his skull for any open wounds.

Turning towards the orange-haired teen, Grimmjow chuckled, the tone deep and content.

"Don't worry, I know a way to keep ya awake."

Huddling close to the teen he placed a tender kiss to the orange mop of hair as he took him into his arms.

_TBC

* * *

_

AN: Oh my god! So many pages and half of it PWP/smut!/OoO\ I don't know if I should be ashamed or proud of myself *lol*

Actually I wrote the GrimmIchiSmex-parts after the next chapter and added them into this part as I decided to split my uberlong chapter into two long ones and noticed that they fit better into this part.

Well, this is it. The big GrimmIchi scene, establishing their (sexual) relationship.^^d I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, stay tuned for the next instalment, which is actually part II of this one: Szayel finally get's his Quincy. But beware, its contents are a bit darker.

Until then

*^-^*/

And now Reviews, please!;)

* * *

OMAKE

Isshin: ICHIGO~! We're ba~ck!

Ichigo: O.O! OH, MY GOD! Get dressed, Grimmjow! If my sisters see us like this, they are going to be branded for life!

Ichigo *whispering while picking up his belt*: Good thing we managed to not break anything.

Grimmjow *snickering while hiding the lube*: Ya sure I didn't break _you_?

*Ichigo scuffs him hard on the head*

Isshin: How was your day, boys?

Ichigo: Uh, good…like in 'nothing special', of course!^^;… And yours?

Karin: Don Kanonji made us special VIP and we got to exorcise some spirit haunting the Haunted House!

Yuzu *pouting*: Nii-san. Why didn't you eat the gratin I made?

Yuzu: …Mmh! What are those white spots on the carpet…?

Ichigo & Grimmjow: O.O!

Ichigo *sweating profusely*: I..I…

Grimmjow *deadpanning*: We had cereals for dinner and he spilled some of his milk.

*Ichigo glowering, Grimmjow smirking*

…

Ichigo *dejectedly*: Yeah. I spilled some of my milk.


	10. Chapter 10 Submission II

**Chapter 10 **

_**Submission II**_

_/__Ishida opened his eyes with a start, the vivid scene of his dream following him._

_A psychiatrist would have a field day with that one!_

_The Quincy felt a shudder pass through him as he remembered the dream__ – Szayel Aporro licking and touching all over him, and –what was worst- Ishida had been enjoying it. Luckily the details were already getting fuzzy in his head, but.._

Oh great_, the teen groaned in humiliation, feeling a morning erection in his pants._

_He blamed it all on that pervert Octava Espada… and the unusual warmth of the room; had he forgotten to turn off his air conditioning?_

_No wait, he had not even turned it on in the first place…_

_Ishida was about to fold back his blanket to cool down, when his blanket started to move on its own, rubbing against his back and wrapping closely around his middle._

_The Quincy began to doubt that this was a blanket at all, especially when it started to stroke along his front, emitting a low moan into his ear that sounded way too much like…_

_With a scream Ishida tried to get free of the pink-haired Espada and out of bed, succeeding in knocking the other off with an elbow to the eye. Leaping over the wounded man he got tangled up in the linen and lost his footing, landing shortly after on the floor, his rump complaining about the rough treatment._

"_What happened?" the boy wanted to know._

_The last thing he remembered was working on his homework…_

_Looking around he squinted his spectacles on the night stand and hastily put them on. He glanced down on himself… _yes, still in my clothes from yesterday_._

_The pink-haired man was also fully awake by now and tried for damage__ limitation._

"_You had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up, so I carried you to bed. A-and I didn't have anything to sleep on, so… But nothing happened!" The Espada looked equal parts angry, guilty and hurt which made for a strange combination._

_But Ishida didn't really notice, because he just now realized another problem. Unbelieving he grasped his alarm__ clock, his features darkening even more. _

"_Great! I overslept!"_

_Scrambling up from the ground he grabbed a new set of school clothes and rushed into the bathroom. He would have to take care of the pink-haired man later._

_Getting rid of his trousers he noticed something unpleasant and scowled down miserably._

Quincy archer _hates_ cold showers./

"You are lacking concentration, Uryuu."

Ishida started back from his memory, seeing one of Ryuuken's arrows flying his way.

_Too late!_, the teen thought frantically, as the white blast of energy headed for his right eye. Instinctively Ishida formed his own bow and -the fight against Aizen flashing before his eyes- willed the spirit particles of his father's arrow into his own one, releasing it into the direction of his opponent, while he bend his head backwards.

His heart fluttering wildly he closed his eyes at Ryuuken's projectile hitting his glasses, sending them flying onto the ground. But the young archer didn't even feel a slight singe on his skin.

Ishida felt his opponent's _reiatsu_ behind him, Ryuuken lifting "Seele Schneider" to his son's neck, but the dark-haired boy had already fled in time and from a safe distant trained his bow unerringly at his father, as the other signalled for the end of the training session.

"Where did you learn that last technique?"

Ryuuken lit a cigarette, appearing uninterested as he waited for his son to slip his spare glasses on. For Ishida the question alone gave evidence of his father's surprise.

"I used a similar one against Yamamoto-soutaichou's fire attack… I think I improved it from redirecting Kurosaki Ichigo's out-leashing energy at our first meeting", he replied while shoving his glasses up his nose.

"Mh." The older Ishida didn't like any references to the Kurosakis, but Uryuu thought he might have slightly impressed Ryuuken.

"You have to work on it more. You were just lucky this time. If you were losing your concentration in a real fight you would be dead by now."

His father glanced reproachful at the dark-haired teen's unbandaged and untarnished arms and Ishida knew Ryuuken believed his son had let Inoue heal them; that his mind had been with his 'forbidden friends' while fighting the older Quincy.

Ishida would not rectify his father's presumptions, of course.

_He would send an arrow right through my heart, if he knew of the Octava Espada!_

The young archer was grateful his father was already leaving the room, when his thoughts went back to the pink-haired man.

Ever since this morning he couldn't think of anything else, it seemed. And it was slowly driving the generally controlled boy mad.

He couldn't even look at his hands without remembering how exactly they got healed so quickly! And with the dream adding to the already embarrassing moments of hug and kiss and waking up next to the pink-haired pervert (oh, and don't forget the declaration of love) his mind had enough to work with for days.

Ishida sighed and dejectedly slang his bag over his shoulder.

_I don't want to go home_, he tiredly thought all the way back to his apartment.

Nonetheless his heart wouldn't stop pumping adrenaline as the Quincy warily eyed the doorknob.

A stray thought caught him off guard.

_This is the first time someone is waiting for me to come home._

Shaking his head the bespectacled teen unlocked the door.

…

He was greeted by silence.

Ishida didn't know what he had expected. Exhaling the breath he had been holding unconsciously he pondered if he should announce his arrival.

"I-I'm home."

Ok, now he felt stupid.

Scowling at himself he headed towards his room to put down his schoolbag, when the door to the bathroom was opened.

"Uryuu! Welcome back."

Ishida turned towards the voice and had just enough time to widen his eyes at the sight of a dripping wet man clad only in a towel around his waist before he was surrounded by mentioned nakedness. He gasped at the contact.

It was strange to smell his own shower gel and shampoo on someone else, the scent somehow different.

The hug was short but when the pink-haired man stepped back he tilted Ishida's head to give him a peck on his cheek.

Flailing with his arms the dark-haired teen distanced himself from the audacious man, working on a scowl to show his disapproval; although, he guessed, it would work better if he were able to look the other in the face.

"Stop doing things like that. And put your clothes on."

"I've been wearing those for days now! Can't I borrow some of yours?"

_Whatever! Just get dressed already!_, Ishida was screaming inside his head.

"If you find something that fits…" The Quincy absentmindedly rubbed at the kissed cheek as he went to the kitchen.

He had a simple curry cooking when arms engulfed him once again, but this time from behind, Szayel Aporro leaning into his back. Maybe it was because he was already getting used to the Espada doing this; maybe it was, because an embrace from behind meant his face wasn't uncomfortably squished; but Ishida just sighed and waited a second longer before he elbowed the pink-haired hug monster into the ribs.

"I told you…"

The dark-haired teen momentarily forgot what he was about to say when he faced the Octava Espada. "to stop…it", he barely managed to scramble together as most of his mind was occupied with progressing the sight before him.

Ishida was pleased to see the Espada was fully dressed this time, but had to suddenly realize how revealing clothes could be (or at least, how mercifully obscuring the pink-haired scientist's Espada attire had been)!

The Quincy would never have guessed a white turtleneck pullover and the plain white school sweatpants would show him more of Szayel Aporro's physique than seeing him naked with that towel. (His nipples were poking out!) The pink-haired man looked even leaner and now you could actually see legs filling out the pants, could even make out the outline of the hips and…

"Oh my god! Are you not wearing underpants?"

Ishida snapped his mouth shut in mortification. He had not wanted to say that aloud! After all, he wasn't even supposed to look _there_.

The pink-haired Espada didn't seem to see the significance, only shrugging (showing some skin in the progress).

"I couldn't find some my size. What's for supper?"

_I have to wear those at school on Thursday!_

The Quincy quickly whirled around to hide his reddened face when he imagined slipping into those after they had been in full contact with the Octava Espada's most intimate place. He snatched the Curry from the stove and shoved it into Szayel Aporro's hands.

"Get this on the table. I'll come shortly with the rice."

Watching the other leave, the Quincy belatedly figured out that seeing the backside of the pink-haired man wasn't much better.

_Oh god! Does _my_ ass show as much in those?_

Luckily, the initial shock was gone as Ishida finally sat down to eat, sparing him an awkward meal.

There was only one thing unsettling him when looking at the Espada and he had to admit that it was his own fault.

"I didn't mean for those to happen", he ruefully acknowledged the bruises at eye and jaw. "Why did you not use your healing salve on them?"

"These will be healed by tomorrow and I have to use the salve sparingly; the components are too rare in the real world to reproduce."

"Then why did you use so much on me?" the archer asked puzzled.

Szayel's orange eyes were smouldering as he locked them with deep blue orbs.

"Your wounds were more significant; and you are special to me, Uryuu."

The bespectacled boy couldn't change it. Every time the Octava Espada said things like that about him, he felt out of his depths and he flushed with embarrassment. So for the rest of the meal he focused solely on his plate.

Making sure afterwards that the pink-haired scientist had indeed obtained a _futon_ that day, the brunet managed to actually go to bed himself after his homework. Tiredness had seeped deep into his bones through the whole day. However, to the Quincy's chagrin, whenever he closed his eyes, he was haunted by scenes from his dream mingling with fresh impressions of the Octava Espada's newly revealed features. Looking at the late (or better, early) hour, Ishida already dreaded the next day.

* * *

As he saw Uryuu finally slipping into a deep sleep on his monitor, the corner of Szayel's mouth lifted into a wicked smirk.

Today had been a very successful day.

Granted, he had not intended to get caught by the raven-haired teen that morning; but it played out alright in the end, Uryuu even feeling some kind of guilt towards the pink-haired scientist and the evening had progressed just as he had hoped. Judging from the boy's reaction he was certain his Quincy was ready for the next step and now that he was within reach of his goal he couldn't wait.

Entering some last commands into his computer, Szayel excitedly picked up the bag from that wonderful shop he had discovered with Grimmjow earlier this day, humming in delight as he crossed the living area, shrouded in darkness, to reach for the doorknob to Uryuu's room.

It was time to claim his object of desire.

Without even the faintest sound, he opened the door and crept to the slumbering figure on the bed, for a moment revelling in the sight of Uryuu's beautiful sleeping face, before gathering everything he needed for this endeavour.

_This is it_, Szayel thought as he gazed down at Uryuu's slightly parted and perfect rosy lips, the boy lying there as if he was just waiting to be kissed, looking so vulnerable without his austere glasses perched on his nose, and it was time to awaken the yearning kept hidden inside those ocean deep pools.

Slowly Szayel bend down, and reverently, like the sleeping boy was a fragile porcelain doll, he pressed his lips to Uryuu's, placing his hands on freshly healed wrists, the Quincy cross sliding silently to the ground.

x

Ishida stirred from another dream featuring smouldering orange eyes and pink hair by a tongue sweeping over his teeth in search for a way in, moistening his lips and retreating just to give way for teeth and another pair of lips, nibbling and sucking on already swollen flesh.

Lost in the aftermath of his nightly vision and humming with pleasure the dark-haired archer answered by opening his mouth and mirroring the other's movements, quietly moaning at the pleasant sensation.

Encouraged by his Quincy yielding and responding to his touch Szayel let his tongue slip into the moist and warm cavern of the boy's mouth, probing and prodding until Uryuu's tongue tentatively stroked against his own, soon engaged in a ferocious dance, the pink-haired scientist momentarily lost in marvel at the unsuspected development.

But soon he wanted more; he wanted to reveal all of the secrets of the Quincy; he wanted to touch, to taste, to see all of this dark-haired beauty; but above all, he yearned to look into those gorgeous cobalt orbs.

So his hands started to wander over the boy's form, shoving the blanket downwards to uncover the archer's body, scarcely protected by dark-blue pyjamas; he stopped his assault on the Quincy's mouth to hear his love's breath hitch at his exposing hands and his tongue tasting along his jaw and resuming it's exploration at the joint to his left ear.

"Uryuu", he whispered huskily, hungrily, making the teen gasp; and Szayel at last got what he wanted.

The archer's eyes opened.

Half-lidded dazzled eyes looked up at the Octava Espada bend over him, distinguishing the man of his dreams by his pink hair and trademark leer. But as the white-clad man returned to lick and bite the sensitive spot at his ear, a light frown formed on the young Quincy's face.

Something was different.

The sensations had become more intense, more breath-taking, but at the same time his vision had gotten fuzzy, the colours smudged; like he had lost his…

_Glasses!_

Raising a hand to his face he couldn't find his spectacles there, but spotted them over a mop of pink hair, on the tabletop beside his alarm.

_This is no dream_, he realized at an alarming rate. The pressure of the Octava Espada was too oppressive, the sounds too loud, and he had the feeling his heart was hammering its way out of his chest. At that moment Ishida became conscious of fingers travelling under the hem of his nightclothes, but when he was about to take a deep breath to voice his resentment, he was suddenly caught in another deep kiss, Szayel's other hand caressing the spot where his tongue had been.

Startled into action, at last, Ishida bucked hard, pushing his hands and arms and legs against the unyielding body above him in indignation; without success; his legs were pressed down by the Espada propped on them and next his hands (somehow unable to even form a spirit bow) were quickly immobilized and brought above his head by stronger hands. Ishida squeezed his eyes shut as his oxygen reserves were being used up.

He realized in horror, that he was currently being sexually abused by Szayel Aporro Granz.

When the Octava Espada ended his kiss, Ishida reeled his head to the side to gulp for breath, before he started to thrash against his captor again, in earnest.

"Let go! LET GO!" he screamed hysterically, breathing heavily.

Szayel feared the teen was going into hyperventilation, so he locked their mouths again while he continued to tie Uryuu's hands up with one of the teen's striped neckties. When he was finished he drew back and started to tightly affix them with scarves to the legs of the bed. [Uryuu's bed has no bedpost]

"Wait. Wait! What the hell are you doing?" Uryuu bellowed. "Let me go; let me go this instance!"

Having strapped his Quincy sufficiently, the pink-haired scientist laid a finger on the teen's lips.

"Ssh. Relax, Uryuu."

Ishida regarded the Espada as the psychopath he obviously was.

"Relax? How can I relax? Release me. NOW!" he snarled.

The pink-haired man shook his finger at him.

"First you have to listen to me."

The teen bucked again, but since he couldn't move very well he just stared defiantly at him, eyes fiery.

Seeing that he had the brunet's attention, at last, Szayel swiftly straddled him, bringing forth another panicked expression.

"Calm down. I am not going to hurt you…well, maybe a little…But! I _promise_ you, you will like it." His reassuring smile wasn't comforting the teen, it appeared. He was struggling with all his might against his restraints.

Szayel Aporro thought it wise not to tell the teen how arousing that display of vulnerability was to the pink-haired scientist. It was very hard to quell the heat coiling in his loins, as he didn't want it to come to an end so fast.

At least, the Quincy got his panic under control, blue orbs back at stabbing him with icy stares. Without the glasses, however, they looked more like two dancing blue flames.

"I don't know what your sick mind came up with, but I can assure you, I won't like it", he said through gritted teeth. "Especially not when I'm bound!"

"Really?" the pink-haired scientist asked, bringing his face down and licking a spot on the archer's taut neck, the Quincy hissing at the jolt of pleasure; Szayel chuckled as he worried the damp skin with his teeth, seeing the teen's Adams apple bop. He lifted his head to gaze with his eerie eyes at the flustered boy.

"I think you're enjoying this already, Uryuu. You are always trying so hard to keep in control, but secretly, you're longing for a possibility to let go. You _need_ someone you can entrust with that control."

Ishida was getting dizzy from the Octava Espada's hands idly stroking his stomach, stopping just short of touching his crotch and the Quincy was horrified to find his cock stirring up.

"Well, I evidently can't trust you", he said, voice stumbling slightly over his words.

"You _can_ trust me, Uryuu. And I will give you whatever you want, tonight", the pink-haired Espada cooed. "Just name it and I will indulge you. You decide", he murmured while nuzzling into the crook of the teen's neck.

"Then I want you to release me," Ishida tried, not surprised to hear the other chuckle.

"There is only one problem with that, Uryuu", Szayel replied, lifting a finger in front of Ishida's eyes, smiling wickedly. "There is a discrepancy between what you _say_ you want", the finger stroked down his lips, "and what you _really_ want." Mesmerized Ishida followed the finger's movement as it travelled down his body and then touched the bulge of his pants, his prick showing instant interest at the first contact of the Espada, throbbing with anticipation.

_Oh shit_, the Quincy archer gulped, his mouth going dry.

"And I think I'll comply with your body; because deep down, you _know _that it's right."

"My body only tells you that it's horny", Uryuu countered weakly, mortified by his own reaction.

Szayel snorted amused.

"True, your teenage body may react quicker than that of an adult, but it still wouldn't react the same way with everybody."

The pink-haired man's point was proven when he sat back on his haunches and pulled his turtleneck over his head, the sight of the self-confident Espada's naked torso sending another electric jolt straight to Ishida's groin, hands twitching in their confinement.

Szayel lasciviously crawled upwards until he smirked down at Uryuu's face, framed by tousled pink locks.

_Enough with the talk. Time to play_, he thought, stealing a short but deep kiss from the unprepared teen, leaving behind a string of saliva when he started to lick down Ishida's jawline. The Espada's hands were combing through black silk tresses as his mouth found the zipper for the top of Uryuu's pyjamas. Taking it between his teeth, he pulled it down, laying his Quincy's chest bare. Ishida yelped at the cold breeze reaching his skin, but was too breathless to voice his complains otherwise.

Roaming over the torso rising up and down with Uryuu's erratic breaths, heated orange eyes were instantly captivated by that pentacle scar. But when he outlined it with his fingers, he got a sharp-pressed "Don't" from the Quincy, so he decided to pay attention to those enticing nipples instead, already half-erect from the cold air.

Ishida felt like his whole body was on fire, short-breathed and dazzled by a fever, so when Szayel took first one then the other nipple into his hot mouth, licking and sucking them, before exposing them to the chilly air again, rubbing and twitching them into firm little perks he involuntarily exhaled a loud "Aah" into the silence, in a tone he had never heard come out of his mouth before. Mortified he bit his lip to seal off any further shouts, not able to squelch his grunts and whimpers, as Szayel continued his torture downwards, French kissing his navel next.

He was shocked when he was suddenly mouthed through his pyjama pants, wanting to make Szayel end this but only managing an undignified "St- haa-". Not able to hold still he instinctively lurched up with his rump which only resulted in more pressure to his pounding cock. Hitting his head into his pillow he scrunched up his face in frustration. Inside his head he was screaming for the Octava Espada to stop already while simultaneously commanding him to go faster, damnit.

Szayel chuckled into the Quincy's crotch at the boy's reaction, making the oversensitive archer quiver. Massaging Uryuu's hardening length through the thin material of his pants, the Octava Espada was impressed to feel his own dick straining in his pants. He hurried to loosen the boy's pant's string and then slipped both pants and underpants down in one move, Uryuu gasping loudly as his cock was bobbing free, already standing half-erect and glistening with pre-cum. Szayel had to press a hand into his crotch to not lose it at the most delicious sight. His pale and sweating Quincy lying trembling and helpless presented naked before him as if on a silver plate, mouth wide open to get enough air into his lungs and face contorted in an attempt to keep at least the resemblance of control, while he already had a dripping erection from Szayel Aporro Granz.

"Look, Uryuu. Your cock is already leaking." At Szayel's instruction, Ishida opened deep blue eyes and strained his head to gaze down at himself, turning a deeper shade of red that even reached to his shoulder.

"It looks so delectable. What should I do about it, I wonder…"

Ishida thought his mind was already too far gone, but as Szayel locked hungry and mischievous eyes with flickering blue one's, he _knew_ what the pink-haired man was about to do.

"No, w-wai-…"

As the Octava Espada suddenly went down on him and took the full length of Ishida's cock into his mouth, licking the pre-cum from the head and pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit, the only thing preventing the dark-haired teen from impaling the Espada's head with his prick was the pink-haired man's hand holding his legs down.

The Quincy arched up, eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream, as the Octava Espada bobbed up and down, up and down with hollowed cheeks, and Uryuu's vision bleached out at the edges as he came, spurting hot semen into Szayel's waiting mouth.

While the pink-haired scientist swallowed around the teen, milking him through his climax, he fumbled to get his own swollen cock out, barely stroking the shaft before he reached his own peak, coming over his hand and onto Uryuu's bed.

Wiping away the sticky white substance from his hands and the corner of his mouth, Szayel looked down on the result of his session.

The dark-haired teen was still twitching here and there, but all in all he looked delightfully boneless from the Espada's blowjob, embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

The teen had no idea this had only been the beginning.

Grinning Szayel bent over to reach for the bag, fishing out a tube and a leather item.

"Ready for the next part?" he asked the Quincy and let him have a taste of his own cum by kissing him leisurely. Though a little sluggish, the teen even kissed back with a moan.

_Still conscious. Good._

Grabbing a pillow, Szayel shoved it under Uryuu's slack body, giving him a good view of the teen's firm, round ass. The dark-haired archer blinked his eyes at the new position, warning the Espada, that he had to hurry up a little.

Uncapping the tube he spread a generous amount of a slick consistency on his fingers. Slipping one finger between the kid's cheeks he found the puckered ring of muscles at the entrance.

Ishida automatically went stiff and gasped as he felt something prodding at his asshole. Looking down he made out his flaccid cock and became aware of his rump propped up on something soft. And behind that Szayel Aporro crouched between the archer's spread legs, the picture ringing alarm bells in the teen's head. Trying to move his hands to retrieve his glasses from the nightstand, he realized they were still bound behind him. When one of the Octava Espada's fingers started to push its way past his sphincter he came out of his sex-induced stupor with a shock.

"Wait! Stop!" he yelled, trying to close his thighs. This was going too far. "I don't want that!" He felt his wrists chafe as he pulled as hard as he could against the binding, the position of his rear in the air making it hard to move his legs. "You promised!"

"I promise, this will be even better than the blowjob."

But Uryuu wouldn't hear any of it.

"No. No. I don't want that. Don't do that!"

"If you won't relax, it will only be worse, Uryuu", the Octava Espada reasoned with the high-strung teen, contemplating for a moment to stop when he saw the frantic eyes of the brunet, but then he braved himself and forcefully shoved the whole finger inside, being sucked in by the Quincy's tight heat the moment he breached the opening.

Ishida felt a burn all the way in, his eyes starting to water from the sudden intrusion and his scream caught in his throat, leaving him gasping as Szayel reminded him to breathe. The Quincy had encountered worse pain, but this was no pure physical pain. He flashed pure hatred at his captor and soon to be rapist.

"I don't know why you think I could possibly enjoy being fucked by a Hollow, but if you don't take that out of me right now, I _am_ going to kill you. You won't get away with this, do you hear me? By the honour of-"

Wriggling the finger inside the tight tunnel of his lover, Szayel had found what he had been looking for, instantly shutting up the Quincy's tirade, drawing a high-pitched howl out of the virgin boy as he nudged the sensitive gland, starting to stroke the sweet spot up and down, sending Uryuu into a thrashing fit. The brunet didn't know what to do with those intense surges of pleasure, rolling through his nervous system and sparking a new flame in his loins. His spent cock showed renewed interest, his balls contracting as they were cupped by the Octava Espada's free hand, the pink-haired sadist tumbling them while he slowly inserted a second finger.

The new pain damped Uryuu's pleasure a little, but as two fingers scissored and stretched his tunnel and never failed to pass his prostrate in the process, his prick kept throbbing bigger, all the cursing and threatening in vain.

"You can scream as load as you want tonight, Uryuu. Nobody will hear you." The pink-haired scientist snickered as he added the last finger, easily sliding in and out of the slicked heat by now. He watched giddily as the Quincy's shaft became erect enough to use his second acquirement from the sextoy-shop.

The pink-haired Espada extracting his fingers made Uryuu turn his gaze from the ceiling to his captor. With drawn eyebrows he watched as Szayel picked up a tangle of leather, wondering about the usage of something like that, when the sadist started to twist it around his rigid cock, strapping it tight with a final stroke of his finger from balls to head.

"What? Is that..? Oh god, no."

The gaze Uryuu strained at Szayel was priceless.

It was a mix between fury, beseech, anguish, and unmistakable lust.

"That is a good look for you, Uryuu", he chuckled, capturing the endearing teen in another kiss. The Quincy attempted to stay unmoved but when the Octava Espada let his weeping length rub against Ishida's restricted one, he started moaning into the Espada's hot cavern, his thirsty throat welcoming the wet assault, as he felt his prick getting painfully tight.

Szayel then leaned up, bending over Ishida with only their crotches touching, the pink-haired man straining his neck backwards at the delicious friction, purring.

_He looks gorgeous_, Ishida thought unbidden, only admitting his awe at that moment.

Because after that the anger came back full force.

Szayel reluctantly went back onto his haunches, withdrawing his swollen member from dripping onto Ishida's painfully throbbing one. The Quincy felt so near to climax, he tried to get back to their rubbing, but his restraints left him hanging there frustratingly.

"Mmh…" Szayel sighed contently. "You have no idea how much I would love to pound that lovely tight ass of yours right now. But I fear I might tear you apart with my eagerness; and besides, this whole project is about making you admit your need for me. So, Uryuu, this won't be over until you beg me to fuck you."

"What?...What if I don't- I still don't want you?" Ishida praised himself for even thinking straight enough to articulate two words.

"Oh, but you already do, Uryuu. But as long as you won't acknowledge it…" he tapped a finger to the Quincy cock's head. "..you won't find your fulfilment. That cock-ring is specially designed and can only be removed by me, so either you give in or you die of extended denial of a satisfying climax."

"You can't be serious!" the stunned teen voiced his doubts, but the orange eyes of Szayel just stared down at him, revealing the truth in his words. "So, you're forcing me after all", the betrayed brunet snarled, trying to kick his captor but failing.

"I knew it! I won't give into you, you bastard. Sooner or later someone will come here-"

"I made this room sound and _reiatsu_-proof and you're estranged from your friends. So that will take a long time. You won't last that long, Uryuu."

Ishida stubbornly turned his head aside, trying to will his erection down, feeling a little triumphal when the throbbing became more bearable.

"I knew you would make this hard on yourself", he heard Szayel sigh. "That's why I also acquired this. To make it quick."

Ishida didn't want to look at the naked and aroused Espada but he had to see what the other meant. His eyes widened when he recognized the new item as a vibrating dildo.

In horror the Quincy could only shake his head, mouth working soundlessly as Szayel lubricated the revolting thing and brought it to his slick, dripping entrance. He tried to get away from the pink-haired scientist, but the Espada held him in place, as he positioned the blunt subject at the muscled ring at his entrance, pushing it slowly and agonisingly into the tight tunnel, the chafing uncomfortable enough to at least bring down his erection a little. When it was all in, stretching the Quincy to the fullest, the pink-haired sadist pushed a button and Ishida gasped as the rubber-toy started to move inside his ass, vibrating against That spot in agonising speed, making Ishida spasm in his restraints and building a first orgasm in no time, Ishida hitting his head into the mattress as he experienced a climax without release, leaving his cock throbbing painfully against the god-damn cock-ring.

Out of the corner of watering eyes he saw the Octava Espada watching him closely.

"This proves nothing, Espada. I'll just hate you more!..Aaah!"

Twisting in his restraints just drove the dildo deeper, a second orgasm coiling in his balls, also stopped from erupting by the pressure on his base.

The hands cradling Ishida's head felt mercifully cool then.

Szayel's orange eyes looked really concerned as he stared down at Ishida.

"I comprehend your honour as a Quincy, Uryuu. That's why you would rather die before letting yourself be coaxed into a false love. So if you tell me you want me, you won't be lying to yourself. I don't expect you to love me, Uryuu. Just be honest. Tell me you would enjoy sex with me. No further commitments."

When the third climax wrecked his body, winding him so tight he thought his dick would explode, Szayel was still holding Ishida's head and gazing down into his eyes, catching the teen's full attention.

The Quincy really had wanted to cling to his hatred and anger, to at least die proud; but seeing himself reflected in those orange orbs he suddenly lost sight of his rage and became conscious of something he had buried so deep inside himself that he had really thought he'd never had it to begin with.

Even doing this to him, he still didn't want to really kill the Octava Espada.

Not this version, at least; the one, that cared so openly for him; for he could see the sincerity in the pink-haired man's eyes.

He realized with a start that he really felt attracted to the man.

And he didn't want to die because of a lie.

…

At that exact moment it didn't matter any longer that it might not be love, or that it was 'wrong'.

All that mattered in that instance was that…

"I-I want you, Szayel Aporro Granz."

Ishida was surprised how true those words felt, how natural it felt to succumb to the other man, just going with the flow of the moment.

The pink-haired man smiled at the teen's perfect submission.

The vibrating vanished, the intruding object shortly after, discarded to the ground as Szayel hastily smeared some lubricant over his re-grown erection, aligning his cock with his panting Uryuu's puckered hole, the boy's restrained dick bobbing at the movement, pre-cum starting to make its way downwards towards the teen's taut chest and nipples.

Never losing eye contact, he nudged at the archer's entrance with the head of his dick, Ishida's whimper a silent plea, and he plunged into the glorious tight heat of his Quincy, pushing in until his balls were squished into Uryuu's soft but firm globes, both arching into the most intimate touch; the warmth of Szayel's throbbing prick filling out Ishida's passageway felt heavenly after the blunt and brutal cold dildo. It still hurt a little, but the need had become bigger.

Ishida was startled when all of a sudden Szayel loosened the scarves binding his hands to the bed and seized him by the waist, turning their positions, the dark-haired teen now sitting on top of the Octava Espada, cock even slipping deeper, making Ishida gasp. Leaning up on one elbow the pink-haired man cupped Ishida's cheek and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Uryuu. Make me come."

The worn out raven-haired teen could only stare, unsure of what he was meant to do, but then Szayel let his hand slip onto the teen's waist, gripping it and starting to thrust upward, his grunting joining a gasp from Ishida at the sensation.

_Insatiable Espada!_, he wanted to shout in indignation but had to use all his energy to prop himself on his still necktie-bound hands to start heaving himself up and down on shaky legs, riding the pink-haired man's burning prick. Try as he might he couldn't avoid jamming the other's dick into his prostrate, though, feeling like he was slowly killing himself as he felt the next climax build inside his groins.

But he was urged on by the look of Szayel's expression, feeling high at the man's smouldering eyes appraising him.

Szayel saw Uryuu reaching his limit, and seeing those wanton deep blue pools, he felt his own orgasm nearing. He let his hand dance over the cock-ring and it sprang open.

He howled the black-haired teen's name as he came with one last thrust deep inside the youth, feeling the Quincy's own multiple-orgasm exploding; the teen answered with his own scream, tightly squeezing the Espada's erection and milking him as he sprouted his semen all over Szayel.

The pink-haired man kept Ishida in balance, grabbing the teen's hips tightly as he felt his own cum dripping out of Uryuu's tight hole and over his balls, his cock slowly softening and slipping out of the teen. As Szayel also lost his energy, Ishida just dipped forward, landing in the puddle of his own sticky cum, smearing his front and face, even marring his hair.

But Uryuu couldn't be bothered.

Because, after seeing stars explode before his eyes, the Quincy had fallen unconscious.

Szayel wrapped his lover up in his arms, stroking the other's hair and riding on after-sex bless.

Let the poor boy recover.

The pink-haired Espada would care about the aftermath.

_TBC

* * *

_

AN: Oh, my god!

And I mean in many ways. I would never have thought I would write such a long chapter (this being the second part(!) of one uberlong chapter;). And with half of it being smut once again, nonetheless!O.o Also, this is some heavy stuff, guys (not that I haven't read much worse); but on the other hand, Szayel without a little dark isn't really interesting, now, is he? (Don't worry. They will both live^^ And I have so much fluff in this story to make up for this, right?;)

Since this was actually the first scene I thought of when thinking of a SzayelIshi story you could call this the core of this whole story (actually were right in the middle of this story). I had everything developed with this in the back of my mind (so what now? *lol*).

By the way, I think the song "Bush – The Chemicals Between Us" is a good theme song for SzayelIshi (though in my story they get a happy end;)

I'm really curious as to your reactions, so don't leave me hanging. I want to see three digits at the reviews next week, guys;)

Stay tuned for next time, when Szayel gets the chance to prove himself again by caring for our exhausted Quincy; Grimmjow and Ichigo will also be there, their friends getting into the secret.

Bye bye

*^.^*v

* * *

PS: Once again thanking PurebloodSlytherin, who had to correct the worst mistakes, because I wrote the last eight pages half-asleep^^;

You know those moments when you can't stop reading in the middle of a smex-part and got to bed too late? Well, I can't stop _writing _in the middle of a smex-part, either;p

* * *

OMAKE

Grimmjow: I think you killed him, Szayel.

Szayel *wails*: Oh, nooooooooo~ /OoO\ And he finally admitted he loved me.

Grimmjow: Did not….But, hey! What a _way_ to go! How I'd like to go down with my cock up someone's ass… *dreamy*

Ichigo: Don't you die on me, or I'll get Inoue to bring you back… and kill you myself.

Ichigo: By the way. If Ishida died, he probably got to Soul Society. So, no worries.

Szayel: Really?

x

Renji: Ishida?

Renji: I knew Ichigo would get you killed first.

Ishida *mumbling*: Quincy archer hates you.

x

[Alternative Ending:]

Aizen: Ishida Uryuu. Don't tell me you had sex with a Hollow.

Ishida *blushing* : Please, tell me this is only a stopover to Soul Society.

Aizen: Alas, not. Care to join my crazy tea party?

Aizen: We've got cookies.

Ishida *glasses glinting*: … Tell me more.


	11. Chapter 11 Tenderness

AN: OMG, I am so sorry! First my computer played up and then the internet went all silent on meT.T It took me some time to get everything sorted out, again (and I'm not sure I tackled the source of the problem...). I apologize for leaving you hanging for so long, guys, and I know this little chappy won't be able to make it up to you (especially in comparison to the last two;), but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. And I'll try to post the next one this weekend, ok?

So on with the reading!;)

**Chapter 11**

_**Tenderness**_

Next morning Ichigo woke up a little sore, but with a mellow feeling, a slight smile gracing his features as he saw the sleeping face of the teal-haired man only inches away.

The orange-haired teen felt cramped with two persons on his small bed, but Grimmjow had refused to return to his _futon_ that night and had just snuggled up to Ichigo after another round of tangling limps and hot kisses and closed his eyes in contentment. Soft snores had filled the room shortly after and Ichigo had lain there, amused of the Sexta Espada being such a cuddler, before he, too, fell asleep.

_But this can't go on_, Ichigo thought with a renewed frown as he tried to move out of Grimmjow's embrace. His bones were cracking and his whole body was stiff from staying in one position all night.

"Where are ya goin'?" the sleepy drawl of the teal-haired Espada was heard and strong arms encircled his waist, a tongue lapping at his neck.

"Getting ready for school", the teen answered, jumping out of the bed as he was entirely awake all of a sudden, embarrassment coming back to him as the Espada's voice triggered the memory of the day before.

How could he have done what they did yesterday? It was like he was another person as soon as Grimmjow kissed him, but on the other hand it definitely was him; doing the strangest things.

"Don't tell me ya're thinking about calling it off now", the teal-haired man snorted playfully, but seeing Ichigo's troubled face, the teen actually gazing at him in a contemplative way, he lost all his arrogance.

_Call _what_ exactly off?_ Ichigo thought; which was just the problem. Whatever they had right now, the orange-head didn't want to lose it; but not knowing what _it_ really was, or more importantly, what it would lead to, made a decision difficult. As Ichigo watched Grimmjow for a reaction, he became aware of the man's growing unease; almost as if the Sexta Espada was anxious of Ichigo ending this for real.

_Am I important to him?_

This vulnerability was somehow more intimate than the sex the day before and Ichigo's heart started pounding furiously.

He still didn't understand what he'd agree to, but since they had come so far already, there was no reason to just discard this now, was there? After all, Ichigo was used to plunging into uncertainties. He would just deal with this the way he dealt with everything. Facing it head on and relying on his instincts.

So Ichigo did just that, when Grimmjow made to stand up; he strode over to him, placed his hands on either side of the man's face and bent down to kiss him.

It was chaste, just lips on lips, and lacked the finesse of the teal-haired Espada, but the tender gesture reassured both of them.

This was right; this was special.

The magic worked only for seconds, though, before Grimmjow's joy overflowed, the Sexta Espada grinning widely, while Ichigo fell back into awkwardness, prominent scowl in place and flushing at his own behaviour.

Grimmjow was about to return the orange-head's favour, intend on getting deeper, of course, but at that exact moment the alarm clock went off and a moment after the door flew open and the usual Kurosaki morning procedure started with an overenthusiastic Isshin screaming:

"RISE AND SHINE, BOYS !"

xxx

That day Ichigo left early for school, a laughing Grimmjow accompanying him.

"I like yer dad. He's so jolly, he's practically radiating. Somehow I thought parents were more… more strict."

"_Normal_ ones are", Ichigo told him, shaking his head at remembering goat-chin's beaming gaze all morning. Isshin had been looking expectantly from his son to the Espada, watching for any 'affectionate behaviour by the lovebirds', but all he had gotten was a red-faced Ichigo quickly snatching one of Grimmjow's lost buttons away from a puzzled Yuzu, the girl having found the piece of the school uniform on the living room coach. She had offered to mend the shirt, but Ichigo had quickly declined, not wanting to show it to his baby sister; having to explain why _all_ of the buttons were torn off.

He would just ask Ishida to sew them back on; the Quincy thought everyone to be an idiot anyways and since this was actually Renji's size… also it proffered a perfect opportunity to finally get to talk to the withdrawn archer. The bespectacled teen was probably already seated at his desk and reading some complicated book.

But when he opened the door to their classroom there was no Quincy to be seen.

_Maybe he's in the clubroom?_, Ichigo mused, trying to sense for the brunet's _reiatsu_, but Ishida was good at hiding his spirit energy and, well, Ichigo wasn't very good at that stuff to begin with, so he was not surprised to find no trace of the other.

_Or maybe he has__n't arrived yet? He might even be ill…_

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo watched a huffing Inoue running up the corridor towards him, a worried look on her face telling the substitute-Shinigami that something was definitely not right.

"Inoue, something happened?" he acknowledged the normally good-natured girl, as she came to a screeching halt in front of him, bending over as she tried to get air into her lungs.

"Ishida... Ishida-kun", she panted, before she took a deep breath and started to babble in alarm.

"I can't sense his _reiatsu_ anywhere! He was at his home yesterday evening, but when I woke up this morning… his energy signature was just gone! I thought he might have collapsed at his father's training room again; I concentrated but he wasn't there and Ishida-sensei was with his patients. He's also not at Urahara-san's and I even checked the Vizard's place! He's nowhere! What if he got abducted? Or…"

Ichigo could see tears forming in her eyes and the chestnut-haired girl shook herself harshly, not able to word her worst thoughts. Ichigo wanted to calm her down. The Quincy could just be sleeping very deeply, or he could be really well concealed, or… But Inoue was already talking on.

"I could always sense you. Even when you were inside those barriers, even when you were near death at your training. It was really weak, but I could sense you!... These last days you were gone, too, sometimes, but then you were back again. But I've tried for two hours now and Ishida-kun…he still hasn't come back!"

The students that were already at school were starting to look at them and out of the corner of his eye Ichigo could see Chad making his way over.

"Ichigo", he silently asked.

"Something's wrong with Ishida… Chad, Inoue, stay here and take care of my body, I'm rushing over to his place, look if I can find something", Ichigo hushed.

Inoue's head went up at that.

"I will come with you, maybe he needs my help!" but Chad already understood that Ichigo would be much quicker without them, so he took Inoue's shoulder and nodded his friend to go.

The people around them saw Ichigo's unconscious body falling into his friend's arms and then the Shinigami vanished using Shunpo.

As soon as he left school grounds Grimmjow appeared at his side, his Sonido easily keeping up with the orange-haired teen.

"What's up?"

"Ishida's in trouble."

_Ishida…ah! (Willow-boy, uh__) Uryuu! _

The Sexta Espada relaxed.

"Don't worry, he should be fine. Szayel is with him."

Ichigo's eyes widened, as he looked at his companion.

"The scientist Espada? He is alive and in the real world? And you knew it?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell ya?" Grimmjow thought back and realized, inadvertently, he never did tell him. _Oh, well_, he shrugged it off.

"Shit", Ichigo ground out and sped up a notch.

=^.^=

Szayel smiled gently down at the naked form of his love lying face down on the bed, and he brushed a strand of the boy's hair behind his ear. It had taken him some time to clean them up after giving in to some hours of sleep with Uryuu in his arms, but now that he had finished, all that was left was to get his refreshed Quincy warm and cosy, and wait for him to wake up.

The Octava Espada was about to cover the teen with the blanket, when he was startled by brutal knocking at the entrance.

"ISHIDA?"

Szayel recognized the muffled voice of Kurosaki Ichigo shouting through the door.

"I'M COMING IN NOW. DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS AFTERWARDS."

The next moment there was a loud cracking sound and Szayel was already on his feet when the orange-haired Shinigami barged in.

On seeing the Octava Espada the substitute-Shinigami instantly unwrapped his sword and pointed it towards the scientist, brown eyes blazing as they swept the room and found Ishida's unconscious and nude body lying prone on his bed, the covers only reaching up to his hips.

"Get away from him, you creep!" he hollered, _reiatsu_ broiling as he slowly moved towards Ishida. "What did you do to him?" he demanded to know, visibly relieved that the brunet was still breathing. But the Quincy didn't stir even after all this commotion, only shivering slightly from the exposure.

Szayel scowled.

"Would you quiet down? He hasn't slept well the last days."

The pink-haired scientist wanted to cover Uryuu up, but Ichigo wouldn't let him near.

"Oh, yeah? That's one _hell_ of a sleep." To prove his point he fruitlessly shook Ishida's shoulders.

"Sorry, Szayel. He wouldn't listen. But what _did_ happen to the kid?" A far more composed Grimmjow had entered the room.

The effeminate Espada opened his mouth to answer, but Kurosaki interfered.

"Where's his bracelet?"

Szayel sighed dramatically as he pointed a lazy finger at the nightstand, otherwise disregarding the Shinigami (who snatched the Quincy cross to reattach it to his owner) and turning to his fellow Espada instead.

"We had sex this night." The orange-head gaped at him. "And it got a little intense."

"Ishida would never sleep with you", Ichigo uttered in disbelief.

That's when he got a closer look at the Quincy's wrists, eyes widening in shock as he saw purple markings on them. His expression darkened as he took hold of the brunet's right hand, the hatred distorting his face surprised even the teal-haired Espada.

"You forced him."

Ichigo let go of Ishida and brought forth his blade, ready to blast the pink-haired Espada into the next century, his powers flaring in outrage.

"You had to bind him to have your way with him, you sick bastard!" the substitute-Shinigami shouted and brandished his sword.

Szayel got ready to evade the furious boy, but then the blade swinging down on him was met by Grimmjow's Zanpakutou, the Sexta Espada staring imploringly at his lover.

"Calm down, Ichigo. This may look bad, but we don't know the whole story. He loves that guy over there, so he wouldn't rape him. Am I right, Szayel?" the teal-eyed man nonetheless had to ask over his shoulder.

Szayel, still a little staggered by the intensity of the orange-head's anger on behalf of Uryuu, nodded slowly.

"I didn't do anything he didn't like. And I got his consent. But I must confess, it was too much for his first time. That is entirely my fault."

The pressure of Ichigo's blade didn't waver.

"And I should just believe that?" the orange-head asked incredulously.

The corners of Szayel's mouth turned down with growing annoyance.

"I will accept any retribution, should Uryuu see it justified. But it's _his_ right and _his_ choice."

Ichigo was about to retort, but Grimmjow cut in.

"Ok, how 'bout this? We come back later and give the kid the chance to clear things up. And if he's really got hurt, I'll help ya kill Szayel."

The scientist gulped at that, but Ichigo seemed agreeable, lowering his sword.

"And leave him here with Ishida? In a shielded room that even Inoue's senses can't penetrate? He could do anything to Ishida the moment we leave!"

"I won't leave him waking up alone", Szayel stated. "But I'll take the shield down, so you will be able to feel his spirit signature again", he conceded.

Grimmjow concurred to that.

"Szayel came to the real world the same time I did, Ichigo. He came for the same reason I did. He loves Uryuu, I'm fairly sure; and somehow I think the smartass kid wouldn't have let Szayel in here if he didn't feel safe enough."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. Maybe they were right.

"I don't like this, but…" He fastened Zangetsu to his back. Then he turned to the Sexta Espada.

"_You_ are going to tell me everything about this on the way back to school, Grimmjow", he deadpanned. Then he went back to the Octava Espada. "Now, turn off the shield."

The orange-head took one last look at Ishida, reluctant to go, but as he watched in surprise how the pink-haired man tenderly covered the Quincy before going to his computer and disabling the disguising field, he started to see the possibility of the scientist's sincerity.

He just hoped his instincts didn't fail him this time.

As Kurosaki left with Grimmjow, Szayel returned to Uryuu's side, suddenly anxious of Uryuu waking up.

If his beloved really resented what they did...?

Well, at least he wouldn't have to live with that knowledge for very long.

=^.^=

Sluggishly coming out of a deep slumber Ishida pried his eyes open, feeling disoriented and detached from his body. Trying to get back his bearings, he realized he was lying on his front, which was a rare occurrence when waking up.

His mind seemed to have something of importance to tell him, but his head felt like it was filled with wool and when he ordered his body to roll onto his side, a throbbing headache only added to the unpleasant sensation.

What the hell happened yesterday, that he felt like shit today?

"I thought you would come to any minute now. Here, drink something."

Ishida's eyes widened as he whirled around, staring at the man sitting on his bedside as his brain started to replay his recent memories and provided him with the culprit of his current discomfort.

"You!" he screamed angrily, hastily gathering the blankets around him to cover up as he scrambled out of bed, out of the pink-haired man's reach; knocking the offered glass of water out of Szayel's hand in the process.

He managed one step before a spark of pain shot up his spine and his legs gave out under him, the surprised teen finding himself sprawling on the ground soon after.

The pain and burning shame sent tears to his eyes, but the brunet squeezed them away.

Szayel hurried worriedly to his side.

"Uryuu! Everything alright? You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"Don't touch me!" the mortified teen shrieked, halting the Octava Espada about to gather the Quincy up. "How dare you still being here after what you did to me?" he snarled, his whole frame trembling. The dark-haired boy buried his face in his arms and the blanket underneath him, trying to block out his surroundings for a moment.

The pink-haired scientist watched him, concerned, his heart reaching out to the boy. Ishida flinched as Szayel laid a hand on his shoulder, the pink-haired Espada feeling a pang of guilt at seeing his love like this.

"I am sorry, Uryuu."

The teen needed him right now, and Szayel wasn't about to abandon him.

So he gently and swiftly scooped Ishida up into his arms, the teen yelping as he was picked up and manhandled into bed, the Octava Espada ignoring the agitated archer's protests.

"I told you not to touch me! Just get out of here, before I get back enough strength to kill you! You got what you came for, didn't you? Now leave me alone!"

Szayel sighed exaggeratedly.

_Why do I love this __irritable guy?_

"You just won't understand it. I enjoyed what we did last night very much. But I didn't come here for that. I lo-"

"Don't give me that 'I love you' nonsense. You forced yourself onto me yesterday; you don't do that to people you love!"

"You just wouldn't admit that you're also attracted to me!"

Ishida blushed furiously.

"That doesn't matter. When you love someone, you always put the other's well-being before yours, regardless of your own feelings. I don't understand your obsession with me, but-"

"This is more than obsession, Uryuu."

"_How_ would you know?" Ishida scowled. "You don't know me. And as soon as you have satisfied your strange fascination you will lose interest and leave, anyways. I won't be played with!"

The dark-haired teen was taken aback when Szayel's resolute expression suddenly brightened into a warm smile at his words.

"You should give me more credit, Uryuu; after all, as I died by Kurotsuchi I had more than enough time to distinguish my interest in you from mere obsession. But why would you care about me leaving you behind anyways, if you saw no chance of falling in love with me in the first place, mh?"

The pink-haired man winked at the spluttering brunet.

"That's not what I was meaning!" the teen stammered, but Szayel was still elated as he continued.

"And I _do_ care for your well-being. Fore and most I wanted to give _you_ pleasure last night, but you wouldn't allow yourself that happiness, unless I gave you a push. I admit, I went a little too far, but I will make up for it. I'll take any punishment from you, but today just let me take care of you, ok?"

Ishida let his head fall back onto his pillow, feeling the exhaustion coming back, and pressed his hands to his temples as his headache made itself known again.

"I can take care of myself. And I think I'd rather be alone right now."

"I'm not going to fuss; just indulging you for a while. So, how about I get you something to drink, mh?" Szayel hurried to get Ishida another glass of water, the teen taking the glass with a scowl.

"How do I get rid of you again?" he groaned.

The Octava Espada chuckled.

"As long as you like me, you won't be able to."

Ishida looked down at his hands holding the glass, wearing a thoughtful expression.

"I can't trust you anymore."

The brunet looked a little sad at that.

_You will do something like that again._

"I might have liked…it…a little; but I still hate you for just taking advantage of me and I'm afraid you will do it again when I can't give you what you want."

Szayel answered this rare honesty with a solemn and earnest look.

"I will win your trust back. I'm willing to fight for this love, you know."

Ishida snorted.

"And that's why you keep making me do things I don't want to."

Pondering on the problem the Octava Espada had an idea.

"How about creating a safe-word?"

The Quincy was confused.

"When I do something to you that you don't like, you say the safe-word and I'll stop it at once", the pink-haired scientist explained, seeing the teen go red the moment he understood.

"We're not doing it again! And normally a 'no' should suffice!"

"People say 'no' too easily; you often say 'no' although you don't really mean it. Also, you can use the safe-word even when we're not having sex, like with kissing and touching."

Szayel noticed the flustered boy lift his hand only to realize he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Let's…not talk about this anymore."

"We have to talk about it some time. I'm not going to forget about it. We both liked it, hell it was fantastic! And I want to do it again." Ishida opened his mouth, so Szayel hastily carried on.

"Not now, of course. We'll take it slow from now. So you won't hurt from it anymore."

The brunet scowled at being reminded of the pain in his back and ass, but before he could retort to that, the Octava Espada remembered something.

"I nearly forgot! I made you something to eat. It should be ready by now. You must be starving. Hold on a second." And with that the pink-haired man was gone.

Ishida sighed once more, trying to find the best position to sit without too much pain, retrieving his glasses before swallowing some of the water.

He had to confess, he really felt hungry.

_How late is it anyways?_

That's when he realized it was already bright outside.

Looking at the clock in alarm he swallowed in the wrong way, coughing violently.

Hearing the spluttering, Szayel came running into the room, wooden spoon with sauce on it in his hand.

"What happened?"

"I slept through school!"

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Ichigo to the rescue! *lol*

I know, you got spoiled by the last two chapters. But this story is not over yet!

Next up: Ishida and Szayel get visitors. And Szayel makes a decision. [What will be the safe-word, I wonder;)]

Oh, by the way: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!^o^/ Never thought I'd make it to the three digets. You guys rock! Please keep on commenting!:3

So until very soon

*^.^*/~~

* * *

OMAKE

Ichigo: Oi, Ishida. I came back.

Ishida: And as you can see, I'm all right, so you can leave right away.

Ichigo: Yeah, so I've read. I'm glad, uh…

Ichigo: Actually I'm here for something else.

*gives something to the Quincy*

Ichigo: Can you repair this shirt?

Ishida *glaring at despised buttons*: You have some nerve.


	12. Chapter 12 Of Visitors And Friends

**Chapter 12 **

_**Of Visitors**__** and Friends**_

"WHAT? And you were going to tell me all this when?"

"Actually, right after dinner."

The rummaging was brought to a stop.

"And what were you thinking? That I would sit down in the living room and just ignore my BROKEN door?"

And the busy noises of cupboards and drawers being opened and closed could be heard again through the remains of said door, making Ichigo and the others approach the entrance with reservation.

"You were supposed to eat in bed", the reasoning voice of the Octava Espada barely rose over the racket. "You're not feeling well."

"Yes. And I have _you_ to thank for that. But I told you, I'm not invalid; I- "

Ishida's rant stopped the moment he felt his visitors reach his front door.

The bespectacled teen hastily pulled the sweater over his head, intend on intercepting them there.

It would have been a good plan; if the door hadn't been broken, that is.

"Coming in", Ichigo called out casually as he simply kicked the door open, closely followed by Grimmjow, Inoue (looking at the damaged door with wonder) and Chad.

The latter two had calmed down as soon as Ichigo had returned to school, reassuring them that Ishida was all right, and Inoue was relieved to feel the archer's quiet but distinctive spirit trace again. His friends even took Ichigo's news about Grimmjow amazingly well (Ichigo deemed it better not to tell them about their recent activities yet, though), greeting the Sexta Espada reverently as they made their way to Ishida's apartment together.

Apparently Chad and Inoue were more wary of the Octava Espada, though; they watched the pink-haired scientist guardedly as he entered the living room after Ishida.

"Ishida-kun, are you all right?"

Inoue hurried over to the Quincy and patted the boy from head to toe for any injuries, making the motionless boy fluster when she plastered herself to him.

"I'm alright, Inoue-san", he stammered. Taking her by the shoulders he pushed her gently away to smile reassuringly at her.

Szayel hurriedly wrapped his arms protectively around the Quincy, glaring at the moronic girl who had dared to touch _his_ lover.

A flushed Ishida struggled out of the Espada's arms, hissing "Stop it already!" over his shoulder before re-adjusting his glasses nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment while regaining his posture.

He had to get rid of them, before anyone got strange ideas.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry, but as you can see, I'm fine. So... if you would excuse me; I have to do something about my front door." He glared at the orange-haired culprit.

"Yeah, about that…" Ichigo scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Ishida. I'll compensate for the damage. But are you sure you're ok? You were really out of it this morning."

Inoue and Chad stared curiously from the mortified brunet to Ichigo and Grimmjow glancing meaningful at a worried Szayel.

_How much __do they know exactly?_ Ishida wondered.

"The last days just took a lot from him, what with training and such, right, Uryuu?" the Octava Espada offered, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Oh! So you're also training with an Espada to get stronger, Ishida-kun!" Inoue beamed. "Like Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow-san. Why didn't you tell us?... Unless you're going on a top secret mission! Did the government recruit you? Are you going to leave us, Ishida-kun?" Ishida watched Inoue's mood turn from exhilarated to tearful and quickly tried to reconcile.

"No, no. I'm training with my father again…" Which reminded him! "Actually, I have to go. I'm late, as it is!" Ishida cursed under his breath as he made for his room to get his training gear. How could he have forgotten?

He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Uryuu, you are not fit enough yet. You should rest today", Szayel said imploringly.

"Yeah, Ishida; just call your dad and skip today", Ichigo said.

"No need for that", a new voice came from the entrance.

Everyone turned around.

_This day is getting worse __by the minute_, Ishida thought as he saw Ryuuken standing in the doorway. The taciturn man glanced at the wrecked door and the people gathered in the room, before his cold gaze settled on his son.

"I was informed that you didn't come to school today. And yet I see you out of bed and in company of these people." '_These delinquents_', his expression said.

Thinking about the reason behind his absence from school, Ishida felt inevitably ashamed; but his indignation at what Ryuuken was implying was even greater.

He really tried to keep his promise; he never went against his words; it wasn't easy, but, damn it, he had done all he could; but Ryuuken just wouldn't believe him.

"They have nothing to do with this! I only overslept. I never even asked them to come here! In fact I was about to-"

"Oh, would you just shut up for once, Ishida."

Ishida gaped as Ichigo stepped between himself and Ryuuken, scowling at the older Ishida.

"I always thought my dad is a pain in the ass, but you… well, I can understand now why Ishida lives on his own."

"Kurosaki!" The dark-haired Quincy glared as he gripped the substitute-Shinigami's shoulder and span him around, angry because this was _his father_ he was insulting here, and because, "This is none of your business, it's between him and me; and I can take care of myself! And if you had left me alone in the first place-"

"But that's just it, Ishida", Ichigo interjected, glowering back. "That promise you made was stupid-"

"I still hate Shinigami, Kurosaki! And without my powers I would have been useless to you, anyway. So how-"

"And still you came to rescue Rukia, and Inoue. What about Renji, or me? I never even got to apologize for th-"

Ishida didn't want to go there, quickly interrupting:

"You were acting against the Shinigami then, and later it was a matter of survival. It wasn't-"

"Bullshit! It's because you cared. It's because, we're friends, Ishida!"

And then there was silence, as Ishida blinked in surprise. Ichigo seemed to be astonished himself.

Ishida had known, deep inside, that 'acquaintance' didn't quite cover their relationship, but hearing from Kurosaki that he considered him a friend…

"How.. When…? I don't remember asking for someone's friendship!" Ishida blurted out petulantly, not wanting to give in.

"Well, fat luck, because you have it, now!" Ichigo said, easily getting out of the flustered brunet's grip and crossing his arms over his chest. Inoue and Chad, who had been following their quarrel with trepidation, were backing Ichigo up, earnest eyes telling that they regarded him as a friend, too.

It humbled Ishida, and made him sad at the same time.

The Quincy had to gulp and he bent his head, not being able to look at these faces, as he had to say:

"It doesn't matter. I already gave my word, and I can't take it back now…"

Ryuuken gave him his powers back and now he had to fulfil his part of the bargain.

Ishida was trying to steel himself for making them leave, when he heard Kurosaki's exaggerated sigh.

"That's exactly why it's a stupid promise to begin with. You will never be able to keep it."

Ishida's head snapped up, ready to snap at the orange-head, but stopped at the look of the orange-head.

"Because", Ichigo said, now also talking to the man still standing at the door, "we never agreed to this promise; so we won't stop pestering you, no matter how much you try to withdraw from us. So, you see, it's impossible."

And Kurosaki had the audacity to grin smugly at Ryuuken.

Ishida stood there, mouth half open to retaliate but was lost for words. Everyone was grinning at him, even Sado had a satisfied smile on his face; only Ryuuken's expression was as blank as ever.

"A real dilemma, Uryuu", Szayel chuckled from behind.

At that Ryuuken snorted and turned to go.

"Do as you please."

And he just left.

Ishida was caught between running after his father and standing his ground; but feeling a little lightheaded he didn't think moving was such a good idea. Also, he had found a response for Kurosaki, at last:

"Supposed we _were_ friends, you should have regarded my wish to stay away from me, shouldn't you?"

Surprisingly it was Chad who answered.

"Friends do not do what you want them to, but what is best for you."

It was said in his matter-of-fact voice, and coming from the generally reserved teen somehow made it an irrefutable truth.

Ishida still wanted to object, he couldn't think of anything he could have done to deserve their friendship; he had never even sought after it; but looking around he was hit by the realization that, even though he didn't know why, he was indeed surrounded by 'friends'. And it was a strange and warm and frightening feeling.

And he had no idea how to handle this.

Bless Inoue for taking the matter in hand.

"So, you're not leaving us, Ishida-kun? Thank God… Wait!" The auburn-haired girl sniffed the air. "I'm sorry, Ishida-kun, did we interrupt your dinner? It smells delicious!" Was that drool he could see at the corner of her mouth?

"Uhm…"

"I cooked something for Uryuu!" Szayel said proudly. "Soup, Curry, Om-rice, and Pancakes."

Everyone stared at him.

"Who is supposed to eat all that?" Ishida boggled. Unless…

The Quincy sighed, eying his guests apprehensively.

"If you like, you could stay for dinner…"

Szayel didn't seem happy about that but Inoue beamed and clapped her hands together.

"Really? I would love to! If it's no inconvenience to you, that is."

Chad just nodded his consent. Exchanging a questioning look with Grimmjow, Ichigo followed.

"I'll just call home to tell my folks to eat without us. Can I use your phone, Ishida?"

"Uh, ok."

And then everyone got busy to set the table and arrange themselves around Ishida's living room table. As Ishida sat down wincing a little Szayel was there to give him a pillow. The Quincy instantly offered everyone a cushion to disguise his strange behaviour and Kurosaki seemed a little relieved himself, he noticed.

"_Itadakimasu_!*" Inoue announced and everyone joined in.

Ishida surveyed his meal suspiciously.

The egg was a little burned and the Curry also looked strange. And Sado and Ichigo looked a little funny after they took a bite, even Grimmjow scowled. Steeling himself he put the spoon into his mouth.

And pulled a face.

He should have known the Espada was a horrible cook. The seasoning was all scrambled up.

"Mmh… I think I like Uryuu's cooking better", the cook himself stated unhappily and the men all snorted.

"No kidding", they said in chorus, and as Grimmjow barked out his amusement, everyone started to laugh. Inoue only looked puzzled.

"You have to try the soup with pancake. It's great!" the girl of questionable credibility munched contently.

Luckily with a little spicing the meal was salvageable, because Ishida noticed how hungry he actually was. Flushing he remembered why, and furtively glancing at the pink-haired man at his side he hoped the Octava Espada didn't do anything like telling his guests why exactly he missed school today.

He was relieved when they finished their meal with talks about what they had learned that day, interlaced with funny stories about their classmates and chitchat about what's new in town; and Inoue even gave him her notes and the homework for tomorrow.

They were saying their good-byes, as Inoue asked the question:

"So, what do you plan to do in this world?"

Ishida's breath hitched as he willed Szayel to stay quiet.

"I thought about it, and I decided to get myself a _gigai_ like Grimmjow."

_Thank you_, the raven-haired boy thought and then he processed what the Octava Espada had said and his eyes widened in amazement.

So he wanted to explore the real world? That was actually good! Ishida had feared, the pink-haired man would spend all his time coaxing him to have sex with him…

"I want to go on a date with Uryuu. "

_Oh, shit._

They all stared at him and Szayel. You could see Sado's brows disappear further into his unruly hair and Inoue's mouth was forming a silent 'oh' and there was no doubt that they had instantly put one and one together. Kurosaki must have known already, because he only flushed a little.

"Ishida..", Chad said, as Inoue blurted: "You love each other?"

And while Szayel already answered with a determined "Yes." Ishida refuted with a loud "No!"

And of course the pink-haired Espada would make it worse.

"He won't admit it yet, but I can tell after kissing him. And just last night-"

"Sh-Shinigami!" Ishida shouted suddenly and clapped his hand over the idiot's mouth, glaring at him with a burning face. Everyone looked puzzled, but Szayel seemed to understand, because he grew silent and even started to smile.

_This is it_, the Quincy thought in humiliation, _I will go down in history as the first to get friends and then loose them again in only one day._

Seeing Ishida's mortification Ichigo could empathize. If their roles were reversed… Glancing at Grimmjow he scowled at the amusement twirling in those teal eyes.

But Grimmjow _did_ understand the silent disapproval in Ichigo's expression; so he thought he would show some sympathy. His grin widened and he cleared his throat.

"Actually your idea sounds good, Szayel. So, what d'you say to making it a double date?" And, still smirking, he slid his arm around Ichigo's waist, winking at the yelping teen.

In an instance every pair of eyes was on Ichigo, and it was time for Ishida to ogle.

"You two are also..?"

"You, too, Kurosaki-kun?"

Inoue's voice sounded small and teary then, and when they turned towards her, her grey eyes were already welling up.

There was a slight pang going through Ishida's heart, because he knew what Ichigo meant to the auburn-haired girl; and good-hearted as she was, Inoue was still braving a smile onto her face.

"I'm sorry. Silly tears, hehe. Really, I'm happy for you two!" She wiped her face all along, but the trails just wouldn't stop. "I don't know what's wrong with me. But I'm really happy for you… Please excuse me."

And Inoue was gone.

"Inoue-san." Ishida wanted to go after her, but Chad stopped him.

"It's alright, Ishida. I'll go after her."

The tall boy gathered his and Inoue's things, and he looked Ishida and Ichigo directly into their eyes when he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. She'll come around."

Ishida watched as Chad bowed and then ran after Inoue.

Now he was left with Kurosaki and the Sexta Espada.

The silence was deafening.

"So… you and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" Ishida said eventually and he still had to wrap his mind around that.

"…Yeah," Ichigo replied, scratching his head while avoiding everyone's eyes. "Didn't think Inoue would take it that bad, though. But I guess it's hard after Hueco Mundo."

Ishida snorted. Kurosaki hadn't changed at all.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you." And as Ichigo still didn't get it, the Quincy scowled: "She is in love with you, you moron."

The shock on Kurosaki's face would have been funny, if it hadn't been so sad.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, since a long time, I guess. Figures, you'd be the only one who didn't notice."

"Luckily for me", Grimmjow smirked, at which Szayel had to roll his eyes.

"Luckily for _you_, I nudged you into the right direction, or you would still be punching the crap out of your boyfriend."

"Che", the Sexta Espada said, but he was still grinning. "By the way, about that double date; what about going shopping when you got your _gigai_?"

"Sounds good. What do you say, Uryuu?" Szayel turned excitedly to Ishida.

"I'm not going on a date with you!… But I guess it would be better to accompany you shopping… But no public display of this strange obsession of yours!" the Quincy warned.

Another eye roll from the pink-haired man.

"I mean it. You can get us into serious trouble doing that."

"Ok, ok. We're not going to call it a date and I try not to flaunt my _affection_ for you." Szayel hugged Ishida. "Thanks, Uryuu."

The black-haired teen quickly struggled out of his arms, remembering they had audience. "And by public I mean _anywhere we are not alone_!"

Ichigo had to grin at Ishida's obvious embarrassment.

"Don't mind us. I think we should be going anyway. See ya tomorrow, I take it?"

Ishida nodded, still shaking off Szayel's snaking arms.

"I'll take ya to Urahara's tomorrow, Szayel", Grimmjow winked and wound his own arms around Ichigo, only to get knocked over his head.

"Don't get any strange ideas", the orange-head grumbled and with a wave of his hand he left the Quincy's apartment, followed by the laughing Espada.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Poor Inoue . But she'll get better, promise. (her story isn't over either;) I really like the bond between Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue and Chad, so the others will also get some playtime in the future. About Ryuuken... well, you'll have to see;)

Next chapter: Renji's getting back into this story!;) The last episode on how everyone around is reacting to their friends' new secret.;p

So stay tuned!

*^-^*/~

* * *

*_Itadakimasu_: something you say before eating like "I'm digging in"

* * *

OMAKE

CRASH

*Ishida wakes up in the middle of the night*

Szayel *once again sneaked into the bed with Uryuu; sleepy*: What is it?

Ishida *sighing at seeing a homeless lying in his living room and a thief leaving his apartment with his toaster*

Ishida: We really need to get that door repaired.

[And guess who's going to pay for this;p]


	13. Chapter 13 Hard Day's Night

**Chapter 13 **

_**Hard Day's Night**_

_That's it_, Abarai Renji thought, planting his Zanpakutou into the last of the horde of Hollow he'd encountered today. With a grim expression he watched the screeching creature disintegrate.

Only one week after Aizen's retreat and Karakura was crawling with Hollows. They were no real threat as their _reiatsu_ was so low you could barely sense them and Renji guessed they must have fled Hueco Mundo after Aizen's return. It was nothing the local Shinigami couldn't handle, but there were so many and the lieutenant of the 6th division had tried to give Ichigo and the other kids some respite from their adventure in Las Noches. He had a feeling that they would be drawn back into the war against Aizen soon enough.

Still, Renji was a little surprised to not have run into the carrot-head as of yet. Part of the reason for taking this mission had been to check up on the substitute-Shinigami; as he had promised Rukia. The petit Shinigami had nearly lost her life twice in one day and Renji had been reluctant to leave her right after Inoue and Unohana-_taichou_ managed to bring her back, but she nearly bit off his head (figuratively!) for thinking her that weak and the redhead had seen the worry in her eyes.

Well, it was high time he made good on that promise.

Renji's expression lightened up. There was nothing better after a long hard day than unwinding with good company. Maybe Ichigo's dad (and, wow, that guy being a former Shinigami had been a real shocker) even had something to drink.

Renji knew he would get hell tomorrow from Urahara, who had said he had something important for him to do when he came back, but the former Shinigami captain had already been pestering him all week with his 'important' tasks and Renji had had enough.

Grinning, the redhead jumped over the rooftops, making his way towards the Kurosaki Clinic, _reiatsu_ dimmed as low as possible, so he may be able to surprise the teen.

But when he reached Ichigo's room, the carrot-head already had a visitor.

"Stop it! I won't go back in there!"

"We don't have time to discuss this! He will be here any-"

Renji blinked at the scene before him, waiting for Ichigo's guest to change his appearance with any blink, but after the fifth time the orange-head was _still_ trying to shove an uncooperative Grimmjow Jaegerjaques(!) into his closet.

"What the hell…"

"..moment, now", Ichigo finished lamely, as he and the Sexta Espada stopped in motion and just looked at him.

For a moment everyone was still, until Renji's anger finally got the better of him.

"What is HE doing here?"

The redhead's hands twitched towards Zabimaru and he watched the others moving in response, the Sexta Espada hunching his shoulders, ready to jump, while Ichigo took a step to stand between them, ready to defend the teal-haired man behind him.

And then Renji's blood began to boil with rage, as he noticed their state of undress. Looking around he found, oh yes, clothes dropped all over the place! And it was definitely not hot enough in the winter(!) to warrant spending time with your enemy clad only in boxers!

Ichigo must have realized his thoughts, but his flush-faced "Let me explain" would have gone hand in hand with 'it's not what you think', and even though he really wanted an explanation, damnit, he sure as hell wouldn't ever believe it could be anything else than what he thought they were doing, and right now, he couldn't trust his actions even if there _was_ a misunderstanding.

Grimmjow was giving him a look that said 'Try something and I'll gladly rip you apart', and wouldn't that just make the Espada's day. It sure as hell would make Renji's.

But as hot-headed as everyone might think him to be, the lieutenant of the 6th division was still reluctant to cut his link with Ichigo.

So knowing that he would do something stupid any minute now, Renji decided for a tactical retreat.

He was out and away before Ichigo could even take another step.

xxx

Renji was still trying to make sense of all that.

He was not stupid. He had only needed one look to understand that Ichigo was with Grimmjow willingly, and the Sexta Espada wasn't someone to play mind-games. So whatever those two were feeling for another had to be genuine.

But even though it still boggled his mind how Ichigo and Grimmjow could have gotten together (last time he checked, the Sexta Espada was dead on killing the orange-head!), Renji realized that he had been overreacting back there.

What exactly made him feel so angry?

Ichigo being friendly with a former enemy? With a Hollow?

(Renji had been fighting Ichigo himself some point in time)

The orange-headed teen sleeping with a man?

(He had no problems with Ikkaku and Yumichika)

…

He really needed someone to talk to right now.

Only, in the real world, the one he would go to in a situation like that would have been Ichigo; but since that was out of the question…

There was only one person he could think of talking to:

Ishida.

And wasn't that just hilarious.

Nonetheless, the agitated man already made his way to the Quincy's apartment.

After all, the bespectacled teen and Renji had become comrades, somewhat surprisingly, with their fight in Hueco Mundo, and even though the uptight boy still made a great show of his dislike for Shinigami, Renji was sure he would at least hear him out. Then he would unmistakably let the red-headed Shinigami know just how stupid he was and come up with an easy explanation. In that regard the brunet reminded him of Kuchiki-_taichou_.

…

Was he really going to do this?

He looked uncertainly up to the apartment where he could feel the Quincy's low _reiatsu_.

With a sigh, Renji jumped up to the windowsill.

"Ishida?" he quietly called to the curtained window.

Listening closely the redhead heard harsh whispering (Renji was sure he heard 'Shinigami' somewhere in there) and some stumbling. A door was closed and then the curtains were drawn to show Ishida's flushed face. He nearly fell off, when the teen rushed to open the window.

"What is it, Abarai?" The Quincy was still whispering.

Renji let himself in, ignoring the brunet's disapproving scowl as he looked around suspiciously.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ishida somehow managed to flush even more while simultaneously loosing colour.

"Uh, no. I was just, uhm, doing some… reading. What do you want from me?"

_Yeah, sure_, Renji thought with a snort as he looked at the slightly dishevelled look of the normally impeccable teen. _Who would have thought, ey?_

Well, Ishida was a healthy teenager; nothing against a little downtime, when alone, right? Although one might wonder, what the Quincy archer would 'read' to 'unwind'…

But that would be a question for another time.

_How to begin__?_ Renji thought, as he became nervous again at remembering why he came here in the first place.

"Actually, I needed someone to talk to…"

Ok, now Ishida was getting confused. His usual expression was back, but there was a slow scowl forming on his face.

"Why come to me? Wouldn't you usually go to Kurosaki for that?"

Renji scratched his neck, already seeing the teen thinking about possible reasons.

"Well, you see, that's the problem…I can't talk to Ichigo about this…"

Oh, great, _now_ he had totally lost his ability to speak. Not to mention that he suddenly realized that he couldn't just tell Ishida, a Quincy(!), about Ichigo having an affair with an Espada! What had he been thinking?

_Aargh, how to explain?_

"There's… Someone was my enemy before, but now he's my friend… that's nothing bad, right? So, I shouldn't feel bad about former enemies sleeping together- I mean, obviously only when both want it!" Shit, he was babbling nonsense and Ishida's eyebrows were drawing down further and the kid was getting nervous again.

"Then there's the problem with both of them being male… but although I always liked girls, I actually have no problem with that, either… You're the same, aren't you, Ishida?"

Oh, wow, Ishida was turning _really_ white and his eyes were getting huge. Shit, the kid was all about fashion and sewing and stuff, he couldn't be a homophobe!

"I mean, you don't _hate_ gay people, do you?"

_God, why had this been a good idea, again?_

He couldn't blame Ishida though. Come to think of it, Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't understand this gibberish, either. (Suddenly he wondered, how Kuchiki-taichou _would_ react and had to stifle a nervous laugh) He started to understand why Ichigo hadn't told him…

_Oh, shit…_

Suddenly he knew why he had been angry.

He had no real problem with Ichigo and Grimmjow (though he still was weary about the Sexta Espada); he had just been disappointed in the orange-haired friend for not trusting him enough to tell him about something that huge! God, he was an idiot. Of course he wouldn't have told him. Look what happened, when he found out!

Renji felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Sure, he was still a little angry at Ichigo, betrayed even, but he would get over it and then he would let the orange-haired teen talk.

He let out a relieved laugh.

"Thank god…" He snorted. "Took me some time, huh?…" He realized Ishida was still puzzled with him, but now that Renji had calmed down, he seemed to have relaxed a bit himself. Well, not what he had expected, but he got his answer.

"Thanks, Ishida… I know, you don't understand this, exactly-"

"STOP!"

Renji was startled out of his mind, as, at that moment, a door opened and someone pushed past him to get to Ishida, the Quincy futilely backing away, as he was wrapped up in… Szayel Aporro Granz's arms!

"Get away from him, you Neanderthal! I was first!" their adversary (supposed-dead!-adversary) from Hueco Mundo snarled at the redhead.

Renji's and Ishida's shocked eyes met and once again the redhead was too stunned to act. He felt his mouth go dry as he realized the brunet's mortification was of a different kind…

"You gotta be kidding me", he said numbly.

He was starting to wonder if he had been knocked unconscious by one of the Hollow earlier and was now dreaming all this shit. Or some sinister magic was at work here? Or this was another one of Szayel Aporro's tricks! Because, there was _no fucking way_ Ishida was okay with this crazy tormentor touching him!

"Get away from him, you freak!" Renji came out of his stupor and this time he drew his sword, his blood pounding in his ears. "Ishida, snap out of it!" He won't let the fucker win this time!

He charged forward.

"Abarai, wait! Let me explain this! He's different!"

Those words again; but this time, Renji listened.

Watching the Octava Espada warily, the pink-haired scientist really appeared to be different somehow. For one, no Hollow attire (not even his sword!). And he was still shielding Ishida in his embrace, even though he had been at the brink of getting slain by Renji; just gauging the Shinigami's reaction, as if to move Ishida away, should it become necessary. Also, no _reiatsu_…!

_What in blazes name!_

Ishida spoke quickly, before Renji could change his mind.

"I, I thought you were talking about this", and he waved a hand between himself and the Espada, "but you weren't, were you? I have no idea, what… wait a moment… Kurosaki…you were talking about Kurosaki?"

Renji was confused again, now.

"Yeah… you know about Ichigo and…?"

"Grimmjow? Yes, very recently."

_Oh! Huh._

Szayel looked between them, and then slowly let go of Ishida, joining in the moment of understanding. The Octava Espada scowled at Renji.

"_That's_ what you were spluttering on about? I thought you were declaring your love to Uryuu! And I heard no refusal from you, Uryuu!" The pink-haired man indignantly poked Ishida's chest.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Ishida yelped, but then eyed Renji suspiciously.

"It is!" Renji agreed in a haste, hands up in defence. "Not that I would be revolted or anything… that is, if I were in love with you… oh, to hell; you know what I mean!" he added awkwardly.

Ishida sighed.

"It's just… it wouldn't be the first time I got an obscure declaration." He glowered at Szayel.

"Are you sure…" Renji asked, meaning a lot of things. [that this Szayel was real, that he wasn't drawn into some trap, that he liked him back…]

"I can handle this."

It meant, Ishida was cautious, and that was enough for the redhead.

Renji still had lots of questions, but he really needed to digest the whole concept first. Sleep over it, see if this didn't turn out to be a real wacky dream…

Taking a last look at the two, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Just tell me another time; when I'm not feeling like I've had something strange in my drink!"

And, to add to the string of strange happenings, he waved his hand and left them. Just like that.

_Tomorrow…_, he thought.

=^.^=

Deep underground, deft fingers stopped typing away, as huge eyes were staring at a screen in wonder.

"Ohoo", the person said in excitement. "That's interesting…very useful…"

High-pitched laughter reverberated off the high walls.

Then the shadows shifted, as enthusiastic hands were dancing again over the keys; and shortly after, a message was sent.

_TBC

* * *

_

AN: Hard day for Renji^^ Good thing it wasn't some other Shinigami send to the real world. [Renji is really endearing, isn't he? I think no one would have taken that news as well as him;] Sorry, guys, but no RenIchi in here… though I'm thinking about a spin-off one shot for Renji and Byakuya some time (those two are lovely, too;).

But our beloved boys are not getting their Happy End, yet! Next chapter: their double date is not ending as planned. Ready for the next twist?

Stay tuned!

*^.^*v

* * *

OMAKE

Renji: I need to talk to you, Kuchiki-_taichou_…

Byakuya *stares at him: if you must.*

Renji *gulping and starting to stammer*: If… someone fell in love with someone they considered an opponent before… you would still want to know about it, right?... I mean, if it's someone you care about… Even though it's two guys?

Byakuya *lifts one eyebrow: clarify, or I might misunderstand*

Renji *sweating profusely now*: Ok…first…Do-Do _you_ have problems with two men being together, Kuchiki-_taichou_?"

Byakuya *slight scowl*: You know I was married to Isane.

Renji *balking*: Oh!... Nonono. I would never question your love for your wife!

Byakuya *his stoic self again*: Then I see no problem, Renji.

*Byakuya takes Renji's face into his palms and kisses him deeply.*

Renji *shocked*: !

*Renji sits up with a start, waking from his dream*

Renji *looking down with a flush*: Cold shower. Now.

[for all ByakuRen fans^^v… Man, Renji really is no good with his words, is he... luckily for him;)]


	14. Chapter 14 Double Date Abduction

AN: I'm sorry for the delay! Actually I was already mentally prepared to continue in a new story, because wouldn't let me update this story! I'm so happy they managed to help before that happened.

So after the long wait, enjoy!^^v

**Chapter 14 **

_**Double Date Abduction**_

It was still cold outside, puffs of white breath curling in the air everywhere; but the sun was shining and warming Szayel up to a placid smile, his cheeks in a pleasant contrast to his cold nose. He felt a chilly numbness in his fingertips and since Uryuu's jacket didn't fit his slightly higher and broader stature, an icy breeze slowly seeped through his wool jumper. However, it was only a short trip through the cool air and a nice opportunity to keep closer to the Quincy on their way to the shopping mall.

Glancing at his companion, the pink-haired man's lips curled up even more.

Uryuu was studiously avoiding his gaze as he kept the pace at a brisk walk. But Szayel didn't mind that much.

Because this was their first (not-) date; and he had a _gigai_ now, which provided him with a new level of sensation. Although, according to Urahara Kisuke, the false body was more resilient than an ordinary human one's, it still felt all too fragile; even so, at least there was the benefit of feeling more than before. His fingers twitched in remembrance of trailing them along Uryuu's skin; and his lips, which were now much more sensitive to the low temperature, had been sensitized just as much by the pressure and warmth of the Quincy's this morning.

Szayel smiled brightly, when he recalled the dark-haired teen zipping up his shirt (white with the blue Quincy crosses embroidered on each side of it) and imploringly insisting once more that the Octava Espada keeps his hands to himself today. Szayel had been a little miffed by that, since this was their first date (even if the brunet wouldn't want to call it that); and then Uryuu had eyed him contemplatively; ducking his head again quickly, but the scientist had spotted the red tips of the brunets ears.

The next moment the pink-haired man had found himself utterly surprised when two hands tugged on his pullover and suddenly Uryuu's lips had been on his, determined and uncertain at the same time. It had been over so soon, Szayel wouldn't have been sure it had happened at all, if it hadn't been for his lips still tingling.

"You'll get another one when we're back, but only, if you behave today." Uryuu had been spluttering to some spot past Szayel's shoulder, trying to look casual, and it had been so incredibly cute, that the scientist had to reach out to the teen that was suddenly rushing past him and draw him back in for a deeper kiss, elated to find minimal resistance. Only when he had seen those emotional eyes flickering did he draw back, chancing his luck as he started to suck softly on a spot at Uryuu's neck.

"W-we have to go", the teen's trembling voice had drifted past his ear and the dark-haired archer started to push weakly with his hands. Szayel had known to let go then, licking over the red mark he had managed to leave on the teen's skin one last time, before he gave him room to recover.

_He__ hasn't even noticed_, Szayel thought with a smirk, as he stared at the place where the love bite was currently concealed by the archer's scarf. The pink-haired Espada was looking forward to reacquainting himself with that spot tonight, but for now he was content with just spending time with his Quincy, and having marked his lover would have to be enough to keep his possessiveness in check.

xxx

"Look who showed up dressed to the nines for the '*not*-date', ey willow-boy?"

Ishida glared at the Sexta Espada as they met up with Grimmjow and Kurosaki, who was currently saying his good-byes to the orange-head's usual group of friends. (Asano seemed to be surprisingly eager to leave when he caught sight of Szayel.)

"I'm always wearing decent clothes", the Quincy retorted at the teal-haired man, lifting an inquiring eyebrow at the 'willow-boy' comment.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Better than Pencil1, right?"

"Pencil?" Szayel asked intrigued as Grimmjow chuckled. "Would have gone for Pencil-neck, myself."

The subject in question scowled even harder and sighed in annoyance, pushing up his glasses in a gesture that had no effect on _these_ people whatsoever.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" The indignant teen strode off rigidly, his muttered "Underwear first…" almost lost on the other's hurrying after him.

xxx

The next hours were spent leafing through the shops for fitting but low-cost outfits, which were likely to end up with some changes in form of 'improving additions' later on, if the speculative looks of Ishida were anything to go by.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were sighing gratefully, slumping tiredly into the seats of a family restaurant, after Szayel, finally, had deemed himself adequately supplied with clothes. Honestly, the pink-haired scientist was even worse in regards of clothing than the Quincy!

"Now I get what he sees in Ishida", Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow as Szayel and the Quincy managed to store their purchases under the table, still discussing the potentials of lace on some of the pink-haired man's new garments.

"Yeah, they are perfect for each other… By the way, let's never do this again, ever."

They shared a smile, before grapping a menu. Ishida was already explaining the selection of food to Szayel and, quite famished by now, they were all quick to decide. Since the two Espada had no experience with fast food restaurants, Ichigo and Ishida stood in line to order. It was Saturday and the place was bursting with people. The dark-haired archer was his usual reserved self, but somehow he seemed to have something on his mind, so Ichigo tried for a conversation.

"So… Renji visited you, too?"

_Mmh, Ishida is getting better at hiding his embarrassment…but not __by much._

"…Yes. I take it he made up with you?"

"Well, he didn't speak to me… but yesterday he was standing in the courtyard at school, looking up. I think he was trying to say, he's ok with it…"

The bespectacled brunet nodded, having noticed the red-haired Shinigami the day before. He couldn't believe it had only been three days since Szayel Aporro Granz had turned up and confessed his love to him! And since then Ishida found himself in a constant state of humiliation. First, he let the Octava Espada rape him (logically, he should have killed the man after that!) and before he had even any time to come to terms with _that_, people kept on barging in and witness this madness Szayel dragged him into. But the most frightening thing was that he somehow didn't seem to mind enough to end it. Yesterday he'd spent his free time at school to pore over all the books that might help him in the matter, but this just couldn't be some kind of Stockholm Syndrome and nothing else came even close to this situation. Then he'd tried for stress relieve by visiting Urahara's underground facility (Ishida had understood the shop keeper's surprised look all too well). Abarai had looked nervous, but had offered to be his training partner and it had been a good work out, but…

(_"Ishida…"_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

_Renji watched him closely, worried. Ishida didn't blame him. How could he understand, when the Quincy himself had no clue._

_But he did, somehow._

"_Did he force you?"_

_The __agitated teen jumped._

"_No!... Yes…"_

"_I don't know", he finally sighed and left._)

When he came home, Szayel had welcomed him like always (three days had already become 'always'…), smiling warmly, and Ishida had wanted to see something of the old, deceitful Octava Espada, but he couldn't, and even more peculiar, the restlessness he had felt all day had loosened, though his heart was still fluttering nervously every time he thought of Szayel.

He looked at the orange-head, as laid-back as always, and wondered…

"Did he ever tell you that he loved you?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Ichigo had been waiting for something, but hadn't quite expected that.

"Huh? Uh, no…" The orange-head had never even thought about it. But something niggled at his mind. "Well, at least not directly… Did he tell you?"

Was that the problem?

Ishida seemed to think so.

"Yes, all the time! Right from the beginning. That's not normal. I mean, he barely knew me!"

Ichigo had never seen the Quincy so distressed. Still, he himself wouldn't know what to do, if Grimmjow told him 'I love you'. (It sounded ridiculous in his mind.)

"Well, could have been love at first sight."

"No, he said he came to that realization while he was dying under the influence of Kurotsuchi's drug."

The substitute-Shinigami blinked at that.

"Wow… So, what did you tell him?"

"That I don't feel that way, of course. He _had_ tried to kill me!"

"And now he doesn't want to have sex with you until you love him back?" Ichigo was starting to understand…

Or not; for Ishida was scowling at him in his 'how-stupid-can-you-be' manner.

"No. He said he would wait for me to realize my feelings and I should just enjoy it."

Now the orange-head was really confused.

"But…?"

"But?"

"What's the problem? You don't like it?"

A flicker in Ishida's eyes, and Ichigo was sure he had found the problem.

"I'm not sure. I have kissed him today and I.. liked that. But I don't trust him…"

"Don't trust him? You let him live in your house, Ishida!" the orange-haired teen replied in astonishment. "Too much pressure?"

The Quincy looked like he was in agony.

"No, not anymore. He actually stops every time I tell him to do so…"

Well, that left only one thing…_Oh._

"You know, Ishida. I can't decide your feelings for you, but I think you two have a really good chance, so… just don't be afraid."

"Do you love him?" Ishida suddenly turned the issue over to Ichigo, throwing the orange-haired teen off guard.

Luckily, they had reached the front of the line.

"Your order?"

xxx

In their booth, Grimmjow also had a talk with Szayel.

"So, how's it going with you two?"

The Octava Espada gazed at him speculatively and sighed.

"To be honest? I'm not sure. Since that night Uryuu won't let me do anything. He's made good use of the safe-word we established. Never more than hugging. I think- I _hope_ he just needs a little time to get used to everything, but I can't help fearing the worst." The forlorn eyes were quickly reinstated to their gleaming ones. "But then today, _he_ kissed _me_. Just like that. Promised to do it again, even! It's a bargain so I won't misbehave, but I'd like to think of it as a good sign… I envy you and Ichigo, though", Szayel winked at the Sexta Espada. "Making out like crazy, I take it?"

"Yeah", Grimmjow grinned. "Just can't get enough." And that was something marvellous in and off itself. But still…

"It's always me starting it, though. Sometimes I think he's only going along with it…"

Szayel wanted to reassure him that the orange-haired teen would come around, as he didn't struck him as someone who just messed around with people, but at that moment, their respectable lovers returned with a fully laden tray.

"I don't know what's so good about this. It nearly tastes like nothing", the pink-haired man said after trying everything.

"I like these 'bargars'," Grimmjow said in between two bites of his second one.

"I bet you like everything with meat in it", Ishida muttered loudly. "I never understood the appeal, either", he told Szayel.

"It's fast food!" Ichigo said as if that would explain everything. "It's quick and cheap and greasy; but it's actually more about eating in company than anything."

The teen with the permanent scowl never was one of the popular kids, but among this group, he realized, apparently he was the only one with a social life that could be called normal. Szayel and Ishida stared at him as if they had come along new information about a species they studied, and Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what are we doing next?" Szayel asked excitedly, as everything on their tray was gone.

Everyone looked expectantly at Ichigo.

"How should I know?" Normally, the orange-head just went along with Keigo's or someone else's plans. But since Ishida was not being helpful… "Uh, karaoke is out of the question, but we could go see a movie? Or spend some time at the Arcade?"

"How very cliché of you, Kurosaki. And after the movies we'll go take a stroll in the park…" Ishida smirked, but agreed.

Szayel actually liked the idea, mentally going through his reverence material for dates (the mangas he had read with Grimmjow, of course.) He wondered, if they could find a Ferris wheel someplace…

The shopping mall was not an amusement park or a festival, though. Aside from the gush of people, that is.

They decided to pass the time until their movie started by visiting the game centre. Szayel was fascinated by all the ways the humans amused themselves and Grimmjow and Ichigo even tried some of the games, while Uryuu told the pink-haired scientist about everything. Szayel knew that the archer wasn't very fond of masses of people and would rather spend his time otherwise, but he caught the boy gazing at a booth with a game that required their participants to aim at the screen's objects.

"You want to try that one out?" the scientist asked, pointing his finger.

"No. I don't want to spend too much money."

_Oh, right_. Szayel could have kicked himself. Buying clothes must have cost a fortune, already, for Uryuu. The teen had never said as much, but living with him you could tell he had to economize.

Screening the area Szayel found a quiet corner with an opportunity to sit, the brunet joining him gladly, both staring ahead. They sat there for a moment, until the pink-haired Espada said in a rueful manner:

"I want to thank you, Uryuu, for coming with me today. And for everything else. I want to repay you, of course, as soon as possible…"

"No need", the dark-haired boy cut in. "Really, it's not a problem. As long as we don't do this every day", he said, smiling nervously.

"And today is kind of fun", the Quincy added, his eyebrows drawn as if surprised himself by that. He was about to get up, when Szayel stalled him.

"Nonetheless, I want to treat you to something nice, too. With my own money."

The Octava Espada wasn't planning on depending on Uryuu, he wanted to support him, earn his place in the teen's life.

"Oh no, you don't", Grimmjow's voice suddenly flowed over to them, drawing their attention away; to their companions, currently engaged in a fierce and wild race through some virtual city.

Curiously drawing closer they witnessed the Sexta Espada whooping in triumph shortly after, as he outmanoeuvred Ichigo and crossed the finishing line, the substitute-Shinigami wailing over his loss as he had to apply the breaks to not crash into a container. The accumulated crowd of spectators were clapping their hands and whistling. It must have been quite a match.

"You were just lucky! How come you're so good, anyways? You've never even driven in a car!" Ichigo asked incredulously. "I want a rematch!"

Grimmjow seemed to be all in favour for that, but at that moment, Ishida had to point the time out to them. They would have to go now to be on time for the movie. Reluctantly Ichigo got out of his seat, poking his finger in the teal-haired man's chest.

"Next time you're going down, Grimmjow", he smirked darkly.

The Sexta Espada matched him as he leaned into him and whispered provokingly:

"Only, if you make me, Ichigo."

The tension was so high, Szayel bet they would have done it right then and there, if it wasn't for all the people. The thought had him leering at his own lover, remembering that one passionate night. Uryuu wouldn't meet his eyes, of course.

Throughout the whole movie Szayel found himself gazing at the teen, studying every emotion, and was rewarded by stray moments of the Quincy glancing in his direction, snapping his head back with a small flush every single time. Sitting right beside him, the pink-haired man had to hold back to not touch the brunet, remembering the promised kiss to get him through. And Uryuu must have seen his burning desire.

On their way home, the teen was getting more and more quiet, nervous tension building in his body, unnoticed by Grimmjow or Ichigo, who were talking on about the film that Szayel could hardly even recall. The Octava Espada shortly thought about releasing the archer from the promise, or relieving him somewhat by taking the initiative, but he was cruel, enjoying his Quincy's nervousness way too much.

_I bet he's berating himself for making that promise right now_, he thought, snickering inside.

He couldn't wait to get home.

Only one more block, before they would be alone, and then…

Uryuu looked up suddenly and a split second later the pink-haired Espada felt it, too.

"Hollows!"

And powerful ones at that.

Ichigo snapped his head at Ishida, then up ahead, face drawn in a scowl as he recognized another _reiatsu_, the one of a certain red-haired Shinigami lieutenant.

"Shit."

Szayel had no idea who had said that, as they were already on the move.

The scene they were greeted with made Grimmjow swear in the most colourful ways.

What had to have been the local Shinigami was scattered around the pavement and Renji was just obliterating another one of the screeching creatures flying overhead, bleeding from a head-wound.

Substitute-Shinigami and Quincy signalled for the two Espada to keep out of the way, before they joined in the fight.

"I told them not to interrupt you", the red-head greeted them, coming to a skidding halt beside them with a lopsided grin, eyes never leaving his opponent. "I'm waiting for the permission to release my power limit. You could help me entertain them until then?" The Shinigami lieutenant was already sweating from exhaustion.

"I doubt they have enough money for this show", the orange-head smirked, freeing his own Zanpakutou as he ran towards a six-legged rhinoceros.

A masked monster parrot fell as Ishida's spirit arrows pierced through its wings. Renji finished it off on his way to his next opponent.

"Ishida, watch out!" he shouted as the Hollow's spiked tail swished through the air in one last attack.

The archer swiftly dodged, but was surprised when the spikes turned into projectiles. He parried them all, but was attacked from behind by another Hollow and wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of its claws.

Ishida was preparing for the impact, but at the last second, someone shielded him and cut the beast's arms off. The Quincy stared at Szayel Aporro's spirit form as the scientist's sword easily sliced through the mask, sending particles flying upwards.

"What are you doing? Now the Hollows saw you!" the dark-haired boy yelled.

The Octava Espada just smiled darkly, orange eyes glowing down on his victim.

"So we won't let any of them escape."

Ichigo only grinned as Grimmjow joined him back against back in a circle of Hollows.

"Let's test this team-thing you mentioned before", the orange-head said.

The Sexta Espada barked a loud laugh, as the horde started to move.

"Okay. But the loser gets to be shackled up tonight." With that he jumped forward.

"What?" Ichigo faltered in his step, gulped and then got deadly serious as he charged with a roar into another group of enemies.

"I don't want to hear about it!" Renji screamed in horror, covering his ears while running from a resilient Hollow trying to strangle him.

A blow of shining white light obliterated it shortly after, Ishida and the Octava Espada taking out masked creatures all around, giving the Shinigami some time to breathe.

_Bingo_, Renji thought, as, finally, Soul Society took action.

"BAN-KAI!" he howled and shortly after, with one last battle cry, Zabimaru turned the last Hollow into dust.

"Thanks, guys", the red-haired Shinigami said as his unexpected support gathered around him.

"Seems like we are too late", a deep voice said behind them, and the five turned around to see Inoue and Chad running towards them. "Everyone okay?"

The only one injured was Renji, and his wound wasn't serious.

"Thank God!" Inoue sighed, but tended to the 6th devision lieutenant nonetheless.

Ishida stared worriedly at the girl, but she was no different than before she had heard about the Espada; as if nothing had happened.

"It's strange though. These Hollow were very strong, but if Aizen was behind this, surely he would have sent an Arrancar or at least a Menos, don't you think?" Szayel voiced the Quincy's own thoughts.

Something wasn't right.

"Since Aizen's retreat Karakura has been run over by them, but until today they have been of no threat. Soul Society doesn't think it has something to do with Aizen, though." The red-haired Shinigami, however, was doubtful himself.

The Sexta Espada just shrugged, smirking at Ichigo.

"Anyway, I won." He leered at the orange-head.

Ichigo spluttered. "You did not! I had two more than you, so you lost! So 'buckle up', Grimmjow", he added evilly.

"Five didn't count! They were killed by the pineapple-head!"

"But they were my opponents!"

Ishida and the Octava Espada just rolled their eyes at their companions' antics.

The dark-haired teen was still pondering over the whole incident, something niggling at his mind…

As he suddenly felt a strong force, coming from above.

_No! It can't be!_ he thought in terror, knowing there was no time to warn Szayel, but trying anyway.

Szayel noticed something was wrong, as he saw Orihime's eyes widen in utter shock. His senses picked up on it an instant later, like a current running through him. Two poles of energy coming from the sky.

Just one second too late to react.

But enough time for some last thoughts, before one of those energy beams found him.

_No!_

_This is not fair. _

And above all:

_Uryuu__!_

"LOOK OUT!" he heard the brunet's frantic voice as he turned around to see his beloved archer's face one more time; his heart skipped a beat at the desperation in Uryuu's voice, full of feelings for him.

But before he got around something slammed into him.

But not from above, but from behind, sending him stumbling forward.

Out of the energy's way.

Spinning around he saw Uryuu's big blue, frightened eyes.

And the force field from above crushed down on the Quincy, bringing the teen to his knees as he was separated from the others.

"ISHIDAAA!" Inoue screeched, having witnessed the boy shoving Szayel out of his way, but having been powerless to help her friend.

Ichigo was startled out of his bantering with Grimmjow when he heard screaming. He sensed the energy coming out of a crack of Hueco Mundo the moment he turned towards the voices and the next moment it came down right beside him, nearly grazing his arm. Eyes widening he turned to his side.

_No._

Grimmjow only grunted as he was also caught by the yellow circle of energy, sealing him inside. The Espada's shocked teal eyes caught Ichigo's brown ones.

"Oh. Shit", the man managed.

Ichigo recognized this. He had encountered it before.

_Negación._

"Grimmjow?" The orange-head's voice sounded broken.

"Shit. Ichigo…" But Grimmjow didn't know what to say.

_Fuck!_

Everyone just stood there, as if by a mutual agreement; until Ishida and Grimmjow started to rise upwards, stunting the others into motion.

"DON'T!" the Quincy warned, as Szayel was about to reach for him, barely keeping _himself_ from touching the wall surrounding him.

Renji, Chad and Inoue were screaming their names again, and Ichigo's eyes were going livid, his energy leashing out, as he gathered all his energy and threw 'Getsuga Tenshou' against the wall of light.

Without effect.

There was nothing they could do but to roar their frustration as Ishida and Grimmjow were beamed up into the black rift to Aizen's world.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Ha! Another twist)

Just when our boys where starting to sort out their life;p

Well, you know what comes next;) Time to rescue some guys from Aizen's clutches for a change;)

So stay tuned (hopefully only one week this time;)

*^-^*/~

* * *

OMAKE

Aizen *looking at Grimmjow and Ishida; petulant*: This is not how I planned it! What am I to do with *those* two, Gin?

Gin: Mh? … You shouldn't have let Tousen handle that, Aizen-sama.

Tousen *serene*: I don't see the problem.

Tousen *giggling about his own joke*

Grimmjow and Ishida *striking a fancy pose*: Power of the BLUE~

Aizen *weaving his hand boredly*: Just go already.

1 Yachiru's nickname for Ishida in the Soul Society Arc.


	15. Chapter 15 Hueco Mundo Again

**Chapter 15**

_**Hueco Mundo… Again**_

_That did not just happen._

But as the rip to Hueco Mundo closed, Ichigo was painfully aware of two members of their group missing. The people left behind were still shocked, Inoue was weeping silently into her hands, and Chad and Renji seemed ready to kill someone. Szayel was plain miserable. While they had been screaming their lungs out, promising their ascending friends to come after them, to get them back, telling them to hold out until then, the Octava Espada had been kneeling where he'd sunk down on the ground, gazing unseeingly at the spot Ishida had stood; still as a statue.

Ichigo was angry, furious.

They had to do something. _Now!_

He strode over to the pink-haired scientist and gripped him by the collar, hauling the man up, as he brought his face near, shouting again.

"What are you waiting for? We have to follow them! Open a Garganta. NOW!"

At that the Octava Espada's passive expression changed into one of rage. He pushed the orange-haired teen away and was about to respond - if in a positive or negative way, Ichigo wasn't sure – when a calm voice announced a new presence.

"That would be unwise, Kurosaki-kun."

Urahara Kisuke, clucking with every step as he walked towards them, was addressing Ichigo, but his shadowed steel eyes were also gazing into Szayel's.

"We have no idea where the Negación took them, and the enemy will have surrounded them already. You would never get through to them in time."

Ichigo would have nothing of that.

"We have to at least try! Aizen is going to kill them!"

"If he just wanted to take us out, he would have sent someone." Szayel seemed to comprehend. He was also anxious. "Therefore whoever took them won't instantly get rid of Grimmjow. But Uryuu3 was not the intended target; so I have no idea what they will do to _him_!"

Urahara quickly tried to calm everyone.

"We _have_ to believe he will be used as bait for you." The former Shinigami captain looked at them all intently. "In any case, they will be expecting us, so we need a good plan, and we have to prepare. I'll be needing all the intelligence you can provide, Octava-san", he turned towards Szayel. "But before that... we need to get you out of range, before they try again. Follow me."

Everyone hastened their pace as they trailed after the sweets shop owner, heading towards Urahara Shouten.

xxx

The events had Szayel Aporro Granz pondering. Some things didn't make sense; the biggest question being:

_Why now?_

It had been a week already since they arrived in the Real World. If Aizen had discovered the two Espada survived, he would have reacted sooner.

_S__omething must have tipped him off_, the Octava Espada thought, looking around at the people gathered in Urahara's underground facility. Everyone was heatedly discussing the best actions to get to Hueco Mundo.

"Every minute we waste could mean their death! We should go now! Aizen anticipated us coming the last time, too; but we still made it! And Szayel could bring us directly into Las Noches, right?" Ichigo asked the pink-haired man and got a nod.

"Aizen will know that, too. And prepare accordingly", Urahara squelched the teens frantic excitement. He shared a glance with the dark-skinned women beside him, before he said:

"We have to inform Soul Society and ask for assistance."

"They don't give a damn about a Quincy, much less a Hollow! And even if they would, it will be much too late!" Abarai Renji shouted angrily. "Now, I'm not saying we should act rashly! But if Aizen has plans with them, they might not even have a day!"

"This time you will probably really be marked as a traitor, Abarai-fukutaichou." The Ex-Shinigami's steely eyes assessed Renji.

The red-head answered instantly, not even thinking on it.

"I don't care. I owe it to Ishida, and it's the right thing to do!"

"We're going, too!" Orihime said, determinedly balling her fists; Chad nodded.

They really were in need of a good plan, if they intended to rescue Uryuu and Grimmjow with these people, Szayel thought gloomily. Even possessing extraordinary powers Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora were not even strong enough to go against an Espada, and the red-haired Shinigami lieutenant might have the capability to rise to a captain's level, but right now he would need someone to compensate for his lack of tactical prowess. Well, at least he could be of use. At any rate the Shinigami hadn't been abject to becoming an instrument to reach their goal back at their fight in Hueco Mundo. Even being poisoned by Kurotsuchi he hadn't looked as vexed as the Quincy by it…

Szayel's eyes suddenly widened, as he remembered something.

_If this is true…_

His mind instantly worked out the reason behind Aizen's abduction and the answer to the question as to why it had happened now. As he gazed from Renji to Orihime and everyone else, a plan was already developing.

"I think I know what this is about", he disrupted the current discussion, sounding urgent as he looked the others in the eye.

"And I have an idea."

The chances of success were very slim, but if they played this right, they could make it.

They had to.

=^.^=

_This is never gonna work_, Grimmjow thought, the grip on his sword hardening as they reached the opening to Hueco Mundo. Charing one last look with the bespectacled boy in the other pillar of light, he nodded nonetheless, ready for their only opportunity to make a run before capture.

He was not going to give in just like that, and apparently neither was the Quincy.

_(__"Ok, listen", Ishida said, struggling against the pressure of the pillar's sphere to get onto his feet. _

"_I don't think they just want to kill us on the spot, and they will certainly not be expecting me." _

_Pushing up his glasses, he smiled grimly. _

"_That is our chance. …")_

Grimmjow matched the brunet's smile, gnashing his teeth as they were swallowed up by Hueco Mundo.

_This better work._

_xxx  
_

Reaching their destination they were already surrounded by quite a number of Hollow, mostly Fracción. Grimmjow couldn't see Aizen or his generals, but he could feel their _reiatsu_ nearby.

Not good.

As the Menos' Negación was lifted he caught Ishida's eyes, for an instance seeing his own desperation reflected there, before a small capsule that the kid had thrown at him the moment the force field had been gone engulfed him in a white dome, entirely blocking his sight.

There was no time to worry, though. The Quincy seal wouldn't hold for long. It was only meant to shield Grimmjow from the first attack of the Hollow, to buy him enough time to get back his strength after the oppressing power of Negación. So ignoring the sound of his opponents' clashing against the shield and the faint ones of Ishida's arrows he boosted his _reiatsu_.

"_Kishire_*, PANTERA!"

The force of Grimmjow's release broke the Quincy's seal, blowing his enemies away and the next moment the Sexta Espada was upon them, ripping through the surrounding opponents. When he made his way to Ishida, the dark-haired boy was bleeding, but still holding up fine, keeping the Fracción at distance with his arrows.

"All right, Ishida?" he shouted, as he sliced a Menos about to shoot his Cero into the Quincy. They wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. The Hollow were slowly closing in on them.

_What is Aizen waiting for_, Ishida wondered. This was too easy.

The brunet just hoped the ruler of Las Noches thought to overpower them with this mass of Hollow.

The Quincy placed another well aimed shot, when his arm was grazed by a Fraccion's projectile. It didn't matter. If they didn't pull this off, his life would be forfeited anyway. Barely evading another attack, he fell back, seeking out the Sexta Espada's form racing through the line of enemies, kicking and scratching. Ishida drew his bow.

The last shot whizzed past the teal-haired man's head and right through the opponent's chest.

_Now!_

"Grimmjow!"

Ishida smirked at the surrounding Hollow as he held up something that looked like a cartridge.

"Seele Sprenger", he said coldly and tilted the capsule.

If this all went to hell, at least they would take as many of those bastards with them as possible.

When the drop of pure _reishi*_ splashed onto the ground, the Quincy lost his breath, as he was suddenly knocked back and upwards.

He could feel the heat of the hot white blast on his face, as he was lifted into the sky.

"Afraid I wouldn't make it?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez asked with a smirk, not loosening his grip on the Quincy as he hauled him upwards, all the time keeping just to the edge of the explosion.

"No, perfect timing", Ishida coughed as they were engulfed by smoke. Concentrating he gathered spirit particles under his feet so that the Sexta Espada had his hands free to open a Garganta back to the Real World.

Actually he was surprised everything had played out so well. Now they just had to use the distraction of the Quincy's Seele Sprenger, and when the smoke cloud disguising their whereabouts was gone, so would they.

"Hurry up."

"Right."

The Sexta Espada's hand was already stretched out and a fissure in the space in front of them started to open up.

Just a few seconds…

"_Ikorose*_, Shinsou."

Something cold gripped Ishida's heart as he heard the faint voice, and he was frozen to the spot as he watched the extended blade stab through Grimmjow's chest.

Spluttering blood the shocked Espada fell forwards, towards the ground.

Wide-eyed the Quincy went after him, nearly losing sight of the teal-haired man in the smoke.

He made it just in time to break his companion's fall before reaching the ground, cursing as the cloud around them dissolved.

They had been so close!

Beside him Grimmjow pressed his hand against his bleeding wound, trying to get back onto his feet. Ishida also got ready to fight to his last breath, drawing his bow to shoot at the first sign of attack.

"I think that is enough", the calm and controlled voice of Aizen announced, the man himself finally coming into view as the circle of Hollow made way for their leader.

A sudden force of _reiatsu_ crushed down on Ishida, stealing his breath and pressing him down, to the ground. Grimmjow didn't seem to fare much better. He had never felt anything like that. Ishida would never have had a chance to go against Aizen, when the man could do this with his spirit energy alone! And Ichimaru and Tousen, flanking the former Captain of the 5th squad, didn't even seem to be affected.

_Wait a minute._

Feeling the spirit force digging into his back, Ishida got a sudden idea.

If this was _reiatsu_, as a Quincy he should be able to…

"Secure them", Aizen commanded and three familiar masked figures stepped forward: the abducted Vizard. Ishida had nearly forgotten about them.

The archer had to hurry. Concentrating on the spirit force he tried to relax. And he was elated, when he felt his body slowly giving way, letting the spirit particles flow through him. It was a strange feeling, and not very pleasant. If he didn't take care, his insides could be damaged.

Ishida tried gathering particles to build a shield against the oppressing force. The pressure lessened.

Now if he could use Aizen's own _reiatsu_ against him, channelling it into his bow like he did with Kurosaki's…

Letting as much spirit energy sweep through his body as he could risk without being ripped apart, he slowly got up and cautiously drew his bow. Aizen's _reiatsu_ was so strong, even the smallest quantity nearly exploded in his hand. Having only one shot, before his opponent could react, he quickly aimed and let go, the pulsing arrow whizzing in Aizen's direction.

With satisfaction the Quincy watched the ex-captain's eyes widen in surprise, before the arrow was right in his face.

But then Aizen vanished into thin air, reappearing just before the dark-haired archer, face livid and bleeding from a scratch on his cheek. Ishida thought himself a goner, when a hand slammed him back down and his arm was gripped painfully. The former Shinigami was going to rip him apart, for sure, Ishida thought frantically.

And this time there was no Inoue to restore him.

"Ishida!" Grimmjow shouted, still coughing blood as he was held down himself by a grey-haired Vizard.

But the snapping failed to come and Aizen became his cool and composed self again, assessing the dark-haired teen with calculating eyes.

"Interesting", the man smiled as he stood up, stripping the Quincy Cross from Ishida's wrist in the process.

The archer's arm slit to the ground unharmed. Only now the teen realized he couldn't breathe.

_Must have been the punch_, he mused as he felt the starting dizziness from lack of air.

"Strip him, make sure he has no more hidden weapons; and attach a _reiatsu_ inhibitor."

Panicked Ishida felt the world fading out. The last thing he saw was Hirako Shinji bending down over him with empty eyes; the last thing he heard was Aizen's cold, amused voice.

"Now to you, Grimmjow. You have the honour to be the sacrifice for my ceremony. I will make you pay dearly for your treachery."

=^.^=

Ichigo still couldn't believe it.

"Why did no one tell me Aizen kidnapped Shinji and the others?"

Szayel was unfazed by the dispute between the orange-head and Urahara. They had set up their plan and now they were only waiting for the cat-lady to return with the things the Octava Espada had asked to be brought from his bags at Uryuu's home, before making their way to Hueco Mundo.

"They are already gone a week, and I have been happily living my life! I should have-"

"Exactly, you would have gone after them in some foolhardy plan", Urahara interrupted. "And the Vizard said they would deal with it on their own."

"They should have at least told me!" the carrot-head scowled.

"I asked them not to", a voice came from behind them.

Turning in surprise, Szayel saw a Shinigami with a tattered Captain's _haori_ wrapped around his shoulder. He had never seen him, but he recognized quite a resemblance to Ichigo, so he guessed him to be the teen's Shinigami father. He was proven right, when Urahara greeted him with "Kurosaki".

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but at that time you were injured heavily and I wanted you to rest some time, before I tell you."

Ichigo didn't seem very happy about it, but he let go of the problem.

"Che, well next time, tell me! What are you doing here, anyway?"

The rough man smirked at his son.

"I'm going with you, of course! What kind of father do you think I am?"

Szayel could see the pride Kurosaki felt towards his son.

_What kind of father? __At any rate, not the kind of father Uryuu has_, Szayel thought cynically. _The doctor's son has been taken, but it's the rescuer's father who feels compelled to help._

"What about Ishida-sensei?" Urahara asked.

Kurosaki Isshin sighed.

"You know how he is."

_H__e's not coming._

"Even though he knows? You know, goat-chin, I never thought I would say this, but compared to that guy you're a real father-figure."

"Oh~. I knew you would come to realize daddy's greatness ", Isshin cued, earning himself a foot in his face, when he tried to hug Ichigo.

"I really don't understand why Uryuu cares about that man", Szayel grumbled. "I would regret it the rest of my life, if I lost someone I loved because I was too proud to help him! But if Uryuu has always been just an obligation to him, maybe this is for the better.

"When I get Uryuu back, I'm going to make him forget about that man", the Octava Espada swore to himself.

At that moment Yoruichi came back.

"Ok. We're ready to go", Urahara announced. "Everyone knows the plan?" Everybody nodded.

"Then… open the door, Espada-san."

Szayel closed his eyes and spreading his arms the space ripped open like a curtain, revealing a path to the outskirts of Las Noches. Ichigo, Isshin and Renji said their good-byes and went through.

Soon after that, Szayel, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora would take another path to Aizen's lair in Hueco Mundo.

But first there was one last thing to do for the pink-haired scientist.

"There's something you might need to know, Urahara-san."

=^.^=

"Good luck", Kisuke wished silently, as the second Garganta closed up, leaving it to him and Yoruichi to contact Soul Society. They would then enter Hueco Mundo through their own pathway, hoping the others would hold out until then.

"Just an obligation, huh?" the shop keeper wondered loudly, grinning mysteriously.

"What do _you_ think, Ishida-sensei_*_?"

_TBC_

* * *

AN: And so the Final War in my time line begins;p

I'll try very hard to give everyone enough credit, but I'm not good with fights, and considering how not even Kubo Tite getting Aizen being defeated without making an idiot of him in the end, just bear with me, ok? I'm trying to find a plausible way.^^

And, no, Ishida won't be Quincored in this fanfiction, even though Aizen would love to try;) I think Grimmjow and Ishida make a good team, by the way: Go Blue Boys!^O^/

at Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX: don't worry, this rescue won't take too long, unfortunately that also means only a couple chapters left before the end of the fiction:(

at whitebengal14: there will be a lot of Grimmjow and Ishida from now on (I find I like their dynamic^^v), but quite frankly I just can't see Ichigo and Szayel getting to know each other´:)

Next chapter: Szayel's team infiltrates Las Noches, Grimmjow gets beaten up [Yay ;3] and ..well, you'll see;).

Stay tuned for the Showdown Chapters

*^-^*v

* * *

*_Kishire_: translated in my copies as 'grind'

_reishi_: 'spirit particles'

_Ikorose_: 'shoot to death'

-sensei: suffix for adressing a doctor or teacher.

* * *

OMAKE

Bound and with weapons pointed at their heads, Grimmjow and Ishida are eventually brought before their adversary.

Aizen: I have to say, this is not how I planned it.

Ishida: What exactly have you planned, Aizen?

Aizen *chuckling*: Do you really expect me to reveal my ingenious plans to my seemingly doomed-to-death captives; only so that you can escape through a matter of sheer luck and thwart them?

Ishida:…

Aizen: Ok. I'll tell you…

...

Grimmjow *meanwhile whispering to Ishida*: uhm, Ishida. Isn't that a dress you're wearing?

Ishida *embarrassed*: Sh-Shut up! It was Inoue's clothes or going naked!

Grimmjow *mumbling*: Would have gone naked.


	16. Chapter 16 Round One  Infiltration

**Chapter 16**

_**Round One **__**– Infiltration **_

Ishida woke in a blinding white room.

Screwing up his eyes against the painful brightness, he slowly sat up. He was lying on a sofa, the only light source coming through a barred opening near the high ceiling of the room. His Quincy bracelet was gone, as were the clothes he had been wearing. They were replaced by a sleeveless white top over the Espada's Hakama, and they had cuffed him with the same _reiatsu_ retainers the Shinigami in Seireitei* had used on him.

As he stood, a groan drew his attention to a person lying at the back of the room.

"Grimmjow!"

The teen rushed to the Sexta Espada's side, horrified by the wound in the man's chest. There was a pool of blood on the floor, but looking closer, it seemed the cut had already stopped bleeding.

Ishida tried to stir him.

"Grimmjow, can you hear me?"

The teal-haired man grunted, but opened his eyes, blinking up at the Quincy.

"I take it we're not dead? Huh." Another groan as the Espada tried to move. "Damn that fox-faced bastard."

"Stay still. I'll see if there is a way out."

But there was no time to investigate, as the door opened at that moment and a bored looking Espada entered.

"You're awake? Good. Come with me."

Ishida looked from the Primera Espada to Grimmjow and back.

"He can't move yet."

"Yes, he can", Starrk deadpanned, raking a hand through his hair as he sighed dispassionately. "Ah, come on, Grimmjow. I'd hate to knock the kid out just to drag you and him to where I'm supposed to bring you. And then Aizen-sama will be even more pissed at you than he already is…"

Grimmjow snorted. "I get it, you lazy bum. Just give me some time, will ya."

Grounding his teeth and with some help from Ishida, the Sexta Espada managed to get onto his feet. The healing abilities of a Hollow were really something.

Still, Grimmjow was already sweating profoundly by the time they reached the door.

"Is that Aizen's new project?"

A girl who the Quincy recognized as Starrk's Fracción scrutinized Ishida disapprovingly as they stepped into the hall.

"He looks like a weakling. Just like that girl with the boobs." She snatched Ishida's glasses from his face and looked through the lenses. "Can't even see properly!"

The Primera Espada sighed deeply.

"Stop playing around, Lilinette. I want to get this over with quickly. And watch them closely."

The little Hollow-girl harrumphed as she threw the glasses back to Ishida. The Quincy fumbled to get them back on and then watched with eyes blinking as she marched down the hall with her hands behind her head.

"Where are we going?" Ishida asked the Primera Espada, as he and Grimmjow were herded along.

"To the labs", Grimmjow answered in a snarl. "They are the only thing nearby."

The Sexta Espada had never ventured down here of his own free will. It had been the realm of Szayel and the other scientists, and the stench of their experiments had made Grimmjow ill. But now probably wouldn't be a good time to tell the Quincy about the Octava Espada's involvement. The kid already seemed to have an inkling, given his grim expression.

True to his words they reached their destination in no time, Lilinette opening the far door at the end of the corridor, leading to a rather small room that looked more like a torture room than a laboratory.

Grimmjow's heart sank.

They would strap them down and that would be the end of every hope they had of getting out of here. He thought about trying something, anything, before that happened, but wounded and without his sword, there was no chance against someone as powerful as Starrk or…

Tousen.

_Off course, it would be that bastard_, the Sexta Espada cursed darkly, scowling at the sight of the only person occupying the room.

And attached to the former Shinigami's side was Grimmjow's sword; just out of reach.

"Where is Aizen?" Ishida asked, showing nothing of the nervousness he surely must be feeling, too. "I thought he would be present, given his efforts to get us here."

"He has to attend to other matters right now. He will join us, when everything is prepared", Tousen provided calmly.

He nodded towards a low examination table in the centre of the room.

"Tie him down."

Grimmjow was suddenly grabbed by Starrk and his struggles were met with an iron grip (and a kick to his shins from Lilinette, the little minx), as he was manhandled onto the table and shackled at his hands and feet with just enough room to rattle the chains.

"And now what?" the Sexta Espada growled, trying to shake off his fears. "What will it be this time? My other arm? My legs? Or maybe my eyes, so 'I can feel your loss', you sadistic bastard?"

In an instant Tousen was at his side, his fist pressing straight into Grimmjow's chest wound, sending a flare of pain through the Espada.

Ishida was gripped by Starrk before he could even try to interfere.

"I am not blind", Tousen snarled dangerously, before he regained his usual calm.

"Born without eyesight I merely have learned to see in other ways. And if Aizen wouldn't have prohibited me to, I would kill you instantly for the impertinent creature that you are." Tousen stepped back, letting go of Grimmjow. He had always had a problem with the rebellious Sexta Espada, but he wouldn't let his personal feelings get in the way with Aizen's instructions.

"But don't flatter yourself. Ultimately, every one of the Espada would have sufficed for Aizen. He has chosen you as a sacrifice only to punish your treachery and because you are expendable."

_Sacrifice_…

Ishida had noticed the circular drawings on the floor, the table Grimmjow was lying on at the centre of them, but he hadn't been sure of their meaning.

So Aizen was about to perform some kind of ritual. Maybe another way to get that key he had desired to gain by destroying Karakura.

They had to stop him beforehand.

Testing his cuffs Ishida tried to make eye contact with the Sexta Espada, as Tousen was turning to the Quincy next. There were too many opponents, but if they had the Quincy tied down, too, all chances to forfeit Aizen's plans would be gone for good. Ishida had to think of a way to somehow get the better of them…

_BOOM._

A loud explosion coming from somewhere in Las Noches made everyone in the chamber halt for a moment. When Starrk looked at Tousen, the dark-skinned man calmly waved his hand.

"Go to your designated posts. I will handle him", he said, nodding towards Ishida, still held tightly in the Primera Espada's grip.

Starrk only shrugged his shoulders and let go of the Quincy, shoving his hands into his pockets, and leisurely walked out. His green-haired companion followed him, already ranting about being ordered around. As her voice drifted away, Ishida was left alone with Tousen and the shackled Sexta Espada.

If only he could evade the blind captain's clutches now…

"Hope of rescue is futile", the deep voice of the ex-Captain squelched his hopes, as he started to walk towards the Quincy. "This problem will be dealt with in no time. And then Aizen-sama will open the door to the kingdom. But there is no need for you to die, boy, as long as you comply with his wishes. Now come.."

Tousen was only a few steps away from Ishida, when suddenly the blind man's foot got hooked up by something and the man stumbled.

Seizing the opportunity, Ishida lunged forward.

He took hold of both swords currently hanging by the ex-Captain's side and pulled them out of their sheaths, tossing Tousen's Zanpakutou into the farthest corner and rising Grimmjow's sword high above his head.

He would only have one strike.

Gripping the hilt with both hands Ishida transferred all his strength into his attack as he brought the blade down onto the blind man in one powerful motion. But the Quincy was not used to fighting with a sword and Tousen had regained his footing almost instantly. The blade missed the blind man's shoulder and got lodged, Ishida loosing his grip on the Sexta Espada's Zanpakutou as Tousen gripped his arm and slammed him into the ground. The teen hissed in pain while Tousen sneered down on him.

"Did you really think you would be able to take a hit at me, boy?"

The very moment the Quincy had concentrated his strength the dark-skinned man had been able to read his opponents move. Even now the teen's _reiatsu_ was flaring high as he struggled against his captor, making him plain visible to the blind ex-Captain. The boy had stood no ground against him from the beginning, even if he had been able to use his powers freely.

_What a f__ool._

"Who said he was aiming at you, dip-shit?" a growl came from behind.

Tousen's unseeing eyes widened in surprise as he turned to the looming figure of Grimmjow.

He only sensed the Sexta Espada the moment the teal-haired man's blade already tore into his flesh, the arm meant to deflect the Espada's following kick falling uselessly to the ground as Grimmjow's foot made contact with Tousen's head. He heard his own skull cracking as it made contact with the wall and then, for a short while, he lost all bearing as he slumped into a heap on the floor.

"See how _you_ like loosing an arm, bastard", Grimmjow hollered, pointing his sword at the dark-skinned man lying unconsciously in the far corner. He was about to end the loathed man when a hand clasped his arm. Looking down, Ishida shook his head, his face grim.

"We have to run, now!" the bespectacled teen said imploringly, sweat dripping down his face.

Grimmjow also felt the ex-Shingami stirring then, his _reiatsu_ flaring and a near inhuman roar tearing through the air as the dark-skinned man voiced his pain over his lost arm. Looking over his shoulder the teal-eyed Espada saw Tousen extend his still attached arm, his left hand gripping the Zanpakutou lying nearby.

The atmosphere became chilling in mere moments.

For a second the Sexta Espada thought about charging at Tousen now, but then he cursed, gripped Ishida instead and fled, speeding with Sonido through the winding corridors of Las Noches. The kid was right. This was no time to underestimate Tousen and end up dead.

"I'll take us home as soon as we've got some distance", he told Ishida, turning another corner. Good thing he knew his way in here, steering them right off the more inhabited places of the palace.

"No. We can't", the teen shouted over the rushing air, his voice dead serious.

"What?" Grimmjow was taken aback. Ishida must have knocked his head somewhere.

But the teen only gave an exasperated sigh, explaining.

"You heard that explosion, didn't you? What do you think it was? It must have been Kurosaki, that idiot. Now we can't leave here unless we make sure he knows about our escape. That moron", he added for good.

Grimmjow smirked. Ishida's tone wasn't very angry. He bet the Quincy was secretly thankful for Ichigo coming to rescue them.

At a deserted part of Las Noches, Grimmjow stopped, setting Ishida down.

"You know. It could well have been Szayel causing that explosion, and he might already have sensed our escape", he suggested, eyeing the boy from the side.

A shadow passed over Ishida's face, but it was gone the next instance.

"No", he deadpanned, not meeting Grimmjow's eyes. "He wouldn't be that stupid."

_He stands no chance against Aizen a__nd he knows that. He must think me dead, already, anyway. That would just be a risk not worth taking_.

Ishida didn't even _want_ to hope.

He was surprised by Grimmjow knocking him over the head.

"And you jumping into the Negación for him?"

Ishida flushed.

"Exactly, stupid! I was not thinking. I'm lucky to still be alive!"

Grimmjow studied the agitated boy closely.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, his brows lowered.

Ishida thought about it, envisioning Szayel being captured instead of him.

…

"No…"

The teen was surprised by his own answer. And he was taken aback by the realization that he would even have come to the Octava Espada's rescue in a heartbeat.

Didn't that mean…

_Oh, god…_, he thought, a lump forming in his throat as his face grew hot.

Noticing what he must have let on, he turned to Grimmjow urgently.

"But don't ever tell him, should we make it out of here!"

Not wanting to think about what he would do, should he ever make it back to Karakura and meet Szayel again (or rather find out he had already left), he shook his head.

They had more urgent matters to think about.

Determined and clear-headed once more, he lifted his bound arms.

"Get these off me. And then we need to find my weapons."

Grimmjow made short work of the _reiatsu_ retainers at the Quincy's wrists and neck and Ishida was relieved to feel his spirit power flowing freely again.

They were running again when Grimmjow smirked at the Quincy.

"Still, good thinking there with the swords, kid! Lucky, he stumbled at that moment!"

At that, Ishida couldn't stop a smug smile as his glasses reflected the light when they passed a window.

"There was no luck involved. I *made* him stumble, over his own _reiatsu_."

Grimmjow blinked at Ishida. He knew the kid could manipulate spirit forces, but…

"How? I thought they took your cross. And they had your _reiatsu_ restrained!"

Ishida harrumphed righteously, still smirking.

"Those idiots know nothing about Quincy. Those retainers only kept me from using *my* _reiatsu_. That Shinigami even used his _reiatsu_ for getting his bearings. Enough to form some particles under his foot and…"

When they had him in retainers in Soul Society he had already lost all his powers. Otherwise he might have gotten out of there then. They even let him keep his cross at that time!

Once more a shadow crossed over his expression as he gripped the fabric at his chest.

"And as for the cross…I still have one on me." Although he never would have thought, he could use his father's mark for that.

Still, it was too difficult to fight with it, so they had to find his real cross.

They nearly reached the place Grimmjow thought they might find Ishida's weapons when they felt Tousen's spirit energy coming nearer.

They wouldn't make it.

_Shit_.

Stopping in a narrow corridor they took a fighting stance, Grimmjow standing in front of the Quincy to defend him the best he could.

They really could use some help now, the Sexta Espada thought as the dark aura of Tousen drew nearer.

"Ok", Ishida said, a drop of sweat making its way down his face.

"Listen up. You have one small chance. His Bankai isn't of much use to him in these corridors. You are not able to see, hear or smell anything, but at least you can feel things as soon as they touch you. It's best you keep him from using his sword, but be aware of his _kidou*_ also. And remember, his Dome doesn't prevent you from leaving it, nor does he have the power to be in two places at once. You have to survive at any cost. Help is on the way."

Grimmjow gulped as he gripped his sword harder.

He felt Ishida's hand clapping down on his shoulder, blue eyes staring into teal-coloured ones.

"Good luck, Espada-san", Ishida said, trying to keep his smirk straight.

Then the Quincy vanished in Hirenkyaku, leaving the Sexta Espada.

Grimmjow gaped at the empty space left behind.

_Oi, oi, __OI*!_

…

"You gotta be kidding me…"

=^.^=

An explosion brought down a part of the wall surrounding Aizen's palace.

Coughing a certain orange-head came into view as the clouds cleared.

"Renji, you bastard! What about 'sneaking into Las Noches', eh?"

Ichigo tried to strangle the red-headed Shinigami and was knocked over the head in exchange.

"Shut up! Who was the one who made the first explosion, huh! It's no use trying to sneak in now, you idiot!"

Their quarrel was broken up, when something hit them both in the face.

"STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU! Honestly, a rampaging horde of buffalos would have had a better chance of keeping undetected", former Shinigami captain Kurosaki Isshin groused.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other before shouting at him:

"_YOU_ were the one leading us directly into that Hollow nest!"

Patting the sand off his clothes Ichigo straightened himself.

"Man… Anyway, that should have been the last of them."

He gestured towards the inner circle of the palace. "So where to now?"

He looked expectantly at the other two.

"Uh, you know I'm shit at detecting _reiatsu_", Renji scratched his head and looked at Isshin.

But the former Captain only shook his shoulders nervously.

"Somehow I've still got to regain my superior senses-"

"Just admit you're as useless as him!" Ichigo interrupted yelling.

"Is that the way to talk to your father?"

Soon father and son were in one of their usual fights.

Renji shook his head, looking around for a hint where to go next.

"Uh, guys. I think I know which direction we should go…" he said, staring in one direction with a grim expression.

"Huh? Where?"

Ichigo and Isshin came to stand beside him.

The 'why' was clear when they saw the three figures standing before them: The abducted Vizard.

"I bet we just have to get past them", Renji joked through his teeth.

Standing beside Ichigo, Isshin was also getting earnest, drawing his sword.

"Ichigo, whatever happens, leave those three to us. You have to break through and go save our people, do you hear me. No heroic antics."

Isshin's eyes were burning with determination, making Ichigo understand the importance.

The three Shinigami took their stance.

And the Vizard made their move.

=^.^=

Szayel, Inoue and Chad had been lucky so far.

Arriving in one of his secret underground chambers the Octava Espada had safely guided his human companions to one of Las Noches' abandoned control rooms. As expected, Ichigo's group had drawn the attention away from their second infiltration group.

In addition, all three were wearing one of the _reiatsu_ shield devices of the Octava Espada to not be detected.

But if the enemy found Szayel everything would be over.

The Octava Espada knew about the ritual Aizen was about to perform. In his research he had stumbled upon it. A ritual to get to the 'Realm of Gods'. It was said to lead to the ruler of all worlds and Szayel had thought of it as a mere legend at the time, a ritual ceremony of ancient times. But Aizen must have seen his studies and known it might be the way to the kingdom he sought to conquer.

Aizen never told the Espada the real reason for his actions, so Szayel never made a connection to the Realm of Gods from his research. But the possibility was very high that the ruler in those stories was in fact also the king of the Shinigami.

To gain the 'key' to that realm Aizen had to sacrifice Karakura, a town with a high amount of _reiatsu_.

But the ritual Szayel had discovered only needed one sacrifice with that amount.

A Hollow of Espada class, an accumulation of thousands of thriving souls.

So Szayel coming here was more than risky. There could only be one reason why Aizen tried to capture the Octava Espada alongside Grimmjow, when he only needed one Espada.

Szayel had something the former Shinigami captain needed to perform that ritual.

The device the pink-haired Espada had ordered to be brought to Urahara's that evening.

Or the knowledge to develop such a device.

Chad looked over the scientist's shoulder as Szayel's fingers flew over the keys of the surveillance system, hacking his way into the controls.

"How is it going?" the teen asked.

One triumphant click.

"I'm in."

Szayel frantically looked around Las Noches through the cameras, hoping against all odds…

And felt his heart jumping up in joy at the sight of a dark-haired, alive and kicking, Quincy.

Grinning widely he spun around to the other two, seeing their relieved faces.

"He's alive!"

If there really was a god ruling over them, Szayel would have thanked him.

He wanted to rush to Uryuu's side, to quickly get him (and Grimmjow) out of the danger he currently was in and then retreat back to Karakura.

That had been the plan they worked out as they all had sat together in Urahara's underground facility.

"Let's go then", Orihime beamed.

But that plan had to change.

Szayel was sure Aizen knew about them. Rushing to Uryuu's rescue would blow their cover for sure.

Balling his fists Szayel once more looked yearningly at the screen displaying Uryuu fighting for his life.

"First we have something else to do", he forced himself to say, closing his eyes in pain as he turned away from the screen.

If they wanted a chance to survive…

Determined he looked at Orihime who was as surprised as Chad at the pink-haired man's behaviour.

"Inoue-san, do you know where Aizen keeps the Hougyoku?"

=^.^=

Ishida, that bastard.

_If I'm going to die__ here, I'm going to kill you_, Grimmjow thought darkly as Tousen came into view.

Belatedly he realized, he could have run, too.

Well, at least, now he didn't need to hold back. And of the three Shinigami who had come to Hueco Mundo, Tousen seemed to be the weakest one. And now he was handicapped even more.

Grimmjow grinned.

He would defeat him.

"_Kishire_, Pantera", he growled lowly and released his form.

Tousen came to a halt in front of him, blood dripping carelessly from where his right arm had been. He seemed as calm as always, but his voice held a dangerous note to it as he said:

"Not going to run anymore? Good. This time I'm going to finish you, Sexta Espada, no matter what Aizen said. I'm finally going to impale judgement on you. And then I'm going to hunt down that foolish boy and break his limbs. That will teach him not to go against us again."

Grimmjow laughed.

"Good thing I won't let you pass, you sadistic bastard. I'm going to kill _you_. Your Bankai is nothing-"

"Bankai?" Tousen interrupted. "Don't make me laugh. Aizen has given me a power much more magnificent than that."1

"What…"

…_does that mean..?_ Grimmjow fell silent as the realization set in.

Mouth drying up he saw the dark-skinned man place his hand over his unseeing eyes and then Grimmjow was blinded by the force of Tousen's growing _reiatsu_, making his surroundings crumble and filling the space between them with white dust.

Overwhelmed by the increasing power Grimmjow nearly failed to sense the attack, a sharp blade cutting deep into his side as he escaped the full brunt by just a millisecond.

"Not bad, the instincts of a wild beast, Sexta Espada. But how long will they last against something like me?"

The Tousen standing before Grimmjow was no longer a Shinigami.

The faceless mask of a Hollow looked down on him.

Grimmjow cursed his luck as the arm that should have been lost to Tousen came hurling towards his face.

_Maybe he would really die here._

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Suddenly survival doesn't seem to be such an easy feat. Hang in there, Grimmjow, help is on the way!

Well, as I know Tousen's form by now, I'm going to integrate that into my story. But I really don't like that guy, so next chapter I will try to finish him off;p.

Stay tuned!

*^-^*v

* * *

*Seireitei: Soul Society

_k__idou_: a Shinigami's magic spell

_oi_: like 'hey!" or... 'oy!'

1 Tousen says the same thing to Komamura in the Mangas. (Bleach, chapter#383,p. 19)

* * *

OMAKE

Grimmjow stands, his sword drawn, ready to fight against the monster coming his way.

He would have a chance. Tousen lost his arm and cracked his head badly.

He hears his footsteps slowly coming nearer.

In front of him Tousen comes to a halt, bleeding profoundly from where his right arm used to be.

"Not going to run anymore? Good. This time I'm going to-"

Tousen passes out from blood loss, cracks his scull open this time, and dies.


	17. Chapter 17 Round Two Reunion

**Chapter 17**

_**Round Two –**__** Reunion**_

Grimmjow was relying entirely on his instincts as he avoided Tousen's attacks, but he was bound to slip up any moment as his strength was leaving him bit by bit.

The big hall they had entered recently, crashing through a corridor wall in their fight, was spacious, leaving enough space for Grimmjow to use his Sonido to gain some distance, but the other was always right behind.

Trying frantically to get some air into his lungs, the Sexta Espada jumped out of his opponent's way, nearly stumbling in his attempt to get far enough away from the hollowfied Shinigami. Another grunt left his mouth as he felt the enemy's sword leaving another wound.

Suddenly Tousen's foot slammed into him and Grimmjow fell down onto the ground, his blind opponent standing triumphantly over him. His foot holding the Espada down, he pointed his Zanpakutou at Grimmjow's chest and rammed it down, effectively pinning the teal-haired man to the ground.

The mask that obscured Tousen's features was expressionless, but as Grimmjow screamed in agony he seemed smugly satisfied, verbalizing his sense of superiority with:

"This is what you deserve for going against gods, Sexta Espada. I could have finished you off from the beginning, but simply killing you wouldn't have been enough."

To accentuate his point he twisted his sword, making Grimmjow's vision blur as the pain drew another scream from his lungs.

"But I will offer you the chance to redeem yourself, by serving as our sacrifice. Just give yourself up to us."

Although it hurt like hell, Grimmjow laughed, trying to ignore his broken ribs and bleeding gashes.

Hollow were creatures of fear; their fear of dying deep rooted. The Sexta Espada was no exception, instinctively gripping Tousen's arm to try and stop any further movements of the former Shinigami's sword lodged in his chest.

But there was still one thing that an Espada feared even more than death.

Gathering all his power Grimmjow's eyes turned into steel as his hands gripped harder at Tousen's weapon arm, the Sexta Espada gazing up to where his opponent's blind eyes used to be.

And then with a battle cry the teal-eyed man dragged himself up on the other's sword, bringing his face before Tousen's, making sure he would be heard load and clear as he bellowed:

"Sorry, but I'd rather die than give myself up to the likes of _you_!"

Oh, what he would have given to see the other's face right then.

Staggering backwards after furiously tearing himself and his sword from the Espada, Tousen was visibly seething, arm shaking with rage.

Falling back to the ground, Grimmjow couldn't stop his smirk at the befuddlement of the hollowfied man above him, even as he was coughing up blood.

_Too bad you can't see yourself right now, you bastard._

Tousen's words were snarled, when he took his stance again.

"Very well. Then die ignorant, Grimmjow Jaeguarjaques."

Grimmjow just watched detached as Tousen once more raised his sword, intent on dealing the final blow. But as he saw the blade rushing towards him he felt a sudden pang of deep sorrow for never seeing Ichigo again.

_Ah_, he sighed, a stray thought grazing his mind. _I should have told him I love him_.

Smiling sadly he wondered if the orange-head would miss him.

As he was prepared for the blade ending his life, Grimmjow was suddenly blinded.

A bright light made him unable to see the blade getting nearer, and then a sound of something impacting on steel could be heard.

Grimmjow tried to blink away the black spots in front of his eyes.

_What…?_

"Sorry, I'm late." He heard a familiar voice.

Craning his neck the back of a white clad figure came into view.

Elated at the prospect of surviving after all, Grimmjow snorted.

"I was going to kill ya for leaving like that, ya know."

Ishida's lips formed his trademark smile as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Thank you for buying some time, Grimmjow."

Then the teen stood proudly facing his opponent, his energy bow in one hand, one of the Quincy blades in the other.

Following Ishida's gaze Grimmjow looked at Tousen.

The Shinigami-turned-Hollow just stood there, no harm done to him by Ishida's attack. But he had had to retreat from the Sexta Espada, at least.

"You came back on your own, boy. I have to thank you for that, as it relieves me from the task of tracking you down. But if you interfere now, I might not be able to spare your life. So step aside."

In answer to that Ishida just took a determined stance and drew his bow.

Tousen easily dodged as the spirit arrow flew his way.

But Ishida was surprised as the mask around his opponent's mouth cracked and crumbled away, the dark lips revealed opening in a sigh.

"So be it. Although I don't understand how you, as a Quincy, can risk your live for a lowly Hollow."

A snort from said Quincy made Grimmjow look at him in wonder.

"I don't want to hear _that_ from a Hollow. It is true that I regarded Grimmjow as an enemy before, but he's living a human's life now; he decided to become a _human_. But you… you have chosen to become a _Hollow_."

And with glinting glasses, Ishida drew his bow again, Seele Schneider flaring up as it acted as an arrow.

"So, by my pride as a Quincy, I will take you down!"

The former Shinigami wasn't as impressed by the teen's righteous words as was Grimmjow.

Tousen just started laughing, which made Ishida narrow his eyes in irritation.

"You are right. I chose to take on Hollow powers to become something higher… But you shall see what it means to overcome one's limitations. You call me a Hollow? I will show you my real Hollow form."

As the air around Tousen was charging with dark energy all of a sudden, Ishida faltered for just a moment, before he took aim and released his arrow.

But he never saw the impact as some kind of dark miasma engulfed the former Shinigami captain and spread towards them like black threads disturbing the atmosphere.

Ishida and Grimmjow were coughing as the dark matter reached them, a light sheen of sweat spreading over them as if their bodies tried to form a barrier against the raising spiritual power charging around them.

Grimmjow tried to move up in vain, gulping when he saw the dark cloud dissolve, showing them the creature that must have evolved from Tousen.

The eyes of the giant fly-like Hollow opened slowly and a screeching laugh sent chills down their spines.

"Witness my powers! I can see! I can see!"

Tousen ranted on like a raving mad man as for the first time Tousen looked at the world through his eyes.

The teal-eyed Espada tried again to move when he saw Ishida begin to tremble slightly, but he fell back after mere seconds.

His breath hitched when the monster finally calmed down and the eyeballs in those huge sockets rolled down to stare at them, marking its targets.

"I can see you."

=^.^=

Szayel stood in Aizen's quarters staring with huge eyes down at the containment Inoue had led them to.

It had been surprising how easily they had gotten here. But now he understood.

The box was empty.

No Hougyoku.

_No_, he thought crestfallen.

Beside him he could hear Sado Yasutora inhaling sharply. And when the box had spiralled open to reveal an empty compartment, Inoue, who had been running with them through Las Noches with sudden determination after Szayel told of his plan, seemed to fold into herself, as if all her life had depended on them finding the stone.

"He must be carrying it with him", Chad said. "It's not your fault, Inoue-san."

The dark-skinned teen tried to catch Szayel's attention.

"We don't even know for sure if Inoue-san could have done anything, right?"

Szayel knew the boy wanted to console his companion, but the scientist still had to tell the truth.

"With her imagination and her power to reject time itself, she would have been the most powerful wielder of the Hougyoku. With what I have learned about the Hougyoku from Urahara-san she might even have been able to stand against Aizen. She would have been able to become a real god…"

Szayel gazed once more at the empty space where they had hoped to find the magic stone that could have turned the tides in their favour.

He tried to shake off his disappointment with a deep sigh.

Deep down Szayel had already known their chances had been near to nothing.

"But there is no use wasting any more time here. Let's go back to plan A." Feeling considerate for a chance he added for Inoue's sake: "You are still more powerful than you think. Attack power is not the only one significant in a battle."

Inoue looked up with tearful eyes, but when she saw a reassuring smile on Chad's face her spirit seemed to rise and suddenly Szayel realized how true his words really were.

This group was far from being weak.

=^.^=

As he was slamming into a wall once more, Ishida opened his mouth to cry out, but only managed to cough up another load of blood.

The Quincy had somehow managed to get the former Shinigami's full attention. Every time Tousen turned towards Grimmjow, Ishida fired one of his blades into the enemy's back to lead the fight away from the Sexta Espada. They were still lodged in there, but while the Quincy was already hanging on to life, the Shinigami-turned-Hollow didn't seem to have taken any damage at all.

Panting Ishida stood, leaning heavily onto the wall. This would be the last time he would be able to get back on his feet. He was shaking badly as he drew another blade and his aim wasn't perfect due to the blood flowing down one side of his head, but somehow he managed to hit a vulnerable part at the neck, the monster's surprised screech nearly piercing his eardrums.

When Tousen turned towards him this time, he was hollering.

"I really wanted to spare your life, boy, but you are testing my restraint!"

Ishida was aware of that. If Tousen had wanted to kill him, he would have already been dead after the first attack, maybe even blown away by a Cero.

He was thankful that the former Shinigami captain didn't think him dangerous enough.

Ishida prepared for the next attack, when Tousen's attention was drawn away.

"Ishida! Stop playing around and get going!"

Grimmjow was far from recovered. But it was enough to get up and use his Zanpakutou to strike and leave two deep scratches in Tousen's back before he found himself pressed back into the ground again by one of the monster's hairy legs. Tousen's huge disconcerting eyes bore down on him as he slowly increased the pressure on the Espada.

"So this is how you look like, when you're beaten… More pathetic than I thought."

As another one of Grimmjow's ribs broke under the pressure Tousen shouted over his shoulder.

"I hope you will cease your struggle after I kill this one, boy."

But as he turned his insect head around to see what expression would show on the Quincy's face over the Sexta Espada's demise…

The dark-haired teen was nowhere to be seen.

Turning his head this way and that Tousen came to the conclusion that the boy must have turned and fled, the former Shinigami captain already annoyed with having to chase after him, after all; but as he was about to quickly finish the teal-haired Espada off he was shocked to suddenly hear a voice right beside his head.

"I have to thank you, Tousen Kaname. By becoming a Hollow, you have blinded yourself."

As the creature realized that while it had been relying on his new sense the Quincy had latched himself to his back unknowingly, Tousen immediately concentrated on the boy's _reiatsu_ to locate his exact location, but it was too late.

Ishida fed as much of the fallen Shinigami's spirit power as possible into the blade lodged in the monster's neck and after popping the lid from one of his spirit capsules with his mouth he swiftly held it high before upending it.

As the pure drop of _reishi_ made his way to the centre of the Quincy pentagram formed on the Hollow's back, Ishida let himself drop to the ground, shielding his eyes from the following explosion of pure white.

Lying there panting and coughing as the Hollow Tousen screeched in pain, Ishida and Grimmjow just hoped the colossus wouldn't squash them on his way down as some kind of twisted fate. But when there was silence at last, they were still lying there alive and breathing.

For the moment, that was.

"Think the fucker is dead?" Grimmjow grinned.

"I don't think that it matters anymore…" Ishida sighed, exhaustion luring him into closing his eyes. Although he knew he was badly wounded, he didn't feel much pain, for that he was thankful. But it was also not a good sign.

"You better not die, Grimmjow. Who knows what that idiot Kurosaki would do."

Grimmjow snorted.

"What are ya talking about? I'll be up in no time and then we are getting out of here... oi, Ishida!" Suddenly realization hit Grimmjow and he frantically turned his head to look at the teen lying beside him, only now noticing how beaten up the kid really was.

"Ishida? Ishida! Oi, don't die on me either, ya hear me? Oi, say something! Ishida!"

"Uryuu!"

As he felt his life seeping into the ground of Hueco Mundo Ishida felt loneliness closing in on him. Though he didn't understand how he could feel lonely with someone being right beside him, or why hearing that name made him smile.

"I don't remember us being familiar enough to call me by my first name", he rebuked half-heartedly, if only to shut the other up.

"_URYUU!_" Ishida's smile turned into a rueful one. How pathetic that his last thoughts were about the Octava Espada… but still he couldn't stop the warm feeling of happiness when imagining the pink-haired man looking down at him with those emotion-filled orange eyes.

_Ah, what good will it do to think about him now? Pathetic idiot…_

…

"Uryuu? Uryuu? Don't do that to me, do you hear me?... Why isn't he waking up? I thought you healed him."

Hearing Szayel's voice calling him in his head had been nice; it had lessened that feeling of loneliness. But now this frantic voice was starting to grate on him. It made him feel guilty, although it was not _his_ fault he was dying.

"I did", he heard Inoue's voice next and Sado's voice told them to give him some time. Ishida started to frown.

"Ishida-kun? Can you hear me? Szayel-san is really worried; and I have to tend to Grimmjow-san next, so…" Inoue's voice trailed off as she was interrupted by the irritated voice of Szayel.

"Ok. If you don't open your eyes, I am going to kiss you!"

_Huh?_

Ishida was startled at the strange conversation taking place in his head.

"Uh…" Sado's nervous voice could be heard, telling the Quincy something was about to happen any moment now.

Imagining Szayel kissing him in front of everyone made Ishida blink his eyes open in embarrassment.

As the nothingness in front of him dissolved, his whole sight was filled by a familiar face grinning down on him.

"I knew that would wake you up!"

Snapping his head to the side, Ishida saw Grimmjow still lying beside him smirking. And then Inoue sat down beside the Espada, starting to heal him, Sado looking up from where he sat between the two wounded to smile at Ishida.

"Good to have you back, Ishida."

_This is real_, Ishida realized at last, still trying to catch up with the implications of seeing the others here.

He whipped his head back to look at mirthful orange eyes.

"Szayel?" he asked, still not believing his eyes in aspect of the Octava Espada.

Realizing he could move, Ishida lifted a hand and reached out, making sure the other was solid and ergo real.

At the contact Szayel couldn't keep away any longer. Cupping one of Ishida's cheeks he leaned down and kissed him, deeply, making the teen grip the fabric where he had been touching the other, yelping in surprise. When he was allowed to breathe again, Szayel had brought them into a sitting position, fully wrapped in his arms, his warmth seeping into the Quincy as the pink-haired man's hands were roaming over his back.

"When I thought I lost you, I didn't know what to do anymore. I never realized how far gone I am. I love you so much, Uryuu", Szayel whispered into his hair as he pressed the teen's head to his chest.

Ishida felt the telltale warmth getting first to his face and then spreading through his whole body and he knew he was about to do something outrages in response any time now, when the pink-haired scientist was suddenly yanked by the cuff and drawn away from him.

"Hold on to that thought until we are out of here", Grimmjow smirked, looking pointedly at a flustered Ishida. The teen sent the teal-haired man a warning glare.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you but I just want to get Ichigo and get back to Karakura."

He cringed when he was met with a loud chorus of three:

"I'm not going back yet."

Everyone was astonished, looking questioningly at the others.

Grimmjow felt a vain pop in his head as he glowered at the insane people around him.

"Why not?" he grumbled between clenched teeth, getting frustrated.

Szayel was the first to answer.

"We have to make sure Aizen won't be able to carry out a ritual to get to the Realm of Gods. I think he is still missing a vital part, but we have to eliminate all evidences to be certain. Therefore I will head to my laboratory."

"Tousen told us that every Arrancar had the potential to serve as a sacrifice as long as they have gathered enough souls, so it won't be enough to get Grimmjow out of here", Ishida backed Szayel up. "I will go with Szayel and as soon as we have finished, he can get us back. You should go to Kurosaki, Grimmjow, and get everyone else to safety."

When Grimmjow glowered at Inoue -the third one that had spoken- the girl just nodded with big eyes.

Ishida looked worriedly at the auburn-haired woman.

"Inoue-san, thank you for healing us, but it must have taken a toll on you. Are you alright?"

The kind-hearted classmate looked determined.

"I'm alright, Ishida-kun. I have trained hard since we came back last time." There was a strange glint in her eyes and to Ishida she suddenly looked much more grown up. Sensing Ishida's reluctance to keep her in the line of fire, she added:

"Don't worry. I will stay out of the fight. But I might be able to do something to help nonetheless. I can't stay home just waiting for you guys."

Ishida considered taking Inoue along with him and Szayel as their job was to keep out of any conflict, but he didn't want the innocent girl to even set foot into one of those laboratories.

No, even if they were headed towards the fights, Ishida still thought that Inoue was safer with Sado and Grimmjow and Kurosaki.

The still quite carefree girl seemed to think so, too, because she took off her _reiatsu_ shielding device and cautiously fastened it around Ishida's neck instead, ignoring his protests.

Then she took a step backwards and waved at them, beaming.

"I will be fine. You two just come back alive, ok?"

Humbled, like so often by her grace, Ishida smiled warmly as he nodded. Then he and Szayel were gone.

Grimmjow turned the other way, trying to hurry, as he would already be slowed down by the humans' incapability to use any kind of Sonido.

Grumbling he ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Ok. Let's go."

And they took off, running through the corridors of Las Noches.

The explosions were gone by now and Grimmjow wasn't sure, if they were still heading for Ichigo's _reiatsu_, so as they neared yet another forking of their path, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to ask the woman for directions, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oi, Inoue-…!"

The woman was gone.

The dark-skinned boy was still there, as astonished as the Sexta Espada at Inoue's disappearance.

"Where…When…?" Grimmjow gaped.

"She was right behind me until now", the giant teen mumbled, looking around frantically. Then he turned towards the Sexta Espada.

"I think I know where she went to..."

And for the second time that day he felt a hand clap his shoulder and the teen's dark voice rumbled:

"Good luck, Espada-san."

With that Chad ran back, vanishing around the next corner.

Grimmjow blinked.

"OI!" he screamed after the teen, furiously, but there was no reaction.

…

"Hey, I'm getting real abandonment issues here!"

=^.^=

_I'm sorry, everyone_, Inoue thought as she got to a doorway leading outside.

Catching her breath she looked up at the superficial blue sky of Las Noches.

Some distance ahead she could see one of the pillars that reached higher than the dome, still destroyed from Ichigo's fight.

Determined she took off again, eyes set on her destination.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Poor Grimmjow, having to deal with all those kids running off on him;p I bet he will get really clingy when he is reunited with Ichigo *haha*.

Although I really don't like Tousen he ended up getting more appearance time in this fic than any of the following opponents, making him the big enemy somehow!O.o That bastard! ,o *shaking fist*

I've just read Tousen's end in the manga when writing this chapter, so you may have noticed the references;)

Inoue is so sweet. I never liked her playing damsel in distress. She's stronger than that! And now that Ichigo has to worry about someone else she will have to fight for herself *hehe*.

Next on: Team Ichigo against the Vizard. And where is Aizen, anyway?

Only three more chapters left, I guess.

So stay tuned!

*^-^*v

* * *

OMAKE

Ichigo *enraged*: Hey, Ishida! How come you get all the fighting scenes?

Ishida: Because this is a fanfiction.

Ichigo: What does _that_ mean?

Ishida *smirking*: In fanfiction, I get to be the main character.

Ichigo: Wha-! No way!

Szayel *butting in with a wink*: Also, in fanfiction, you get the chance to have hot sex with your gorgeous looking enemies.

Ichigo *looking at Grimmjow and flushing*: …oh. Alright then…


	18. Chapter 18 Round Three Breakthrough

**Chapter 18**

_**Round Three – Vizard Breakthrough**_

_Damnit_, Ichigo cursed, when he managed to land a heavy blow on Kensei, the possessed Vizard going down, only to be attacked by Hiyori.

"Snap out of it, already, you brat", he growled through his teeth as he used his spirit power as a counter force to the girl's fierce strike, shoving hard against the sword locked with his.

Even being controlled, the freckled kid liked to mock him, it seemed.

The next moment the pressure just vanished, Ichigo falling forward with a yelp and feeling Hiyori's _reiatsu_ jump him from behind. Wide-eyed, he whipped around to protect himself from a deadly attack.

But then a giant bonehead slammed into the Vizard, before the blade could slice through Ichigo's arm; Renji's shouting following immediately after:

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

Ichigo looked hesitantly at the red-head.

Renji was barely standing, fur-coated shoulders heaving as he gasped for air.

But his eyes were blazing as he took another swing with Zabimaru, this time trying to restrain Hiyori by winding the giant snake around her, red light spreading through the bone segments as the energy ball concentrated between the snake's fangs looking down on the captured Vizard.

A quick glance at Isshin, locked in a fight at lightening speed with Shinji, and Ichigo flash-stepped past the fighting line, at last.

He headed towards a strong spirit signature that had appeared only moments ago, still rising. Ichigo wasn't sure whose _reiatsu_ it was, but he thought he had felt Grimmjow releasing his sword, Pantera certainly no match to the dark energy that had gathered in that area.

Ichigo hurried up, speeding along the white sand on his way to the nearing building complex.

He hadn't even left one third of the sand plain behind, as a sudden flare of heavy spirit signatures made him aware of two people standing in his way, obviously waiting for him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in a deep scowl as he stopped in his tracks, glaring at the all too familiar faces in front of him.

"Aizen", he growled.

Standing there with his hands in his pockets, the traitor's smile was smug, while Ichimaru at his side waved at Ichigo.

"Hiya, kiddo. Looking for someone?" The snake-faced former captain of the Third Squad grinned.

Ichigo pointed his sword at them.

"Where are Grimmjow and Ishida? What did you do to them?"

Aizen only chuckled at the furious teen.

"Sorry, but I can't let you meet up just yet. You see, I have to ensure Grimmjow keeps with my plan this time." Ichigo thought he saw Aizen's eyes flash angrily, but it was gone too fast to be sure. "As for your Quincy friend… I really hope he survives, because I have a little experiment in mind for him. You two are turning out to be quite promising specimen."

Ichigo was startled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised, Kurosaki-kun. I knew about you even before you were born. Why do you think Kuchiki-kun arrived at your house exactly at the time you were attacked by a hollow? I staged every event that would lead to you getting your powers; even that Menos incident with Ishida-kun. Although I have to confess, he was not supposed to play any major role after that. But sometimes plans have to be improvised."

"No. No more schemes", Ichigo said darkly, letting his powers flow. "I'm going to stop you, here and now!…Ban-kai."

Zangetsu's chain rattled, as Ichigo-in-bankai-attire took his fighting stance.

But Aizen didn't even so much as blink, still looking like he was only chatting with him.

"Gin, you know what to do", he just said, and a second later, Ichigo found himself crossing swords with the silver-haired ex-Captain.

"Ye might want to slip on that mask of yours, if ye want to have a chance", Gin suggested grinning as he made Ichigo back away with his rapid moves alone.

"If you can't get past Gin, you are not strong enough, Kurosaki-kun. And I am actually looking forward to seeing the full extend of your potential. So, don't get killed", Aizen said when Ichigo chanced a glance in the brown-haired man's direction.

The orange-head's panic rose when he saw Aizen turn away from their fight, obviously intend on leaving them.

Ichigo broke away from Gin to interfere.

"You're not getting away!"

But as he brought his sword down on the man's turned back, his blade clashed with Gin's once again, Aizen smiling with a dark glint in his eyes.

"If you cannot win here quickly, you are about to loose everything. Abarai-kun and your father are strong, but they are no match for three Vizard. And even if by chance, they should overcome them, there is a horde of Hollow waiting for them. And your other friends are about to encounter the guards I placed in position. So you might want to hurry… and choose well, Kurosaki-kun."

Aizen smirked over his shoulder.

"As for your precious Grimmjow, I regret to tell you I will take matters into my own hands now."

Seething with anger, Ichigo could only glare as Aizen vanished before his eyes, Ichimaru Gin giving no inch, even as Ichigo conjured his Hollow mask, dark energy screaming.

"AIZEEEEEN!"

=^.^=

When Chad reached the top, the last ceiling giving way to the darkness over Las Noches, he instantly looked around for Inoue.

As expected there she was, standing with her arms outstretched, her Shunshun Rikka at work. She must have been there for some time now, probably come here by flight, a new ability gained through her training.

When he approached her, he noticed her arms starting to tremble, and soon after the rest of her body followed, until her arms fell to her side and she sank to the ground, head bowing down. Her frame was wrecked with silent sobs as Chad crouched down beside her and wordlessly took her into his arms.

"It doesn't work", she cried. "I trained so hard to bring him back, but… I am just so useless."

Chad shook his head, trying to make her understand. She had never been useless. The magic she worked had always been subtle, but strong, in a way even stronger than Ichigo.

But of course, she never saw that.

"I'm so sorry… I was being selfish. I thought, if I brought him back he… but he's gone and it could never be like with Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun… And here I am while they might loose everything… only thinking about myself.."

Chad couldn't bear Orihime rambling on in that broken voice any longer, so he placed his hands on her face and brought it before his.

"Inoue, you have to believe. Remember? You can do anything… if you just believe in yourself."

Orihime's eyes were growing wide, still tearful, but to Chad's surprise there was already hope returning to them and the wondrous girl even found enough energy to give him a smile.

Wiping away her tears with her sleeve she finally stood up, smiling at Chad.

Then she balled her fist and nodded, her usual confidence back.

"You're right. I'll just come back after my next upgrade."

Clasping her hands behind her back she rocked on her feet.

"Let's get back to Grimmjow-san."

Chad smiled as he nodded curtly.

The two had a sudden sense of urgency thinking about the Sexta Espada.

Chad knew there was something wrong when Inoue suddenly whirled around, eyes concerned. And turning around himself he saw what worried the girl.

Standing there blocking their path, Coyote Starrk heaved a deep sigh.

"You are really bent on confronting Aizen, aren't you?"

=^.^=

Szayel and Ishida where rushing through the corridors, the pink-haired scientist leading them deeper into Las Noches, down another flight of stairs. They had encountered some surprised Arrancar on their way, but those had been dealt with quickly. Reaching another closed door blocking their route, Szayel smirked at the Quincy while working on the panel to decode the lock.

"Did I mention that I like your look. "

Ishida snorted, nearly having forgotten about his Hollow attire.

"I couldn't find my own clothes, so these will have to do… How long until we reach that laboratory?"

"It's only a little further down this door. I can't sense anyone nearby and these codes are still the ones _I_ set… I haven't used these labs for some time, so chances are that no one has been here since then."

_I hope so_, Ishida thought, as the door opened with a clunk.

Cautiously they stepped through, the dark corridor behind it lighting up. Ishida looked around apprehensively as they made their way to a door at the far end of the bare, narrow hallway.

"Anything I should be prepared for?" he asked.

_Like dead bodies or worse?,_ he meant.

Szayel glanced at the teen, noticing the subtle tension building in the Quincy's shoulders. The scientist had never thought of his research as being reprehensible, he still didn't. But for the first time, he would have liked to spare the other from it. So, he was relieved this wasn't one of his recent research facilities at least.

Still…

"You have to remind yourself that whatever you might be seeing in there has never been alive, Uryuu; only remnants of the study on my artificial Fracción."

Ishida wanted to argue that point, but he just nodded, mentally preparing himself, when they suddenly sensed the overpowering energy level of Aizen and Ichimaru, Kurosaki heading towards them.

The treacherous ex-captain was on the move.

"Let's make this quick", Ishida deadpanned and watched the door being opened soundlessly.

The room behind was pitched in impenetrable darkness.

It raised a feeling of unease in Ishida. Something felt off.

"Wait a minute. I'll switch on the lights", Szayel offered, but Ishida held him back from entering, illuminating the space in front of him with his Quincy-bow first. There was nothing to indicate any danger, but he was still alert as he pushed the light switch he saw right beside the door inside.

Some lights flickered on, showing them a gigantic hall filled with tables, tanks and all kind of technical devices, cables littering the floor here and there. Some bulbs seemed to be damaged flickering on and off, casting eerie shadows. Everything was covered in dust, indicating that it had been a long time since someone set foot in this room.

But Szayel's eyes narrowed.

"Someone has been here."

The pink-haired scientist just knew. Like someone putting things back right where they stood, but you notice they had been moved anyway.

Concentrating really hard Ishida still couldn't find any traces of someone lurking in the shadows.

The two shared a worried look. Both coming to the conclusion that they had no choice but to go inside, even if it were a trap, they entered, just hoping that the prior visitor didn't leave more behind than a feeling of disquiet.

Watching his steps carefully Ishida followed Szayel to a computer desk at the back, trying to ignore the queasy feeling he got from the jars and tubes filled with bone-white bodies or body parts.

"What are we looking for?", he asked the Octava Espada, keeping his eyes on the shadows and his voice low, just in case.

Screening the information on his display Szayel smiled.

"Oh, that? I already checked and they haven't found it yet."

At the inquiring eyebrow of the dark-haired teen he explained.

"I had a mechanism in place that would reveal, if someone had opened the secret compartment, even if it had been me. Concealing that would have taken quite some time. Too much to bother with it… Why repair the safe when you've already sold what's inside? In the time needed for restoring the mechanism, Aizen would have figured everything out and opened the path already. In any account, they wouldn't need _me _anymore."

"But shouldn't we destroy it?" the brunet asked.

"That's what I'm about to do", Szayel grinned. And just like that he pushed a button and Ishida heard an explosion somewhere, the floor under his feet rumbling slightly.

Szayel sighed as he tipped the next sequence, resulting in frying all the computers in Las Noches, destroying all his data here once and for all.

But he wasn't planning on coming back here anyway.

Now it was time to get home.

"Ohoo, that was really clever of you, Espada", a grating voice suddenly reverberated from the walls.

Ishida and Szayel swivelled around in shock to see a figure standing at the entrance.

The newcomer showed no trace of _reiatsu_, but they could both clearly identify him, before the lights suddenly went out and the darkness swallowed them all.

The next moment the voice was cackling into Szayel's ear.

"Now I have to get that information out of you, before I can conduct any experiments. What an inconvenience."

The Octava Espada jumped back; but when Ishida's arrow pierced through the darkness, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had already slid back into the shadows.

=^.^=

Renji was dodging another punch from the recovered Kensei. To be exact, he hadn't been doing anything else but evading the two Vizard.

It wasn't his usual style, but under these circumstances it was all that had kept him alive so far. Although if he didn't get to land one hit soon, he wouldn't last for much longer. He was just playing for time here.

He needed to find an opening, something, anything.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kurosaki Isshin land a kick at the blond Vizard leader. The hollowfied ex-Captain followed up quickly though, black fabric ripping like the flesh beneath it as he sliced along Isshin's abdomen. It was a shallow wound but a clear sign that the Vizard was starting to get the upper hand.

However, Renji rather should have been concentrating on his own problems.

In that split second of inattention Kensei managed to throw him to the ground and the next thing Renji saw when he looked up was Hiyori right in his face, a Cero forming in front of her mask.

Realizing he couldn't move his weapon's arm, Renji felt panic rise inside him. There would be nothing left of him if that Cero hit him dead on.

Desperate, he tried for something else.

Shoving his hand into the Vizard's mask he tried to tap his own power.

"Way of Destruction 31: _Shakkahou_*!"

... Of course it exploded in his hand, leaving it in a mass of blood and pain.

But blinking away tears caused by the oxygenated air he didn't see the Cero forming anymore. A little dazed it took Renji some time to realize that the little Vizard girl had stopped doing anything at all.

Seizing his chance the red-headed Shinigami thrust his foot into her stomach and threw her off.

It was when Hiyori shook her head as if to clear it that Renji recognized small fissures in the white-boned mask.

An attack from behind reminded the red-head that he couldn't let his guard down, though. Kensei would have finished him off then, if Isshin hadn't intervened, blocking the blow and following up with a slash of his Zanpakutou.

"What are you doing!" the elder Kurosaki shouted as he hauled Renji up.

"The mask!" Renji shouted back. "We have to concentrate on their masks!"

He didn't know if Isshin got the message, as the Shinigami veteran was already fighting against Shinji again.

Still, Renji felt like he had made a major breakthrough in this fight.

Gulping he got ready for his own two opponents again.

Well, it _sounded_ easy…

=^.^=

"Licht Regen", Szayel heard Uryuu call from somewhere and the multiple arrows sticking to the walls, floor and ceiling, made the room gloom in light blue; leaving their opponent in plain sight.

"Mmh, too bad. I thought I might be able to take you out easily. But I guess I can't evade a fight", Kurotsuchi said, craning his neck as he watched them. "What a hassle… Say, Quincy, won't you just surrender peacefully? I promise I won't kill you."

"That sounds like a threat, coming from you", Ishida said, already drawing another arrow. "..I should have known you would turn out to be a minion of Aizen."

Kurotsuchi showed a row of long teeth as he grinned.

"He just provides me with more opportunities for experimentation. Soul Society has all these ridiculous restrictions and regulations."

"Do the Shinigami know?"

"Hardly. Nemu has everyone thinking I'm developing a new weapon right now and can't be bothered with interruptions … Well, it's not really a lie", he chuckled.

"Though I have come to an impassé here. I knew the key to your research regarding the Realm of Gods had to be somewhere, but you hid it well, Octava Espada.

"So imagine my delight when I discovered your survival pods – they are all destroyed now, by the way. I knew you were alive, but I just couldn't get a trace on you. To find you in Karakura, playing house with a Quincy…"

The Shinigami captain's laughter resounded from the walls.

"Marvellous! Oh, I have so many things I want to investigate! The intercourse of a Quincy and a Hollow… If you behave I'll let you two enjoy the research first."

Szayel glanced at Uryuu, expecting the Quincy to call on Kurotsuchi at the idea of him being together with a Hollow, and saw the blue eyes widen in horror.

However, it was not a denial that was voiced, but a nauseating question.

"How did you know?... Unless…"

Ishida felt sick to his stomach.

There was only one explanation, really.

Kurotsuchi's grin only got broader as Ishida felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Not you, Uryuu."

Szayel looked at Ishida reassuringly; making the dark-haired teen understand.

"Abarai…" the Quincy murmured. It had been nagging him from the moment of the Negación, but now it all made sense.

"That idiot probably never even checked if you used those spying bacteria on _him_ in Hueco Mundo after you confessed about having used it on me.

"That's also why you haven't done anything beforehand. It was actually only when Abarai found out about the Espada being in Karakura that you knew for sure they were still alive. And it was only through his eyes that you knew where to direct the Negación. You were unable to detect them because of Szayel's cloaking device…"

Kurotsuchi kept on grinning.

"Well, we had our suspicions. After all, I knew about the Sexta Espada's survival; and it was a little strange that all the security cameras were shut down, the whole footage mysteriously erased. So we have searched here. But nothing; until Abarai-fukutaichou spotted your little display of fraternization… I'm impressed, Octava Espada, by you managing to emotionally bind this Quincy to you, to the extent that he'd even protect you on instinct. Though I still don't know what's so special about him that you would take the risk to come here and get him back… But believe me; I'm going to find out. "

As Kurotsuchi eyed Ishida, Szayel stepped in front of the teen, his hand coming to his side to draw his sword from its sheath.

"You would never understand, Kurotsuchi", he addressed the Shinigami captain in a dangerous tone. "And I sure as hell won't leave him in your hands."

When the Octava Espada exchanged one last look with Ishida, winking before he raised his Zanpakutou over his head and opened his mouth to swallow it, the Quincy tried to calm his heart with a deep sigh and prepared for battle.

"_Susure_*, Fornicarás", he heard Szayel's voice, never leaving Kurotsuchi out of his eyes as the pink-haired man changed into his released form.

Kurotsuchi only cackled.

"We already know how this will end. You are no match for me, Octava Espada."

But the glint in Szayel's eyes was just as dangerous as the one in Kurotsuchi's as he leered at the Shinigami.

"Last time you missed out on the first act. And this new cast is going to introduce some additional elements to the original performance…"

Ishida had been expecting Szayel to spread the goo that had been creating multiple copies of him and Abarai the last time.

What he hadn't been expecting was to still be the target.

When he felt the slimy substance hit his cheek his eyes grew wide, sharing a surprised look with the 12th Squad Shinigami captain -who had managed to remain untouched-, before glaring accusingly at his supposed to be ally, as the dark blob on his cheek already formed into a copy of him.

Szayel raised his hands with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Uryuu, I don't decide where those land; but don't be afraid; this time they'll be your allies."

True to his words Ishida's copy immediately charged at Kurotsuchi, showering the Shinigami with light arrows.

"You could have told me in advance", the original Quincy groused and joined his copy in the fight, deliberately making contact with other splodges on his way, so that rapidly the room filled up with doubles.

Soon arrows were flying everywhere, hitting countless captain _haori_.

But even though he couldn't evade getting in contact with Szayel's slime Kurotsuchi efficiently took out his copies one after another, melting them with the acids of his released sword without taking even one hit. And it was difficult to differentiate between all the paint-faced figures.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up, Kurotsuchi? Because I can do this forever", Szayel said in the general direction of all the clones.

Somewhere in the crowd Kurotsuchi cackled.

"I only wanted to see if you got any new techniques. I can end this any time. I just have to catch your little Quincy bird, right?"

Szayel narrowed his eyes. He was certain the Shinigami wouldn't be able to find Uryuu darting between all his clones.

"You don't honestly believe I won't be able to distinguish him from these poor copies, do you, Espada?" the sadistic Shinigami mocked. "You see, even if these clones look exactly like that Quincy of yours, I still can find him easily..."

Szayel's eyes widened as he suddenly spotted the real Kurotsuchi, directing a malicious grin at him.

"Uryuu, watch out!" he screamed as the grotesque Shinigami captain drew out a sickle from his left ear and aimed at one of the Quincys.

But the warning was too late as the blade found it's target and Ishida's body fell to the ground, face down and unmoving. In an instant Kurotsuchi stood above the Quincy, extracting his blade from the victim's back with a sickening sound.

"No one moves!" the Shinigami scientist warned everyone around, kneeling at the fallen body. "Your little Quincy is still alive, I just paralyzed him. But that could change quickly." Grabbing the hair Kurotsuchi lifted Ishida's head so that Szayel would see the boy's face, making the Octava Espada gasp when he placed his Zanpakutou at his throat.

Every clone was suspended in motion instantly.

"Don't hurt him!" Szayel begged, straining not to rush to Ishida's side.

The tip of the glinting blade played with the pendant hanging around the motionless boy's neck. The same one that Szayel was wearing, and that could now be seen dangling from Kurotsuchi's throat.

"A magnificent device. Not even I could locate someone wearing it… That is, until I got a grip on one myself from the Sexta Espada. They are all tuned so that you can find the others with them, right, Espada? So no one could hide from you…" Kurotsuchi cackled again.

"Now, I know you brought the device we are searching for with you. Hand it over slowly and then you will tell me everything you know about the Realm of Gods while we're waiting for Aizen to bring the Sexta Espada. Which should be about any minute now so you better hurry up." To emphasize his point he pressed his blade to the dark-haired teen's jugular.

Szayel took one more heart rendering look at the teen, pleading with Kurotsuchi before all the energy seemed to leave his body, shoulders sagging and head bowing down in surrender.

"Alright, I get it. No more games. Uryuu…"

Szayel slowly raised his head again.

But to the Shinigami's surprise it sported a malicious grin, all worry gone from the orange eyes gazing at Kurotsuchi.

The Shinigami laughed.

"I knew it! A Hollow could never truly love! A magnificent show of affection, Espada!"

But when he thrust aside the now useless Quincy, out of the corner of his eyes something on the boy's face caught his attention.

"What?"

There were black ink crosses over the Quincy's eyes. Like that on every clone's face.

With wide eyes Kurotsuchi swivelled around.

"Seele Sprenger", Ishida spoke from somewhere in the dark, glasses glinting ghostly blue as a drop of pure spirit particles made its way down to one end of a pentagram drawn on the floor.

Countless eyes marked with black crosses watched ahead impassively as the energy spread under their bodies' feet and the fire of the explosion engulfed them, ending their existence.

When the air cleared there was light shining down through the ceiling which had crumbled under the force of the explosion.

Kurotsuchi was still standing, but at least half of his body had been blown away and he was seething with rage.

"This is the second time I let you fool me, Quincy. But you won't get away this time."

Like that time in Soul Society, the Shinigami scientist already began to melt into plasma. But with his remaining hand he held up something resembling a handgun and grinning evilly he pulled the trigger.

Heart pounding Ishida threw himself to the side, the projectile running straight through his arm. Quickly struggling to his feet he was just in time to see a Cero beam cut the Shinigami captain in half.

Szayel was already running to Ishida's side.

"Uryuu! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't let him get away in his plasma form!" Ishida shouted, but was suddenly feeling nauseous, making him crumble back to the ground. In a short time his vision began to blur and it became difficult to breathe.

"Uryuu? What's happening? What did you do, Shinigami?"

He heard the liquefying Shinigami gurgle amused.

"Oh, we are about to see what happens to a Quincy when all of his spirit energy is leaking out."

Ishida felt someone take him into his arms and made out a pink blotch above his head.

"Make it stop! I'll do anything you want!" Szayel's frantic voice rang in his ears.

"It's too late for that", Kurotsuchi said cruelly.

Ishida tried to stand up again.

The Captain of the 12th Division was about to be gone soon, getting away with murder, getting away from the Quincy's revenge again. He couldn't let that happen.

"Szayel," Ishida rasped warningly and managed to grip the pink-haired man's lapels, "I love you, but if you let him slip away, I am going to haunt you to death." He glared at Szayel but his gaze was unfocused.

"But…", Szayel started. Then he seemed to understand the importance to the teen. "Alright…"

Ishida was lain down and then the blur above looked around the room in search for something to keep the 12th Division Captain contained, while Kurotsuchi already started to seep away, cackling.

The dark-haired Quincy felt like he was melting, too, as the feeling of his limbs was slipping away; maybe they weren't even there any longer. But he didn't dare look as he couldn't keep his eyes from the pool of plasma that was moving towards the corners.

Szayel wouldn't make it.

_Sensei…_ the brunet thought as he felt something wet travel down his cheek.

He couldn't hear the quiet incantation from above, but his eyes widened, when out of nowhere light beams shot down around the puddle of Shinigami, trapping their enemy in a globe of electricity.

There was some commotion and he could make out two voices shouting, one probably being Szayel's, the other deeper, calmer, and then the field was lifted and something was sucking at the plasma.

_They did it_, Ishida thought elated, feeling light-headed already.

But who was their mysterious helper?

"Sensei…?" he mumbled as Szayel and another white blur knelt down beside him.

"That's not a good sign, is it", he heard Szayel's voice.

"No", the other responded.

Ishida's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ryuuken?"

The pink-haired scientist heaved a sigh, watching Uryuu's father examine his son, his brows drawn down in a frown of concentration.

"There is only one thing we can do", the doctor said and then looked at the Octava Espada calculatingly. "But that would probably kill you, Espada…"

"What?" Uryuu gasped as Szayel gulped in apprehension.

Nervously Szayel regarded the deathly white teen.

"We are going to loose him otherwise, right? Will it work?"

Ryuuken nodded.

"If we hurry."

"Then do it."

"No..", Ishida rasped, but Szayel took his hand. "Uryuu, this is the only chance to save us both. Without you I'm dead anyway." He squeezed the teen's hand reassuringly.

Ryuuken's hand was pushing against the wound in Ishida's arm as he spoke to his son.

"Uryuu, I want you to concentrate on your body. Don't let your spirit leave it, do you hear me? I can't manipulate other's _reiatsu_ like you do, so you will have to make the connection to him and draw from his powers. Don't hold back. The quicker, the better are the chances for the both of you."

Szayel also took hold of Ishida's other hand and nuzzling his cheek against it he closed his eyes to concentrate on his powers, trying to make it easier for the Quincy to tap into his energy.

Then he felt a slight tug, like something was sucking at his skin.

He could almost feel the teen's trepidation, but then he was surprised when Uryuu determined:

"Remember your promise, Szayel? As long as I like you, I won't get rid of you… right? Don't break it!"

Szayel smiled, remembering all too well, as the tug grew stronger and stronger, until he had to concentrate all his powers on not breaking the contact, even though he felt like his innards were being ripped out of him.

He didn't even realize when his body collapsed beside Uryuu's and he slowly lost consciousness.

=^.^=

Ishida woke from some debris falling down from the ceiling, crashing to the ground some distant away.

Blinking he noticed someone sitting at his side.

"I managed to mend that leak. You will need some time to replenish your spiritual power but you will be back to normal soon."

Trying to sit up Ishida was gratefully accepting the doctor's help.

"Szayel!" he remembered and looked around frantically, gasping when he saw the unmoving figure of the Octava Espada lying right beside him, one hand still clasped in his grip.

"No", Ishida murmured as he laid his other hand on a cheek cold as ice.

"He's alright", Ryuuken assured and saw his son's shoulder sag in relieve.

"Thank you", the teen said, followed by a surprised: "What are you doing here, anyway, Ryuuken?"

The elder Ishida was about to say something but then rethought and just stood.

"We should be going." Hoisting the Octava Espada over his shoulder he helped Ishida up. "Can you get up there?" he asked regarding the hole in the ceiling.

The dark-haired archer concentrated and managed to build a tablet of energy under his feet. It was not very stable, but it would be able to carry him long enough.

"Yes. What about you and Szayel?"

As in an answer Ryuuken just jumped and ascended into the open, Uryuu following right after him. He still felt sluggish and while he somehow could feel Ichigo fighting, he didn't seem to be able to locate the others' spirit traces in his state.

"I can't sense Grimmjow…" he started but the sight that met him when he reached the open made him loose his speech.

"I'm pleased to see you have survived, Ishida Uryuu."

Wind blowing his hair and robes the Lord of Las Noches stood before them, smiling coldly.

And at his feet laid the unmoving body of the Sexta Espada.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: Another long one. And, what do you think about Ryuuken's appearance?;) I love daddy dearest^^

I wanted him to save them, but I also wanted Ishida and Szayel to defeat Kurotsuchi on their own.

By the way, the reason the two Quincy didn't notice Aizen is because they both lost much of their energy to rescue our beloved brunet, just so you know^^

About the 12th Devision Captain's fate… I'm going to tell you later.:p

Ok, folks. Next chapter is the final round of their battle - against Aizen. (Oh, no only two more chapters left T.T)

How will this end? You'll _never_ guess;)

Stay tuned, and please review!

...Or my beloved beta reader won't keep up her quick work... and believe me, you don't want to read this without her checking if it does make any sense!;P

Also, you have no idea how happy it made me to see that I'ver already recieved over 150 reviews!

You guys are awesome!^o^d (Thanks for the congrats, fan girl 666!^^v)

*^-^*/

* * *

*_Shakkahou_: I know they translated that, but I didn't like it;p… to know which one: it's called "Shot of Red Fire" I think.

_Susure_: "Sip"

* * *

OMAKE

Ishida *stars in his eyes*: Ryuuken! You came here to rescue me?

Ryuuken *coldly*: No, I just want my Seele Schneider back.

[Ryuuken: It's not that I came here under the pretence of reclaiming my Seele Schneider just to make sure my son is alright…]


	19. Chapter 19 Final Round Against All Odds

AN: _Man, this chapter took forever! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was just never satisfied enough with it to post and my beta also read it over and over again. Add our lives to that, and… well, I hope you took the chance to read the last chapters again^^;_

_But __at last it's here:_

_Enjoy the finale!_

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

_**Final Round – Against All **__**Odds**_

Ichigo had no idea how much time had passed since Aizen had left. And he and Gin were still chasing each other over the plain of sand diverting the buildings of Las Noches.

Seeing as neither of them had gotten even a scratch until now, one might think them equal opponents, but Ichigo knew better.

In his Bankai form the orange-haired Shinigami was gaining speed, amplified even by his Hollow's powers, but Ichimaru Gin apparently had no problem at all matching that speed with his attacks. What was worse, his silver-haired challenger's Zanpakutou seemed like a bullet, the blade lengthening and shortening at lightening speed. If Ichigo was inattentive for just one moment, and if Gin managed to make him _falter_ only once, the ex-captain of the 3rd Squad would stab him to death in a second.

"How will ye even stand against Aizen-sama, if ye can't gain _one_ hit against me with that mask on?" the fox-faced man was not troubled at all to spare some time for speaking his mind. "Ye know ye can't rely on that when ye confront him. He's going to control ye in a heartbeat."

Gin had the nerve to pause his attacks to give Ichigo time to respond, standing a good distance from the teen.

The ex-Shinigami captain looked as unperturbed as he did when they had started their match. As if he was only playing with his prey.

Ichigo on the other hand was already feeling his control over the Hollow starting to weaken. And he didn't think going on a rampage now would do him any good with the silver-haired man in front of him. Even though there was no one here he could accidentally hurt this time, he knew Ichimaru would have no problem defeating him in his wild Hollow form.

"That's why I have to make use of the mask now. I'll just have to figure out something else later."

Cursing inside, Ichigo tried not to show that he had no clue whatsoever how to stand a chance against Aizen _without_ his Hollow, but as always he didn't delve into that.

He simply had no choice in the matter.

If what Aizen said was true, the dark-haired traitor was probably the reason his mother had died.

He wouldn't lose another loved one to that bastard again. He couldn't lose Grimmjow.

With renewed resolve he charged at the white-clad Shinigami.

While the teen was coming closer Gin's eyes opened to slits and he drew his weapons arm backwards, the blade of his sword receding into the concealing sleeve of his robe.

"Sorry kiddo, but time's up."

As Ichigo saw the blade shooting out of the folds of the other's sleeve he instantly knew he wouldn't make it out of its way in time.

He didn't even know how close the blade heading for him already was, until he heard it clash into something and he nearly bumped into a person that had suddenly appeared right in front of him, blocking Gin's attack.

"That's enough, Gin!"

Ichigo's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets at the sight before him.

"Matsumoto?"

"And Toushirou!" he shouted joyfully as he noticed the 10th Division captain coming to stand beside his lieutenant. The small Shinigami was already in Bankai-mode, ice wings spread wide.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya-_taichou_", the white-haired boy grumbled. "Now leave. We'll deal with him." And then he sent a glacial glare at Ichimaru.

"… Let's see how this snake deals with the cold."

For the first time, Ichimaru Gin lost his smile.

But he ignored the others as he directed a frown at Matsumoto instead.

"Ye really shouldn't have followed me here, Ran."

=^.^=

"Shit!" Renji cursed as he once again missed his target.

And he _had_ been getting better at his aim, too.

But it just wasn't good enough for two enemies that were way too fast.

His left hand was hurting like hell; as was taking a breath by now.

And Renji missed yet another shot.

Frustration growing, he roared loudly as he swung Zabimaru at Hiyori once more, looking out for a chance to get a shot at her mask.

"Look out!" Isshin shouted behind him and Renji was saved yet again from a heavy blow by the ex-Shinigami.

"I'm sorry", Renji said to the man standing back to back with him now, wiping away a streak of sweat that was about to get in his eye. He knew it was difficult enough for Ichigo's father to handle Hirako Shinji; he couldn't afford to save Renji's hide on top of that.

"Don't mention it", Isshin said. "A life is more important than winning a battle."

"It would be easier, if we just tried to kill them", Renji laughed ruefully.

"Yeah", his bearded comrade snorted, "but I don't want to have to tell Ichigo afterwards… and I don't want another life being ruined by Aizen."

Both shared a hateful glare on their faces as they thought about the man who was responsible for all this mess.

"Yeah, me neither", Renji murmured as they got ready for another attack of the three possessed Vizard.

But even as they fought on as a team, two against three, they were slowly losing this battle.

Soon they were barely evading the Vizards' assaults; for each hit they managed to get on their opponents they suffered three of them.

And while they kept on struggling, the circle around them drew smaller and smaller.

As it seemed they wouldn't be able to help Ichigo, after all.

"Damn it!" Renji screamed, screwing his eyes closed as their three adversaries were about to deal another blow, and he just waited for the impact.

"Way of Destruction 31: _Shakkahou_."

A red ball of light landed in Kensei's face who had been aiming a Cero at Renji.

The Vizard stopped in his tracks and when Renji noticed he was still alive and in one piece, he stupidly blinked his eyes open, peaking at a motionless Kensei, singe visible on his white mask.

"Huh?"

They were… saved?

Overjoyed Renji turned around, realizing just then who had come to his aid, grinning madly at his saviour.

"Get that stupid look off your face, Abarai-_fukutaichou_, and start fighting earnestly."

"_Taichou_!" Renji gaped nonetheless at the unexpected but very much appreciated sight of the proud form of Kuchiki Byakuya, before hurrying into fighting pose, expression fiery as he strengthened his hold on Zabimaru. "Yes, sir!" he barked and shortly after the bonehead of Zabimaru was rammed into Kensei's mask, cracking it open at last.

The moment the Vizard's face was finally freed Kensei sank to the ground with a sigh, no strength left.

Renji exhaled a relieved breath… and was knocked over his head the next moment.

"Renji! Why did you go without me, you idiot!" Rukia screamed into his ear, stemming her hands into her side in outrage and scowling at the redhead holding his head in pain.

Behind him Renji could hear Isshin laughing.

Renji was about to get back at Rukia, when he was hugged by the petit Shinigami a second later.

"I'm happy, you are alright."

Stunned Renji just stared at her when she withdrew again, striking a victorious pose.

"Now, let's get this over with and head over to rescue the others."

She drew her sword and released it, Shirayuki's beautiful white blade reflecting the light.

Turning to his captain for orders, Renji's heart skipped a beat as he saw Byakuya almost smile instead of giving his lieutenant the usual reprimanding look.

Seeing the red-head's face Byakuya awkwardly cleared his throat.

"You did well, Abarai-_fukutaichou_. But this should be dealt with quickly."

And without further ado Byakuya charged against the other Vizard, Renji following his attacks with his own efficiently, no words needed.

Combined with Rukia's ice powers and Isshin's forceful hits they had the other two Vizard overpowered in no time, Shinji's mask crumbling at last.

"Thank you", the Vizard leader whispered with tired but grateful eyes, as he slumped to the ground.

"Give that bastard my regards" were his last words before joining his friends in blissful unconsciousness.

=^.^=

_[__…_

"_What are you running for, Grimmjow?"_

_Hearing Aizen's voice Grimmjow had stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he stared up at the man suddenly having appeared right in front of him._

_And then… dark nothingness.]_

He must have passed out.

When Grimmjow opened his eyes again he found himself lying on the ground, his body feeling heavy. Groaning he tried to move and managed to turn his head for starters, automatically looking for Aizen.

_Ok, _he frowned_, I'm pretty sure I was heading towards the _east exit_…_

But he recognized the building in front of him belonging to the southwest laboratories…

Slowly getting his senses back he became aware of some commotion to his right and he managed to get his limbs to work as far as rolling his body to the side to get a better view of his surroundings.

_Oh, there he is_, he thought sluggishly, spotting Aizen some distance away.

To Grimmjow's concern he wasn't alone, though.

xxx

"Not having enough yet, Ishida-kun?" Aizen derided, following the teen's frantic scrambling backwards on hands and feet with unhurried steps until the archer bumped into the still unconscious form of the Octava Espada, blood covered hands reaching behind to search for a way past the unconscious Espada without compromising the pink-haired man.

In the end, Ishida just stayed there shielding him with his body, eyes defiant as he gazed up at his enemy. With shaking hands he reached inside the top of his garment, extracting another Quincy capsule, chanting the words to activate "Haizen" and gain some more time to come up with a new strategy.

The white sealing shield engulfed him and Szayel.

But Aizen just sighed, grabbed the solid white substance and the next moment he ripped it away like a piece of paper.

"Did you really think this would work?"

His eyes were cold, his expression indifferent as he seized the surprised Quincy by his front and hauled him up.

Ishida in his grip Aizen turned around, now standing between the Octava Espada and the teen as he let the Quincy fall to the ground…

When his eyes suddenly shifted over to Grimmjow.

Smiling at the Sexta Espada Aizen reached for one of the two swords fastened to his side and Grimmjow realized just then that the man drew Pantera out of its sheath and was pointing it at Ishida's throat.

"Nice of you to join us, Grimmjow. Did you have a good nap?" the traitor mocked.

The teal-eyed man growled in anger, finding the strength to push himself onto his feet.

"Let go of him, you bastard!"

"Oh, don't be afraid. As long as you don't do anything stupid again, he will be fine. Now, would you be so kind to wake up your collaborator over there. There is something I have to ask him."

"Don't… listen to him... just go!" Ishida panted, only to be ruthlessly stabbed in the shoulder by Aizen. He had to bite his lip hard to not cry out as the brown-haired man kept Pantera's blade lodged in the wound.

Grimmjow cursed, but reluctantly made his way over to Szayel, kneeling down at the man's side.

"What happened here?" he wondered aloud as he spotted yet another body lying some meters away, and a gaping hole in the ground not far from there.

"Their opponent was a sour loser, it seems", Aizen chuckled regarding the gape in the ground, and then looked down at Ishida as he continued, "I appreciate your father keeping you alive, by the way. Szayel will be much more cooperative like this. That is why I refrained from taking the good doctor's life… You'd better start showing some gratitude, Ishida-kun."

There was a low groan that drew their attention to the man beside Grimmjow.

When Szayel slowly opened his eyes to the serious face of the Sexta Espada telling him there was something really wrong, the Octava Espada quickly followed Grimmjow's eyes and scrambled to his feet at the sight before him.

"Uryuu!" he cried in alarm, taking a step towards the teen, before Aizen's expression warned him to stay put.

"Get away from him, Aizen", he demanded angrily, but the other remained unfazed by that.

"You know what I want, Szayel… Didn't you bring it with you in case you might need it as a trade-off for him?" Aizen gestured down at the Quincy writhing at his feet as the blade in his shoulder moved a little.

Szayel glared at the smiling man as he thought of another way out of the situation, but eventually he had to give in.

"Alright, just stop hurting him", he grated between his teeth as he reluctantly extracted something from his pockets.

"What's he talkin' 'bout, Szayel?" Grimmjow asked confused and Szayel opened his hand revealing a pendant, different from his shielding device, this one in the form of a black cube. You could see a red light coming from inside the semitransparent pendant.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow demanded uneasily.

"That, my dear Grimmjow, is the device I'll use to extract the souls you are made of", Aizen answered the question. "Take it."

The Sexta Espada laughed nervously.

"You don't expect me to shovel my own grave, do you?"

"Oh, but you will", Aizen assured him as he drew his own Zanpakutou this time, poising the tip over Ishida's heart.

The teal-haired man cursed as Szayel looked on in horror. "Don't!"

But Aizen kept his gaze on Grimmjow.

"It's in your hands."

"Grimmjow…", Szayel pleaded from his side, the pendant lying in his shaking hand.

Looking from the pendant to Ishida's pained expression the Sexta Espada guardedly took the offered device, letting his fingers glide over the smooth surface as he pondered what to do.

He really liked the dark-haired kid, but…

He just couldn't bring himself to put that pendant on.

Balling the fist that clutched the pendant he screwed up his face in resentment, waiting for Aizen to make the decision he was unwilling to make himself, when a new voice joined in, screaming from behind the Espada:

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Aizen's hand idly slapped the sickle of energy away, but then he brought his Zanpakutou up in front of his face as a black-clad figure clashed his sword into his, the impact taking the brown-haired man backwards, feet scraping over the sand until he came to a stand again.

Wide-eyed Grimmjow felt his face light up, his mouth forming a splitting smile at the sight of an orange mob of hair.

"Sorry I'm late", Ichigo smirked, those brown eyes the teal-haired man thought he might never see again looking over the teen's shoulder at him.

"What took you so long, Kurosaki!" Ishida's irritated voice came from where he laid on the ground, ruining any comeback from Grimmjow as Ichigo looked over to his schoolmate.

"Oh, shut up. How do _you_ always end up with an ally's sword sticking out of your body?"

The person in question answered with a glare of glinting glasses.

"… Just get it out already", the bespectacled teen grumbled.

While Ichigo and the Quincy were bantering, Szayel and Grimmjow had rushed over. Grimmjow sent an apologetic glance at Ishida as he carefully withdrew his Zanpakutou from the boy's shoulder, the brunet groaning as the tear opened wider in the process.

Aizen just stood there patiently, watching the display before him with an amused smile.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu in front of him, gripping his sword with both hands as he pointed it at their adversary.

"You really are one sadistic bastard, Aizen. It is high time you paid for your crimes."

Grimmjow stepped up beside him, both sharing a smile for each other, before he was also aiming his sword at the brown-haired man, delighted to feel the weight of his beloved Pantera in his hands again.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this day", he smirked.

Aizen outright laughed at them.

"You are no match for me. In fact, all of you are going to die very soon. One after the other…" His eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Look out!"

At Szayel's outcry Ichigo and Grimmjow whirled around, seeing Ichimaru Gin appearing out of nowhere, weapon already shooting out of his sleeve.

It was too late when they realized, though, that the blade was actually aimed at the Octava Espada and Ishida.

However, at the last second, a wall of pink light coming out of nowhere shielded them from the deadly attack.

"La Muerte", a dark voice followed, the destructive attack making Gin pull away.

"Thank god, we made it in time", they heard the cheerful voice of Inoue as to all of their astonishment the girl and Chad jumped down... from the backs of the Primera Espada and his Fracción(!), running towards them!

"Is everyone ok?" Inoue asked and instantly dropped down beside Ishida, Shun'o and Ayame already forming a healing screen over the teen's deadly wounds.

In the blink of an eye they were all gone. Ishida looked up in wonder.

"I told you I've gotten better", the auburn-haired girl beamed.

"Thank you, Inoue-san. Would you look after Ryuuken for me next?" the Quincy shook himself out of his befuddlement.

"Of course!" she nodded, her expression serious as she ran off to tend to Ishida's father.

Meanwhile, Gin had joined back with Aizen.

"Sorry. An old friend passed by and I had to take care of her", the snake-face grinned. "Shall I finish him off now?"

"No, Gin. I want you to deal with our Primera Espada instead. I can't tolerate treachery, after all."

"Aye, aye, Captain", Gin said and dashed at Starrk, the brown-haired Espada barely managing to draw his sword in time to parry the silver-haired man's attack. Eyebrows darting down in a scowl the Espada sighed.

"That's why I didn't like the idea of helping you", he groused and then complained loudly: "Oi, didn't you say I wouldn't have to fight, Urahara-san?"

"Oya? You must have misunderstood, Primera-san", the mischievous shop owner's words were heard and heads turned around in surprise, once more, at noticing the man with the striped hat mysteriously standing amidst all of them.

"I only said you wouldn't have to fight _Aizen_", Urahara smiled wickedly, which made the mentioned man chuckle.

At that moment Isshin, Renji, Byakuya and Rukia also arrived at the scene, Renji giving a thumbs-up to indicate the Vizard had been successfully freed from the control.

United at last they faced Aizen.

"I take it everyone is gathered now", Aizen just smiled at the group of people standing in front of him, all ready for battle.

"So, who is going to challenge me first? Or will you try to ambush me as one?" he asked bemused, readying his sword, the blade glinting in the false sun of Las Noches.

xxx

Urahara smiled, stepping forth.

"I should suffice."

The next moment the air was filled with the noise of swords clashing and projectiles whizzing.

Urahara and Aizen were speeding along the sand, Benihime's attacks leaving its traces on the buildings surrounding them. But his opponent easily deflected any damage to his person, so confident even to make conversation.

"I know you're not so foolish as to believe you could possibly win a match against me, Kisuke-kun, although intellectually you might even surpass me. I always admired that, I have to confess… Actually, I am curious what that mind of yours might have come up with against someone like me…

"Aah, yes, I understand now why a god would tolerate inferior beings to begin with. It is entertaining to watch them struggle through their meaningless lives", Aizen laughed.

"So… what shall be my downfall?" he asked mockingly.

Urahara smiled back.

"Don't compare yourself to a god yet, Aizen. You haven't completely fused with the Hougyoku yet, have you? Which also means you are still vulnerable, or you wouldn't feel the _need_ to evolve."

Aizen let show some surprise on his face on the accurate assumption before smiling again.

"True. But believe me, compared to your level I might as well be called invincible already."

The former Captain of the 12th Squad chuckled, eyes glinting at Aizen.

"You must have asked yourself though, why the Hougyoku still hasn't fused with you?"

Aizen's eyebrow lifted at that.

"It is because it hasn't chosen you", Urahara whispered conspiratorial when their Zanpakutou clashed once again.

His opponent suddenly lost his smile.

"If not me, then who…?"

"Oh, you already know who. Or... you would.. if you were the real Aizen."

xxx

Grimmjow watched on in horror as all hell broke loose around him right after Ichigo's dad arrived with the Shinigami.

One moment they were all facing Aizen and Gin together and then, all of a sudden, the others started fighting each other, leaving him and Ichigo to fend for themselves.

"Oi! What are ya all doing?" he asked disbelievingly, never letting Aizen out of his sight.

"They are all fighting me", the traitorous Shinigami told him smiling. "Or at least they think they are."

Suddenly the Aizen before Grimmjow's eyes vanished into thin air, just like that.

When he turned around to exchange a confused look with Ichigo, he jumped back in shock as it wasn't the orange-haired teen standing beside him any longer, but Aizen himself.

"Illusions are wondrous things, Grimmjow. You never know when you're a victim of one yourself", the brown-haired man said.

"Now, let's start the ritual. We have already wasted enough time as it is."

Wide-eyed Grimmjow noticed something dangling from his neck.

Somehow the black cube from Szayel had been attached to him without his knowing. And as he stumbled away from Aizen, he suddenly felt there was solid stone under his feet. Chancing a glance at the ground he felt his stomach drop when he saw he had stepped onto a stone plateau, recognizing a familiar pattern drawn on it.

And he was standing smack in the middle of the circles that he recognized from the laboratory.

_Oh shit_, he thought in panic, quickly trying to strip the pendant from his neck while getting away from there, but he was once again forced down to his knees by Aizen's _reiatsu_ pressure, hands uselessly falling to his side.

"Kurosaki-kun won't even find a corpse", Aizen smiled darkly as he stepped up to the Sexta Espada, bending down to retrieve the teal-haired man's Zanpakutou from were it had clattered to the ground.

"Pierced by his own Zanpakutou… That has a certain beauty to it, don't you think, Grimmjow?" the cruel man spoke softly while he eyed the teal-haired man's blade.

Next, Grimmjow heard chanted words and suddenly the cube around his neck grew hot on his skin as the red light glowed stronger.

Struggling in vain against the immobilizing power of Aizen's spirit energy the Sexta Espada could only look on in horror as the brown-haired man drew Pantera back, about to ram him through with it any second now; when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed someone else stumbling onto the plateau towards him, something flying in front of Grimmjow just when the blade was about to touch him.

Blinking disbelievingly the teal-haired man stared at the blade repelling from a familiar pink energy shield as - of all people - Inoue Orihime kneeled down beside him. The Sexta Espada had almost forgotten about the girl.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow-san?" she asked the dumbfounded Espada who only kept on staring at her, wondering why she hadn't been caught in an illusion as well.

"What…?"

"Ah, I see" Aizen chuckled. "You can even reject my illusions. Your power really is interesting, Orihime-kun. But you won't be able to protect him forever…"

Inoue slowly stood up, to Grimmjow's astonishment showing no signs of fear as she drew a shield around them with a swift move of her arms, her stance radiating a confidence he'd never seen in her.

"Long enough to defeat you", she said decidedly and closed her eyes in concentration.

And Grimmjow felt even more off-kilter when he actually saw Aizen's smile falter at that, a frown forming on his normally composed face as he mumbled in disbelieve:

"No, it can't be. I tested the stone to make sure… It didn't react!" he denied enraged, and then he gasped as he took a step backwards as if he had been hit.

Suddenly the pressure on Grimmjow was gone and Aizen clutched his top, pressing his hand into his chest with a pained expression.

Whatever was happening to the man, it must have affected his power to control his illusions, too, because the reality around them shifted at that moment and then the Sexta Espada was relieved to see the other's stopping their fights at last.

As Ichigo rushed towards him, Grimmjow threw the soul pendant as far away as he could.

Urahara stepped up right beside Inoue, steel blue eyes fixed on Aizen as he explained:

"Inoue-san only wished for her friends' safety back when you showed her the Hougyoku, Sousuke, and she was assured she had achieved that already by giving herself up to you. There was nothing the stone could have done for her at that time.

"But that moment the stone chose its true owner; it bonded with her. So as long as there was still a connection to her the Hougyoku would rather fulfil _her_ wishes over yours."

As if on cue there was a light forming in Aizen's chest, Grimmjow shielding his eyes with his arm against the sudden brightness and when he dared look again, Aizen was hunched over, breathing hard, and a crystalline stone was floating through the air towards Orihime.

The girl softly reached out with both hands and cupped the Hougyoku, smiling warmly like the light in her palm illuminating her face.

Reverently lifting her closed hands to her forehead like in a prayer, she said in wonder:

"It feels alive."

"In a way it is", Urahara responded. "It has a soul of its own."

The former head of the science compartment smiled at her.

"To choose the right person I wanted it to be able to develop a consciousness of its own."

Out of the corner of his eyes Grimmjow saw Ichigo had joined him at his side as Inoue held her hands out and slowly opened her palm, like she was freeing a butterfly or bird.

And then everyone's eyes widened as they saw the Hougyoku suddenly scatter into billions of glittering splinters, gone with the wind in seconds.

Grimmjow didn't know what to make of the whole display, exchanging a questioning look with Ichigo.

A dark chuckle drew their attention back to their white-clad enemy.

"You foolish girl", Aizen laughed, having regained his strength after the forceful extraction of the Hougyoku.

"You have destroyed the only chance you had at winning against me! I don't need the Hougyoku to kill you all! I will pick you out one after another within my illusions, until there's no one left to save you, Orihime."

The normally imperturbable man's chuckle sounded a little fanatic by then.

"And you will have to watch them all die!"

Ichigo instantly stepped in front of her, sword drawn, accompanied by Grimmjow, Chad and Ishida, the Quincy bow aimed at Aizen. Everyone else joined shortly after in a circle.

"Did you make a wish, Inoue-san?" Urahara asked solemnly at her side.

The girl nodded shyly.

"Than everything is going to be fine", the shop owner smiled at her, before he also got ready to charge at the dark-haired traitor.

Aizen just laughed darkly as he raised his Zanpakutou and Inoue worriedly saw the other's already being drawn back into the mad man's illusions when they all looked in different directions, while her opposite stared directly at her with a cruel grin.

Orihime couldn't move, rooted to the spot as she saw their overpowering opponent stepping towards her, unseen by anyone else.

He had nearly reached her when he suddenly stopped, though, and his expression changed into a surprised one, slowly turning into a startled frown as the Lord of Las Noches looked down at himself and noticed a red spot forming and expanding in his chest; and at the centre the tip of a blade could be seen sticking out of it.

As Aizen soundlessly crumbled to the ground Orihime gasped when she saw whose sword had suddenly brought the man down.

She brought her hands to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

Aizen stared up from where he was crouching on the ground, holding his wound, his words pressed as he addressed the person behind him.

"That's impossible… How…? I recognized your _reiatsu_, but even you should have been fooled by my powers like everyone else. You have seen my blade many times!"

"Not with this set of eyes", the monotonous voice of Ulquiorra Schiffer responded, staring emotionlessly down at the defeated man, black-painted fingernails placed at his eyes like he had done many times when about to take them out.

As the others came out of their delusions they stared wide-eyed at the scene before them.

Only Urahara seemed unperturbed by the Quarta Espada's sudden coming back from the dead and stabbing his former master in the back.

The blonde just strode past the mysteriously revived Espada and started to restrain Aizen, Kuchiki Byakuya joining him shortly after.

Everyone else just watched on, still deeming themselves in some twisted illusion.

But time went on and still nothing happened, and the brown-haired man at Urahara's feet finally lost his consciousness.

…

"Wow. This is definitely not how I imagined Aizen's downfall", Grimmjow was the first to break the unnatural silence.

It was then that everyone started to realize that the fight was actually over.

They had won!

The war was over and they were freed from Aizen's schemes.

Ichigo nearly slumped down to the ground, looking up at the false skies of Las Noches with a relieved sigh and a small laughter.

"It's over…It's really over!"

Ultimately reality set in for him when Grimmjow threw his arms around him and laughed as he whirled him around, short on squeezing him to death.

That was way to embarrassing to be an illusion.

Rukia whooped and hugged Inoue excitedly, everyone beaming at their unexpected heroine and congratulating her, making the girl flush in embarrassment.

"Inoue, you're one hell of a girl", Ichigo grinned at her as he patted her shoulder.

He could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes at that.

Ichigo looked happily at his companions, who were all celebrating their sudden victory in their own way by now.

Some distance away he could see Chad had miraculously started a conversation with Starrk. Isshin had gone over to Ryuuken after making sure everything was cared for, (trying to wheedle out a confession about the man's reason to come to Hueco Mundo after all, probably) and near them Renji was exclaiming his outrage to Ishida and Szayel about involuntarily having been a spy for Aizen for a week now.

Szayel offered his services to get the red-head fixed, but the Shinigami said he preferred to be examined in Soul Society and he left him and Ishida as to join his captain.

The pink-haired man sat down on a rock beside the archer, wanting to take him into his arms, but sensing some awkward tension in Uryuu ever since the end of the fight.

"What happened to Kurotsuchi?" Ishida wondered, not looking at the man beside him.

Szayel chuckled darkly.

"Safely secured in one of those glasses you saw back there. I stored it in one of my secret places, a reinforced compartment too small for him to get his original form back and too deep down for anyone to find accidentally." At Ishida's horrified expression, he rolled his eyes. "I'll give Abarai instructions how to retrieve it. It'll be up to the Shinigami what will happen to him."

Ishida nodded his consent and they both sat silently, waiting for their departure from Hueco Mundo.

While no one knew what to make of their unexpected new ally, though, only throwing glances at Ulquiorra, Inoue never let her saviour out of her sight as everyone around her celebrated; and neither did Ulquiorra, waiting for the congratulants to give their regards to the girl.

And when the people around finally left her, he strode over to her, but still kept some distance.

"I thank you for bringing me back, woman. I think this settles my debt", he said, glancing at Aizen.

The pale Espada then bowed first deeply to her and then curtly to Ichigo who was smiling at him as he nodded his thanks and then the raven-haired Espada turned around, surely to disappear again, forever, when Inoue stumbled forward, one arm outstretched.

"Wait!" she called out, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt when Ulquiorra actually turned back once more.

Green orbs gazed at Orihime who stared intensely at the ground until she suddenly stammered out very quickly:

"Would… wouldn't you like to come up for a cup of coffee?"

...

Ulquiorra inclined his head questioningly.

Orihime knocked herself over the head, laughing nervously.

"Ah, I'm so stupid. I mean, I'd like to meet you again… get to know you better…", she trailed off, looking down at her feet, mortified at her own clumsiness.

…

"There's nothing to know about me…", Ulquiorra said, tone only showing a little sign of bewilderment at the girl's strange request.

Inoue felt her heart sink, trying hard to keep from crying.

And then she was surprised when she heard Ulquiorra continue.

"I think _you_ would be much more interesting", the Quarta Espada added contemplatively.

Head shooting up at that, Orihime thought the Espada sported a little smile on his face, even though you could hardly distinguish any change.

She couldn't stop tears from welling up then (later Orihime explained to Ulquiorra that tears can also be a sign of happiness) and as Ichigo and the others cheered at them Urahara eventually signalled for their time to depart from Hueco Mundo.

It was time to return home. Together.

_TBC_

* * *

AN: So there you have it. The end of the Winter War! It differs greatly from the original; oh, well. I bet you never saw _this_ coming, right?:p But I couldn't think of another way they could have won against Aizen (frankly, Ichigo had no time to turn all bad-ass powerful like in the mangas in this storyO.o!) Hah, take that Aizen, you were defeated by 'little weak' Inoue! And since the girl didn't get neither Ichigo NOR Ishida, I gave her back Ulquiorra^^ (they are so cute)

This turned out to be quite a fairy tale, but, hey, at least my Aizen didn't turn into a butterfly!;p And I just am such a sap for Happy Endings *dreamy eyes*

But since this _is_ supposed to be SzayelIshi and GrimmIchi there will be a (smutty;) epilogue just for them.^^d

So, for the last time:

Stay tuned *^-^*/~

xxx

I also would like to take the opportunity to answer some reviews since ffnet just wouldn't let me do it the normal way :/

HatOfNiceness: Thanks for joining us^^. I'm really happy you like my take on SzayelIshi. You are right, there really isn't enough fanfics about them out there.

Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX: Sorry you had to wait so long, thinking Grimmjow is lying dead on the ground of Las Noches! Oh, and, yeah, Ryuuken is really a sweet father under all that cool^^

prussia's-germany: Yay! Another SzayelIshi fan!\^o^/

Xylexia: Yes, Szayel seems quite out of character, but I think falling in love would do that to him *haha* (and I think the sadistic Szayel is still in there;) Maybe I'll come up with a more dark and twisted story for them one day;)

Now, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and/or this story! Tell me everything, the good and the bad!

Also, I just don't want to part with these boys just yet, so I'm thinking about writing some oneshots. So, this is your chance to give me suggestions or challenging headwords. Anything at all is ok! And there might turn out to be a story dedicated to you in the future;)

* * *

OMAKE

_This time the Omake is a little different__. So for all the GinRan fans screaming: What happened to them? Here goes:_

Rukia *looking around*: By the way, where did Ichimaru go?...

Matsumoto Ran had been searching everywhere since she awoke from having been knocked out by Gin, only sparing enough time to make sure Hitsugaya-taichou was also breathing and alive where he had been taken out not far away.

And finally she spotted the familiar back of her childhood friend.

Ran: Gin, wait!

The silver-haired man turned around, trademark grin on his face as he regarded the blond Shinigami lieutenant.

Gin: You really should stop following me.

Ran smiled: I know…

Ran: That's why I wanted to let you know.. This time I will be waiting for _you_.

And making out a genuine smile on Gin's face for the first time in years the silver-haired man nodded and then vanished into thin air.


	20. Epilogue At Last

**Epilogue**

_**At Last**_

It felt like a lifetime had passed when Urahara eventually gathered everyone to get back to Karakura, asking the Espada to open a Garganta for them.

And even longer until everyone said their good-byes, making their respectable ways home.

Ichigo decided to stay at Urahara's to send the Shinigami off to Soul Society, while Ishida seemed keen to leave as soon as possible, nodding his respects to Renji and the others before he took of, Szayel exchanging one more glance with Grimmjow before trailing after him.

When finally the sliding doors to Seireitei closed, taking Aizen with them as they disappeared, Ichigo took a deep breath of relieve, the first one in a long time, it seemed.

His father had gone with the Shinigami to make sure the traitor was really secured and now there was nothing left to do for the orange-haired teen than to go home, too.

So, searching around the room Ichigo called on the blond man standing some feet away:

"_Oi_, Urahara, where's my body?"

The shop owner turned towards them, expression as unreadable as always, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Don't you remember? You left it behind when you joined with Abarai-kun in that Hollow fight. Don't worry. I sent Kon to also get the _gigai_ of your boyfriend and Szayel-kun. You're free to spend some time in the hot spring, if you want", the blond added and was smiling mischievously at that.

_Oh, right!_ Ichigo thought. He had been so worried about Grimmjow (and Ishida) back then, the bodies never even grazed his mind …

"Well, I wouldn't mind a relaxing bath right now", Grimmjow threw in from the side.

The Sexta Espada cracked his neck to make a point.

The look he gave Ichigo before making his way to the hot spring, however, promised something far more to the opposite, making Ichigo flush.

Nonetheless, he was following the teal-haired man shortly after.

Already feeling the sexual tension radiating from the Sexta Espada's back, the orange-haired teen expected to be jumped at any second as they reached the rock formation surrounding the hot spring.

He was counting on it, even.

But the moment he saw Grimmjow about to turn around they heard someone talking ahead, making them halt.

"…damn _geta_-wearing bastard and his stupid hat.. ordering me around like some of his mindless workers…." A sigh of accomplishment and then: "…Now, time to get back…" the voice declared cheerfully.

_Kon!_

Ichigo grinned, recognizing that voice in an instant.

He passed by the rocks that were blocking the sight to the pool of hot water, Grimmjow right behind him…

…only to have the teal-haired man nearly bump into him as he suddenly stopped dead in this tracks, gaping at the scene presented to them:

Right in front of their eyes, right there in the hot spring, a stark naked Grimmjow had his lips locked with an equally exposed Ichigo, the teen seemingly asleep as the Espada seemed to do some deep CPR.

While the real Ichigo and Grimmjow were still processing the sight, though, the other Grimmjow's hands suddenly fell away from false-Ichigo's face and the man's body drifted sideways into the water like it lost all his life, while the naked orange-head's eyes opened.

"Ichigo!" a scowl-free face greeted the shocked teen.

"What the HELL are you DOING?" Ichigo screeched as his body was about to leave the water. The horrified orange-head saw bubbles of air making their way to the surface where the Sexta Espada's body had sunk.

Panic-stricken the substitute-Shinigami jumped into the hot spring, grabbing Grimmjow's drowning body and dragging him to the edge, where the Sexta Espada was watching him in amusement.

"Get inside!" Ichigo commanded the teal-haired man, pointing at the Espada's _gigai_. Then, he waded across to his naked counterpart in rage.

Kon-in-Ichigo backed away in alarm, raising his hands to shield himself.

"Wait, Ichigo! Let me explain!"

"Where is your body?" Ichigo asked darkly as he was right in front of the other's face.

Kon shrieked and pointed to the left where Ichigo's clothes were lying.

The orange-haired teen spotted the lion and reached for it before he extracted Kon's soul from his body and stuffed it into the soft toy, jamming it down at the edge of the water. He then quickly got inside his own body before it could sink under.

A coughing and spluttering Grimmjow joined Ichigo and they both glared at the stuffed lion.

Kon just crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don't look at me like that! I was going to get him out after switching bodies!"

"Why were you in Grimmjow's body to begin with?"

"Are you kidding? A _teenager_ carrying two grown men?"

Ichigo wasn't convinced, staring down at the stuffed animal with a fixed gaze.

"…Ok, ok. I wanted to try him out", Kon confessed at last, making Ichigo scowl even deeper. "With _that_ body you could get _any_ woman!"

"Kon!" Ichigo was scandalized, but Grimmjow was barking with laughter.

"Nothing happened!" Kon hurried to say, adding in a subdued voice: "Nothing good at least…"

"Ko~n..!" the orange-head demanded, loosing patience, casting a dark shadow over the sweating soft toy until the mod soul finally broke down, the words tumbling from his mouth on his confession.

"Argh! I somehow got involved with some yakuza and then I fled, and your bodies somehow got dirty, and I'll never, ever take such a dangerous body again, ok?"

Tears streaming freely the little lion then ran for his life, squeaking noises echoing after him.

Looking after the stuffed animal Ichigo sighed.

At that moment he became aware of his current situation, and out of the corner of his eyes he looked at the man at his side.

Grimmjow really looked a right sight now, all dripping wet, a smug grin plastered on his face and eyes glinting.

Actually, he looked like sex on legs…

Very_ dangerous, indeed._

Ichigo gulped as he became conscious of his _own_ state, naked skin shivering where he didn't feel the heat rolling of the body right beside him.

The teen was not surprised at all to find himself pressed up against the wall of the hot spring the next moment, one hot Espada's lips locked onto his, this kiss much more passionate than the one they had witnessed beforehand.

In fact, as the Sexta Espada had shoved him against the hard surface, Ichigo's hands had already been gripping teal-coloured hair, pulling Grimmjow's head down to meet his lips half way.

_I wonder what the ladies __would say to this_, he thought excitedly, grinning into the kiss as he moved his body against Grimmjow, making the teal-eyed man groan into his mouth.

"Missed me?" a pleasantly surprised Grimmjow panted with a cocky smile as he managed to draw away for a second, but the teen didn't answer, crushing his body more firmly against the teal-eyed man instead. His kiss grew even more aggressive and his hands started to wander all over the teal-haired man's skin; Ichigo tried to crawl into the other's body, it seemed, backing Grimmjow up in the process until the Sexta Espada's back bumped into stone.

The teal-eyed man didn't mind, though, as he was lost in the sensation of Ichigo's hands grappling him, Ichigo rocking into him, Ichigo eating him alive. It took all of his powers to keep up with him, to match the teen's frantic moves and to regain control.

And then finally, in answer to the question, Ichigo's tongue left the Espada's mouth to make its way to one of Grimmjow's ears and, grounding his crotch one more time against the Espada in a warning of sorts, the teen bit him.

"Don't you ever leave me again", the orange-haired teen half-growled, half- whimpered.

Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat, a spark of emotion running its way from head to toe like he was hit by a stroke of lighting at the teen's words.

It made Grimmjow's cock so hard in so short a time that the Sexta Espada thought it might explode.

If he didn't get into the teen soon the teal-haired man would surely die.

"Shit", he ground out and all of a sudden, Ichigo found himself roughly whirled around and then he was shoved against the pool's wall, the teen bending over the edge by the pressure of the man's chest at his back.

"Shit, shit, shit", Grimmjow reiterated as he found no time to prepare the teen before he just plunged into him, drawing a surprised scream from Ichigo as he shoved in his dick up to the hilt in one motion, not even giving the teen time to adapt before he started to pound into him in a frenzy, alternating between shallow, quick and deep, hard thrusts, Ichigo crying out every time he drove home.

The orange-haired teen was panting his name as he scrambled for support on the slippery stone, his ass nearly out of the water by now.

"Ichigo", Grimmjow ground out between grunts as he nibbled at the teen's neck and ears, trying to get as much contact as possible as he already felt his release nearing.

He wanted to touch Ichigo, wanted to give the teen some pleasure, but his hands were clenched were he was gripping at the orange-head's hips, not able to stop his thrusts until he saw stars explode behind his eyes and with one last roar of Ichigo's name he came deep, his pelvis not stopping to move until he was entirely spent.

Leaning on the orange-haired teen he panted into Ichigo's shoulder, as he couldn't help mouthing the already bruised skin there until he mustered the strength to stand on his own and give the teen some space.

Looking at Ichigo not moving from where he was bent over the edge of the healing spring, breathing heavily, Grimmjow winced at the blue and red marks covering the teen.

"Shit, Ichigo. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me", he said apologetically. He cautiously brought his hands to one of the bruises and, not meeting with resistance, caressing the abused skin.

"Want to let me make it up to ya?" he nervously proposed, his hands slowly making their way to the other's front to see if there was an erection that needed attention, by any chance.

"Uh…" Ichigo's shaky voice made the man stop in his tracks. "I think I'll have to pass…"

Grimmjow subconsciously took a step backwards as the orange-head slowly turned around, at last.

He got a better look at the flushed and flustered face of his strawberry when the teen leaned languidly back, eyes shining as if he was feverish. The water was just high enough to conceal the teen's manhood, but the rest was glistening with beads of sweat or water.

Gulping Grimmjow saw that Ichigo had his customary scowl in place, but the corner of the orange-head's mouth were turned up in a broad, rakish smile as his eyes glanced down towards a telling smutch of white on his belly.

"I don't think it'll get up anytime soon…", the teen confessed, blushing to the tip of his ears.

It was the sexiest thing Grimmjow had ever seen.

And then that gorgeous creature came over to him and the teal-haired man intuitively took Ichigo into his arms as the teen plastered himself to his Sexy Espada.

"How about we make use of this healing hot spring and maybe you can make it up to me later?" Ichigo purred into his ear, making the Espada shiver as they slipped into the comforting water together.

Grinning like mad he kissed the head of the sleepy teen leaning into him.

"I-" _love you_, Grimmjow nearly said, but then just answered:

"Sure."

=^.^=

Szayel had wordlessly followed the Quincy getting home in a hurried pace but not using Hirenkyaku, which made the trip a considerably long one (especially since the teen had been evading public streets with him wearing Arrancar garment) and that had Szayel wondering.

Since their victorious battle against Aizen, Uryuu hadn't looked at him once and by now it was making the pink-haired man exceedingly worried. When they had been reunited everything had seemed to be okay. Even more than okay. Uryuu had even said that he loved him, when he threatened to kill the Octava Espada should he let Kurotsuchi get away. Maybe it had been in the heat of the moment, but Szayel had been elated at the time. Uryuu had been worried for his life when he had used the Espada's energy to escape Kurotsuchi's venom, reminding the Espada of his promise to not leave the Quincy. He had been so sure of Uryuu's love then.

So Szayel couldn't fathom what had changed.

How had he fallen out of grace?

By the time they finally reached the brunet's apartment, Szayel wasn't even sure if he was still welcome in the teen's home. Nervously he stepped inside, quietly closing the door and watching the rigid back of Uryuu as the teen got out of his footwear, before advancing into the living room where the pink scientist's belongings where still stocked up at the wall.

Szayel couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Who would have thought that girl would be the one leading to Aizen's fall, eh?" He slightly stumbled with his words as he tried to sound conversational, and he couldn't stop talking. "I mean, I always thought it would be Grimmjow's little Shinigami friend. But Ulquiorra of all people, just materialising out of nowhere? Makes my revival seem fairly trivial…"

At the mention of Aizen Szayel thought he saw Uryuu flinch slightly, but when the teen responded, he sounded as unperturbed as the pink-haired Espada tried to be.

"Yes, it should have been Kurosaki, but then I'm just glad it is finally over and I daresay, Kurosaki is not disappointed either."

His last words seemed clipped, though:

"Now we all can get back to normality."

Somehow that didn't ring well with Szayel.

"Uryuu?..."

The dark-haired teen was walking towards his bedroom, surely to change his clothes and Szayel tentatively followed, intent to get the teen to face him at last. But at the threshold to the room the Quincy abruptly stood still, gazing at something he must have spotted. Curious, the Octava Espada looked over his shoulder and saw his _gigai_ lying on the bed.

It was covered in mud!

"What in heavens happened to my body?" the pink-haired scientist gaped, for a moment forgetting about the tension between them.

Uryuu stiffly backed out of the room, letting Szayel pass by him to take possession of his false body. Sniffing at the arduous scent his clothes were now giving off the pink-haired man screwed up his face.

"This is disgusting." He spotted the clothes they had bought for him not far away and tried to find anything that had not somehow gotten dirty, when he looked up to have Uryuu's backside in front of his eyes once more.

The sight was slowly starting to grate on his nerves.

Scowling he started towards the teen to turn him around, wanting to see the Quincy's expression, but Uryuu walked away already, to the kitchenette.

This time he heard the Quincy's cool voice crack a little when saying:

"You can shower first. I'll brew some tea. Although… I guess you won't exactly _need_ that _gigai_ any longer, will you?"

Wide-eyed Szayel rushed to grip the teen's arm.

"What are you saying?" he breathed in alarm.

The dark-haired teen shook the hand off his arm, standing upright, and head held high.

The teen gave his customary sigh.

"Isn't it obvious? It is over. Aizen is gone from Hueco Mundo and surely there is no use for a _gigai_ in the Hollow world."

The hands at Uryuu's side were curled into fists, defying his controlled words.

"What are you talking about? Why would I go back to Hueco Mundo?" Szayel asked confused and then became agitated, gripping the teen's arm again. "Did I do something wrong? Don't you want me here any longer? Uryuu, I thought you loved me, too!"

With a shaky voice the pink-haired man begged him:

"Please, don't turn me away!"

He finally managed to whirl the teen around, but as he saw his beloved's face his breath caught in his throat.

Uryuu's expression was a mask of pure misery. One look into the Espada's eyes and the Quincy's big and fearful eyes were tearing up. Shaking his head the teen quickly drew his face downwards as to not lose it entirely. He worked his mouth but no words would get past his constricted throat. He even pressed his hand to his forehead trying to get himself under control.

But it was all moot when Szayel brushed the hand away and gently cupped the teen's face to look into his eyes, waiting for the teen to talk. With the Espada's touch the tears broke lose and silently streamed down.

Just like a dam had broken down the words started flowing.

"Look what you've done?" the teen sobbed indignantly –and only Uryuu could pull something like _that_ off. "I'm an emotional wreck! I don't even now why I'm crying! I just… You were supposed to make up your mind and if you, logically, decide to go back… I was ready to let you go! But I just couldn't look at you and not do something stupid! Really stupid! The thoughts I get… they make me- they _should_ make me sick!... And then I saw your body lying there like that and it reminded me of you lying there in Las Noches and…"

Uryuu was now glaring at Szayel while the tears still wouldn't stop, no matter how much he tried to wipe them away.

"I hate this! I hate you for making me feel this way! I'll be angry if you leave me alone and I'll be angry if you don't, because you would be stupid not to seize your opportunity in Hueco Mundo!... So just… I want this to stop!"

And Szayel complied.

He kissed Uryuu. Deeply.

He let all his pent up emotions flow into the boy.

And when blazing orange eyes opened to observe the effect that kiss had on his Quincy, they looked into shock-wide cobalt-blue eyes that had stopped crying. The teen was stilled in motion, mouth left open from the other's attack.

Szayel couldn't help but smile stupidly at that, quickly engulfing the teen in his arms to hide that smile in the brunet's neck.

"Did this help?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" he heard Uryuu's muffled reply, obviously astonished by that. And the teen added in the same deadpan tone:

"You stink."

_What?_

But then Szayel smelt it, too.

He had nearly forgotten about that, but suddenly the stench couldn't be ignored any longer. And he had squashed Uryuu right into it.

He quickly let go of the archer, stumbling back as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Oh, god. Sorry, Uryuu, I'll be getting rid of those clothes in an instant. I'll be quick in the shower, ok?... Will you be alright?"

Bar the streaks of dried tears on the teen's cheeks there was nothing left indicating the other's emotional breakdown, though.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine", the brunet assured, adjusting his glasses to match his stoic expression. "Let's just pretend this never happened. I'll wait here for you to finish…"

Szayel smiled in relieve and had already pulled out of his sweater on his way to the bathroom, when he was suddenly stopped in his steps by Uryuu sighing deeply and stammering:

"Actually, I don't think I can wait any longer…"

"Huh?" was Szayel's eloquent response, when he turned around to be met with a determined Quincy walking up to him and taking hold of his wrist.

The surprised Espada was then dragged towards the bedroom.

"It's your fault for planting perverted ideas into my head. Now strip."

"What?"

He watched the teen folding back the blanket before he pointedly looked at Szayel.

But as the pink-haired man was gazing at him he noticed Uryuu already falter, a slight blush working its way up as he glared at the Octava Espada.

"Do you want to or not?" the teen demanded annoyed, his bangs swaying as he inclined his head haughtily, eyes molten into a deep-blue.

The pink-haired Espada honestly hadn't been anticipating this, but according to his dick he had definitely been hoping for it, as it stood to attention in an instance.

Reflecting on it, Szayel had to wonder why he hadn't jumped the teen already with that ready-to-ravish look he gave him, still dressed in the torn, sleeveless attire from Hueco Mundo. Looking the archer up and down in appreciation he came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with the teen's eyes, after all. The fire in them was catching and Szayel knew all too well how hot blue flames were.

"Of course I want to!" he hurried to say, cautious as not to see that flame quenched.

Never letting the enthralling beauty out of his eyes Szayel started to fumble with his shirt and trousers.

God, how he envied the raven-haired teen for his hakama right now, human trousers were much too constricting…

"You're doing it again", Uryuu sighed, at Szayel's puzzled expression explaining:

"Undressing me with your eyes."

_Oh, if only that were possible_, the pink-haired man fantasized.

"May I undress you with my hands instead?" he enquired, throat feeling dry at the prospect.

The most beautiful shade of red adorned Uryuu's face as the archer only gulped. Just like before Szayel took the absence of a negation for a permission.

It was exhilarating, to say the least, as his beloved Quincy allowed him to let his hands wander, each stroke along the teen's body making the archer's breath hitch. When Szayel finally slipped his hands under the hem of that white top he could feel every breath rippling the teen's slender form.

"If you don't hurry up now, there won't be any need to undress me any longer", Uryuu gasped and as the pink-haired man let his hand drop down to the front of the teen's pants he gasped, too, as he felt the teen's clear arousal there, squeezing it in awe.

"Ah-" the bespectacled teen cried out, arching into the touch before sending a glare at Szayel.

The Octava Espada nearly ripped the boy's shirt off and got rid of his own pants in the blink of an eye, moaning a sigh as his erection got some room.

Uryuu just gazed with hungry eyes at the now nearly naked Espada.

And unlike the other time he had his hands free, intent on using that opportunity.

The Quincy drew his fingers up the Espada's arms and slang his arms around the other's neck to tug on him, drawing the pink-haired man with him as he lay down on the bed.

When Szayel was about to take one of the already taut nipples into his mouth, Uryuu halted him.

"No time", he pressed out. "Lubrication?…" he managed to ask, while Szayel was concentrating on loosening the strings of the teen's trousers. Uryuu seemed as relieved to lose them as Szayel had been.

"DON'T touch it", the archer gasped-warned as he saw the Espada reaching for the freed cock. The Quincy's length was already leaking profoundly.

"Lubrication", the teen reminded him and Szayel reached down, fishing a tube out of his trousers.

"You really are unbelievable", Uryuu snorted at that, but opened his legs to give the other room.

"I could blow you fir-" Szayel started, but although the dark-haired teen's cock seemed to jump at the idea the archer shook his head.

"No, this time we do as I say… maybe later. Just get inside, already!"

It was still a wonder to Szayel how he managed to _not_ spill his seed right there and then at the sight of his lover (oh, right, he had squeezed his dick), especially when Uryuu started to give those sexy moans as he stretched him. Or how the brunet managed it. He really admired the endurance of the Quincy.

When Szayel finally pushed inside, Uryuu throwing his head back in ecstasy he lost it. He nearly broke the raven-haired teen in half as he struggled to kiss him, preaching the teen's name over and over until their lips were sealed by each other. And then he already felt his cock shooting his seed, Uryuu's passageway getting even tighter as the teen must have launched into orgasm right after the pink-haired scientist.

It was over way too soon and Szayel had been so mind-blown through all of it, only afterwards did he think he might have heard Uryuu scream his name as they came together.

…

He also had no idea when exactly the bed frame had given out under them and succumbed to the splintering mess in which they were currently lying.

Surely he would have heard a sturdy bed breaking?

Looking down at the owner of the bed, Uryuu's scowl looked so adorable Szayel had to laugh, burying his face into the teen's chest.

"You needed a bigger bed, anyways", he chuckled and was surprised when Uryuu joined in his laughter. Yet another thing his lover told him to never mention and which therefore would belong only to him, the Octava Espada thought giddily as they lay there together.

Belonging to him, just like Uryuu did.

**THE END**

* * *

AN: I just wanted to write a little Epilogue but now it turned out to be longer than planned. Well, my beta wanted to have some more smut, so I happily obliged^^. Love you A Slytherin-Pureblood!;)

I hope it is an ending to your likings, folks. After this it's happily ever after; in my head, at least.

OMG, I still can't believe that this is really the end!O.O… I don't want to leave those four yet T.T

I thank you all for your reading and support until now! You are the best!

And thanks for all the suggestions from the reviewers! I'm already thinking about some oneshots;) (Though I actually have planned to return to the Harry Potter universe… oh, well, I'll just have to do both;p) Please keep on reviewing, you are like a writers drug! Oh, and if anyone would like to write the adventure of Kon in Grimmjow's body, feel free and tell me of the result! *haha*

Until then

*^-^*/~

* * *

OMAKE

_Epilogue_

That monday morning at school:

Ichigo and Ishida *slumped over their desks *:…

A Hollow appears in Karakura.

Ichigo *groaning*: You go Ishida.

Ishida *grousing*: No, you can go this time, Kurosaki.

That's how Grimmjow and Szayel came to be the new Hollow hunters in town.

THE (real) END


End file.
